The Incursion Directive
by Chris03
Summary: They work in the shadows, answering to no one. They are HCF, the highly classified branch of the CIA known by few. Their goal is investigation and termination of the Umbrella Corporation. She is Ada Wong, top Agent in HCF. It is her mission...
1. The Beginning

Prologue.  
  
In 1965, after years of research and development two scientists uncovered the Mother Virus, later to be known world wide as the deadliest of all Bio- organic weapons. Ozwald Spencer, with the help of his partner Alexander Ashford named this creation the T-virus, capable of mutating any living organism at the cellular level. Determined to expand on this weapon, Spencer ordered George Trevor to build a mansion, located on the outskirts of the suburban Raccoon City, which at the time was blossoming with life and population. As the mansion stood tall over Raccoon forest, Spencer went mad within the first few months, killing Trevor's family and imprisoning him in an underground cell. Fed up with Spencer's disastrous decisions and costly expenses, Ashford secretly sent information on newly formed Umbrella Inc. to the U.S government, detailing in the T-virus research and development of bio-weapons on living hosts.  
  
The year was 1969, Spencer had secretly moved Umbrella H.Q to the mansion lab, and with the Mayor in his right pocket ultimately controlled Raccoon City. Ashford leaves in disgust to Spencer and continues research in Antarctica, all the while supplying information on Spencer's activities in Raccoon City. With the black budget government intrigued by the T-virus research, they form with Ashford's help HCF, based to secretly keep tabs on Umbrella while working in the shadows, answering to no one. That same year, HCF dispatches Agent Samantha Wong, whose mission is simple. Infiltrate the Spencer Mansion, uncover the truth on the Mother Virus, and exfiltrate without alarming suspicion. With the first real move on Umbrella, HCF awaits it's Agent's report...  
  
Prologue Chapter 1: The mission.  
  
Raccoon Forest, 1969.  
  
"I understand.yes, consider it done. Goodnight." Samantha Wong hung up the phone, looking around her hotel room. Tension was unknown to her, she was well aware of the risks and dangers with the job. Yet a certain excitement to it all drove her to pure adrenaline. Sitting on the edge of her bed, she looked out the window as rain poured down, and looked out at Raccoon Forest, where she would be going that night. The first act, first mission, against the Umbrella Corp. ever. Yet she couldn't help but worry for the child she carried secretly, her own superiors unknown to its existence. The father, a former Navy commander, was the enemy, a low profile yet high ranking Umbrella official, she had been working on him for the past nine months, gathering bits of information while obtaining the cover of an office girl. Yet a month ago, she was ordered to withdraw, when Gary Sanders, the father, was considered useless, no-good information left to get. Samantha, had no feelings for him, it was her job to gather information. If it hadn't been for that night when she drank a little too much and lost her senses, this child in her womb would not be a problem. Two months pregnant and she already felt the pressures of carrying a child.  
  
Before taking this mission in Raccoon City, she had already decided to carry the child, and raise it. With no love life the realization of procreation had come early since beginning work for the government. Now with this child, she felt a sense of understanding in life, and what she was meant to do.  
  
"This is White Queen, moving in, Over." She whispered into her portable radio. On the other end was her partner, Lieutenant Jonathon Bailey, who remained in a jeep three miles away.  
  
"Received White Queen, proceeding with radio silence, over and out." Jonathon replied.  
  
Samantha clipped the small radio on her belt, and secured her silenced Walther PPK in its holster. Dressed in black fatigues, she looked at the night sky, as the moon and stars broke through the parting clouds. The forest was wet, yet surprisingly unsecured. Umbrella had much to learn about keeping a top-secret organization apparently. Running down the forest path, Samantha came across the river, and began to remove her backpack. Several minutes later, she dove into the still waters complete with scuba gear, and started the mile long swim to the mansion grounds.  
  
No light was available underwater, forcing her to feel her way down the riverbed. Finally, after a half-hour of swimming, she came to the rocky damn where Umbrella had secured any unauthorized entrance to the mansion grounds. Samantha removed her gear, and took one final breath from the tank. Above the water, Umbrella armed guards patrolled the outside of the giant house, AK-47's in their arms. Nerves were tense as she squeezed through the pipe, crawling slowly through to the target zone, a small lake inside the courtyard, which was nearest to the mansion.  
  
"I'm in." She whispered to herself surprisingly, taking slow deep breaths after three minutes underwater. Climbing out of the lake, she didn't bother pulling out the PPK, but instead ran straight for the lift to the inner courtyard above. All around were boxes containing lawn furniture, benches, statues, all still being moved in. Agent Wong crouched behind the largest of the boxes, which contained a large piece of a fountain not installed yet. Further down the stone pathway was the entrance to the back of the house, yet a lone sentry patrolled. As he turned away, she grabbed a stone wall's ledge and climbed above the yard, walking slowly on the wall while the guard stood oblivious.  
  
"Be dumb for me.." She thought, throwing a dime down the alleyway to a lift leading to the lower yard. The guard held his AK shoulder height, walking slowly down the alleyway while Samantha entered the door.  
  
Further along, she finally reached the mansion's back door, and entered the house.  
  
"I'd like this delivered to Lord Spencer immediately, it's the latest security report." A man said around the corner, Samantha walked slowly and peered around the bend, seeing a scientist giving a posted guard a memo.  
  
As the guard exited through a pair of double doors, Samantha rounded the corner to meet the scientist face to face.  
  
"You're late." The man protested, walking up to her.  
  
"Sorry, I lost a dime, what do you have for me." Samantha questioned. Her inside contact handed Samantha a key.  
  
"This'll get you into Spencer's bedroom, he keeps the access code to the main lab in his second drawer of the right hand desk." The man informed.  
  
"Why can't you just give me your access code?" Samantha continued.  
  
"Because I don't have one, Spencer is the only one with access to the main lab on level B3. Everyone else is locked out. Look I'm due for duty in ten minutes I've got to go, you know how to get to the labs right?"  
  
"Right, bye now." Samantha finished, walking through a single door. Several scientists were talking loudly on the stairs, the only way to Spencer's bedroom. Samantha stood in the dark hallway, motionless. After five minutes of useless conversation, the three proceeded into an office, finally giving her a clear path. As she prepared to continue to the stairs, the door behind her began to open.  
  
Chapter 2: Night of mystery.  
  
The guard opened the door, and closed it behind him slowly, shifting his AK to his side for better comfort. Above him, with a foot mounted on each of the hallway's walls, Agent Wong remained motionless, yet still struggling for balance. As the guard entered a storage room beside the stairs, she released her footing and fell to the floor silently. Racing up the stairs without taking time, she listened to the storage room door opening below, she had just made it up.  
  
"Nice." She quipped, turning to sneak down the hallway. At the end, the door to Spencer's bedroom met her. As she entered, a small fire in the fireplace crackled in the darkness of the enclosed room, his main bedroom in another door to the right. On a desk, Spencer's diary lay open for prying eyes.  
  
April 14th, 1969.  
  
After years of building, Trevor's has finally finished my mansion. Upon my request, and unknown to his knowledge, my own team of engineers has secretly installed a laboratory under the mansion, we had to replace an entire well Trevor designed to fit an elevator shaft. The poor bastard, he's been dead for two years now, and his wife and child still remain in our care. Lisa, the daughter, was the only test subject to survive, somehow. The mother, Jessica however, died only weeks after injection with the T-virus. A shame for her daughter.  
  
Now with the T-virus safe in our lab, we can begin progressive studies on how to further advance it. And with that I'll need to start in finding competent scientists to work for me. I have been looking at this one boy's knowledge of science, he's come highly recommended, Birkin..  
  
"George Trevor..." Samantha read the name aloud, remembering the missing person's report of the famous Architect and his family. Continuing through the door, she looked upon Spencer's expensive furniture, paintings and artwork, and his king size bed dead center of the vast room. Towering over the room were two gigantic windows, looking across Raccoon Forest and the Arklay Mountains.  
  
"Hello." She saw the desk her contact spoke of, and opened the drawer. Sure enough, inside was the key card needed. All of a sudden the door to the previous room opened and slammed shut, followed by scuffling feet across the floorboards. As Lord Spencer entered his bedroom, something seemed off, different yet he could not place his finger on what it was.  
  
The middle-aged man began to mumble to himself, sometimes becoming violent and slamming his fist on a desk, all the whole reading a memo in his hand. Samantha crouched behind a chair, not daring to peer out to see what was happening. Finally after about five minutes, Spencer opened the drawer in his desk and searched for the key card to the lab. As he left the room, Samantha realized it was a smart thing to leave it there when he had entered, for if she hadn't this mission would be over.  
  
"Open the lab doors!" Spencer screamed while walking down the stairs of the main hall, candles lit on tall pedestals. Two guards posted beside the doors to the lab under the stairs walked up to each other and removed two emblems, placing them into the slots provided. A second later, the gate lock released and Spencer walked down the basement steps.  
  
'The emblems make sure not everyone can gain access, clever.' Samantha thought, crouching at the top of the steps in the shadows. On the huge window above the main doors to the mansion, rain began pounding as the storm picked up.  
  
"So you hear the latest about Ashford?" One of the posted guards was heard saying, both of them still posted by the lab doors and the only guards in the main hall at the moment.  
  
"Yeah, apparently he's trying to clone himself or something, grow children. Crazy bastard." The second one replied. Samantha crept down the steps, making up every move as she went along.  
  
"Is it just me, or is it a common trend? I mean, off the record, Spencer's not all there either, that's pretty obvious, and now Ashford's trying to clone himself.must be a union thing." The first said, chuckling.  
  
"Here we go." Agent Wong whispered, kicking one of the candle pedestals over and sending them to the floor. What would have been no damage turned into disaster as the candles swept up into flames, burning the red carpet that outstretched through the center of the main hall.  
  
"Holy hell!!!" The first guard yelled, running with his buddy to investigate the noise while Sam jumped over the railing and proceeded down the steps. Just her luck, the emblems had remained in the gate, allowing her access to the basement steps. Advancing to the bottom, Samantha noticed that the steps led to a portion of the mines underneath the entire Arklay Mountains, the difference being this particular area was closed off. Walking down the short mine cave, she came across a ladder leading even deeper underground. As she turned to see where she was, a lone coffin sat dead center of the altar like room, which was standing tall above a rocky abyss below. Walking past the coffin, she noticed the name on the inscription reading "Test Subject T-123, Jessica Trevor."  
  
"That's odd." Sam protested, after a short ride up a lift, she stood at the start of a garden, where a huge fountain stood empty. Upon closer inspection, she noticed the well was recently dried, and a metal elevator hung beside stone steps leading down. It would have been impossible to reach here going through the forest, due to high patrol numbers yet.Intel said nothing of this, the entrance on the outside of the house.  
  
Giving very little thought to it, Samantha closed the lift gate behind her and pressed the button for it to go down. The lift slammed to the ground, shaking the entire cage. As she exited, she immediately noticed that the entire underground lab complex was a derelict, due to Spencer's orders for the time being no lab personnel were allowed underground yet until construction was complete. This gave her easy access to the complex, a rare treat on such stealth heavy missions.  
  
Another ladder brought her to the B1 of the lab. On this level stationed a conference room and due to construction very few lights. As she proceeded to B2, a distant whisper followed grumbled mumbles. someone was down here.  
  
"Spencer?" She questioned to herself, listening closely to the growls that seemed like that of a whimper. Sam followed the voice slowly, opening several doors until coming across a sealed one. Beside the steal door, a three separate card reader sat on the wall, above it a small sign reading "MO Disk verification."  
  
"Thank you op tech." Sam thought, taking out a key card splicer which would give her access. Inputting it three times, she unlocked the door and entered to meet yet another set of stairs.  
  
"How far down am I?" She had thought several times, judging by the elevator ride down and the several staircases that she was very deep underground. The groans became louder now, echoing in the cramp corridor. As she rounded the corner beside the stairs, she immediately noticed a sturdy metal door between the concrete walls, inside the wails and mumbles continued. Peering through the small bar window, she looked inside the pitch-black room, only hearing sounds yet seeing nothing. Leaning closer, a sudden scream rang out along with a mutated hand grabbing her own through the bars.  
  
Chapter 3: The Lisa Project.  
  
Samantha jolted back, in a split second seeing the terrorized eyes of the young girl. Through the darkness, Sam could see the mutated marks across her face, the short blond hair curled and burnt.  
  
"What the hell!?" She whispered loudly, feeling where the mutant had grabbed her on the hand. Samantha unclipped her small two-way radio, and dialed in Agent Bailey's signal.  
  
"White Knight, come in." She said through it, walking back and forth.  
  
"Received White Queen, report?" Jonathon replied, sitting anxiously in the jeep miles away.  
  
"I've come across an Umbrella experiment, looks like a young girl mutated extensively. Judging from reports I've found, its Lisa Trevor, the daughter of that architect George Trevor." Sam informed, looking into the now silent cell.  
  
"The Trevor family, according to reports, they went missing two years ago this November. George Trevor's last known whereabouts were in Raccoon City, overseeing the final stages on an unknown project..hmm.fits the profile." Bailey read the report in the dark, trying to speak over the loud rain smashing on the roof of the jeep.  
  
"What should I do about her?" Sam questioned, carefully stepping towards the door.  
  
"Nothing, continue with the mission, over and out." Agent Bailey finished, turning the channel off.  
  
"Nothing.great." Sam said to herself, clipping the radio on and walked slowly back up the steps.  
  
The room was empty, except for the low hum of the ventilation fans it was silent. Sam stepped into the lab's archive room, which not only housed complete records of Umbrella but several early experiments in the back. On a desk in the corner lay the access port, which was also a very advanced computer terminal for the time.  
  
"Alright, here we go." Sam pressed the power button, activating the console.  
  
The screen flashed and the huge machine in the back room hummed on. Sam watched as the monitor revealed Umbrella's archives.  
  
Umbrella archive command console..  
  
Last accessed: 03/26/69.  
  
Present Date: 04/16/69.  
  
Would you like to proceed? Yes/No?  
  
Yes.  
  
Umbrella command authorization code:  
  
Samantha imputed the code transmitted to HQ by her contact before the mission.  
  
01236459.  
  
Code Confirmed  
  
Welcome..  
  
Last accessed archive: Ebora Virus studies. The last chosen file caught Agent Wong's attention first, and out of curiosity she clicked on it.  
  
Ebora Virus: A mutant compound originally discovered 09/27/59, by Ozwald Spencer (Service #0001) and Alexander Ashford (Service #0002) in the jungles of South America..  
  
10/29/59.Spencer and Ashford discover full viral potential of Ebora Virus.  
  
11/05/59.Spencer and Ashford successfully inject Ebora Virus into living guinea pig, viral mutations complete 11/06/59. Findings astounding.  
  
05/22/60.Umbrella Inc. formed. Using black budget funds are able to secretly continue Ebora Virus projects.  
  
06/12/60.Umbrella Inc. officially opened, developing in state of the art pharmaceutical products.  
  
09/14/60.Ozwald Spencer named most successful businessman of the year.  
  
04/13/61.Successful reproduction of Ebora Virus, now an unlimited source is available.  
  
06/23/63.Umbrella Paris Lab facility opened, fully operational with secret biological laboratories and state of the art computer systems.  
  
02/25/65.Ozwald Spencer orders Mansion to be built in Arklay Mountain area of Raccoon City.  
  
05/12/65.Alexander Ashford, Umbrella vice president, reported missing.  
  
05/15/65.Alexander Ashford found, after being captured by drug gangs in New York. All captures eliminated.  
  
07/18/65.Ebora Virus code named Mother Virus, or for security purposes, T- virus.  
  
09/23/65.Alexander Ashford moves his studies to newly built Antarctica lab.  
  
11/09/67.Jessica Trevor and Lisa Trevor captured and subdued by Ozwald Spencer, each being used as test subjects. Jessica Trevor later dies, while Lisa Trevor survives.  
  
11/12/67.George Trevor locked in basement area of Mansion until dying four days later of starvation.  
  
01/12/69.Ozwald Spencer moves operations division of Umbrella to the now open Spencer Mansion. Underground labs still under construction, estimated time to completion: Six months.  
  
Last updated message:  
  
03/26/69.Lisa Trevor injected with latest strand of T-virus. Mutation unsuccessful, however other unforeseen abnormalities present. Later injections include: a)Day by day injections.b)Acceleration of cell membranes.c)Injecting host with developing mutation recently discovered in Paris lab, code named N-T1, or Nemesis.  
  
Several things caught her eye in the data, for one, the missing persons report on Ashford in '65 was actually when he met with the U.S Government secretly, and defected without Spencer's knowing. The government then faked his capture to preserve their contact in Umbrella.  
  
Sam put her disk into the data port, and began downloading Umbrella's database. As it completed, she proceeded to the B3 lab, where the T-virus was located.  
  
"That bastard..injecting viral compounds on the poor child." Samantha thought, stepping inside the lift and hitting the down button. She couldn't get the thought of Lisa Trevor out of her mind, and as those thoughts rang through her, she locked the hammer on her Walther PPK, and stepped off the lift. Spencer was just through the door ahead.  
  
Chapter 4: Revelations.  
  
The lab door slid open, revealing a misty damp room. Along the center were several dozen stasis tanks, all empty, and along the walls of the room were computer panels, wires needing to be placed at a later date. As Samantha entered the lab, she immediately noticed the room was clear of life, Spencer wasn't here.  
  
"White Queen to White Knight, proceeding to final phase of the objective, prep the jeep for a fast evac. Over." Sam whispered into her radio.  
  
"Acknowledged White Queen, do what you need to do fast and get yourself out of there, forest patrols have grown larger in the last hour or so, don't know why but watch yourself on the way out." Jonathon replied, sitting in the jeep watching closely for any patrols.  
  
"Understood, see you soon." Sam finished, holstering her gun as it was presumably safe. At the end of the room, sat the largest of the stasis tanks, yet inside was too dark, the water too cold and frosting the glass. Agent Wong leaned closer for a look, when all of a sudden the floor down the room began to move, sliding back as the underground lift rode up, Spencer on it. As he stepped off, something seemed odd in the room, yet again he couldn't place what it was, only instinct spoke to him. Samantha crouched behind a stasis tube, peering around the corner as Spencer walked up to the console beside the large stasis tank, and pressed a record button.  
  
"Lab log, April 16th, 1969. I've prepped the T-002 for the third phase in production, estimated time to phase 4..twelve weeks. The T-virus being transferred throughout the central nervous system will take that amount of time to complete, and with this time we'll be able to hopefully finish work on the labs. Hopefully..Subject T-124..Lisa..has been asking for her mother again, which leads me to believe she's lost long term memory. How I remember that day, the look on her mother's face as her own daughter struck her down, stripped her face of its flesh. How rewarding." Spencer talked aloud, the tape recording every cynical word. Samantha pulled the Walther out, holding it tight. She had orders to eliminate anyone in her way, including Spencer himself. Yet she was also "hinted" at not to do so, HCF needed Spencer alive for further information. After ten minutes, it became obvious Spencer had no intention of leaving.  
  
"Freeze!" Sam screamed, whipping around the stasis tank and holding her gun shoulder height with one hand. Spencer didn't seem at all surprised, yet instead turned slowly to meet his adversary.  
  
"How interesting." He quipped, putting his clipboard slowly onto the console and facing her.  
  
"Hands behind your head and on your knees, now!" Sam continued, taking a step forward.  
  
"But of course young one, of course.tell me who."  
  
"Shut up." Sam interrupted, patting the scientist down for any hidden weapons. After a long pause, he continued his dialogue anyways.  
  
"Who do you work for."  
  
"Myself." She replied lying through her teeth.  
  
"Is that so, and I suppose your after, what, money? Are you another second rate thief, seeing my mansion and deciding to take a closer view? Do you get your kicks off of undermining a low ranked security officer for a few bucks?" Spencer droned on and on, patting his hands together mounted on his head.  
  
"Very good Mr. Spencer, and I suppose you get your kicks from kidnapping and murdering a young girl's family, and then using her for a personal guinea pig for your mutation tests?"  
  
"You're very perceptive, I can see you know what you're doing.tell me, how far along are you?" Spencer questioned, staring blankly forward while Sam stood towering behind him, and the gun aimed at the back of his head.  
  
"Three, four months?" He continued to probe.  
  
"Two.actually." She answered.  
  
"I see, not standard issue for a spy like yourself I guess, but of course, your superiors do not know of the young one to come, do they?"  
  
"Well this is all fun and games Lord Spencer, but I've really got a job to finish and you're in the way." Sam kicked him in the head, slamming his face into the console in front of him.  
  
Jumping on the lift, she pressed the button to go down.  
  
"Oh my god." Samantha gasped, standing on the lift looking out at the thousands of small canisters of T-virus, all stored in the relatively small room. Walking forward, she wondered where these all could have come from. A short memo was tacked into the bulletin board beside the lift.  
  
Umbrella Paris Lab Facility: Dear Lord Spencer,  
  
As per your request, one of the viral synthesizers here will be transferred from our lab complex to the Arklay Mansion facility. Sir Ashford has also requested one for his now operational Antarctica laboratories, however per your orders given we turned him down. Expect the synthesizer to arrive by C- 05 transport plane at the usual location.  
  
"Got you." Samantha grabbed a canister, and removed a tube of T-virus inside. Almost like an instinct, she reached inside again and grabbed a second tube, concealing both in her jacket pocket.  
  
Security Alert. All personnel to condition red. Repeat, all personnel to condition red.  
  
"Open fire!!!" A guard yelled, falling to the ground a half-second afterwards as Agent Wong killed him silently with her PPK, running past his corpse and up the steps to the Mansion entrance from the labs. As she approached the gate door, the two-posted guards jumped out only meeting gruesome death as bullets pierced their skin. As she stopped at the top of the steps to reload, Sam noticed the emblems were missing from the gate door. No time to waste, she pulled out a small explosive resembling a hair clip and planted it on the gate, racing back down the steps as the explosive took effect, rocking the entire house as the main hall caught fire.  
  
"Not exactly stealthy." She thought to herself, stepping through the wreckage slowly. Casually walking down the burnt red carpet towards the main door, guards burst through the upstairs doors dressed in black combat gear, and each mounted like statues crouched on the second floor balcony, machine guns in their arms.  
  
"Don't move!!!" One ordered. Sam didn't even turn to check when seconds later the main stairwell completely caved in, collapsing due to the previous explosion.  
  
"Where's the target!?" A guard screamed over the commotion, wiping the dust from his eyes and helping a fellow comrade to his feet.  
  
"Correct, repeat, we have lost the target. Last known position outside front of the house." A guard informed over a walkie-talkie.  
  
Agent Wong sprinted straight from the house, only turning to fire at the guards on the east and west outdoor balconies, each firing with no success. Suddenly, the jeep flew over a hill to the left, Agent Bailey at the wheel.  
  
"Need a lift!?" He asked rolling down his window, the gusting rain pouring over his face. As the Umbrella forces gathered themselves to regroup, Agent's Wong and Bailey drove off into the sunrise, which gleamed through the parting rain clouds.  
  
Three Hours Later.  
  
Spencer sat anxious at his desk, feeling the lump on the back of his head as HCF's hidden contact, Marshal Folley entered, wondering why he was paged.  
  
"It seems to me that this little action wasn't at all random, and it tells me that we here at Umbrella have a problem with security." Spencer finally said after a long silence.  
  
"Indeed Lord Spencer, indeed. Perhaps security section needs to be reassigned with better qualified workers?" Folley replied, sipping the tea just handed to him.  
  
"I suppose my friend, yet I don't think it's necessary that you gave that young woman information on how to gain access to the labs." Spencer revealed, also sipping the hot brew in his hands.  
  
"Lord Spencer I.I don't know what you mean.I.."  
  
"You see, Marshal, we here at Umbrella think of our employees as a family unit, functioning as one. With one lost, we cannot all function as efficiently, yet when I look at your.predicament, I can't see you helping the growing cause of our firm." Spencer put the cup on the desk slowly, clasping his hands.  
  
"But sir, try to let me explain, you see." Folley stopped as an Umbrella bodyguard walked out from the back room, removing a Magnum and holding it against Marshal's head. Agent Folley did not dare move, hoping something might save him.  
  
"Consider yourself fired." Spencer nodded, silently giving the guard permission to pull the trigger.  
  
Chapter 5: Orders.  
  
The busy streets of Los Angeles were swept away by the unusual heat wave baking the city. Sidewalks were bare, except for the casual civilian dressed in shorts and a T-shirt, it was very different from normal April weather. Samantha jogged down the sidewalk and passed a man sitting on the curb, looking out at the motionless street where hardly any cars passed. Dressed in a sports muscle shirt and shorts, with a baseball cap on her head and trendy sunglasses shielding her eyes she didn't bother to stop at the intersection, instead jogging straight through the road. Reaching the park, she didn't bother to stop yet immensely enjoyed the shade of the tall trees.  
  
Sam stopped at an outdoor drinking fountain, and took a sip, casually slipping her hand to the side of it and patting the concrete twice, signaling a hidden contact placed at a park bench behind her.  
  
"Agent Wong reporting in." The casual looking man whispered into his hidden radio. Jogging further down the park path, she came across a garbage can and pulled out a napkin, throwing it inside to signal the second contact.  
  
"Checkpoint two confirmed." The contact said in his hidden radio, sitting on a blanket eating a sandwich several yards away. Samantha rounded the third bend and met her final contact, and followed protocol by stopping quickly and tying her show, placing the foot on the metal bench to her right. The final contact was dressed in a park uniform, where his "assigned task" was to pick up garbage with a stick.  
  
"Checkpoint three confirmed, requesting entrance." The contact said into his wrist quickly, not daring to look at Agent Wong.  
  
Below the park, in HCF's security office, a guard sat on the monitors and spoke through his microphone.  
  
"Received, Agent is cleared for West-side entrance." He replied. Back at the park, the garbage contact accidentally dropped his glove, and on the way down to pick it up signaled with his hand for which entrance was cleared. Sam jogged to an outdoor bathroom building for the park and entered, wiping the sweat while walking into the women's bathroom. Washing her hands, she silently looked through the mirror as a woman exited, clearing the room. Agent Wong walked over to a closet door and grabbed a hidden key under the sink, unlocking it. After placing the key back, she walked inside the empty closet and closed the door, turning on the hidden light inside for sight.  
  
"I hate doing this." She panted, exhausted from the heat. Picking up an emergency phone placed inside, she input the weekly code and suddenly the wall to her right lifted, revealing that it was actually metal on the other side of it, impenetrable. A staircase to the underground facility appeared, and as she walked down to the bottom she was met with a single desk in the center of the dank room.  
  
"Please state your clearance code." The secretary said loudly, holding onto a gun under her desk mounted in the direction of the door.  
  
"Samantha Wong, Omega 782 Theta 41." Sam answered, holding still at the end of the steps.  
  
"Clearance excepted, welcome home Sam." The woman continued with a cheery smile, it was almost eerie that someone like that was just about ready to use a gun to shoot someone down.  
  
"Thank you Pat, how's the kids." Sam asked, walking past the desk and pressing the elevator door.  
  
"Just fine thanks." The secretary said, continuing to paint her nails.  
  
The entire facility was gigantic in reality, over the size of the park and half the city block beside it. Samantha walked through the rows of desks, smiling at coworkers and fellow Agents. Reaching the conference room, she walked inside and met her boss.  
  
"Ah, Agent Wong welcome back." Announced William Hammond, chief of operations for HCF.  
  
"Thank you." Sam replied, smiling and shaking his hand. As everyone sat, she quickly nodded her head at Jonathon, who was sitting opposite her. All around the table, several U.S Generals sat in wait of the briefing, not usual for such a high security class such as HCF.  
  
"Alright, job well done to Agent's Wong and Bailey, thanks to you HCF now has a real sample of the T-virus and Umbrella's complete database. Ok, as you may know, Umbrella's front in Raccoon City has been compromised by us and they know it, they don't know who or how, but now they have a serious problem. Because of this Lord Spencer has grown weary of his operations in the mansion, and according to Intel has ordered another set of labs to be built under Raccoon City itself, an expensive yet predictable approach at furthering operations in the mid western town." Hammond briefed while passing around reports of this Intel. Sam skimmed it and threw the folder onto the table quietly.  
  
"What's the estimated time to completion?" She asked her superior.  
  
"Fourteen years, they plan to completely build under the city, and in the future move base of operations to said facility. Their goal is to build the labs to house larger and more productive T-virus experiments, while also being able to dispose of them at the same time deemed necessary. The entire network of facilities will be controlled by a central lab code named Uni- Complex." Hammond clicked the overhead on after turning off the lights. The screen showed the map of Raccoon City from a sky view. After a few moments, he placed the map of the network of labs overlapping the original map, and the end result was staggering.  
  
"Weapon depots, underground train networks and Biolabs, all spanning completely under Raccoon City." Hammond continued. On the map were several marked locations, the Uni-Complex dead center of the city, while spread about the rest of the town were Weapon centers, warehouses, laboratories, and the main lab complex, located in the train depot not three miles from the police station. However, on the edge of the map were the Arklay Mountains, and the Mansion, which wasn't at all connected to the rest of the network.  
  
"Why isn't the Spencer Mansion connected?" Bailey questioned.  
  
"The short answer is we don't know, perhaps orders of Spencer himself. We do know that connecting the mansion facility via underground train tracks would be near impossible due to the area surrounding it." Hammond informed.  
  
"And what is your intentions to do with this Intel?" Another General asked, clasping his hands on the table.  
  
"As of the moment nothing, we can only sit back and watch what events occur, the entire lab complex will take vast funds which Umbrella does not have, which could point to a second party source for funds." Hammond turned the overhead off, sitting back in his chair.  
  
"On another note, Agent Folley has failed to contact us at the designated time, meaning he has either been captured or killed. Dismissed." He finished, leaning his hand out for Samantha to stay. As the door closed, herself and Hammond sat in the empty room.  
  
"Why haven't you reported to medical yet Sam?" He questioned cautiously, and very softly.  
  
"I haven't had the time, I will though." Sam replied.  
  
"Make sure that you do, who knows what viral agents could have gotten into you while in that lab, we can't take the risk." Hammond now sounded very serious, turning to his reports on the table.  
  
"Of course." Sam finished, realizing if she went to medical that they would find out her truth and that due to protocol she could be incarcerated or even shot for going on a mission while concealing her medical state.  
  
Chapter 6: A will to survive.  
  
The low hum of the lights seemed like loud bells, ringing endlessly as Samantha sat in the dusty corridor outside medical. Ten minutes she had been in there and after only that short time was asked to leave while the standard tests for mission arrivals were conducted. She had thought of running yet deep down she knew she wouldn't make it to and exit, Hammond had ordered temporary lockdown while the T-virus was transferred to the safety of the Biolabs, yet Sam had a plan in case of the worst.  
  
Before giving Bailey the virus tube after the mission was over, in the hotel room Sam hid the second tube while giving her partner the other, yet she had tampered it before hand using a special viral agent. This antigen would eat away the T-virus after reaching a certain temperature, which would be that of the cooling freezer the virus would be stored in back at HCF. There would be an investigation, following the conclusion that the virus was corrupted by means unknown. If Hammond ordered her death, she still had a safeguard, the second virus in a safe location.  
  
An hour now went by, yet still she didn't move, instead sat with her back straight and eyes forward. Finally, the door opened, and Doctor Gordon asked for her.  
  
He told her what she already knew, that she was two months pregnant with Umbrella CEO Gary Sander's child, and that her name was now on the inactive duty list. After those hurting words were spoken, two guards entered, armed with submachine guns they didn't say a word, only grabbed her by the shoulders and cuffed her hands. Sam held back any emotions, but instead said nothing, not one word. Hands behind her back, and the armed men behind her, about twenty feet from the infirmary she finally struck, swerving her leg around and tripping the guard now to her left. The one to the right jumped back, yet she pounded him with her right foot, kicking him in the stomach. With hands bound behind her back, she fell to the floor, lifting her legs through her arms like a hoop and now placed her wrapped hands in front of her.  
  
"Hold it!!" The guard on the floor panted, bleeding from the nose. Sam grabbed him by the collar, and head butted him. The second guard pulled out a pistol, aiming it at her and firing.  
  
"Damn, stop this!" He pleaded, missing her completely while she dove out of the way. While he regained his balance, she pounced from behind, using her cuffs to strangle him. His arms waving about, legs mounted firm on the floor, less then a minute later he fell like a rag doll, a lifeless expression on his face.  
  
Security Alert, Gunfire reported Section G Level B6. A voice wailed over the intercom. Sam used the keys in a guard's pocket to release her cuffs, and grabbed the Beretta pistol from his dead hand, racing down the corridor for her life.  
  
Behind her, a dozen security section officers closed in, marching together with their guns held forward. Knowing this facility like the back of her hand, she decided to try the upper route, take to the streets for safety. In the middle of the day, HCF wouldn't dare march out after her. Rounding another corner, the security doors slid shut, closing her between two of them. Trapped in the corridor, and nowhere to hide, she locked the Beretta's hammer and prepared to fight, no matter what the odds.  
  
Odds were a funny thing with the spy game, being that they were never, ever, on your side. Footsteps could be heard from behind the steel security door, as one of the security officers ordered the door to be opened. As it did, each of them realized Agent Wong was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Impossible..Spread out!" The chief officer commanded. Meanwhile, just above the door they were standing over, Samantha held out all fours, a hand and leg each mounted on one of the walls, holding her up. As the sixth officer entered with his gun ready, she decided it was now or never. Letting go she fell on top of him, and while grabbing him by the neck with her arm hit the gate switch, and as the five officers inside were locked in, Sam stood outside with a hostage in front of her.  
  
"Don't kill him." Sam said coldly, holding the Beretta beside his temple. The other six guards stood still, guns aimed and ready, yet did not want to see their comrade as a hostage die.  
  
"Agent Wong, you're wanted in the situation room. Stop this now." The lead officer negotiated.  
  
"How much do you know about all this, Charles?" Sam asked, obviously knowing the officer.  
  
"We have our orders.I'm sorry Samantha." The officer answered swiftly.  
  
"I'm pregnant Charles, that's why you're after me. I won't let them hurt me or my unborn child..not if I have to kill every last one of them." Samantha replied uttering every word.  
  
"I'm sorry." He insisted again, unable to say anything else.  
  
"Me too." Sam finished, grabbing the hostages dangling machine gun with her free hand and firing. Each of the guards took a hit, but not after opening fire themselves, hitting her hostage only. Sam dropped the corpse, holding instead the machine gun in her arms now. The poor soul, he deserved better then this end.  
  
"Samantha.." Charles whispered on the ground, the protruding bullet wound in his chest.  
  
"Charles.I'm sorry." Sam said back, crouching beside him.  
  
"Get out of here..while you still can." He finished, falling unconscious due to the blood loss. As she stood, a gun's barrel met her in the face, holding it was Jonathon.  
  
"You know." Sam finally asked after a long silence, the wails of the security alarm seeming so distant now.  
  
"Yes, I have." Bailey informed still holding the gun at her.  
  
"Then do what you must." Sam growled, waiting for the gun to fire.  
  
"I already have, security's been locked down from this level up, security officers are locked out from here to the elevator exit, you'll have no trouble reaching it. Once you get to the streets get yourself out of the country, fast. You've got connections so use them." Bailey said, lowering the gun and holstering it.  
  
"Jon, you could be killed for this, helping the enemy now." Sam stated, walking alongside him.  
  
"Hey, I haven't seen the memo saying you're the enemy, as far as I'm concerned you're still my partner, so partner, get the hell out." Jon smiled, holding her by the shoulders.  
  
"Thank you..good luck." Sam finished, giving him one last smile and turning around to run.  
  
"Samantha!!!" Hammond screamed, standing at the end of the staircase to the exit. Sam exited the elevator slowly, seeing that he was alone, with the exception of the shotgun in his hands.  
  
"General." Sam began, stopping when she realized this man was about to kill her at a moment's notice.  
  
"I'm very disappointed in you Sam, I expected better." Hammond continued patriotically, when deep down this man was pure evil.  
  
"Sorry dad, I'll never do it again." Sam said sarcastically.  
  
"You filthy little bitch, we trusted you here." Hammond inquired, raising the shotgun slowly.  
  
"Well consider my resignation signed and waiting on your desk, Will." Sam joked, raising her gun as he did.  
  
"You should know that no one just walks away from HCF, you signed an oath for your life, now your life is in my hands." Hammond now threatened.  
  
"I guarantee if you open fire you'll be on the ground before I'm dead." Samantha snapped back, looking casually left and right.  
  
"You'll be sacrificing you child." Hammond continued to taunt.  
  
Samantha dove to the left, the shotgun going off and just missing her, instead the shells taking impact on the concrete wall behind her. Diving through the air, she pulled the trigger herself, hitting her former boss in the shoulder, and literally living out the American dream of showing her boss who's really boss.  
  
Hammond flinched in pain, ignoring his shotgun but instead enduring the excruciating pain of the bullet wound. Sam walked over to him, knowing now this once great man wasn't a warrior as many thought, but a pencil scratching politician, unaware of the world around him. Crouching down onto her knee, she grabbed him by the ear and dug her nail into it, lifting his head closer to hers.  
  
"Come near me or my child, and I will give the T-virus to the first bidder.That's right, I have a second sample safe in my possession, and right about now yours is evaporating in the cooling freezer." Sam whispered in his ear, throwing his head to the ground and running up the steps to the elevator.  
  
Racing through the office building the elevator led too, she appeared out onto the streets, now bustling with activity as the temperature descended for the night. It was almost six O'clock, the first time in years she truly felt free.  
  
Chapter 7: Final agent.  
  
The sun beamed off the glass building, sending rays of blinding light through the air. Sam hurried through the crowds of people, all going on with their own business. Behind her, two black unmarked cars were pursuing her, slowly and silently stalking her every move. Trying to loose them in a larger crowd of people at the promenade, it only worsened things as three men got out of each car, all wearing trench coats with guns underneath. Suddenly, one opened fire into the air, sending panic into every living soul on the waterfront promenade. The burst of sound sent Samantha into a sprint, as others ran in all directions she ran in one, opposite the armed men who were now in a running pace.  
  
"Fools." She thought, thinking of the danger they just took opening fire at a highly populated place. All of a sudden, a bullet wiped by her head, colliding into a wooden poll further ahead. Diving down the stairs in front of her, she rolled at the bottom and approached an advancing police officer, punching and grabbing his arm, and in mere seconds threw him over her shoulder with great force. As he recollected his senses, she was already gone, his Beretta in her hands.  
  
"Sentries 4-6 close in on east entrance to the promenade, take all action needed in subduing the subject. Repeat, we have full authority." One of the armed men said through a radio, stopping to fire his gun momentarily. Sam turned her arm back and returned fire, hitting one of them in the leg. He was now out of this race. While running down the sidewalk, she had realized something. It wasn't the fact that she withheld information on her pregnancy, but the fact of the identity of the father, an Umbrella employee.  
  
After a half-hour of cat and mouse, she had finally momentarily lost her pursuers. Reaching a payphone and inserting a dime, she dialed a close friend.  
  
"Jim, it's me." Sam panted, catching her breath and scouting through the glass.  
  
"Samantha? What's wrong?" Jim Peters replied, who was a CIA agent relieved of duty due to medical illness.  
  
"They're after me, HCF.I need a ticket out of the country in half an hour." Sam demanded.  
  
"Why are they after you?" He questioned.  
  
"No time to explain, Jim, you owe me, remember Peru?" She insisted.  
  
"Alright alright, meet me at the airport, forty five minutes."  
  
"Thirty, and come armed." She finished, hanging up the phone as a bullet crashed through the glass, nearly hitting her in the head. Sam jumped out of the booth as a second hail of gunfire blasted it into a million pieces. Lying on the ground, she rolled to the curb and under a parked car, emerging on the other side and now in temporary safety.  
  
The street was bare, and not a person in sight, except for both the HCF pursuers and civilians watching from windows, mesmerized at the transaction taking place.  
  
"Agent Wong! You have ten seconds to throw out your gun an surrender!" Someone yelled from behind a corner, gunfire hitting the wall they were hiding behind. Sam opened fire from behind the car, knowing she wouldn't be able to stay for much longer.  
  
"Cease fire!!! You are under arrest!" The man screamed again, peering out at the car she was hiding behind, and signaled his team to close in. With their guns drawn forward, walking slowly to the car, they each took a side and jumped out, seeing that Sam was nowhere in sight. Taking notice of the leaking gas tank, each of the three men looked at each other as Sam fired from an alleyway across the street, striking the gasoline leaking and sparking a huge fireball. The car flipped through the air, smashing on its side and onto one of the dead HCF men. Her escape cleared, she continued her journey down the street.  
  
St. James Airport, thirty-six minutes later.  
  
"You're late." Jim informed, stepping out from a car as Sam approached him.  
  
"Sorry, had to blow up something. You got the plane?" She asked.  
  
"One C-02 Cargo plane, ready for takeoff. You wouldn't believe the strings I had to pull to get that thing ready in twenty minutes." Jim said, walking with her through the alleyway to the back entrance of the airstrip.  
  
"Yeah well now we're even." Sam insisted, opening a gate to the strip. Upon approaching the plane, Sam reached for the door when all of a sudden two helicopters swooped over the plane, regrouping a few hundred miles away.  
  
"Shit.come on." Sam ordered.  
  
"Sir are you crazy!?" The pilot asked, asking his CO with a Gattling gun aimed at the plane.  
  
"You heard me soldier, that thing does not lift off now blow it up!" He yelled back, signaling the second chopper to start its attack run. Bullets flew and rockets blared, crashing into the airstrip. The C-02 Cargo plane soon went up in flames, erupting into a fireball. Meanwhile, Samantha and Jim boarded an unmanned plane.  
  
"Where are we going?" Jim asked, piloting the small plane.  
  
"It was supposed to be me, not you too." Sam replied, sitting in the co- pilots seat.  
  
"Sorry kid, but I'm in this too now. Now where the hell are we going?" Jim continued, smiling.  
  
"We can't fly far and they know that, I have a contact in Canada who can get us some safety for a time.and a price." Sam answered.  
  
Seven Months Later.  
  
A lonely woman walked up the steps of the church, snow blowing in her face as a winter storm blew across the wind. Placing a bassinet beside the door, she turned and ran back down the stairs to a waiting car. The door to the church opened soon afterward, and a nun exited into the breezy November night. Immediately seeing the speeding car driving down the street away from the church, she went to close the door and go back inside when the bassinet came into view, a small child laying in it. On the soft pink blanket lay a card, reading the following message.  
  
Take good care of my child, I cannot keep her safe.  
  
Forgive me Ada Wong.  
  
Chapter 8: Consequences.  
  
Taipei, 1995.  
  
Water dripped from the broken pipe along the ceiling, pouring small sparkles of dirty liquid onto the floor. All around the room, several torture weapons were mounted, screw drivers, stun guns, and other unknown tools. Lifting her weak head up, the young woman saw that the entire room was barred shut, each window and door was locked. All of a sudden the main door swung open, and he entered alone. The man who was her objective, she had failed her mission, and would most likely be tortured to death.  
  
"Are you hungry.?" He finally questioned, sitting in front of her on a wooden chair.  
  
"Starving." The woman replied, gasping and tasting the blood in her mouth.  
  
"Well, you can have all you want to eat, as soon as you tell me what I want to know." The man inquired.  
  
"Thanks, but I'd rather snap your neck." She chuckled silently.  
  
"Indeed..Fine then, we can do this the hard way then." He threatened, taking out a syringe from a small case.  
  
"You're going to drug me? Ha, isn't that a little predictable?" The woman joked.  
  
"No my dear, this is a special type of sodium compound, a.truth telling serum. However, you should be warned 3 out of 5 people injected become quadriplegics within minutes." The interrogator squirted the syringe to test it, and reached for her arm.  
  
"Too bad I'm not a man.." The woman hesitated, hearing only rumors of this type of drug. As the syringe injected into her arm, her vision instantly became blurry, disoriented.  
  
"Now, who is it you work for." The man smiled, pulling out a pen and paper.  
  
"Do you want the short answer or the long one." The woman asked.  
  
"The long one, let's start with who you are and what your occupation is."  
  
"My name is Ada Wong, Special Agent for HCF division 6." Ada answered.  
  
"HCF.? What is this?" He continued.  
  
"HCF stands for Highly Classified Faction, the highest security level of the CIA counter terrorism unit. We're funded by the black budget fund and work out of the company Cronoton Enterprises, a front for our network." Ada blindly gave the answers he seeked, feeling the effects of the drug.  
  
"Cronoton Enterprises does what?" The interrogator questioned, writing everything she said on the paper.  
  
"The company is real, specializing in next generation technology for the military, it's an affiliate of the CIA.HCF uses the corporation's buildings as fronts for facilities, since 1975." Ada leaned back and forth.  
  
"Interesting.and what is HCF's goal?"  
  
"To protect and prolong humanity from biohazard technologies, namely Umbrella, at all costs..it's the company motto." Ada answered.  
  
"Very good Ms. Wong.very good."  
  
"Can..can I tell you a secret?" Ada whispered, leaning closer to him and smiling.  
  
"Yes yes what.." He asked coldly, not taking his eyes off of the paper he wrote on.  
  
"That information is useless." Ada informed, yet he still did not look up at her.  
  
"Oh really? And why is that?" The man continued.  
  
"You remember my handcuffs? Well.I kinda picked them while telling you everything you need to know.could I have a new pair?" Ada threw her wrists around from behind the chair, wrapping the cuffs around his squirming neck. As he gasped for air Ada managed to break out of the leg bolts, and as her interrogator reached for a scalpel for a weapon, she snapped his neck.  
  
"That..was rude." She panted, kicking the corpse slightly.  
  
Four years earlier.  
  
"Freelancer this is base ops, report." Said Dylan Torres, Ada's communications and backup partner. As Ada rolled past a fuel tank, she crouched and checked for enemy guards.  
  
"Freelancer here, go ahead." Ada replied, holding her gun between her hands.  
  
"You have a go for the fuel depot, good luck." Torres informed.  
  
"Confirmed Dylan, going radio silent." Ada clicked her radio off, and jumped up from the snowy terrain under her feet. Racing for a door, she quickly entered as a spotlight flashed behind her. Inside a lone guard sat smoking in the freezing conditions of Siberia, and upon seeing Ada's angelic face he met a silenced bullet to the chest.  
  
"Guard tower.C." Ada memorized while climbing the guard towers ladder, remembering the mission briefing on where to go. She was now on the second floor of the guard hub, which was also like a giant gate to prevent intruders inside the facility. Patrolling the upper wall were three guards, all carrying AK-47's and talking loudly over the wind. Ada cocked her gun and aimed from the guard tower, firing and killing one of the guards while the other two dove to the ground. Bullet's flew in all directions, as Agent Wong was slowly cornered in the guard tower while two patrols ran from the opposite door behind her.  
  
"Cease fire!" A loud booming voice commanded in the middle of Ada reloading her gun. The all stopped, each of them with their guns to their sides, and waited for further instructions.  
  
"Agent Wong...you're needed in the situation room." The voice finished.  
  
"Acknowledged, end simulation." Ada yelled, crouching from behind the wall and seeing the laughing faces of her attackers, and the smiling faces of one of the killed.  
  
"Sorry about that." Ada complimented, waving her gun in a joking manner.  
  
"We'll get you next time Ada, just wait and see." One of the guards insisted.  
  
"You opened fire too fast." Dylan implied, walking beside her through the Siberian compound, and towards a side door.  
  
"No way, I definitely had the situation under control, trust me." Ada replied while flashing her security badge at the posted guard for the door to be opened. Walking from the freezing simulation room, Ada heated her hands in the corridor of HCF's facility.  
  
"Any idea as to what Hammond wants?" Dylan said, giving a guard his weapons and Siberian outfit.  
  
"Not a clue, last I heard you and I were scheduled for an infiltration into Umbrella's Lebanon shipping yard, but that briefing isn't for another four hours." Ada commented, walking with him to the elevator.  
  
"Well whatever the case, I need to find out where the hell we're going to so I can pack, Loraine thinks I'm crazy for traveling so much." Dylan stepped into the lift with his partner.  
  
"This is the job of computer sales technicians my friend..Command." Ada halted their conversation to input the voice identification and desired location. The on site computer did the rest.  
  
"True, well, what does Jack think of you going too all corners of the country when you're actually going to all corners of the earth?" Dylan hesitated, realizing Ada didn't like to talk about her personal life at work.  
  
"He's oblivious to a point, but I'm getting sick of lying to him, saying I'll call from San Francisco but I'm really in Sri Lanka, its depriving." Ada informed.  
  
"So have you set a date?" Dylan snooped, knowing it was none of his business.  
  
"July, or maybe August..we're not sure yet, he only asked me a month ago." Ada stepped off the lift and onto HCF's command floor. The room was bustling with activity showing something was up. Entering the situation room, Hammond greeted the two of them.  
  
"So chief, where are we going this time." Ada immediately asked.  
  
"This is highest priority Agent Wong, we're sending you to Raccoon City to meet a contact of ours.Albert Wesker." Hammond clicked the wall projector on, showing Agent Wesker's face and profile.  
  
"Wesker.? I've never heard of him.and since when do we have contacts in the Spencer estate?" Ada sat in her seat, reading Wesker's profile.  
  
"You wouldn't have heard of him..Agent Albert Wesker, former CIA counter intelligence he was recruited by HCF command Nineteen years ago, back in '73. His immediate assignment was to work his way through the ranks of Umbrella. In '75, Wesker came into contact with one William Birkin, head of Raccoon city's T-virus project, since Spencer's return to Paris Lab twelve years ago. Agent Wesker earned quite a reputation in Umbrella ranks, and, thanks to his extensive knowledge in chemistry and science, was able to pass off as a high profile Umbrella employee. Due to the fate of our last contact in the Spencer Mansion, one Agent Marshal, the high council decided to cut any contact with the Agent for at least a decade. But six years into the mission in '79, Wesker was accepted along with Birkin to be installed within the Spencer mansion's facility, and thus we decided to leave him there for further notice. Until today, we haven't even planned to contact him." Hammond briefed.  
  
"Why is that, what's changed now?" Dylan questioned.  
  
"This." Hammond clicked the projector to the next picture, a shot of a lone train entering underground tunnels just outside Raccoon City.  
  
"What's so strange about that?" Dylan asked again.  
  
"This train is not civilian or private, it runs straight through the desert zone and to a waterfront port. Due to old designs we obtained decades ago, we've suspected that the underground Uni Complex Umbrella planned to construct is complete, and if this is so we need Intel on what exactly is going on in Raccoon City. Wesker holds all information on Umbrella's movements in Raccoon City, yet he's still in too valuable of a position to be pulled back into HQ. So because of this, we're sending the both of you to Raccoon City to meet up with Wesker, find out all information needed and report back, without endangering his position in Umbrella." Hammond continued.  
  
"Where will we meet Wesker?" Ada said, wiggling a pen in her hands while listening.  
  
"Twenty years ago Raccoon City invested in the S.T.A.R.S program, and an office was put into Raccoon City's Police department. Umbrella ordered Wesker to apply for a job there, in order to keep tabs on an inside contact of theirs in the RPD. We don't know whom that contact is.yet. Furthermore, seven months ago Wesker made Captain of the S.T.A.R.S team, and now controls a large portion of the RPD. We've given the both of you covers for secretly meeting Wesker. You're plane leaves for Raccoon in three hours, good luck." Hammond completed.  
  
As everyone exited the room, a black figure emerged from the back room.  
  
"Are you wise to send her on a mission of this importance?" The man questioned.  
  
"For the last time, yes. She's like her mother.the best we've got." Hammond replied.  
  
"Need I remind you the reason we recruited her?!" The man whispered loudly.  
  
"No.you don't need to remind me because I'm perfectly aware.but in order to gain her trust she must be kept in the dark on what happened to her mother, and we must use her talent to further our plans..do not worry, sir." Hammond consoled.  
  
"We shall see..we shall see.." The man laughed quietly in the shadows.  
  
Chapter 9: An Agent's Diary.  
  
Raccoon City  
  
The foggy night seemed to echo through the entire city. Across the river lay the forest zone, and also the Arklay mountain range. The wide river separated the town from the forest and desert areas. Ada looked out the car, awaking from a silent slumber. Outside her passengers seat window lay the frozen river, almost invisible from the fog. Snow seemed to endlessly fall from the starless sky, pilling onto the town and packing everywhere. Dylan steered the automobile, carefully driving down the slippery highway while sipping a hot brew from the coffee shop before.  
  
"How far.?" Ada whispered, wiping her hand across her face to get out of the deep sleep she was just in.  
  
"About twenty five miles till the hotel.it's pretty late, we might as well wait until the morning to make contact with Wesker." Dylan informed, handing Ada a sip of his coffee. As she drank up, an almost ghostly figure emerged from the blizzard outside, just a few hundred yards from the car.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Ada questioned, watching whatever it was hover through the night sky.  
  
"I have no.idea.." Dylan slowed the car, allowing Ada and himself to step outside. The deserted highway allowed for safe movement and as Ada reached in her bag for the long-range night vision goggles, Dylan yanked out a sniper rifle, and aimed cautiously at the target, which was moving over the river.  
  
"It's a helicopter." Dylan announced, as Ada zoomed in with her goggles.  
  
"CD-17 Cargo chopper, I remember reading a report awhile back, several dozen of those same choppers were bought by Umbrella, and the manufactured by them. Look's like it's on its way to the forest." Ada confirmed.  
  
"Yeah, but where did they come from? Those choppers are short-range aircraft, only used for quick transporting of equipment and stuff." Dylan yelled.  
  
"In this weather they could have lifted off from anywhere in the city..in this weather.they're lucky not to be nose first into the ground." Ada continued.  
  
"Whatever the case, we'll find out tomorrow from Wesker, let's just get to the hotel." Dylan stepped back into the car.  
  
"So how's the convention?" Jack Summers asked, who was Ada's recent fiancé.  
  
"Well we haven't gone yet, Dylan and I just arrived, it's pretty bad weather out there.god I hope its cancelled tomorrow." Ada laughed, sitting on the hotel bed talking on the phone, and also staring out the window at the winter weather.  
  
"Too bad you're not in a classier place then Raccoon City.I mean, jeez, who schedules the locations these things?" Jack implied.  
  
"No idea.listen I need to go prepare for tomorrow, talk to you then." Ada started.  
  
"Alright, night." Jack hung up the phone slowly.  
  
Jack was a part of the Los Angeles Police department, and lived with Ada in their home there. Ada had never told him the truth, and planned to never do so. She had heard wild rumors of someone breaking they're cover and going into hiding, yet a name or more details weren't known.  
  
November 6th, 1991. Raccoon City Police Department.  
  
Ada and Dylan exited their rented car, per orders from HQ, they needed to hold their cover while in Raccoon City. The blizzard had come and gone, leaving snow covered streets and buildings instead. As a city worker shoveled the steps to the small RPD building, he casually smiled and nodded at them. The old police building was falling apart, in need of desperate repairs. Several years later in fact, the RPD would be moved to the old art gallery downtown because of this.  
  
"Can I help you?" The receptionist asked politely, holding the mouthpiece of her phone on her shoulder.  
  
"Yes, I'm Kathryn Ballard, and this is my assistant Joe Garber, we're with the Raccoon Daily News, here for an interview with Captain Albert Wesker." Ada shook her hand and flashed her forged business card at the same time.  
  
"Of course Ms. Ballard, Captain Wesker is currently busy in a meeting at the moment but someone can show you to his office." The receptionist prepared to wave down an officer to play escort.  
  
"No!.no that's fine, we can find the office on our own." Ada insisted rather loudly.  
  
"Well..alright, it's the second hallway to the right upstairs, the second door on the right-hand side." The woman pointed to the stairs behind the desk, which were not closed off from the public.  
  
"Thank you, good day!" Ada finished, signaling Dylan, or, Joe Garber now, to move.  
  
"Morning!" An officer greeted, causing Ada to nod quickly and impatiently.  
  
"Relax." Dylan whispered, walking beside her.  
  
"I know.I know, its just." Ada paused to enter the second hallway.  
  
"It's rough I know, this big of a mission on the shoulders of a two year rookie? Trust me, when you've been with HCF as long as I have you'll get used to it." Dylan consoled.  
  
"Thanks.." Ada smiled at him, knocking and opening the S.T.A.R.S office door. The room inside was void of life, except the hum of the heater. Several desks were laid out, with Wesker's at the far end. Beside the door inside was a plaque:  
  
Raccoon City Special Tactics and Rescue Service.Founded 06/23/72.  
  
Raccoon City Police Department Chief of operations: Brian Irons.  
  
Current Commanding officer S.T.A.R.S units: Captain Albert Wesker.  
  
S.T.A.R.S members: (in order of rank):  
  
S.T.A.R.S Alpha team members: John Finch (Sniper), Sara Willows (Explosives expert), Dixon Fisher (Communications), Alice Jackson (Computer specialist, pilot), Henry Peters (Vehicle specialist).  
  
S.T.A.R.S Bravo team members: Gary Cartright (Captain, Bravo team), Anna Doherty (Communications), Enrico Marini (Weapons specialist), Patrick Hayes (Field Medic), Edward Dewey (Pilot).  
  
Affiliate Officers (all units): Sydney Walters (co-pilot), Barry Burton (SWAT hostage negotiator).  
  
Mayor of Raccoon City: Micheal Warren.  
  
Last updated: 04/12/91.  
  
"Take a look at this." Dylan interrupted her scanning the gold plaque, and made her realize he was reading a memo on the desk of a S.T.A.R.S officer.  
  
"Are you crazy!?..What does it say?" Ada halted, reading the memo after having it handed to her.  
  
October 27th, 1991.  
  
Mission report: Raid of Warehouse 76, Porter docks.  
  
Upon tips from outside sources, Captain Wesker resulted in leading both teams to the Porter docks at twenty-two hundred hours of said night. When we arrived, we found several traces of fuel being dumped, yet no sign of drug dealers or crack houses as reported from the sources. On further investigation, several shell casings of a Remmington type-3 shotgun were found, along with spent Beretta rounds. What we concluded was that something had gone down there before our arrival. We however did find clues to a boat riding in earlier, obviously a big one due to evidence (B) and (C), in locker 17. Captain's Wesker and Cartright decided to completely sweep the warehouse from head to toe, yet all we found were several empty containers used for something, which we don't know. One strange thing is, that Warehouse was bought by the Umbrella Corporation two years ago, I can't see drug dealers using it as the place is usually guarded. However that night no sign of human life was found. When I presented this fact with Captain Wesker, he seemed surprised, and immediately called us back to HQ. I'm requesting that this case be temporarily closed for further notice as no concrete evidence could be found.  
  
S.T.A.R.S Alpha team,  
  
Alice Jackson.  
  
Raccoon City Police Department  
  
"An Umbrella shipping gone wrong?" Ada asked.  
  
"Possibly, but because of who?" Dylan stopped, watching as the door opened. Throwing the paper back onto the desk, he and Ada pretended to be in the middle of a conversation when Captain Wesker and Enrico Marini entered. Wesker had no idea the true identities of Ada and Dylan.  
  
"Hello Captain, I'm Kathryn Ballard with the Daily News, we're here for the interview scheduled." Ada outstretched her hand for him to shake.  
  
"But of course.Enrico, could we finish this later." Wesker handed him a report they were conversing about.  
  
"Yes sir.Nice to meet you." Enrico nodded, walking back out the door. Wesker sat in his chair, feet on the desk, and placing the sunglasses neatly back on his face.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" Wesker began, reaching for a drawer in his desk.  
  
"Of course." Ada replied, sitting in front of him on the other side of the desk. Wesker whipped out a handgun, and aimed it at her face.  
  
"How long have you been following me." Wesker implied, clicking the safety off.  
  
Chapter 10: Displeasing news.  
  
Ada stared down the barrel of the Magnum, watching as Wesker held it ever so steady. As she prepared for a response, Dylan cut in.  
  
"Captain Wesker, we're with the Directive." He announced gallantly.  
  
"What Directive?" Wesker asked coldly.  
  
"HCF division 6, we're here to make contact." Ada answered.  
  
"Sorry about that." Wesker put the gun away, smiling, "You can't trust anyone these days."  
  
"Of course sir. We're here for a debrief courtesy of command. They want." Ada paused, staring at Wesker's face.  
  
"About the Uni Complex project.? Of course, I imagined this might happen sometime soon because of it." Wesker informed.  
  
"Alright, first off what can you tell us about William Birkin, our Intel can't find too much about him.  
  
"Birkin..the ultimate madman.He's been working with Umbrella for as long as I have, but doesn't suspect anything of me. He was put in charge of the Spencer mansion over a decade ago, when Spencer returned to Paris Lab to complete the Nemesis project. Ever since Birkin's takeover, things haven't been the same." Wesker said.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well, he's been locking himself in the lab for days on end, something about a new project he doesn't want to detail about yet. I've managed to find out only the name." Wesker replied.  
  
"Which is?" Dylan began to pace the room, a habit of his.  
  
"The G-virus, obviously a follow-up to the T-virus. A few years ago, we discovered a new mutigen after injecting a host with the prototype N-T1, or Nemesis. Birkin took the findings and hid them, and probably is working on it as we speak. I'd estimate his findings to be completed within the next decade." Wesker briefed.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because, it's taken thirty years for Umbrella to fully produce a viable T- virus, but with technology like today's, we can finally work faster. Anyways, back to Birkin. He's married to Annette Birkin, who is also an Umbrella scientist working at the Spencer estate. They also have a daughter, Sherry." Wesker cracked his knuckles, and stood to his feet to go for the coffee machine.  
  
"Captain on our way here we say a CD-17 cargo chopper flying in what looked like the direction of the Arklay Mountains, what was it?" Dylan now asked.  
  
"Ah, it was filled with prototype T-virus projects shipped from Paris, including embryos for the Nemesis. The chopper flew the cargo from the Umbrella owned sea port." Wesker said.  
  
"Alright then, so what about the Uni Complex?" Ada inquired.  
  
"The Uni Complex is comprised of five different labs, weapons, technology, storage, biohazard laboratories, and decomposition labs to dispose of viral materials. Birkin plans to move to the biohazard labs under the train yard east of the center of the town, once Spencer returns from Paris. Until then, he hasn't even open any labs yet, which leads me to believe they're planning something.big." Wesker drank out of the paper cup, and checked his watch.  
  
"This'll keep Intel busy for months.Captain, who is this mole within the RPD that Umbrella is using, we've gotten scattered reports about this topic." Ada read from her paper, which listed questions that needed to be asked.  
  
"Ha, isn't it obvious?" Wesker implied, chuckling.  
  
"I'm sorry?" Ada stopped, wondering.  
  
"It's Irons." Dylan exclaimed, reading the S.T.A.R.S plaque by the door and seeing Chief Brian Irons name at the top.  
  
"Very good." Wesker smiled.  
  
"I don't understand, how is that obvious?" Ada bluntly said.  
  
"If Umbrella wanted a mole in the RPD, they'd need someone who could pull all the right strings, hence the Chief." Wesker answered.  
  
"Do you ever make contact with him.about Umbrella?" Ada now sat up straight, staring Wesker straight in the eyes.  
  
"No, never. It would be too dangerous for both our covers. That's why Annette Birkin is used to make contact, she supplies him with information and money." Wesker said, hardly paying attention to the two HCF operatives in his office.  
  
"Only one more question, Captain." Ada announced, folding her papers up into her briefcase.  
  
"What would that be..what did you say your name was?" Wesker asked.  
  
"Kathryn Ballard, but my real name is Ada.Ada Wong. That's Dylan Torres." Ada pointed to Dylan, who nodded slightly.  
  
"Well, what would your question be then." Wesker continued.  
  
"Captain..how valuable are you to us." She questioned slowly.  
  
After a long pause, Wesker leaned forward, and removed his sunglasses.  
  
"Are you asking me.if I'm able to be a traitor to my country?" He implied.  
  
"I'm only saying that everyone has their price.sir." Ada stared directly into his dark eyes, which seemed to see right through her. After an even longer and awkward pause, Captain Wesker smiled and leaned back into his chair.  
  
"My dear, in my line of work you learn to trust your enemies, even when you don't mean too. I consider Birkin a friend, even though I would shoot him in the back of the head if ordered. So to answer your question, no, I would not betray the Directive.HCF, the CIA, or my country. And let me put this bluntly.without myself, HCF would have nothing, repeat, nothing, about the T-virus. Take that back to Hammond." Wesker stood again and walked to the door.  
  
"Thank you for your time." Ada insisted sarcastically, standing and walking to the door with Dylan.  
  
"Was nice to meet you both, come back soon." Wesker nodded, opening the door for them.  
  
"I don't trust him." Ada confided, walking down the RPD front steps. The once crisp air was much warmer now, yet no snow melted.  
  
"Neither do I, it doesn't matter though, we've got what we came for." Dylan finished, and as they reached they're car, a sudden explosion erupted from behind them, as a bomb burst from the second floor of the police station.  
  
Chapter 11: Terror.  
  
Ada's vision instantly became blurry, and as she lifted her head from the pavement, a puddle of blood was in front of her, as the side of her head bled.  
  
Dylan lie on the other side of the car, the keys in his hand, he was only seconds from getting into the automobile when the explosion occurred. It was a good thing he didn't though however, as Ada stood she saw a huge piece of concrete had smashed through the windshield.  
  
"Dylan.." She panted, gasping for air and loosing her balance.  
  
Civilians fled in terror, some injured, while others lie dead on the ground. Alarms could be heard in the station and fire alarms on the buildings beside it. Across the street, the café's main window was smashed due to rubble sent flying. As Ada rounded the car, she noticed Dylan wasn't breathing, something had hit him in the head. All of a sudden she finally lost her balance, hitting the ground hard due to significant blood loss.  
  
"This one's breathing!" An officer yelled, crouching beside a fallen civilian several yards from Ada. Everything seemed in slow motion, reality was almost falling apart. The only sound she could hear now was her own, slow breathing. Three ambulances parked in front of the station, releasing several paramedics while two fire trucks halted a hundred yards away, unable to go further due to the now large gridlock of cars. One of the paramedics immediately saw Dylan, and approached hurriedly.  
  
"This one's not breathing!" He yelled, motioning for a stretcher to be brought over. While Dylan was loaded onto the stretcher, three more ambulances appeared from the back streets behind the station, and began unloading more medics. From the front of the station, officers seemed to be pouring out from the main entrance to aid of the injured and help their own injured out into the open to be treated.  
  
"It was a bomb!" A voice screamed in terror.  
  
"Get these people off the streets!" Another ordered.  
  
"Ma'am, ma'am can you hear me!?" A paramedic questioned, towering over Ada.  
  
".Yes..yes." She whispered, standing back to her feet with his aid.  
  
"Ok we're going to get you to the hospital now, alright?" He said, putting her arm around his shoulder for her support.  
  
"No.no I need to find Captain Wesker." Ada now stated, releasing her arm around him.  
  
"Miss you can find him later you're injured." He insisted, grabbing her arm.  
  
"No!" She pushed him to the ground, and turned to the station. Breaking into a run, she was half dazed out of her mind.  
  
"Stop!!!" The paramedic commanded.  
  
The entire lobby was filled with smoke, and fires spread from the ceiling, which was partly caved. Ada put her hands out in front of her, trying to find the stairs. At the receptionist, the secretary lay unconscious after being hit with a piece of the ceiling. Ada wanted to help but knew what she needed to do, Wesker was more important unfortunately, no matter how much she hated him. Finding the main stairwell, Ada hurried up the steps and entered the only door. Fires erupted through the corridor, where a piece of the wall ahead had blown up. What she had feared the worst had happened, the corridor where the S.T.A.R.S office was beside that blown up wall. Ada opened the door to the corridor, and saw that the entire section was a disaster. Windows were blown out and walls were either burnt to a crisp or crumbling. The S.T.A.R.S main office was ahead. Ada fought past the fires and entered the room, noticing the missing door, which had been destroyed.  
  
"Captain Wesker!?" Ada announced, finally beginning to regain her senses but now loosing her line of sight from the smoke. The entire room was in shambles, desks were overturned and papers, books, and other things scattered along the floor. Wesker's desk was on the other side of the room, split in two from the blast, yet his body was nowhere to be found yet. All of a sudden, a ceiling light collapsed, nearly crashing onto Ada's head.  
  
"Captain!?" She said again, holding her arms high to block the intense heat of the surrounding fires. Suddenly, a low cough could barely be heard from the other side of the room. Ada approached and saw a hand protruding from under a desk. Using all her might she pushed the desk off of the body, seeing Wesker lying there.  
  
"Wesker! Can you here me!?" Ada asked, pulling him from the dangers of the fire and to the center of the room. It was obvious his leg was broken, and as blood dripped from his head and side, he looked up into Ada's eyes and fell unconscious.  
  
"Damnit." She screamed, when someone entered. Ada turned to see Enrico Marini leaning on the doorframe injured.  
  
"You again, I thought you left." Enrico asked, racing over to check on his Captain.  
  
"I forgot my briefcase, help me get him out of here." Ada replied.  
  
"Cronoton Enterprises, how may I direct your call." A receptionist said on the other side of the phone.  
  
"Yes I'm looking for Dennis Milton." Ada yelled over the noise from the street, while speaking in code on the telephone booth.  
  
"I'm sorry miss, we don't employ anyone by that name." The receptionist inquired, playing along.  
  
"Look under janitorial." Ada replied, finishing the code.  
  
"One moment please." The receptionist completed. Seconds later, three beeps rang out.  
  
"Security Section." A man said.  
  
"This is Freelancer, get me Command, authorization Boot camp 73, secure line." Ada asked, watching as Wesker was loaded into an ambulance. A few seconds later, her boss came on the phone.  
  
"This is Hammond."  
  
"Sir, there's been an attack on the police headquarters here, Captain Wesker is severely injured and on his way to the hospital." She informed.  
  
"Damn, do you think he was singled out?" Hammond questioned.  
  
"Its possible, but not too discrete." Ada said.  
  
"Alright, what about Agent Torres?"  
  
"He's been injured as well, I think he might be dead." Ada hesitated.  
  
"Shit.Agent Wong get to that hospital and make sure Wesker is safe, in case he was the target of all this. And Ada.if either Agent Torres or Captain Wesker dies, you know what to do.we have no choice." Hammond insisted.  
  
"Yes sir, I know.I'll call you soon." Ada hung up the phone, and realized if either Wesker of Dylan died, a quarantine team would need to be brought in, to hold their cover. Their families would have no idea, no knowledge, of what really happened.  
  
Chapter 12: Death's doorstep.  
  
"Patient is male, identification from his wallet reads as Mr. Joe Garber, age 34. He's been revived on the ambulance ride over, but is currently in critical condition so prep the O.R." The doctor informed, walking hurriedly beside the stretcher carrying Dylan. Ada entered the hospital shortly after he entered the Operating room, and approached the receptionist desk.  
  
"Excuse me I'm looking for a Mr. Garber, first name Joseph. He's been brought in from the RPD incident." Ada informed, showing the secretary her ID.  
  
"Yes Mr. Garber just went into O.R under critical condition." The woman replied, reading a computer monitor.  
  
"Which way?" Ada asked.  
  
"Down the hall, first door to your right but you can't go in there! Hey, stop!" The woman yelled, watching as Ada ran down the corridor to the O.R. Walking from behind the desk, the front door slid open as three more emergency patients entered, she had no choice but to stay at her post.  
  
Ada exited the doctor's prep room, and now wore the green operating suit, complete with mask and hair covering. Walking down the hospital authorized personnel only hallway, Ada jumped as a door swung open just in front of her, as two doctors exited the O.R. Hiding behind the opening door, she snuck inside once the two were far enough away. Inside, doctors struggled to keep Dylan alive.  
  
"Sponge." A doctor requested, outstretching is hand for it.  
  
"Sponge." A nurse repeated, handing the object to him. Ada watched, as Dylan's body lay open on the table. Finally, after about a half-hour, they closed him up and shipped him to intensive care, now in a coma. Suddenly, her head began to bleed through the hair mask, her ten second medical treatment she gave herself on the way over was failing. Hurrying into a bathroom, Ada locked the door and removed both the face and hair masks, seeing the huge gash beside her forehead, and just above her ear.  
  
"Son of a." She whispered, feeling the wound with the tips of her fingers. Ada opened the stolen medkit she had grabbed earlier and placed a bandage on quickly, and stepped back out into the corridor dressed in her surgical gown.  
  
"Doctor." A voice said from behind her. Ada turned and smiled at a receptionist, her facemask removed but her bandage concealed.  
  
"Yes?" Ada played along, being handed a clipboard of patients information.  
  
"Does this look to your satisfactory?" The nurse asked.  
  
"Uh, I'm a little busy, did Captain Wesker from the S.T.A.R.S force enter yet?" Ada now questioned, handing back the clipboard.  
  
"Yes ma'am, he's in surgical bay 4, but."  
  
"Sorry, I've got to run!" Ada replied, already halfway down the bustling hallway.  
  
"He's going into full cardiac arrest!" A doctor screamed, towering over Wesker's unconscious yet flopping body, which lay on the operating table. Everyone inside went into overdrive, grabbing equipment and performing several different tasks at once. Ada watched from the window above on the second level of the surgical bay, this certain area was used for young medical students to watch, yet now, the empty seats showed the emergency in the entire hospital. Class had been dismissed early, as every available hand and bed was needed. The low hum of the heart monitor soon rung out, as Wesker's life extinguished.  
  
Suddenly, the operating room door below swung open, as a dark figured man entered.  
  
"Step away." The man commanded while raising a shotgun, ignoring the hum of the monitor. When the doctors and nurses began to walk slowly, he opened fire and shot one of the monitors behind them all.  
  
"Away!" He now yelled, seeing that Wesker was dead on the operating table. Ada pulled out her Glock concealed in her back holster and stepped back from the glass. Holding her breath, she burst forward and jumped through the thin glass window, falling to the room below. Rolling as she hit the ground, she fired on the man, hitting him in the shoulder. The terrorist fled out the door, dodging Ada's following shots.  
  
"What are you standing there for, revive him!" Ada ordered, running after the unknown assailant.  
  
Sprinting out the bay doors, she immediately came under fire. Diving to her right, she concealed herself behind a locker and only returned fire when the terrorist reloaded his SPAS 12.  
  
Throwing away the empty clip, Ada pulled out her final one and locked it into the Glock, listening for his own reloading. When nothing could be heard, she whipped out with her gun drawn, prepared for a final shot from either herself or him, or both.  
  
He was gone, racing down the hallway with his shotgun left behind empty, now a backup revolver in his grip. Ada jumped up and ran after him, seeing that the doctors had revived Wesker.  
  
"Get back!" The man held the gun at the hospital staff, sending the entire room into panic. Seeing that security personnel were on their way from the main door, he burst to the right and through a doctor's only doorway and locked it behind him. The stairwell led to the roof. Ada emerged from the O.R hallway, seeing that he had come and gone already.  
  
"Where did he go!?" She questioned the room. Several people pointed to the doorway, while others fled in terror, blocking the security personnel from entering the hospital. Ada jumped over the receptionist desk and kicked open the locked door, heading upstairs.  
  
The snowy rooftop was not very high, only about four floors up. However, the rooftop itself was incredibly slippery from the climate. Ada peered about, squinting against the sunset in front of her. All of a sudden a lone click from the revolver came from behind, as it pressed against the back of her head.  
  
"Walk forward." The man insisted, pressing the gun barrel into her head. Ada dropped her Glock and held her hands shoulder height, doing as he said. When they reached the edge of the building, Ada looked down to see police cars stationed about, the gunfight inside had drawn a lot of attention.  
  
"Who are you." Ada asked finally, not turning her head for fear of that final gunshot. The man laughed hoarsely, and after a few moments of puffing his recently lit cigarette he replied in a German accent.  
  
"The real question is, who are you.and who do you work for."  
  
"You don't know?" Ada inquired.  
  
"Oh, they didn't tell me about you, only my target." He replied.  
  
"Wesker?" She continued the dialogue.  
  
"Of course, he is a problem worth fixing. My mission is complete."  
  
"Oh I wouldn't say that." Ada said, smiling at the fact that Wesker had been revived.  
  
"Why do you say this?" The man now interrogated, firmly holding his gun steady.  
  
"Because you won't be alive to find out." Ada finished, grabbing his gun with her right hand, which was still in the air under surrender, and twisting his arm about, facing him as she threw him over the side of the building. Holding his revolver in her hands, she watched as the police closed in on the terrorist, which lay dead on the parking lot below.  
  
Chapter 13: Back home.  
  
Los Angeles, 3 days later.  
  
Ada walked casually out of her car, and into the cool night breeze. A sudden shock of light rain hit her forehead, as she realized that the weather was almost like springtime, not like November. Stepping up the small flight of cement stairs, Ada entered Cronoton Enterprises LA office, which spanned as a huge skyscraper. Across the street sat Sentinel Park, where located underneath was HCF Division 6 HQ.  
  
"Welcome home ma'am." The receptionist greeted. Ada looked around the vast lobby, which was deserted due to the time of night, except for the security personnel.  
  
"Nice to be back, any messages?" Ada asked.  
  
"Three, from a Mr. George Simpson on the 6th floor. He last called about 15 minutes ago." The receptionist informed, telling Ada the new secret code to enter the underground facility.  
  
"Thanks, have a good evening." Ada finished, flashing her I.D card to the security guard by the elevator. The card read,  
  
Ada Wong, Service I.D #1246268.  
  
Division "Computer Analyst, 22nd floor."  
  
D.O.B: 11/16/69.  
  
Her cover was as a computer analyst for Cronoton Enterprises systems. As she entered the elevator, she input the 22nd floor as part of the code, and as the elevator jerked into motion, she hit the stop button and then pressed the digits 3, 6, 1, 5. All of a sudden the lights on the lift deactivated, and a second later a green light flashed the entire elevator. The light was used as an X-ray and Identification checks, just in case someone accidentally yet unlikely input the correct code. The lift began its decent ride down, and stopped on the B6 level, just five floors under the underground parking lot. The doors slid open, showing a lone receptionist desk in the center of a cement walled room.  
  
"Please state your name and rank, and input your fingerprint." The secretary said casually, after saying the same phrase thousands of times before. Even though she looked calm, as procedure she held onto the handle of a SPAS 12, which was concealed under her desk mounted in the direction of the door. In an emergency, she had two choices. Activate the auto sentry guns at the press of a button and take out every living thing in the room including her, or grab a backup gun holstered on the side of her chair.  
  
"Ada Wong, Commander." Ada said, pressing her thumb on the monitor in front of the desk. After a few seconds, the screen beeped.  
  
"Welcome back Ada, how's Jack?" The secretary smiled. She was young, completely experienced but relatively new to all this secrecy. Ada had gone through training with her three years ago.  
  
"Just fine thanks, how have you been?" Ada asked, walking to a second elevator and hitting the call button.  
  
"Dandy, Hammond's been on my back lately about not using the company phones for outside calls, but I was like, aren't they secured?" She replied.  
  
"Well don't let him get to you, Command." Ada said upon entering the open elevator.  
  
The entire room was empty, besides the night watch personnel. The lights were dimmed to a low lull, with the dozens of computer monitors lit bright. Lisa Richards exited her closed office, and approached Ada. Richards was second in command of Division 6, and a former British intelligence agent.  
  
"Ah, Ms. Wong, welcome back. This way please." Richards ushered to the conference room. Inside was Hammond sitting opposite a member of HCF's high counsel, Marcus Jones. Marcus was one of the founders of HCF, and was a close friend of Alexander Ashford's until his unexplained disappearance a decade ago. Ada had met Mr. Jones only once before, when Umbrella first started shipping mutated T-virus samples to their Montreal facility a year ago.  
  
"Hello Agent Wong." Marcus shook her hand, and that's when she realized he was only they're because of something big.  
  
"Hello sir, nice to see you again." Ada greeted, sitting beside Richards shortly afterwards.  
  
"Welcome back home, Agent Wong, but lets get straight to business.  
  
"The assailant you took out in Raccoon City has been confirmed as world renowned bounty hunter Carlos Syonova. Who he was working for is another story." Richards reported.  
  
"We've confirmed that Syonova was a very well used affiliate of Umbrella's hit squad, and has grossed a numbered 4.5 million from the corporation for business. This can mean one of three things." Hammond added.  
  
"Which is?" Ada questioned.  
  
"That Agent Wesker has done something to loose Umbrella's trust, that there is a third party involved, or that we have a security breach." Marcus now informed.  
  
"A security breach? Unlikely, presuming the timing and likely-hood. Has Intel retraced his known whereabouts over the last month?" Ada asked.  
  
"Yes, Syonova was seen making contact with an Umbrella agent named Janga Dragan, a mercenary for hire. Dragan has been known for fear against his enemies, and close to 80% of his targets are killed without them knowing." Hammond read off a report.  
  
"You want me to find Dragan." Ada now assumed, smiling at the thought.  
  
"Correct, we're sending you to Sri Lanka, Dragan's last known whereabouts. You're to interrogate him about Captain Wesker and then eliminate him." Richards handed Ada a folder of the information needed, while Hammond previewed her mission.  
  
"I understand." Ada replied, standing up with the folder in hand. When she left along with Agent Richards, Marcus clasped his hands on the table and looked at Hammond.  
  
"She won't survive this mission.will she?" Marcus inquired.  
  
"Most likely not." Hammond implied, sitting up straight and fixing his wrinkled uniform.  
  
Chapter 14: Sri Lanka misery.  
  
"Why are you going to New York now!?" Jack asked, following Ada into the bedroom as she really packed for Sri Lanka.  
  
"Because this convention is only for three days, and Cronoton want the new specs for the R-15 missile launcher by Wednesday or it'll be my ass."  
  
"Well can't they send someone else, you just got back from Raccoon City for Christ's sake, and you hardly made it out of there alive. Ada, are you going to be gone for the holidays again or am I going to plan something that will follow through." Jack consoled, sitting on the bed as she picked up another suitcase. Jack was passive, yet always made his thoughts present. As a hostage negotiator for the LAPD S.T.A.R.S unit, Ada had met him accidentally while she was chasing a security threat down the boardwalk, and ran into Jack while rounding a corner. She had later told him that the man had just stolen her purse, yet really he had attempted to break into HCF's lower level through the park entrance. Security section concluded that the man was a lunatic, and didn't know of HCF's presence. Never the less, as protocol he was shipped to a CIA controlled prison for the remainder of his life.  
  
"Jack, look, I'm the only person they can spare at the moment, everyone else is busy, and with Dylan out I need to do twice the work, so please just don't go there." Ada confided.  
  
"How is Dylan.?" Jack asked slowly, knowing it was a sensitive subject at the moment.  
  
"Better, they've shipped him to LA for the remainder of his recovery, still no leads to the bomber at the RPD though." Ada informed.  
  
"Well, Ada, I'm sorry.I know your work is important, but it just makes me mad that you never get time off." Jack said.  
  
"I completely agree with you there." Ada replied while carrying her suitcase to the front door.  
  
  
  
Sri Lanka  
  
Lightning bolted through the air, followed by the almost cackling thunder strikes. Ada sat in her car parked on the derelict street, and peered through her high tech binoculars at the building down the street. Several hours earlier, she had seen Dragan entering a house through an upstairs window.  
  
It was her fourth day in Sri Lanka, and an eventful one at that. Over the past few days she had pieced together Dragan's reasons for being in this country. As she and HQ suspected, Dragan had been hired by Umbrella to take out a troublesome target with extreme prejudice, yet Ada had no plans to halt this assassination, it was against her orders. Suddenly a small car pulled up to the side of the building Dragan entered, and a tall, bald man exited into the pouring rain, huddling under his raincoat for safety.  
  
"Poor bastard." Ada said aloud, sipping her coffee while peering through the binoculars. The bald man entered the building, which was actually his expensive house. Another hour later, Dragan exited the house and stood in the doorway. Ada put down her binoculars and coffee, putting the car into drive and pulling out from her space. Coasting down the roadway slowly, she watched as the deadly assassin walked casually down the walkway and onto the road. As she got closer to Dragan's location, which was now on the road, Ada slammed on the gas and sped the car at Dragan.  
  
"Son of a." She said, slamming her car bumper into the surprised Dragan's side and sending him flying across the hood, over her windshield and landing on the pavement, on the other side of the car. Ada grabbed her shotgun placed on the passenger's seat, and jumped out onto the street, ignoring the pouring rain as she aimed the gun low. Rounding the car, she quickly noticed the disappearance of Dragan. All of a sudden, something hit her in the back of the legs, as Dragan kicked her down from under the car. Loosing her shotgun, she was blinded by the rain, getting hit by a punch from Dragan's right fist.  
  
"Bastard!" Ada screamed, kneeing him in the head and finally finding her lost shotgun. Janga rolled out from under the car and held his fists high, however soon was met with the butt of Ada's gun, smashing his face and knocking him out cold.  
  
"You put up quite a fight." She panted, sitting beside him in the cold rain on the road. After minutes of pilling him into her trunk, tying and double injecting him with tranquilizers for good measure, Ada got a sudden fascination with something in the bald mans window, just standing there. Afraid her cover might have been blown, she locked her car doors and with the SPAS 12 in hand walked cautiously up the walkway and inside the house.  
  
Securing the small room, Ada walked up the stairs to the second floor, seeing the huge picture window down the hallway, a figure holding its stance in the center. As she approached it with her gun drawn, she realized the man was dangling from the ceiling, bound around his neck a thick nylon rope. His feet swayed back and forth, and were a good five inches off the ground. It was the bald man, a mere surprised look on his lifeless face now.  
  
HCF's safehouse was small, not secured or security proof, but useful for interrogations as it was out in the middle of nowhere, in the warehouse district. Dragan was tied to a bolted down chair, both arms and legs. His neck was also strapped to the back of the chair, making sure he could have trouble breathing. Covering his eyes was a woolsack, blocking his view. Ada was preparing in the other room when he finally spoke.  
  
"So who are you." Dragan choked, tasting the blood in his mouth from his previous wound.  
  
"That's a long story, Mr. Dragan." Ada replied, using a voice synthesizer to disguise her speech.  
  
"I seem to have a lot of time now." He implied, chuckling at his predicament.  
  
"Seems so.let's get right to business, shall we? Who do you work for." Ada began, knowing the question but needing it for the tape she was recording.  
  
"I work alone, never with another. It's more enjoyable that way." Dragan protested, almost like he was insulted at the question.  
  
"Alright then.tell me about Carlos Syonova." Ada questioned, grabbing a leather strap placed on the wall with other interrogating utilities.  
  
"That failure, he couldn't even take out a simple police officer for crying out loud, I'm here taking out Presidents and Senators, Ambassadors, and he fails at everything he does. He brings a bad name to the bounty hunter trade." Dragan joked, smiling under the woolsack. Ada raised the strap and slapped it across his face, undeniably hurting him quite a bit.  
  
As Janga regained his senses, Ada continued her questioning.  
  
"And what business did he have with Umbrella."  
  
"Very direct questioning, what makes you think I'll cave in?" Dragan insisted.  
  
Ada grabbed a screwdriver and with only half her mite drove it into his ribcage. The mercenary coughed in pain, a puncture wound now in his side spurting out dark red blood.  
  
"Because if you don't, I'll use the rest of my tools." Ada threatened and leaned in closer, "And believe me, there are plenty of tools in this place. I may even have to improvise but I'm quite sure I can go on for days and days and days with this."  
  
After a long pause, Dragan replied to her question.  
  
"Spencer, got an anonymous report about an insider within the RPD. It said that one of Umbrella's contacts has been shipping information to an unknown party."  
  
"And Spencer believes this contact is Captain Wesker?" Ada continued.  
  
"He doesn't know, the blast was meant to take out both Chief Irons and Wesker, the two only contacts within the RPD. Umbrella can't afford to take risks at the moment, in these times." Dragan hesitated.  
  
"These times?" Ada questioned, when suddenly the rooftop skylight smashed, as two armed men dressed in combat gear and an MP5 in hand repelled down and to the ground, firing on the way. Following that attack was an even bigger one, as a group of eight armed agents plowed through the doorway, firing at Ada who was already running. As bullets flew over her head, she dove through the doorway to the office and grabbed the tape recorder on the windowsill, pocketing it. Peering only slightly out, Ada realized that she was now completely trapped.  
  
Chapter 15: Extreme measures.  
  
"Hold your fire!" Dragan screamed, after receiving a machine gun from one of the Umbrella agents.  
  
Ada crouched around the room, looking for a gun, however the weapons locker was in clear sight of the doorway, if she went for the locker she would be shot immediately.  
  
"It's a shame we couldn't continue with your questioning, I was having such fun." Dragan implied.  
  
"Me too." Ada whispered, reaching a desk drawer and opening it. Inside was a small computer terminal, and in the center was the detonation key for the warehouse. As she input the code, Dragan continued his endless taunting, she pulled the key out and inserted it into the final slot.  
  
"Hey Dragan, how fast can you run?" Ada yelled, jumping up and diving out a boarded window, smashing through the rotted wood. Seconds later, the several pounds of C4 under the warehouse exploded.  
  
"Regroup outside!" Dragan ordered, running with his squad as the explosions flew around them.  
  
Los Angeles November 18th, 1991.  
  
Ada walked down the corridor reading over her mission debrief report when Dylan ran up to her from the elevator, his arm in a sling from the explosion in Raccoon City.  
  
"Dylan!" She yelled, hugging her friend.  
  
"Heard you had quite the time in Sri Lanka." Dylan said, walking with her to Command.  
  
"Yeah, but Dragan escaped. Good think the warehouse C4 was still intact though, Umbrella found nothing in the rubble." Ada informed, entering the HCF command deck.  
  
"Find out anything from him?" Dylan asked, skimming her report after she handed it to him.  
  
"Not really, except Umbrella is planning something big soon." Ada replied.  
  
"Intel got anything?" Dylan continued, when Lisa Richards walked over to them.  
  
"Nothing so far, they're waiting for you, both of you." Lisa interrupted. The three entered the conference room when suddenly the alarms started to wail.  
  
Emergency Lockdown activated, all personnel proceed to emergency evacuation stations. The computerized voice said. Ada turned to the Command center, seeing all the computer monitors shut down except for the main wall one. Agent Richards exited hurriedly into the center and began talking with Hammond. Ada followed.  
  
"What's going on?" Ada asked, when the overhead lights went offline.  
  
"Someone's tripped the security grid on the east park entrance." Hammond informed, reading the onscreen map of the entire installation.  
  
"Ada, Lisa, go and lead the investigation team." He continued, turning to a scientist beside him, who held a aluminum briefcase. Hammond ran his fingerprint across the lock and opened the case, revealing two keycards. As Ada and Lisa entered the elevator, Hammond handed one of the cards to Dylan.  
  
"Two high ranking officers are needed to activate the Auto Destruct sequence, simultaneous insertions." Hammond said, Dylan nodded his head.  
  
The lift doors closed, and Ada turned to Lisa.  
  
"Auto Destruct?" Ada questioned.  
  
"Standard procedure, we've got about three minutes to find out what's going on." Lisa replied.  
  
"Three, two, one, now." Hammond said aloud, as the rest of the command crew watched. Dylan put his keycard in the separate slot along with Hammond on the other side of the console, and waited for his instructions.  
  
"Auto Destruct system activated, awaiting two-person authorization codes." The computer voice rang out.  
  
"Authorization HCF Command Division 6, Hammond Omega 1."  
  
"Authorization recognized, Hammond Omega 1. Awaiting second authorization code." The computer said.  
  
"Authorization HCF Counter Terrorism Unit Division 6, Torres Delta 4." Dylan replied, still holding the keycard.  
  
"Authorization recognized, Torres Delta 4. Awaiting final code." The computer asked.  
  
"Security clearance 44-5G-391. Initiate Auto Destruct sequence, three minutes..Enable." Hammond finished. The alarms began to ring again, following the computer voice.  
  
"The Auto Destruct sequence has been initiated, all personnel to emergency evacuation zones. Three minutes until detonation." It said as Ada and Lisa exited the lift, machine guns in arms.  
  
"Alpha team report." Lisa said through her headset, as Ada ran along beside her.  
  
"Alpha team leader here, we've secured East Side entrance. Awaiting your arrival." A mans voice replied. Ada and Lisa rounded the corner, ducking below the sliding door that closed from the roof, upon procedure.  
  
"Ada take point." Lisa ordered, holding back with the Alpha team leader.  
  
"Right." Ada walked slowly to the stairwell, which lead to the park entrance.  
  
"Ada wait." The Alpha team leader said, walking up to her.  
  
"What is it?" She whispered, half dazed.  
  
"I'll go, cover my back." He finished holding his gun up. The pair walked silently up the steps, Ada halting halfway to cover him. The Alpha team leader walked to the door and scanned the surroundings, and input his exit code. As the door slid open, Dragan stood smiling at them all.  
  
Chapter 16: A devil for an ally.  
  
"Two minutes until detonation." The computer voice said over the wailing alarm sirens. Ada stood motionless on the stairs, her entire body stunned by Dragan's presence. It had been different before, she had had the upper hand against this ruthless mercenary, yet now he, who was unarmed, somehow had the advantage. After a momentary silence, Dragan finally spoke.  
  
"Aren't you going to invite me in?" He said coldly, smiling directly at Ada. Lisa sprinted up the stairs, her gun drawn, and as she approached Dragan a sudden urge to halt her movements went through her body. Stopping beside Ada, she lowered her weapon.  
  
"My name is Major Lisa Richards, second in command for this facility. Put your hands in the air and step through the doorway." She ordered.  
  
"But of course, yet I suggest calling your superiors and shutting off that self destruct sequence, the park may not be populated at the moment, however the explosion will most likely take out many innocents." Dragan confided, stepping through the doorway. As soon as both feet were on the stairs, an agent at the bottom activated the lock mechanism and sealed Dragan inside. The leader of the Alpha team stepped back behind Agent Richards per her silent request.  
  
"How did you find this place." Ada now spoke.  
  
"It wasn't easy of course, you manage to keep a tight operation here. Long story short, I managed to plant a transmitter on your during our skirmish in Sri Lanka. That car bumper hurt, I might add." Dragan informed, walking past Lisa and Ada, and down to the bottom of the steps.  
  
"Impossible, this place is shielded by transmitting technologies." Lisa objected, following him now with her gun raised waist height.  
  
"Precisely, I just tracked her until the signal disappeared, you people aren't very." Dragan stopped as the computer voice rang out again.  
  
"One minute until detonation."  
  
"I really do suggest you call your superiors and turn that thing off." Dragan instructed.  
  
"No..I won't." Lisa replied, standing behind him.  
  
"Oh really? I guess we'll have to wait until we all blow up then." Dragan taunted, turning to face her even though a dozen machine guns were aimed at the back of his head, not to mention the automated machine guns on standby.  
  
"Yes really. First off, who have you told of our location." Lisa demanded.  
  
"As I told your friend here," Dragan waved his hand to Ada, "I like to work alone. I told no one of your little operation here."  
  
"How do we know your telling the truth?" Ada now questioned.  
  
"You don't, guess you'll have to trust a murdering mercenary." Dragan smiled again, the evil blunt smirk sending shivers down everyone's spine.  
  
"Twenty second remaining." The computer said as Dylan circled the command center for the fifth time, watching the sole computer screen online in the room, while Hammond began transmitting reports and data to high command.  
  
"Still no word." Dylan hesitated, finally stopping his monotonous circles. Hammond turned to him and then to the wall screen, watching as the icons for the low yield fusion bombs beneath the facility begin their final operations.  
  
Suddenly, the comm system beeped.  
  
"Command." Hammond said, pressing the talk switch on the small hand-sized command console on the wall.  
  
"It's me, disengage the Auto Destruct, now!" Lisa replied.  
  
"Why what's happening down there!?" Hammond continued to question as the ten-second countdown began.  
  
"No time, trust me on this Will." Lisa finished. Hammond turned to Dylan and began to run for the command console. Both of them turned their keycards again simultaneously allowing Hammond to begin the voice recognition.  
  
"Authorization HCF Command Division 6, Hammond Omega 1, disengage Auto Destruct, command code Delta 176-R4J." Hammond said quickly. As the countdown timer rounded to two seconds, it halted.  
  
"Auto Destruct sequence disengaged. Lockdown systems deactivated." The computer informed, sending the lights back to their original neon glow instead of the dark, moody red.  
  
Several hours later, Hammond, Ada, Lisa, Dylan, and two members of the high council sat in the briefing room. One of the high counsel members, Marcus, was whispering something to the other when Dragan entered under armed guard. After pleasantries were accepted, Hammond went straight to business.  
  
"Alright, why are you here and for what purpose." He began.  
  
"I have many reasons General, but the one that comes to mind is the T- virus." Dragan replied.  
  
"How so." Marcus now asked, intervening in Hammond's inquiry.  
  
"I know how to get it, where to get it, and how to procreate it." Dragan informed.  
  
"Why us, you didn't know who we were until just now." Hammond now continued.  
  
"Because, Umbrella have been bothersome lately, and with the T-virus I can sell it for the highest price, as for why you, I wanted to see her again." Dragan fidgeted with his handcuffs, nicely placed behind his back as he stared at Ada across the table.  
  
"What makes you think we'll hand over a deadly virus to you." Marcus questioned.  
  
"You won't. I'll sell it to you, for the highest price." Dragan replied.  
  
"And what makes you think we want the T-virus, you know more then your letting on." Hammond said.  
  
"I only know of who you may be, and what your purpose is. Only rumors within Umbrella are present, yet apparently they are true. You are the mysterious organization lurking in the shadows, working to stop Umbrella.aren't you." Dragan continued to stare into Ada's eyes, never looking away.  
  
"This is true, we are part of the CIA counter terrorism unit. HCF is our organization, and we could use your help." The second high council member implied.  
  
"HCF.Interesting. So, will you accept my offer? With the Tyrant Virus in your possession more study can be done." Dragan insisted.  
  
"We accept, you will help us..For now. Take him to security, have him checked out along with his previous known locations." Marcus ordered the guards. As Dragan exited the room, Marcus turned to the second high council member, who's name was indisclosed for security reasons, he was a man of power within the government.  
  
"How could you tell him what you did that was a high security breach!" Marcus yelled, ignoring the others in the room. Ada watched as the high council member sat secured in his seat, not caring about Marcus's question. After a long silence, he simply replied, "We have the best medical professionals in the world, after the operation we'll simply reconstruct his memory, make him forget everything that's happened. If all else fails, we'll have him killed."  
  
"I don't like it either, but the T-virus is too important to ignore, this is the first chance we've had in twenty years to acquire the Tyrant Virus and I would hate to see it go to waste." Hammond cut in.  
  
"Very well, we shall carry out this operation. I shall inform high command that labs will need to be constructed for testing." Marcus stood with his partner, not even needing to motion everyone else to stand. When Marcus stood, everyone did the same. It was the same with every high council member, with the exception that most members of the council were mysterious, and never out in the field as Marcus was. He was almost the liaison for them for HCF. The council member here now was also a mystery, Ada recognized him yet couldn't place a face. It must be a big thing, this mission, is a second council member was sent.  
  
"And Hammond.send the girl for this mission." Marcus commanded, glancing over in Ada's direction.  
  
Chapter 17: The Tyrant virus operation.  
  
November 25th, 1991.  
  
Paris, France.  
  
"So when are you expected back from Philadelphia?" Jack asked over the phone, while sitting home in Los Angeles.  
  
"Not sure, Mr. Hammond wants the missile update for next Wednesday, he's even coming on this trip with Dylan and I." Ada replied, strapping her parachute on her back while Dylan handed her a USP silencer.  
  
"Standard issue, fires six bullets per second if your fast enough. Magazine clip of 15." Dylan whispered, turning to hand Dragan the same type of gun, while Hammond went over the initial mission plan with the mercenary.  
  
"What's that sound in the background?" Jack questioned, listening to the planes engine noise over the static.  
  
"Uh..a vacuum cleaner, the hotel maids are in." Ada lied, and continued, "Sorry babe, I've gotta go, talk to you later."  
  
"About done?" Hammond said, handing Ada a small pack of equipment.  
  
"Thirty seconds!" The officer said at the back of the plane, while a red light buzzed above the rear door as it opened. Down below showed a vast forest just outside Paris.  
  
"You'll have to trek through the outer perimeter of the forest until the Paris lab of Umbrella's. It's their main HQ, and Dragan is familiar with it." Hammond informed, escorting the two to the back of the plane.  
  
"Understood, we'll be going radio silent from the landing zone up until the perimeter fences?" Ada said, looking down at the foggy night.  
  
"Yes, good luck." Hammond finished as the red buzzer turned green, signaling Ada and Janga to jump. The two of them leapt out of the cargo plane, plummeting to the ground below. Ada breathed slowly, and after counting to thirty pulled the ripcord.  
  
"Freelancer, are you in position?" Dylan asked while talking through his radio and prepping himself for his own jump.  
  
"Not yet, stand by." Ada replied, cutting her shoot just feet from the ground. Dragan followed her.  
  
"This is Freelancer going radio silence, do you copy Base ops?" She continued, pulling her USP out and turning to Dragan, who had done nothing yet.  
  
"That's a copy Freelancer, good luck." Hammond now answered, still sitting in the back of the plane.  
  
"Shall we?" Dragan coughed, locking his USP's clip.  
  
"Don't make any mistakes you son of a bitch, or I will shoot you myself." Ada warned.  
  
"That wouldn't be very stealthy, shooting your partner, now would it?" Dragan replied, smiling.  
  
"I can be very covert." Ada announced, proceeding through the forest path.  
  
"Over there.two guards in sight." Dragan pointed, while he and Ada were covered in darkness behind the trees.  
  
"What else is there?" Ada implied, scanning the surroundings.  
  
"Motion detectors, laser grids inside, along with security cameras equipped with infrared sensors. The works." Dragan answered.  
  
"So how the hell do we get all past that, and out in a half hour?" Ada questioned.  
  
"We don't need to go in there, we need to go, in over there." He pointed towards a forest path, which looked like it had been trampled on a few times by patrolling guards. Walking down it they soon found their answer, an emergency door hidden in the brush.  
  
"It leads directly to the underground warehouse and train platform for loading storage." Dragan informed, approaching the steel door.  
  
"It sounds too easy." Ada said aloud, knowing something was off with his plan.  
  
"Of course, unfortunately the door to the platform won't open unless in an emergency, if its open any other time every alarm in the building will go off, and all doors locked. Not to mention that we'll have a small army on our tails." Dragan joked.  
  
"So how then?" Ada continued, pacing back in forth in the darkness.  
  
"We make an emergency, and that's where your friend comes in."  
  
"Nomad, come in." Ada announced over the headset Comm radio.  
  
While Ada and Dragan were advancing through the forest, Dylan had parachuted onto the other side of the lab perimeter, where he could interface with Umbrella's security systems using their power station just outside the base. Dylan sat inside the small cabin, which held several locked computers and huge system relays controlling the labs main power supply, and began hacking into the security system.  
  
"This is Nomad, standing by for orders." Dylan said back, typing away on his laptop.  
  
"This is Base ops, Nomad proceed with second phase of operation Tyrant Virus." Hammond cut in while still on the plane.  
  
"Acknowledged, standby for biohazard outbreak." Dylan replied, typing in the commands on his laptop and hitting enter. Ada and Dragan were standing outside when the field alarms began to ring.  
  
"Warning, Biohazard outbreak detected, all personnel evacuate immediately. Level 6 has been locked down for containment." A woman's voice said over the intercom. Ada turned to the evac door and watched as the lock disengaged.  
  
Chapter 18: The Tyrant virus operation. Part 2  
  
Only red flashing warning lights, signaling all personnel to evacuate, illuminated the long passageway. As far as Umbrella knew Level 6 of the facility had undergone a viral outbreak, and this allowed Ada and Dragan to "secretly" enter the lab. Waiting as employees passed one by one down the corridor and out onto the outer compound Ada had entered through, the two waited above, holding themselves on the ceiling with each foot and hand outstretched to both walls. As the final scientist exited, slamming the emergency door behind him, Ada and Dragan jumped down with weapons drawn.  
  
"Subtle." Ada quipped, holding her gun waist height as Janga consulted the PDA issued by HCF.  
  
"We may have gone radio silent for the time being, but we can still receive messaged through this device. According to your friend, patrols are scattered across the compound to tend to the outpouring of scientists and personnel. Their numbers are limited inside." Dragan informed.  
  
"Good, all we need to do is get to the warehouse for now, come on, you take point." Ada ordered.  
  
"Yes sir." Dragan quirked, proceeding down the vast corridor.  
  
The0 guards body lay motionless on the floor, killed by a single gunshot wound to the back of the head, and his friend to the right, a second guard, sprawled over a table, a bullet to the chest taking his final breath away. Dylan ignored the men he killed, concentrating on the mission. Just outside the window to his right was the front of the compound, heavily populated now by over a hundred Umbrella workers. The small cabin housing the generator for the base was less then a hundred feet from the main gate, and in such heavily dangerous as it was also used as a checkpoint for incoming vehicles. The generator itself wasn't a security threat, or that's what Umbrella believed. If it went offline, the backup would activate. Yet one thing they did not suspect to think of was an enemy using state of the art technology to hack into the computer network. Dylan searched through Umbrella's database and came across the map to the facility.  
  
"Come in Nomad this is Freelancer, over." Ada said over the Comm radio.  
  
"Message received, status report Freelancer." Dylan replied, hardly paying attention to the conversation as he shuffled through Umbrella's files.  
  
"We've arrived at the underground train platform, but security is tight. We need a distraction." Ada informed, as herself and Dragan were pinned down secretly behind a crate as a group of guards stood in their way, unknown to the intruders so near by.  
  
"Acknowledged.Ada, how long did you have to hold your breath when that submarine went down with you in it last year?" Dylan asked, seeing a control switch to the biohazard ventilation system, which was designed to destroy loose B.O.W's on case of emergency.  
  
"Three minutes, give or take a few seconds....why." Ada stopped, realizing something terrible was about to happen.  
  
"The area your in has a switch for a B.O.W toxin, its highly poisonous if inhaled." Dylan informed, starting the timer sequence for the canisters.  
  
"Oh come on, there has to be another way." Ada whispered loudly into her headset.  
  
"Not any I can see, and I can see there, I've gained access to security cameras, there's more guards on the other side of the platform, a lot of them.You'll have to hurry to the other side of the platform and I'll release the lock for the secondary platform. By then it looks like clear sailing." Dylan briefed.  
  
"We won't be able to see through the gas though." Dragan cut in.  
  
"The cameras are equipped with infrared technology, I'll guide you through over the radio as you go. Ok, I'm prepping the canisters now, get ready." Dylan said, typing in the final commands. Ada breathed heavily and took notice to the conversations of the group of guards ahead, who were unknowingly breathing their final breaths.  
  
"Yeah so I hear Spencer's overseeing the final product at the Raccoon mansion." One guard said.  
  
"Oh well, world domination in a few years, eh boys!?" Another joked, causing a low snicker from each of them.  
  
Suddenly, the low hiss of the gas canisters activated, as green smoke oozed out from the ventilation shafts.  
  
"Biohazard anti-BOW systems activated, locking all doors to Train platform A-6." The computerized voice informed as Ada and the mercenary Dragan ran past the downed group of guards while the green gas thickened.  
  
"Ok, three meters to the right." Dylan said, watching them walk hurriedly through the gas and towards a stairwell.  
  
"There's a stairwell directly in front of you, hurry up them." Dylan continued, watching the B.O.W gas systems reach full capacity on the small computer scale.  
  
Ada and Dragan ran up the steps, almost tripping at the top when the stairs ran out and concluded on a platform above the parked train in the center of the room. Running across and back down the steps, Ada suddenly tripped over something and hit the floor hard.  
  
"Damnit, Ada there's several downed guards in your path, you'll have to walk slowly over them in a straight line." Dylan hesitated.  
  
Ada and Dragan reached the other side of the graveyard of guards, and felt their lungs throbbing with pain.  
  
"Ok, now four meters to the right is a door, I've released the lock and activated the ventilation systems inside for when you get in, wait a few seconds so the vents can suck up the leaked gas." Dylan finished. Dragan and Ada entered the small room through the door, and waited in pain as the vents cleared them. A green light hummed as it signaled the completion of the sequence.  
  
"We're...in..." Ada panted, breathing in slowly and checking her watch, which read three minutes and forty-two seconds.  
  
"Well I broke my record.." She continued, closing her eyes and leaning on the wall to catch her breath.  
  
"Good work Ada, what about Dragan?" Dylan asked. Ada opened her eyes and looked down to see Dragan motionless on the floor, not breathing.  
  
Chapter 19: The Tyrant virus operation. Part 3  
  
"He's not responding." Ada yelled through her radio after attempting CPR on Dragan.  
  
"Ok, I'm reading a medical lab down the corridor beyond the room your in, take him there, we can't afford to loose Dragan he's too valuable.at the moment." Dylan informed, reading the map on his laptop.  
  
Ada grabbed Dragan by under his arms and dragged him through the electronic door, and continued down the vacant corridor. With the base on emergency lockdown due to the fake biohazard outbreak, stealth was much easier.  
  
"Stand by Dylan, I'm going to jump start him." Ada said afterwards, placing Dragan's motionless body on the surgical table inside the medical lab.  
  
"Damn, Ada I'm loosing video feed, I'm going radio silent for a few to get the systems back up." Dylan said.  
  
"Acknowledged..here we go." Ada replied, rubbing the paddles together and pressing them against Dragan's chest.  
  
"Clear!" She yelled, and pressed down on the switches for the paddles. Dragan's body flopped across the table. Using her medical knowledge, she injected him with adrenaline and continued. Finally, Dragan began to breathe.  
  
"Welcome back." Ada said, dropping the paddles and walking to the door, checking through the small window to see if anyone was around.  
  
"What.happened." Dragan asked, panting.  
  
"You died, don't do it again." Ada answered, taking her gun back out of its holster.  
  
"You saved my."  
  
"Don't, you're alive right now for one reason, I need you to complete this mission. Now get up and come.what was that." Ada stopped, moving to the side of the door and switching the lights off. Listening closely, she heard faint footsteps.  
  
"Alright, I'll go to level 4 and begin the scans, Kowalski and Archer take level 3, Garber, Jordan's and Finch are in charge of this level. Move out." A man ordered who was dressed in a hazmat suit along with his coworkers.  
  
"Yes sir." The all said in unison. As the leader entered an elevator, they all departed except for three.  
  
"I'll start with the infirmary, you guys start with sector 4." One said.  
  
Ada stood behind the door as it opened, watching as the man flicked on the light switch. Dragan remained motionless behind a desk, holding his silenced H&K USP pistol. As the door closed and the man began scanning the room with some sort of device, Ada leapt into action and used a chair to crack his skull open. Blood could be seen seeping through from the inside of the suit.  
  
"Deadly." Dragan inquired, standing up.  
  
"Let's go before they find him." Ada insisted, opening the door.  
  
"I understand, alright." Hammond hung up the phone, turning to his HCF bodyguard.  
  
"Get me Mr. Marcus on line 3, now. An unknown aircraft is on its way towards Paris lab, looks like a troop deployment helicopter, and its not Umbrella issue." Hammond informed, sitting down at his desk. The plane he was on had landed and he was now at HCF's Paris safehouse, commandeering the mission. Several minutes later, Marcus was on the phone.  
  
"What should I have done sir." Hammond asked straight out after informing his superior.  
  
"Nothing, we may never get a chance at this sort of thing again. Inform your people but do not abandon the mission." Marcus answered and hung up the phone.  
  
"We may have a problem on our hands." Hammond said aloud to himself, clasping his hands together.  
  
"Mission status." Hammond asked over the radio as Dragan picked the lock to an office door while Ada covered his back.  
  
"About 60% completed sir, we're inside and proceeding through the warehouse now, we'll be at the cargo area where the virus synthesizers are located in about six minutes. Dylan had to go radio silent to repair his link to the Umbrella systems." Ada replied.  
  
"We may have a situation Ada, is Dragan there?" Hammond continued.  
  
"Yes, hold on." Ada switched to a secure channel so Dragan couldn't listen, "Go ahead sir."  
  
"Satellite surveillance has picked up a D-90 troop deployment helicopter en route to Paris lab, be advised its not Umbrella issue." Hammond said.  
  
"I understand." Ada realized what Hammond was hinting at. As she walked back towards Dragan who was still crouched beside the door, she pulled out her gun and aimed it as his face.  
  
"What's this." He inquired, not taking his eyes off the lock he was picking.  
  
"Why is there a troop deployment helicopter on its way to Paris lab Dragan." Ada said flat out, holding her gun steady aimed at his face. She finally got his attention as he turned his head towards the barrel of the gun.  
  
"Troop deployment.? What brand." Dragan insisted to know.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"What brand, what type!?" Dragan asked again, standing up with his face in total shock.  
  
"D-90, why." Ada questioned.  
  
"D-90.I should have suspected." Dragan hesitated, finally picking the lock and opening the door.  
  
"Why.what does it mean what do you know!?" Ada's voice raised.  
  
"The D-90 is widely used by a corporation called Biotech Frontiers, Umbrella's been at a sort of cold war with them for years. Like Umbrella, Biotech has a vast army and is already developing their own virus much like the Tyrant Virus. If Biotech is on their way here, that means your little corporation has an insider." Dragan informed.  
  
"What!? How do you know all this, we've never heard of all this before." Ada waved her gun, signaling him to enter the office door to the second part of the warehouse.  
  
"I've worked for Umbrella, I know things HCF wouldn't believe. If Biotech is coming, we'd better get this thing done, now." Dragan hurried through the door and past the rows of desks, and looked out a window which showed a huge warehouse on the other side. The door beside the window was metal, and locked.  
  
"Why, D-90 helicopters only hold a total of 10 troops, why fear them?" Ada continued her line of questioning while pulling out a glasscutter. The window's glass was made of a special brand, bulletproof. They would need to use a laser beam to cut through.  
  
"Unlike Umbrella, Biotech are not worried of viral outbreak, and have already tested their virus's on human hosts five years ago. The tests were more successful then they anticipated, and over the last few years have injected a total of 50 000 of their agents with their virus. It greatly increases the body's immune system and gives them super strength. In essence, they're super soldiers. If Biotech are daring to attack Paris lab, they'll have packed 10 of their best 50 000 on that chopper." Dragan replied.  
  
The glass fell to the catwalk on the other side of the window, allowing Ada and Dragan to crawl through.  
  
"How could we have missed all that, the Directive has the finest Intel on the planet." Ada protested, running down the catwalk staircase with Dragan in the lead.  
  
"This only strengthens my belief that HCF has an insider.working for Biotech." Dragan insisted, heading directly towards the crates containing viral synthesizers.  
  
"Freelancer, I've got visual back and I'm seeing a firefight outside the base. Looks like a helicopter's going down just above the facility, stand by." Dylan now said over the radio as he watched the video feed in the cabin. Turning his head to the window, he watched the helicopter crash into the ground at incredible speed, but not before ten people jumped off while firing. As they landed, each of them with impossible speed ran and busted through a sturdy metal door like it wasn't even there.  
  
"My god..what the hell are they!?" Dylan screamed, turning back to his video feed of a corridor inside the facility, showing the intruders in a firefight with security guards in hazmat suits.  
  
"Dylan, what's going on?" Ada asked, helping Dragan load the relatively small crate onto the back of a truck.  
  
"Ada, there's a group of intruders on their way through the lab, looks like they're heading your way. Get out now!!" Dylan yelled, beginning to pack his equipment.  
  
"Understood, have the chopper meet us at the coordinates in four minutes. Prepare for emergency evac...they're coming." Ada turned her head to the warehouse doors on the other side of the huge room which were connected to the lab, and was three-inch metal. After only two bangs on the other side of it, the door slammed to the ground, broken down so easily.  
  
"Get the truck started!" Ada ordered, catching Dragan's H&K which he passed her and began firing with a USP in each hand. There were only six of the ten men at the warehouse door when Ada fired. Each of her shots missed them, yet when she fired her sights were dead on.  
  
"My god, they can dodge bullets!" Ada stopped, jumping on the back of the truck. The distance of the super soldiers and the truck was about 100 yards, and as Ada climbed aboard the truck she watched as they all began sprinting and firing forward. As the truck sped in the opposite direction of the group, they suddenly began getting closer and closer, no matter how fast the truck's speed was. Dragan swerved past a pillar and down the service ramp leading to the underground car passage. Beyond them were a full proof gate door, which stood in their way. On the outside, Dylan was planting the last of the C4's.  
  
"Now Dylan!" Ada said through her radio as the truck got closer and closer. The group of soldiers had given up firing but continued their pursuit, going about the same speed as the truck, 40 miles per hour. The gate exploded in a fury of fire, allowing them safe exit. Dylan had already begun speeding away on his motorbike when he remotely detonated the explosives. He was safe, however, Ada and Dragan were not, as they drove onto the dirt road in the middle of the forest, one of the super soldiers jumped with his immense strength onto the back of the truck with Ada still on it.  
  
Chapter 20: Paris Escape.  
  
"Dragan!" Ada yelled, climbing away from the advancing super soldier on the back of the truck. Janga turned his head and in a split second aimed with his right hand and fired through the back window. The soldier fell back and off the truck, relieving Ada of immense tension. Yet as she leaned closer towards the edge of the back, she realized the soldier wasn't on the road. Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm, and began to pull her forward. Ada struggled loose and came face to face with the soldier, his eyes completely black, no color at all. As he began to climb aboard from under the truck, Dragan slammed on the brakes and sent him flying inside, and in that moment hit the pedal again, the shear force knocking him out almost along with Ada.  
  
As she regained her senses, the other three soldiers regrouped with their downed comrade, and all eerily seemed to be making eye contact with her from so far away.  
  
Thirty Minutes Later.  
  
"We'll take this to the boys in L.A, they'll have a field day duplicating the technology!" The airman yelled over the deafening aircraft sounds while several HCF agents loaded the synthesizer crate on the cargo plane.  
  
"Good work Freelancer, your plane leaves in an hour, I'll be going back on the C-130 transport with the synthesizer. Make sure to keep an eye on Dragan." Hammond cut in, shaking Ada's hand.  
  
"And when do I get my money." Dragan asked, stepping up to Hammond.  
  
"In due time, we need to check out this machine first." Hammond turned and walked towards the plane, the endless fog engulfing him and what seemed to be the entire airport.  
  
December 19th, 1991. Los Angeles. 09:45hrs.  
  
"Are we still going to my parents for Christmas?" Jack questioned Ada from the kitchen downstairs, while she dressed for work.  
  
"Depends if I'm back in time, I'm leaving the 21st so maybe...oh god not again." Ada stopped, running to the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. Jack had noticed this was the third time this morning she had vomited.  
  
"You alright?" He yelled from the stairs while drying a plate.  
  
"Yeah..ugh, I must have caught something." Ada replied walking down the stairs.  
  
"Perhaps you should stay home then?" Jack joked, knowing the answer already. Ada had never missed a day of work in her life, except for the one time she broke her arm, in the three years working at Cronoton Enterprises. However when she had told him that her arm had broken, Ada was keeping the secret that in truth she was shot on a mission.  
  
"I can't, you know that." Ada coughed.  
  
"Jesus Ada, a computer analyst isn't needed this much. What about when we're married, are you going to be running off all the time? We haven't even set a date!" Jack screamed, his words seemed hurtful yet he was worried about Ada's health.  
  
"June 15th, next year..I promise we'll talk about it later. Gotta jet." Ada smiled, running down the last few steps and out the door.  
  
The day was surprisingly cold for L.A and Ada had believed it would be a typical boring office day, she wasn't scheduled for fieldwork for another week.  
  
"After the timely front entrance into HCF HQ, Ada was greeted by Agent Lisa Richards.  
  
"Ada, your expected. Come with me." Lisa immediately said. As they walked into Hammond's office, she noticed Council Member Marcus, who has been making more appearances in Division 6 then usual, sitting in Hammond's chair.  
  
"Hello Agent Wong.please sit down." He said smiling, waving his hand for Lisa to leave. As the door closed, he began his formal questioning.  
  
"Now, Agent Wong, please tell me in little detail your mission at Paris Lab a few weeks ago."  
  
"Well, everything is in my report sir..and." Ada stopped as Marcus flipped a folder open, and shuffled papers.  
  
"Yes I was just reading your report, for the fifth time I might add, and some things are very unclear." He mentioned.  
  
"Such as I might ask?"  
  
"Well, you mention a conversation with Janga Dragan which he stated boldly that it's his belief an insider is within HCF." Marcus replied.  
  
"Mr. Marcus.Dragan can't be trusted, I'm sure you're aware of that. Have you spoken to him about this?" Ada asked very out front.  
  
"Indeed I have, however I'm a bit confused by his reconciliation of the events. And I'm also deeply concerned by the fact that you never came to your superior, Mr. Hammond, with the news that there might be an insider within The Directive. Now do I have to remind you of our goal here, covert operations and all?" Marcus put bluntly, leaning forward and tossing Ada's report to the desk.  
  
"No sir. However, I don't believe Dragan, and if I may speak freely sir I don't agree with your decision to simply let Dragan go, money and all." Ada quipped back.  
  
"I." He paused, "We, the council did not just let Dragan go, his memory of the events have been erased, and."  
  
"If Umbrella dare investigate him they may come up with enough information on Dragan's actions against them. We should have eliminated that bastard when we had the chance." Ada interrupted him. She felt daring today for a reason unknown.  
  
" If we had just killed Dragan that would have put a huge risk of exposure on our part. In any case, it was our decision and we made it. As far as Dragan is concerned, he stole the money we paid him from his latest hit. Anyways, take this and get out." Marcus handed her a folder.  
  
"What's this?" She asked.  
  
"Your mission layout for the mission to Korea, Intel has tracked down the D- 90 helicopter from Paris Lab to these coordinates in South Korea." Marcus informed.  
  
"Korea? I was under the impression I was leading the infiltration into the Umbrella warehouse in Vancouver on the 21st?" Ada asked.  
  
"Change of plans, you'll be going in with Agent Torres. The mission kicks off the 21st however. Good luck, you have the rest of the week off." Marcus finished. Ada exited the office and suddenly felt sick again.  
  
A few hours later, she sat outside the medical infirmary in fear that on her latest mission had contracted some sort of disease. After a medical checkup, the Doctor exited his office and approached her.  
  
"Viral scans came up negative, however, there is something else." He informed her.  
  
"What?" Ada hesitated after a pause in concentration, she was desperately tired.  
  
"Congratulations Ada, your six weeks pregnant." He replied with a smile.  
  
Chapter 21: The Shadow of evil.  
  
South Korea, December 22nd, 1991. Biotech Research and Development Facility.  
  
"Time check, 03:30 hours." Ada whispered, sitting at the top of the snowy hill while peering through high tech binoculars.  
  
"Check. All right Ada, let's get this over with and be back for Christmas this time." Dylan commented about last years mission before Christmas while walking over to her from the jeep. Snow fluttered from the dreary skies, yet the ground was just beginning to cover with the white frost. Ada shivered suddenly while memorizing guard layouts of the base below.  
  
"Good thought, what do Intel have on this plane anyways?" Ada asked, watching a truck loaded with personnel drive through the main gate and into the complex, which comprised mainly of small warehouses around the heavily guarded compound and the main R&D building in the center. The building itself as enormous in size, meaning high guard counts.  
  
"Not much, we know Biotech is a low class corporation. About 15 years ago, several employees of Umbrella defected over to the crumbling Biotech Frontiers, and in months got the company back up and running to full power." Dylan informed, standing beside her with a cigarette in his mouth, a sort of tradition before every mission he went on. He never, however, smoked off the field.  
  
"Why haven't we been keeping a track on Biotech?" Ada continued.  
  
"There was never a reason, the Umbrella workers that defected were low level employees, and didn't have access to the T-virus information. Its obvious we we're wrong." Dylan commented, putting his cigarette out.  
  
"Well whatever, we'd better get started. Let's go over the mission objectives." Ada paused, turning to Dylan who was taking something out of the jeep.  
  
"Right. You and I get inside, I cut power from the inside, and you locate and use the main computer records terminal and download their database." Dylan briefed.  
  
"What are these for?" Ada said while Dylan took out a needle with a clear liquid inside.  
  
"For the radiation. This building was used as a weapons factory during the Korean War and there is still inactive warheads underground, which are still waiting to be transported out for disposal. All personnel here are given these." Dylan replied while injecting himself as well.  
  
"Ok, well, keep an open Comm link just in case. Let's move." Ada finished, grabbing her weapons from the jeep and holstering them. Facing the long hill where the bottom lay the compound, she took a deep breath and began to sprint, with Dylan close behind.  
  
"Down!" Ada motioned silently, ducking as a guard passed them while they lay in the snow. The dark night had concealed them. Ada peered up and cautioned herself for anything.  
  
"Keep going." She commanded, telling Dylan to continue cutting through the fence with the canister of acid, which shot out like hairspray a blanket of chemical, which cut through metal. Afterwards as they reached the inner compound, a guard rushed to the back of a cabin and began to urinate behind crates, giving Dylan the chance to kill him silently.  
  
"Grab his Access card for the side door, if we open it without one every alarm in the building will go off." Ada ordered while covering his back. Dylan did so and then stood upright, his back against the cabin wall as a guard passed by further ahead. Ada jumped behind the corner and peered out with her right eye to see. Once the guard was gone, they both continued.  
  
"This is where we part, I'll contact you when the I'm ready to cut the power." Dylan said later as they both infiltrated the building. Ada nodded and turned the opposite way, which was a vast corridor. The building seemed to be one complete dust trap, the floors were filthy and walls cracked, while the ceiling seemed to be rotting along with everything else. Why Biotech even used this place was unknown to Ada, and HCF. A sudden feeling of insecurity overwhelmed her, with her newly announced pregnancy HQ was reluctant to send Ada out to the field, yet, they had no choice and all available field agents were dispatched to learn more of Biotech Frontiers. With such a dangerous new enemy, it was incredibly strange that HCF hadn't learned of this all earlier. However, now that they knew of this, HCF had a chance. Before dispatch to Korea, Ada had learned that Division's 3, 7, and 12 were all converted to Biotech matters and with the strong likeliness of further Divisions joining them in the near future, The Directive was already prepared for anything.  
  
Having not told Jack of her pregnancy was wrong, yet she had no choice but to wait until after her mission. Even still, it made Ada more alert then ever now. Finally reaching the elevator, she scanned the vicinity and input the hacking device on the keypad to the side, and allowed it to do its work.  
  
"Freelancer, stand by for lights out." Dylan said over the radio while Ada dragged a recently deceased corpse into an empty room.  
  
"Copy that!" She huffed, throwing the body into a locker and closing the door. Suddenly, the illuminated room became dark, as Dylan cut the power for the facility. Less then a second later, a buzzer sounded as the emergency alarm went off. Ada walked back out of the room and turned on her night vision goggles, while a man's voice rang out over the loud speaker.  
  
"All personnel, we have intruders, lock down the base!" The accented voice commanded.  
  
"Damnit, Ada, they've spotted me, I'm making my exfiltration now, see you on the outer perimeter." Dylan finished while gunfire boomed along with his transmission. Ada said his name over and over through the radio trying to get a response, but none came.  
  
"I've got to get to the records office." Ada announced to herself, peering down each side of the corridor with her NV goggles while personnel unloaded from the stairwell beyond with flashlights. Having the upper hand, Ada sprinted down the opposite way not knowing where she was going, yet had no choice.  
  
"Uh oh." Ada looked out a small window which showed the underground complex, housing for inactive warheads. The room seemed to be on a different generator then the rest of the facility, as emergency lighting illuminated the room, with many guards walking back and forth and machine guns in their grasps.  
  
Ada had no choice but to go through it, yet in a way she knew a gunfight inside would mean instant death if a ricochet or miss-fire hit one of those warheads. Opening the door, she rolled behind a crate, which stored a warhead awaiting transport, and searched around. All of a sudden the entire room shook with great force, causing dust and small pieces of the ceiling to fall to the ground below. Ada covered her head as a piece of concrete smashed a few meters away from her.  
  
Yet soon she would know what was happening, while outside the base Umbrella were retaliating in their own way against Biotech, at the sight of their guns they swarmed the base. Combat helicopters swerved down from the early morning sky and greeted the old weapons factory with Gattling gun bursts and missile attacks, while troops deployed from the ground. The mission had taken a turn for the worse as Umbrella teams swarmed through the underground entrance to the warhead storage housing Ada was in and opened fire on the guards inside.  
  
Chapter 22: The brink of war.  
  
"Hold you fire!" An Umbrella commander screamed, crouching on the corner of a wall. The Umbrella infiltration team grouped together behind crates and corners as well, while the Biotech guards stationed themselves out of sight yet with guns drawn. Ada crawled slowly down the room towards the door to another stairwell while the two groups exchanged words.  
  
"Under the order of Lord Spencer, surrender yourselves now!" The commander insisted. Ada leaned against an open crate and pulled out a flash grenade, and as she reached to pull the pin a woman's voice came out from the shadows.  
  
"Lord Spencer has no ruling here, surrender yourselves now and I'll consider sparing your lives." The voice ordered, standing casually beside the Biotech lead guard behind a corner. Ada couldn't see her face, yet knew she was not armed. Her voice had a hint of an accent, yet identification on what it could be couldn't be completely determined.  
  
"And just who speaks for Biotech." The Umbrella agent continued, silently motioning for his men to spread out with hand signals.  
  
"I commandeer this facility, and demand that you surrender!" The woman stated again.  
  
"We have orders to destroy this facility at all costs, surrender or I'll open fire on these warheads and."  
  
"Here, I'll give you a head start." The woman interrupted, Ada could see out of the dim lighting her hands grabbing one of the Biotech guards guns and firing on one of the warhead crates sent fear into everyone in the room. The Umbrella SWAT team finally opened fire and the shootout began. Ada pulled the pin on her flash grenade and threw it over her shoulder, waiting a few seconds for the explosive to take effect. Shielding her eyes as the flash erupted, Ada ran for the stairwell and watched as the woman walked in the opposite direction, an HK machine gun in her grasp and firing at Umbrella agents, she was incredibly skilled. Biotech guards backed her up, yet it was obvious she did not need the help. Even in the now better light, Ada could not see her face and get an I.D.  
  
"Captain, ready my plane." The woman ordered, holding the lead Umbrella agent hostage while he quivered on his knees.  
  
"Yes ma'am, who threw the flash grenade?" The officer questioned.  
  
"I did.get moving." She lied, and opened fire point blank at the Umbrella agent and showing no mercy to the rest of the enemy.  
  
"Nomad, the missiles were fake in the warehouse, however I've reached the records building and I'm starting the download, give me an estimate on how long this building has before Umbrella takes it down." Ada said into her radio, while placing the download bug on the Biotech computer console inside the record office.  
  
"You've got about five minutes, maybe less. Hurry it up." Dylan replied while he opened fire on the advancing Umbrella agents. While reloading his HK, a Biotech officer opened the door behind him and pulled out a gun.  
  
"Hands up!" The officer yelled now aiming the gun at the back of Dylan's head.  
  
"Dylan? Dylan what happened!?" Ada asked, hearing the final message from an unknown voice. She would have to worry about that later, however.  
  
"Come on.piece of junk." Ada watched the slow download bug finish its work. Pulling the device off the console, the silent click of a gun met her as she turned to flee.  
  
"Drop your weapon.and that device." Janga Dragan said, his Raptor Magnum only inches from Ada's face. He obviously had no memory of earlier events, showing that the memory erasure procedure had worked.  
  
Ada lowered her gun, and stood back up straight while three other Umbrella agents entered the room.  
  
"Sir, we've taken over the upper levels of the facility, however, several Biotech personnel are putting up a resistance on the lower sections. Shall we engage in combat?" One of the Agents informed.  
  
"No, evacuate our remaining agents and prepare for air strike. Have we captured the Commander of this facility?" Dragan replied.  
  
"Negative sir, she's disappeared."  
  
"No matter, we will find her and her people later. Download their computer core and get to the evac zone. I will escort this one outside. Lord Spencer will be pleased." Dragan ordered and waved his gun towards the door. Ada followed his wordless command and walked to the door.  
  
"Who are you working for.Ms.?" Dragan asked halfway down the hallway as a distant missile collided with the building.  
  
"Bite me." Ada answered, her hands still held above her head. The download device was still clipped on her belt yet Dragan paid no attention to it.  
  
"Very nice.you seem familiar, have we.." A second explosion came much closer as the wall behind them burst into flames. A missile's hit had crashed through the walls and not separated the corridor in two. Dragan lay on the floor in a daze while Ada jumped back to her feet.  
  
"Stop!" He yelled, grabbing his gun and firing at a fleeing Ada. She had rounded the corner just as he pulled the trigger.  
  
Several minutes later, the building exploded into an inferno as the Umbrella helicopters finished their work. Ada ran up the hill beyond the outer perimeter and turned to the war zone below, where Umbrella ground forces fired on a moving train on the other side of the compound. Ada grabbed her long-range binoculars and zoomed in on the train, seeing several fleeing Biotech officers boarding the machine in motion. Yet something that she noticed more was Dylan, tied up at the entrance of the first car for the locomotive and with a gun to his face being interrogated.  
  
Three hours later.  
  
A swift kick to the face knocked Ada to the floor of the train. After a few minutes of exchanging gunfire earlier the Biotech agents had shot down the pursuing Umbrella choppers and now were no longer a threat, however the Biotech agent attacking her proved a greater challenge. During her trek down the train the agent had ambushed her and now, fighting on the roof of the locomotive, she retaliated by punching him straight in the face.  
  
"You Umbrella scum." The agent taunted, pulling out a side knife and thrashing forward. Ada stepped into a readiness and as he thrashed forward a second time grabbed his arm and while falling to her back flipped the man over her and across the roof. Twisting around expecting another attack she watched as he fell off the side and landed at incredible speed on the ground far below.  
  
Ada untied Dylan and the two commandeered the train together. A mission completed. However, the two were unprepared for the surprise coming as they returned home later that day.  
  
Chapter 23: A Christmas Night of horror.  
  
Soft twinkling snow flowed from the deep dark sky, landing on rooftops and streets below. Ada turned the corner to 36th street, on her way to HQ. A few minutes earlier she had spoken to Dylan, who was also on his way, and they both agreed it was strange for an Agent to miss the drop at the airport. The end of the previous mission required them to make a dead drop at the airport, giving the data of Biotech to an HCF agent waiting. However, the agent never arrived.  
  
Along the sidewalks strolled families, and men dressed in Santa Clause suits sat smoking their cigarettes on benches. Smiling at the sights of twinkling Christmas trees in windows and carolers in the distance, Ada still wished she were anywhere but on her way to work on Christmas Eve night. Everything was so peaceful in the city that night.  
  
Until she rounded the corner and onto the street towards Cronoton Enterprises, she quickly noticed fire trucks and police lights outside the building. Pouring out from the main entrance was real employees of C.E, and a quick survey of faces told her that HCF's people were still inside. Ada jumped out her car and ran down the rest of the block, as a stream of motionless cars prevented her going any further in her automobile. Racing to the building, her stomach turned again like the previous days, yet even with the queasy vision and motion sickness taunting her, she continued past the countless spectators outside.  
  
"Excuse me, excuse me what's going on!?" Ada asked an elderly woman.  
  
"Bomb threat, everyone's being evacuated from the building." The woman answered. Ada looked back on the C.E building and studied the skyscraper. She had been told, like all other agents, to memorize HCF's covert operations manual for HQ. In the order of a catastrophic incident inside the base, at the press of a button a computerized voice would call the C.E front desk and inform of a non-existent bomb. This was if the Cronoton personnel were in danger, and needed to be evacuated in a hurry.  
  
"I need to get inside." Ada unknowingly said aloud, catching the elderly woman's attention.  
  
"What!? Why would you want to risk your life like that, everyone's been evacuated, now they're sending in the bomb squad." The woman pointed to the SWAT van south of the building, which wasn't heavily guarded. Outside the van bomb squad members prepared their equipment.  
  
"Alright, hey you, grab that thermal sensor and lets get moving!" The bomb squad leader ordered, pointing to Ada. Now dressed in a hazmat suit, after acquiring it from the van, she nodded and grabbed the suitcase-like device. Ada now prayed no one found the unconscious bomb squad member inside the van. The group of six headed inside the front doors, and immediately split up into three groups. Ada walked casually alongside the only member alone figuring he was her partner. She was correct, a lucky guess. The man stepped into one of the elevators and as Ada followed, he pressed the 12th floor.  
  
"Ok our job is to start scanning on the 12th floor and up to the 20th. Understo.o.d..." He stopped talking as Ada pinched his neck, implementing a sleep maneuver taught to her years ago in China.  
  
"Sorry, I've got a bigger problem to take care of." Ada replied. After dropping his body off on the 2nd floor, hiding it in an office, she proceeded down to HCF. Once arriving, she noticed the lights were all deactivated.  
  
"Hello?" Ada whispered, moving her hands alongside the wall for the emergency box. Finally reaching it and using the low light of the elevator to open the kit, she pulled out a flashlight and noticed something strange by the HCF elevator. Stepping closer towards the desk of the absent secretary/guard, Ada looked up and saw the sentry guns had been activated, as recent blasts from gunfire were noticeable on the muzzle. Suddenly, the shadowy figure of someone's body lay on the floor, their hand sticking between the stuck elevator doors. Due to the power failure, the lift doors and lift were locked in their last positions. Ada shone the light on the body, seeing the twisted face of the secretary on duty, she was dead. Ada didn't know her name, it wasn't the usual secretary, probably someone new.  
  
"What happened to her.?" Ada questioned to herself, studying the rotting flesh across the woman's body. She had never seen anything like this before.  
  
All of a sudden, the dull clanking of a sound came from the elevator shaft. Ada flashed the light at the doorway, yet decided against going to investigate yet. Instead, she grabbed a Desert Eagle from the secretaries desk, and, upon checking the ammo clip, noticed three bullets had been fired.  
  
The clank sounded off again, this time rattling the elevator below. Ada pushed open the doors and looked up the shaft, apparently, the secretary had tried to open the doors when the elevator was on the lower level. Looking up and down the shaft, the gaping hole in the elevator roof was immediately noteworthy. Something and torn through three inches of pure metal with no problem.  
  
After climbing down the shaft to the elevator, Ada jumped inside and noticed another corpse, this time one of the HCF Alpha team security guards, his empty MP5 still in his arms. His flesh had been stripped down to the bone, ripped apart and upon further examination, bite marks were present along his torso and arms.  
  
"My god." Ada gasped, holding her breath from the foul stench. Walking hurriedly out the lift and into the office area, she raised her gun with the flashlight in the other hand and secured her area. Lowering the gun only, she listened motionless as what seemed to be shuffling of feet in the distance stopped, followed by a taunting moan of a male's voice. The eerie atmosphere overwhelmed the once cheery mood of the base, all around the office area Christmas decorations were placed, yet things like a small decorated tree and a large snow globe were broken, turned over, and shattered on the floors. Two more bodies were all what Ada found in that room, one eaten and the other shot in the back by a single bullet. Proceeding down the corridor, the shuffling noises could still be heard, this time not stopping.  
  
Walking faster then before to find out the location of the noise, Ada broke into a run, faster and faster her heart raced, unknown as to what happened here and what would happen next. As she rounded the corner while the noise grew louder, in the split second of passing a door it burst open, a male figure emerging out and tackling her to the ground. Ada lost the gun and as the flashlight rolled across the floor it stopped, shining the light upon the face of her attacker. Ada stared into the eyes of what seemed to be a dead man, his face ripped to shreds and his blood filled mouth closing down upon her.  
  
Chapter 24: Tyrant nightmare. .  
  
Ada closed her eyes and tried to push the man off yet, with unimaginable strength within him she made no success. All of a sudden, a bullet followed the gunshot from a rifle, as the small piece of metal pierced the zombie's back. Ada managed to do the rest, and with her two free hands now grabbed him around the throat and snapped his neck with ease. Pushing him off her, she watched as an outstretched hand presented itself, helping her back to her feet. It was Dylan, wounded but alive, as visible bite marks could be seen on his shoulder.  
  
"Dylan." Ada could only say, she was speechless as to what was going on.  
  
"Are you injured?" Dylan asked, almost ignoring his own wounds.  
  
"No.not yet, you look pretty bad though." Ada replied, nodding at his bite mark which was spewing blood down his shirt.  
  
"Yeah, Sergeant Milton on Level 4 got me pretty bad, had to put a bullet in his head. Strangest thing, all the weapons lockers are empty, at least the ones I've come across. Looks like everyone put up quite a fight here." Dylan commented, looking back at the office area which was coated in bloodstains.  
  
"If I remember, about 400 people were scheduled to work tonight, and I've only come across less then ten now." Ada informed, walking with her partner down the corridor.  
  
"Same here, I've met a few.zombies.on the way, but not many. Not many dead bodies either, but a lot of blood. Hammond probably set up a defense zone and is controlling it from command deck. If he's still alive, we'll get our answers, come on." Dylan acknowledged, stopping at the sealed lift doors.  
  
As the two made their decent upwards to Command, Ada began to imagine what had happened. Nothing she had ever encountered before led her to believe something like this could occur, and if it was an attack, how was HCF taken out so easily? Or were they.  
  
"I don't understand, how can there be a system wide power loss when the whole facility is powered by a remote generator? There must have been an explosion in the generator room, same with the backup generator." Ada said, climbing below Dylan up the ladder through the elevator shaft.  
  
"There's an access shaft to the generator room on the Command Deck, once we're up, you go have a look. I'll see if I can get security systems back up." Dylan replied.  
  
"Understood." Ada insisted hesitantly. As they reached the Command Deck, Dylan proceeded to the Control Center while Ada ran for the access panel. As she reached it, Ada manually opened the hatch and looked down through the small shaft, which led to the generator control center 100 meters below Level 15 blue, the lowest deck. That level alone was about half a mile from the surface. A small gas powered lift controlled her decent down, as in case of a power failure, the generator was accessible. Ada loaded another clip in her gun and prepared for anything now, it was the night before Christmas and all through HCF, zombies stirred about corridors in search of their prey. Ada never imagined herself fighting the undead, yet tonight she put aside her emotions, and focused on the now.  
  
The lift ceased movement at the generator level, which was designated "Hell" by the employees, due to its extreme heat from the generator itself and the depth under the earth it was located in. Ada stepped off the lift and looked out onto a vast chamber, by the help of battery powered emergency lights, and which was built from a natural underground river. Ada saw the generator as cold as an ice cube, sitting dead in the center of the chamber. Either her employees had been lying to her for two years, or more likely the generator had been shut down somehow. Turning to go back to the lift, a noise behind her tensed Ada's body. Turning around once again towards the generator chamber, she watched as the river below and to the side of the generator bubbled erratically. Walking to the edge of the catwalk, she leaned over the ledge and looked down, flashing her flashlight down, something immediately hurtled out from the murky waters and punched her in the face. Ada quickly regained her senses and rolled to the right, her gun drawn with her still lying on the steel floor. A huge figure had emerged from the water, and was now crouched several meters away from her. The two of them stood up slowly, Ada, and the monster, staring deeply at the other. Her flashlight lay a few feet away from her, and was to dangerous to go after. However, the light was bright enough for Ada to make out what the creature looked like. By first glance, he was one of the maintenance workers for the generator chamber yet he was oddly mutated from the other zombies. Instead of just rotting flesh, which however was still visible across his body, a protruding claw had emerged from his right arm. His feet were also heavily mutated, with claws beginning to extend. Ada stepped back as he suddenly began to scream with pain, and as it fell to the ground bleeding and mutating along the way, she began to make her escape. However, to her horror, the gas-powered lift was gone, now back at the top level somehow.  
  
"What the hell?" She protested aloud, quickly pressing the call button for the lift. She had remembered that it took a good three minutes to reach the generator platform from the top level, and this meant trouble for Ada, who was now trapped with the creature. As she turned back to face the monster, it had already mutated extensively, and now a second claw emerged, yet this time from his left arm. His skin was now green, completely pealed off and with his own brain in visible sight it was obvious this was no longer a man, a human either. Instead, it was a demon.  
  
The creature burst into action, leaping incredible heights to the ceiling and crawling along using its razor sharp claws as hooks. Ada aimed her Desert Eagle, firing only two shots. With two and a half minutes to go, she needed all the ammo she could get. Both bullets were precise, yet somehow missed as the monster leapt at impossible speeds towards the eastern wall, roaring and drooling red toxic blood from his mouth all at once. Ada held the gun firmly with both hands, and lined the creature up with her sights. Pulling the trigger, in almost slow motion she watched as it jumped from the wall, hurtling through the air and landing just two meters from her. The three-bullet volley she had fired was a complete miss. Only a second to react, she lowered the gun and managed to get in a shot, finally hitting the monster yet not before it lashed its ten foot long tongue towards her way. The gun flew out of her hands, and before even hitting the ground the "licker" slashed its tongue once more and grabbed the weapon mid flight, whipping it over its body and throwing the gun into the water below. Ada was now completely defenseless, and with still a minute before the elevator would arrive.  
  
Chapter 25: Yuletide survival horror.  
  
Ada dove to her right as the creature pounced just a few feet away. Looking up she saw her defense, a metal case with a thin glass covering held a fire axe, and as she kicked away the glass, the weapon fell to the floor. Quickly grabbing it she turned and swung, knowing the monster was still so near. The licker jumped over her again and began to climb about the wall behind her.  
  
Turning quickly she swung again, her arms flailing about. Suddenly, as its tongue lashed out again at her, Ada thoughtlessly swung once more, somehow striking the tongue mid air. The razor sharp tongue wobbled about on the floor, oozing with clear liquid. The licker fell to the ground screaming fiercely, so loud that it blocked the noise of the gas powered elevator returning. Ada took no time and sprinted to the lift, the axe still in tow, and as she turned, pressing the button at the same time too, the licker made one last attack, diving at her.  
  
"Nooo!!" She screamed, swinging the axe and nailing the creature mid flight. The elevator shot into action, and in those few seconds Ada had lost the fire axe, she was again defenseless.  
  
The lift stopped back on the Command Deck, Ada climbed out the hatch and heard moaning far off, yet she ignored it and listened for any signs of human life, like Dylan's. Racing down the corridor, Ada stopped at a cave in spot, where the ceiling and collapsed from something. This surprised her, as the entire facility was built solidly. Something must have come through from the surface above. Ignoring it for now, she continued her trek through the outer rim and towards the Command Center. Reaching the main doors to the Control room, also known as the command center, a faint light could be seen inside. Ducking under the half open security doors, a gun was immediately pointed at her face. Dylan raised his flashlight and shone it in her eyes.  
  
"Jesus Ada, thought you were dead." He simply put, backing up to allow her access. Once Ada raised her head, the heavy stench of blood and rotting flesh filled the air. Dylan had already walked over to a power conduit he had been working on earlier, and with two flips of a switch the emergency lights came back on. Now, Ada could see the horror, which had unfolded. Across the command center, corpses of the dead HCF workers decorated the floors, with several others collapsed over computer consoles or half eaten and dead in their chairs.  
  
"I've counted twenty-four, all dead, some half eaten, some just dead, flesh rotting. Agent Richards is dead in her office, she took her own life.Hammond is nowhere to be seen.he's probably one of those zombies." Dylan informed, walking back over to Ada who was now feeling immensely sick.  
  
"How.why.Dylan what the hell happened here.?" She managed to cough out, putting her hand over her mouth.  
  
"Let's find out." He replied, turning and walking towards Lisa Richards office. Ada followed.  
  
Inside, Lisa sat in her chair, slunched across her desk, in one of her hands was a Beretta 9mm, one bullet fired. In the dim emergency lighting, the gunshot to her head could be visible, along with the blood splatter across the walls and ceiling. She had indeed taken her own life. Ada walked over to her former superior, and noticed a journal was in her other hand, hidden momentarily by dried up blood. While Ada studied the final entries, Dylan began to type on the security console in the corner for something.  
  
December 22nd, 1991,  
  
19:23hrs.  
  
It's been 24 hours now, since it all started.I've been feeling a little sick, medical says its nothing, but I don't believe it. We've been under lockdown for about 22 hours now, I haven't eaten or slept in a day, I'm so.hungry.  
  
22:12hrs.  
  
Hammond's ordered a level by level search, apparently the intruders are still somewhere in the facility. Whatever the case, I've got a team looking into what the chemical substance was they released into the ventilation systems. We've lost power for some reason, don't know why. Now we're running on emergency, I wish we could contact "Hell", there's no response on the short-range radios.  
  
During the attack, we lost contact with Level 12, the Science Labs. Hopefully whoever the intruders are, haven't disturbed the new T-virus samples and the virus synthesizer.  
  
December 23rd, 1991  
  
15:34hrs.  
  
It's been 43 hours now, I think, we've lost contact with Hammond, last I heard he was on his way to the jail cells on level 4, we've secured the intruders. According to Hammond, they're Biotech, probably retaliation, but how did they know our location, or procedures? They're a bigger threat then I imagined.  
  
17:23hrs.  
  
We've analyzed Biotech's equipment that Hammond sent up before he went missing, apparently they activated a small Electromagnetic Pulse while entering the facility, it overloaded our main and backup generators. About a half-hour ago, the backup systems went offline, we're in the dark now, god I'm hungry.  
  
19:56hrs.  
  
Biotech...those bastards.they released a neurological agent in the ventilation systems, and about an hour after their EMP attack accidentally disturbed the T-virus samples in the labs. Biohazard lockdown wasn't successful, and all the neurological agent did was speed up the process of the T-virus. Now, we've got a widespread outbreak, and no way to stop it. I've ordered a full lockdown for the time being.  
  
21:12hrs.  
  
Alpha team security arrived in Command, with food rations and water.thank god.we've bought ourselves some time.  
  
December 24th, 1991.  
  
14:45hrs.  
  
I shot George today, he lunged at Becka and tried to bite her. He died instantly. My skin feels funny, so itchy.. I've activated the failsafe devise, if Medical don't get a cure for the virus soon, in four hours the computer will call the C.E front desk, a bomb threat, I think.I.don't remember.  
  
16:34hrs.  
  
Two more died, then wok up. Now ther walking arounnd somwere.Becka came by.smelled funny..I shot he.r. Stuppid.  
  
2 69.:44.  
  
Eat george, tasty....skin fels funy...itchy.so hungr rr y ...  
  
..Gunna di..gunn a die..BANG..die.shooot m y seel ff.sooon,,,all gone..  
  
.Itchy..hungry..tasty.  
  
Ada looked slowly back at Lisa's body, which was completely motionless.  
  
"Take a look at the security logs here, around the night of the 22nd the generator blew, then all power went out.How could that be?" Dylan asked, reading the computer screen.  
  
"Here, read for yourself." Ada replied, handing Dylan the journal. Ada walked back out to the Command Center and looked around, all the computer monitors were blinking, either broken or blood stained. Turning to the center Central computer, which was a large circular table with a computer monitor facing each direction, north southeast west. Ada noticed a command on one of the monitors, and as she leaned closer, realized it was the activation codes for the Auto Destruct. Dylan walked back out from the office, his face pure white.  
  
"My god.those Biotech bastards.they'll pay. My guess is the T-virus dissipates from air after a time limit." He could only say.  
  
"Dylan, look at this. It's the activation codes for the Auto Destruct sequence, everything's input except for the ID codes." Ada informed.  
  
"Good idea, but there's not enough power to activate the fusion generators below the generator room." Dylan said.  
  
"What if we shunt power from all systems?" Ada thought.  
  
"No, we need all available power for the computer to carry out the commands..unless."  
  
"Unless?" Ada questioned.  
  
"Unless we draw power directly from the city, and shunt it to the fusion generators, we'll be able to activate the Auto Destruct. I'll need to access the power conduits in 'Hell' and reroute power from the city's power system. You say here and input your voice command." Dylan replied.  
  
"But I need two ID's for the system, and the ID codes have to be input within one minute of each other." Ada protested.  
  
"I'll call over the Comm system once I'm finished and input my code, you'll need to pull up Hammond's final command ID for the activation. Use his computer in his office. Let's move." Dylan said, and as he turned to the exit, Ada immediately realized yet another problem.  
  
"Dylan! Be careful, there's some kind of creature on the generator platform, he's injured but still dangerous." Ada inquired.  
  
"Don't worry, if I see him, he won't be around for long." He insisted, raising his shotgun and holding it chalantly over his shoulder. Ada smiled, nodded and turned to Hammond's office.  
  
Several minutes later, Ada continued to hack through Hammond's files, and suddenly heard a noise from the Command Center. Realizing it could be another zombie, she searched Hammond's desk quickly and pulled out a neatly stored Glock. Racing out the office door, she held the gun shoulder height and walked slowly to the center of the room. Emergency lights flashed as power began to run out slowly again, sparks flew from a broken computer monitor, and water dripped from a broken steam pipe. All of a sudden, a blunt hit from behind knocked Ada to the ground. Turning fast to see her attacker, she realized it was no zombie.  
  
"Ada, so nice to see you're alive." Hammond announced, his MP5 held sternly to his side, aimed at Ada's face.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, Hammond!?" Ada asked, climbing back to her feet.  
  
"Following procedure, you see, when Biotech infiltrated the base, I knew we had no chance. And now that I've secured not only the T-virus, but also a cure for it as well, I'll be a sure candidate for the High Counsel. What a shame no one survived this little incident." Hammond raised the machine gun and smiled.  
  
"Where did you get a cure for the T-virus?" Ada asked, buying any time she could get.  
  
"Aaah, Agent Richards, she followed my orders to the final breath. I ordered her to send any and all remaining medical personnel to find a cure. Once they did, and thank god, they did, I simply eliminated the team and stole the cure, using a sample to save myself of course." Hammond confided.  
  
"You bastard, using your own people for personal gain.you'll never get away with this." Ada insisted.  
  
"I think I will, though. Goodbye Ada, you were always like your mother too." Hammond smiled, backing up to take the final shot.  
  
"My mother.?" Ada whispered, yet as Hammond prepared to fire she began her attack, grabbing a steel rod broken from the ceiling grates and using it as an arrow, hurtling it Hammond's way. Dodging the piece of metal, Hammond didn't have a chance, and as he stood back to his feet was knocked back down again by Ada's kick. Punching him across the mouth, she quickly grabbed the MP5, backed up and fired, hitting him twice in the shoulder. He fell to the ground, dead.  
  
"Auto Destruct system activated, awaiting two-person authorization codes." The computer voice rang out. Ada stood beside the console while talking to Dylan over the Comm system.  
  
"Authorization HCF Counter Terrorism Unit Division 6, Wong Alpha 9." Ada replied.  
  
"Authorization recognized, Wong Alpha 9. Awaiting second code." The computer asked.  
  
"Your turn Dylan." Ada said.  
  
"Right, Authorization HCF Counter Terrorism Unit Division 6, Torres Delta 4."  
  
"Authorization recognized, Torres Delta 4. Awaiting final code." The computer confirmed. Ada pulled up Hammond's security clearance from the files and spoke them aloud.  
  
"Security clearance 44-5G-391. Initiate Auto Destruct sequence, three minutes. Lockdown all doors, except for Passageway Beta 4G6 and the following escape route." Ada said, typing in coordinates for her escape route.  
  
"The Auto Destruct sequence has been initiated, all personnel to emergency evacuation zones. Three minutes until detonation."  
  
"Time to go.Dylan, see you outside." Ada said over the comm.  
  
"Acknowledged, see you.what the hell, oh my god!!!" Dylan screamed.  
  
"Dylan? Dylan what is it!?" Ada repeated over and over, yet all she could hear was gunfire responding.  
  
"Ada..aaaah! Get out Ada! Get out!" Dylan finished. Ada leaned over the Comm and listened for something else, yet nothing came, only static. She had waited a minute, and as the two-minute warning alarmed she had no choice but to escape. Racing down the corridor she approached the gas- powered elevator, which she had used to reach the generator room earlier. However, it was currently stuck halfway between the shaft, and unusable.  
  
Dylan had no chance.  
  
Racing up the steps and through the open door to the bathroom entrance, Ada plowed past the door and out onto the park grounds. Before reaching the stairwell previously, she had heard the ten-second countdown begin. Pushing herself back up, Ada ran with whatever strength she had left and dove back down as she heard rumbling beneath her feet. Everything seemed a daze, out of the corner of her eye she could see the spectacular explosion erupting from the C.E building. Fires burst across the street and the pavement of the road collapsed into the ground. The south side of the park, nearest to the C.E building, turned into an inferno. Ada jumped back to her feet and began to run from the fires. Behind her, the small building which was an outdoor bathroom had incinerated, sending chunks of concrete and metal across the park, as far as half a mile. Ada turned back and saw a police car swerving through the air, its gas talk rupturing just before impact with the ground. Police helicopters circled the C.E building, which had begun to collapse under the stress.  
  
Regaining consciousness, Ada turned and saw sunlight, it was now Christmas morning. Her entire body ached, frozen from the night's temperature. Somehow finding strength to stand, she turned and saw the horror of it all. The entire northern side of the C.E building had collapsed under the stress, with other parts beginning to fall. The park sat in ashes, fires had been taken out quickly, thankfully. A torched police cruiser sat upside down several meters away from her, the fires from it had already died long ago. Other police officers could be seen surveying the park perimeter, yet the dim sunlight prevented much visibility, and with the limited number of officers that morning it was easy to understand why no one had found her yet. Ada stumbled across the park and towards a group of officers, who were all aiding injured civilians. There, she stood gazing at the C.E building, and the huge gap in the street ahead. In the gorge like gap was the remainder of HCF Division 6, yet nothing would ever be found down there, it was all obliterated during the blast. She was the only survivor, or so she thought. As she turned to go to an ambulance, several paramedics were working on Dylan, who was lying on a stretcher.  
  
Chapter 26.  
  
PART II: Goodbye, Spy.  
  
January 23rd, 1992.  
  
"You're cleared for entry, Agent Wong." The security guard informed, stationed inside the guard station and spoke through three-inch bulletproof glass. To her right, Ada had passed a mounted machine gun turret, which was controlled from inside the station and aimed directly at the entrance.  
  
"Thanks." She said, grabbing the pass card in the item tray at the same time. It had been a month since the L.A incident, and it was her first day back. Receiving her orders through an undercover contact three days prior, she had been given explicit instructions to return to Washington D.C immediately, where, after hours of checkpoints and tests, she would be granted a meeting with the High Counsel. Walking down the underground lobby towards the Hall of Elders, where the counsel members resided, she felt an immense tension throughout her body. Never, under any circumstances were field Agents such as herself granted permission for a meeting with the Counsel, yet the incident in L.A, which ultimately destroyed Division 6 by her own hands, she was unaware what the Counsel would specifically ask about. She had filed a report only a day after the events, a 6 page report in fact, and was told to remain in L.A for further instructions. With Dylan still in a coma, and his miraculous escape from the Auto Destruct she knew nothing about, Ada was the only survivor of Division 6.  
  
Two guards stood in front of the Chamber doors, while four others stood above on a catwalk, P90's in all their hands. On top of all that, a mounted machine gun turret placement like before was on either side of the room, while automated defense guns stationed on the ceiling. Ada stopped her approach as a guard walked up to her.  
  
"Name, rank, and hold out your hand." He ordered in a rather cold manner. Ada outstretched her hand and looked up to answer his questions.  
  
"Ada Wong, Commander."  
  
"The guard pulled out a small portable fingerprint scanner, and looked at the heads up display. A quiet computerized voice gave out the information.  
  
"Special Agent Ada Wong, Counter Terrorism Unit of Division 6, Commander." it said.  
  
"Very well, front desk cleared you, the Counsel has been informed of your arrival already, you may enter." He instructed.  
  
"What, no body search?" She questioned sarcastically, annoyed by the overkill in security.  
  
The guard pointed to the doorframe.  
  
"Thermal and X-ray sensors, if any firearm is found the entire base goes into lockdown and the Counsel Chambers are sealed. Trust me, we don't make mistakes twice." The guard spoke of the very classified incident of '79, where Alexander Ashford, one of the founding fathers of the Directive and a High Counsel member went missing. HCF Intelligence section never found out what exactly happened, although its speculated that Lord Spencer had some doing with it all.  
  
Ada stepped through the doorway and walked down a catwalk. Small lights on the catwalk, which showed her that the room was a sphere in design, only lighted the room. Peeking over the railing, she saw the floor far down below, which was flooded with water about three meters high. The face of the water was still at least fifty feet from the catwalk, however. Finding the end of the walkway, she was met with a for in the path, two leading to the right and left which both held platforms, and the one in the center to a third platform not too far up from the main catwalk. Ada walked up the short flight of steps and stood on the circular platform, looking out into the dark. Suddenly, two lights turned on to her right and left ahead, and revealed the High Counsel of HCF. Eight Counsel members, all still hidden in the shadows, sat side by side at a rectangle table about 20 feet from Ada's location, on a platform. Ada coughed and leaned on the railing, waiting for any signs of life. Finally, after much delay, one spoke.  
  
"Agent Ada Wong of the HCF Division 6, welcome to the Chamber of Elders." A man boomed.  
  
"Thank you sir." She managed to speak.  
  
"As you may know few Agents have stood before us, yet this is quite a high risk topic now." A woman's voice said.  
  
"You believe you are here because of Division 6, however, in all honesty, it's hardly our biggest concern at the moment." The first voice continued.  
  
"Its not? You mean..Biotech." Ada hesitated.  
  
"Yes, the corporation Biotech Frontiers has managed to evade our knowledge for 15 years, and this could only have been accomplished by someone working on the inside." Another man answered.  
  
"An insider? You mean me.You think its me, don't you!?" Ada yelled, now feeling much better as adrenaline pumped through her.  
  
"Be patient, Agent Wong all your answers will be answered. Yes, we believed it was you who were the Double agent, you fit the profile to the letter. You were the one responsible for the destruction of your former unit, and you were the only survivor, minus Agent Torres who remains in a coma." Another woman said.  
  
"You.believed?" Ada asked.  
  
"Yes, however it doesn't fit, during the last month you would have had interaction with your contact with Biotech, however none occurred."  
  
"You had me followed?" Ada questioned.  
  
"Contrary to our previous beliefs, and coming to a unanimous decision, we are not submitting you as hazardous risk and in end result your life will be spared. Now, we come to a larger problem at hand." The man informed, ignoring Ada's question.  
  
"Again, Biotech. What's our next move then?" Ada continued.  
  
"Three days ago, our India Branch Division 12 was attacked and destroyed via air strike." One of the previous women briefed.  
  
"Division 12? My god that's located in the middle of Calcutta, isn't it? What were the casualties?" Ada asked, reading the report, which was flown over to her by a small-unmanned remote-controller floating robot.  
  
"All 456 Agents and personnel were wiped out, excluding four Agents out on field assignments at the time and 12 personnel at their homes. We believe this man, Hatori Kamal, to be involved." A holographic image appeared in mid air, showing a picture of Kamal. Ada realized she had met this man before.  
  
"I know him.he was responsible for the Prague incident two years ago, my third mission. He blew out the back of my contacts head with a sniper rifle across the street from a café, then shot me in the arm." Ada said.  
  
"Then you're familiar with his profile?" A man asked.  
  
"Born in '54 I believe, in India, fell into the wrong crowd and turned out working as a freelance assassin for hire 20 years later. About six years ago he went missing from CIA Intel, managed to evade fourteen federal officers at LAX airport, and boarded a plane for Switzerland. That plane never arrived. Last known whereabouts, Prague...two years ago." Ada informed them.  
  
"Well done Agent Wong, however, his last known coordinates according to our Intel team sent to review the India incident were two days ago, Calcutta, India. The team lost him in a street chase, however not before he killed three agents with a butcher knife in a crowded restaurant kitchen. Local police also lost him."  
  
"And what makes you believe Kamal is responsible for the Division 12 incident?" Ada folded the report and placed it back on the floating robot.  
  
"Satellite photos pulled up at the time of the attack indicate four SS-63 Chatsaka Helicopter Gunships, and Kamal was spotted on one of them, firing machine gun bursts into a crowd of spectators in the street. We believe Biotech has hired him full time. We're sending you to Calcutta, India. Find Kamal, get out any information from him and then terminate him at any means necessary." A familiar voice said, later identified by Ada as Marcus.  
  
"What makes you think Kamal is still in India?" Ada asked.  
  
"Because one of the Intel team members was ordered to remain in India, and managed to catch up with Kamal yesterday morning thankfully. After monitoring a conversation between Kamal and an unknown associate, we've concluded Kamal is planning to destroy an affiliate office of Division 12's sometime this week. We've warned the office secretly and that disaster is avoided, however Kamal will remain in India to carry out his mission. You'll need to meet up with your usual contact and rendezvous with the Intel officer at the Hotel Takuma. He'll give you further information on Kamal and help you capture the him." Marcus continued the brief.  
  
"When do I leave then?" Ada spoke.  
  
"Immediately, there's a chopper waiting on helipad 4 to take you to you're awaiting plane. We'll contact you once you arrive." A man answered.  
  
Ada walked out the Chambers and back down the lobby, reading her mission briefing and wondering what would be next. Meeting the man that almost killed her, that could have killed her with that first bullet instead, the tension from before began to return as she stared at Kamal's photo.  
  
Chapter 27, India Inquiry.  
  
"So they're giving you an assignment after all that's happened? I thought they would have taken you off active duty since you're.well." Dennis Farrel said, an old friend of Ada's who was also the helicopter pilot.  
  
"I'm pregnant, not dying Dennis. Besides, I'm the most familiar with Kamal." Ada insisted, sitting in the co-pilots seat while overlooking the massive view of Washington, D.C.  
  
"Getting shot in the arm doesn't make you a pro on him Ada, believe me I know, be careful of god sakes the guys good." Dennis said.  
  
"You're familiar with him?" Ada asked, strapping her USP standard into her holster.  
  
"Before my accident in 85, I was on assignment in Tokyo, a small village called Inotakimura. Ah it was a standard Intel op, I was to break into Yamato Kenji's compound, you know the old Triad leader, and assassinate the guy. Well, I got to his bedroom undetected, when I met Yamato." Dennis stopped, gathering his thoughts.  
  
"And.?" Ada inquired, hesitating at first to pry.  
  
"And.Kenji-San was there all right, hanging off his balcony tethered around the neck by a rope. Leaning over the railing was Kamal. I fired first, completely missed unfortunately yet not before Kamal fired his AK-47. I got hit twice in the arm and a ricochet almost in my leg, only a scratch. Kamal grabbed me by the hair, pulled me to the balcony and unwrapped another part of the rope, he wanted me to suffer. If it wasn't for Kenji's guards storming in I wouldn't have made it out, Kamal was 14 against one, so I took the time to dive off the balcony and into a tree. Last I saw was Kamal being surrounded by Kenji's guards." Dennis finished, signaling the helipad below for a landing.  
  
"How'd he get out?" Ada wondered, taking off her seat belt as the chopper lowered to the ground.  
  
"To this day, I don't have a clue. But three days later I returned to the Kenji compound to survey the situation and saw it had been torched. Ada, take care, and if you come across Kamal stay the hell out of his way." Dennis said, showing a faint smile as she got out of the aircraft.  
  
Calcutta, India. 14:54p.m  
  
The sandy streets of Calcutta blew through the day, as a cool breeze soothed Ada's skin. Walking down a flight of steps towards the Café Feonim, where here HCF contact was set to meet her. Sitting at a street side table, she unknowingly felt where she was shot those years ago by Kamal, and a sense of being watched overwhelmed her. Startled by an unknown hand on her shoulder, Ada grabbed a small knife on the table, using her second hand to grab the hand and slammed it on the table, holding the knife against the back of the wrist. Staring into her contact's eyes, she felt foolish.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that." She whispered, letting go silently and putting down the knife. Her contact sat at the table while everyone in the café went back to their business.  
  
"Welcome to India Ada." He said with a smirk, blankly reading a menu.  
  
"Quiet, what do you have for me?" Ada asked, crossing her legs and drinking tea.  
  
"Division 12 had a storage house at this location," Her contact passed her a piece of paper with directions written on it as well as info on the Intel Agent, "Its loaded with weaponry, surveillance and Intel on all the major players in the city, and transportation. The Intel agent tracking Kamal is staying at the Hotel Takuma under the name Joseph Scott, you'll be his wife Sharon Scott, and they have a reservation for the two of you. However I've made a few sweeps of the place, in the last 12 hours seven Biotech operatives have checked into the place, I think they're onto him." He said.  
  
"And you didn't warn him?" She questioned calmly, when she was actually very angered.  
  
"Couldn't, the Agent wasn't in, he was off tailing Kamal. By my estimates you've got about four days before Kamal has enough resources to attack Division 12's affiliate office, and after that he'll be gone from India. You'd better get moving." He proposed, getting up from his seat.  
  
"I will, take care of yourself." Ada completed, nodding at the man. He smiled back casually and strolled to the door.  
  
Hotel Takuma, 17:12p.m  
  
"Yes may I help you?" The receptionist asked politely as Ada approached the front desk.  
  
"I believe you have a reservation for two, my husband Joseph Scott is already here, I'm Mrs. Sharon Scott." Ada said in a Texan like accent. She didn't need to, yet she liked the acting of it all.  
  
"Ah, yes Mrs. Scott you're husband checked in an hour ago." The clerk informed.  
  
"He did? Oh, well thank you." Ada worried now, the Agent wasn't due back at the hotel for another two hours according to her Contacts instructions, which also detailed the storage facility's location.  
  
Ada stopped in front of her door and leaned against the wood after hearing a strange noise. Opening her purse, she pulled out the USP and turned the safety off and the laser sight on. Preparing to storm the room, she suddenly heard voices inside. Unable to make out what was being said, she decided against going in the room. Turning instead to the room beside it, she whipped out her lockpick and broke inside. The room was empty, minus the old man asleep at his chair on the balcony. Sneaking past him and leaning over the railing, she looked down to the busy streets from the third story balcony and took a leap, grabbing her room's balcony rail. Pressing her back against the wall, Ada peered through the small crack of the thin wood door and saw a man bound to a chair. Leaning closer she saw that it was in fact the Intel agent tied to a chair, while Kamal strolled around the room swinging a Tulwar, an Indian sword, and mumbling something into what looked like a radio in the other hand. Ada held the gun against her and surveyed the room, realizing Kamal was alone inside. Not taking Dennis' advice, Ada kicked down the balcony door and held the gun firmly aimed at Kamal's head, telling him to drop both items and put his hands up afterwards. Seeing him do neither, she repeated the request, only to have him reply, "I believe you should take your own advice Agent Wong."  
  
As she steadied her arm, preparing to fire, a judgement error came to light, as the butt of an AK 47 smashed into the back of her head. Lying on the dirty carpet floor while her vision blurred, two other Biotech agents revealed themselves, showing that they had been standing on the same wall as the balcony door. Ada's vision turned from blurry to darkness as she fell to unconsciousness.  
  
Chapter 28, Spy Game.  
  
"Wake up, Agent Wong." Ada could hear over and over, after barely regaining consciousness. Raising her head, she saw Kamal standing in front of the Intel Agent who remained tied to the chair, the Tulwar placed against his throat. Kamal pushed harder down, looking into Ada's eyes and showing the immense evil that lived through him.  
  
"Tell me, Agent Wong of HCF Division 6, or.you were before you blew it up.what's a young girl like you doing in a place like this, when expecting a child." He taunted.  
  
"Came for the sights, stayed for the food." Ada snapped back, surveying the room and noticing the two Agents from before were gone.  
  
"I will only ask this question once, Ms. Wong, or I will take this man's life. I want the location of the Counsel of Elders, the names of the High Counsel and the locations of your operations throughout the world." Kamal got straight to the point, not beating around the bush.  
  
".Alright.get a piece of paper." Ada said, staring at the half dead Intel Agent. He must had been interrogated for hours.  
  
Kamal set the Tulwar on a table nearby and took out a pad and pen from his jacket pocket. Ada began to tell him everything he wanted to know, while attempting to untie the ropes bound around her wrists. The chair she was tied to was not reinforced, which was lucky.  
  
"Ok.write down the following letters .e..l..o..h..s..s..a. e..m.e..t.i..b.  
  
"I do not understand." Kamal hesitated, studying the paper.  
  
"Read it backwards from the last letter, its in code." Ada informed, releasing the ropes bound behind her but not making her move just yet.  
  
"Bite me.asshole.Clever, yet it is the last clever thing you shall do." Kamal fumed, reaching for the Tulwar. Ada stretched her legs and grabbed the back of the chair, throwing it between her knees and at Kamal. Busting the wooden chair on impact, Ada drop kicked the assassin in the head and grabbed the Tulwar, swinging it about and slicing him straight in the leg. Blood began to pour out at incredible amounts, yet that didn't hold off Kamal, who was racing across the room away from Ada. Chasing him to the balcony, he surprisingly dove over the rail and towards the streets far below, unknown to what would meet him. As luck would have it, he managed to land on a tarp, and jumped down to safety.  
  
Ada prepared herself to follow, yet suddenly she was reminded of the Agent still bound on the chair. Cutting him loose, she attempted to get him awake again.  
  
"Wake up!!!" Ada yelled quietly.  
  
"I'm.ok.Go after him." He said.  
  
"Alright, I'll be back, be careful I think those two Biotech agents are outside the door." Ada informed him, and with that she looked down from the balcony and jumped.  
  
The streets were bustling with activity, as dozens of innocents shopped, talked, walked, and went about their daily lives. Ada turned to all directions, trying to see where Kamal would have gone. Seeing him nowhere in sight, she began to realize she had lost him. That was until she saw the blood on the ground. Several feet further was another puddle of blood, and another.  
  
"When in doubt, follow the trail of blood." She thought aloud, proceeding past the crowds. As she entered the market place, Ada immediately noticed Kamal climbing a flight of stairs, limping the whole way. Ada broke into a run, sprinting past the civilians and over tables. Kamal quickly took notice of her and began to hurry faster, racing across a second story balcony and towards a door. Ada jumped onto a booth which was selling fruits and bread, and dove onto the tarp covering the one beside it. Climbing atop it, she bounced to the next one and the next, running along and jumping over the crowds which watched in awe. As Kamal closed in on the door, Ada closed in on him, and reaching the final tarp she dove through the air and rolled onto the balcony, while Kamal stood several feet away.  
  
"You're very persistent." He complimented, turning to face her while keeping his right hand on his leg wound.  
  
"What can I say, I'm a career gal." Ada replied, holding the Tulwar closely to her side. Spectators below lost interest quickly and went back to their business.  
  
"I can understand that. You are a professional, like myself. Unfortunately, my job is to kill you, and yours to kill me. It's a real shame we didn't meet under different circumstances." Kamal said, surprising Ada.  
  
"To my recollection, I met you two years ago.wasn't exactly a happy experience." Ada replied, taking one step closer to him.  
  
"Ah, yes, I nearly forgot about Prague.it was quite embarrassing, you see I never miss." Kamal protested, smiling and taking a small chuckle.  
  
"You didn't miss my contact." Ada said, taking his laughter personally.  
  
"It wasn't you I was after my dear, according to my Intel you were nothing but an old flame of his. I was ordered to take your life as well, yet you escaped. Now, here we are.old friends." Kamal informed her.  
  
"Yeah well reunion's over Kamal." Ada stopped as Kamal interrupted.  
  
"You can join us." He suddenly said out.  
  
"What?" Ada proclaimed.  
  
"Biotech, Ada we are fighting for a future, a better one. There's a war coming, and you'd better be on the right side." Kamal said.  
  
"I like to think I am.but I will never join you." Ada insisted. Suddenly out of no warning Kamal burst into action, pouncing towards her. Ada swung the Tulwar without even thinking and sliced him across the ribs. Pressing his back against the wall, Kamal choked as he began to die. Ada stared into his face, puzzled. She had come to think of this man as the devil, unstoppable, uncontrollable. Yet in his one state of weakness, his overconfidence, he fell. Ada lifted the sword and swung around, stabbing him in the face for safe measure.  
  
"How much did you tell them!?" Ada screamed, pushing the Agent against the wall. He had taken out the two Biotech agents outside already.  
  
"I'm sorry.I'm not field trained and..they tortured me." He replied.  
  
"Alright, we've eliminated Kamal, the two agents, who else was there?" Ada thought, pacing back and forth.  
  
"The other five agents. I noticed seven Biotech Agents checked in separately over the past day, I've only seen two of them, but I noticed the others leaving the hotel about a half-hour ago. They could have the information, I think Kamal taped the interrogation." He informed.  
  
"Well where would they go?" Ada wondered, staring out the window.  
  
"To the safehouse, or I assume. I followed Kamal to an old castle South from the main city, I think its probably a Biotech meeting place."  
  
"Good, you stay here and contact HQ, I'll gather equipment from hour safehouse and meet up with you at the hotel lobby in an hour, we'll storm the castle at sunset." Ada ordered.  
  
Chapter 29, The Castle.  
  
20:30hrs, outside Calcutta, India.  
  
Ada stood on the hillside, peering down upon the castle, which stood enormous in the night. Scanning the perimeter, she already had taken note of land mines, sniper guards at the castle's towers, and unseen patrolmen shifting through the night. Ada had ordered the Intel Agent, who's name was Gregory Holt, to remain a kilometer away from the castle, and to wait for her escape so they could exfiltrate India together. Realizing it would be near impossible to infiltrate the facility through the front, Ada took quick notice of the land mine locations, and thanks to thermal goggles she could see them. Each patch of mines was placed two by two, in six rows spaced out evenly. However, one patch was missing three mines and in their place was what looked to be a rock formation. Ada counted the number of guards, which roamed that location, when she first arrived four guards, hardly visible to the naked eye, patrolling two by two cover formation, yet when she finished her initial sweep of the entire compound two of the guards had disappeared. Ada figured that since there would probably only be one or two entrances to the castle that there must be a guard hatch in the field.  
  
Reaching the rock formation, Ada used her Thermal goggles to step past mines, which were each about three meters apart. Searching around the location she found a small hatch in the ground of a small cave in the formation, and after securing its entrance she proceeded inside.  
  
As she figured, the hatch led to a small tunnel shaft, which ran throughout under the entire compound and probably the castle itself. Ada snuck past small guard posts and larger caverns that were used as resting areas for off duty patrols. Having to sneak directly through these bunkers, Ada took her time carefully in the dimly lit room as several guards slept in their cots. Finally reaching the castle entrance, Ada reached the inner sanctum.  
  
"Ok I'm in, give me the specs." Ada said through her two-way radio, walking cautiously up the stone steps along the way with a Glock 18 in her other hand.  
  
"Alright, this place is like a maze so listen up. To your right is guard quarters, as well as weapons and ammunition stockpiles. Division 12 believed this was a terrorist headquarters, they had no idea it was a Biotech facility, however Intel managed to get a good idea of the castle layout. You'll want to stay away from that side of the castle all together, however several portions of the east wing have collapsed and are off limits to personnel. You should be able to access the second floor in that direction, and more importantly the support beams in the main lobby. Plant the explosives there and the entire building will collapse under the stress." Agent Holt briefed.  
  
"Great, anything else?" Ada asked.  
  
"Yeah, there's what looks like a huge office on the second floor, just off the west corridor. It's probably the head of this place's office, you should find some valuable Intel there." He continued.  
  
"I'll contact you when I.hang on someone's coming." Ada stopped, concealing herself behind a large column. By the amount of footsteps she made out three to four people coming.  
  
"Any word for Kamal?" A woman asked, her voice fairly familiar.  
  
"No ma'am, no word from him thus far, our agents at the hotel said he was injured while interrogating an Incursion Directive agent." A man answered, surprising Ada beyond belief.  
  
"Did he just say Incursion Directive.?" She thought.  
  
"What about the interrogation on the other agent." The woman continued to say as she passed the column Ada stood behind.  
  
"The tape was given to a hotel insider as the Agents left, as they were unsure how many HCF agents were in India. The tape should be in your office by now." A second man informed.  
  
"Alright, have the troops arrived?" The woman now questioned.  
  
"Legions 5, 6 7, and 9 are posted on the south perimeter, ready to disembark by morning." One of the men answered.  
  
"Have Legion 4 team with 5, I don't like sending only 150 soldiers into Division 10 in London." The woman replied, catching Ada's attention even more then ever now.  
  
"What about Legion 4's attack on Division 9?"  
  
"We'll move Division 9 into the air-strike category, we don't need to send in Progenitor enhanced soldiers for that sector, launch 6 Chatsaka B54's for it instead. Come, the department heads are expecting us." The woman finished. Ada peeked around and saw the trio of Biotech agents, the woman walking sternly in the center reading a file folder. She was dressed in a black business skirt, and her hair tied back. She seemed very impressive, and very professional. Ada watched as they walked into a conference office, and closed the door. Giving her opportunity, Ada raced for the stairs and decided to ignore the collapsed portions altogether.  
  
"I'm planting the C4 charged now, give me a situation of the outside." Ada said quietly, peering down from the second floor balcony onto the guard filled lobby.  
  
"Two more guard trucks have arrived leaving a total of 12, along with several other jeeps, helicopters, they're all proceeding to the south end, as if waiting for something." Holt said, peering through his binoculars at the legions of soldiers.  
  
"Holt, abort mission, repeat abort mission. Biotech are planning preemptive strikes on HCF Divisions. I need you to patch me through with HQ immediately." Ada said, while increasing the fuse of the C4. It was risky, too much of a risk of accidental detonation, however her plan needed all the firepower she could get.  
  
"Alright, I've patched our Comm channel through to the satellite relay station. I'm patching you through to Central command.now." Holt replied.  
  
"This is Colonel Janet Terrence of Central Intelligence HQ, please explain this transmission." A woman's voice said.  
  
"This is Agent Ada Wong, Counter Terrorism I.D 45272. I'm currently on assignment under High Counsel orders in India." Ada answered, lowering her voice as guards walked by below.  
  
"We're aware of your mission Agent Wong, what is the reason for this transmission?" The Colonel repeated.  
  
"I've come across a Biotech stronghold outside Calcutta and top priority information has been uncovered. Biotech are planning a preemptive strike against an unknown number of HCF Divisions, how they found out our locations is not known at the time. I'm guessing they took out Division 12 here in Calcutta do to its proximity to the stronghold here. They have unknown numbers of soldiers, and I think they're enhanced via T- virus.Suggest an immediate air strike, repeat an immediate air strike." Ada said, racing down the corridor to the main office.  
  
"Acknowledged Agent Wong, we'll handle the situation immediately." The Colonel said, turning off the transmission.  
  
Central Intelligence HQ, Washington D.C.  
  
Sirens bellowed throughout the facility as personnel went into red alert. Colonel Terrence stood beside Mr. Marcus who was overlooking the situation via satellite direct feed.  
  
"Somehow they bypassed our satellite sweeps, we've compensated now. By computer count they have 2000 troops stationed and more on the way." The Colonel informed.  
  
"Prepare ST-1 and ST-2 for launch, we'll worry about the results later, namely the Indian government. Take us to Blue alert Colonel." Marcus ordered.  
  
"Attention all personnel, we are now at Blue alert, repeat we are now upgraded to Blue alert." The Colonel said over the Comm system. The flashing red lights suddenly turned blue, changing the entire perspective of the room. Behind them a giant computer screen changed to a shot of computerized specs of two Fusion-Class warheads, and beside both specs flashed the word "armed", over and over while a countdown timer of 12 minutes activated.  
  
Chapter 30: Preemptive Strike  
  
21:32hrs.  
  
Ada jumped over the railing and landed hard on the lobby floor below. Firing her assault rifle until impact, she sent two guards to the floor, each dead before they landed.  
  
"Three minutes Ada!" Holt informed, gunfire over his radio signal. He was under fire outside.  
  
"Received!!!" She replied, rolling behind a pillar as three more guards entered the lobby.  
  
Pinned down and out of ammo, the three guards ceased fire and instead ordered her to throw out her weapon.  
  
"If you insist." She said, placing a small explosive on the side of the gun and throwing it their way. Unaware of the bomb, one of the terrorists approached the gun and picked it up, only to be sent flying several meters by the explosion. All clear from danger for the time being, Ada grabbed one of the dropped MP5's and raced towards the main office.  
  
"Repeat I am pinned down, soldiers closing in.you need to.another.off the compound.I've been hit.repeat." Holt said over and over, as Ada approached the main doors of the office.  
  
"Acknowledged Holt, pull back to extraction point I'll get out on my own." Ada said, entering the room quietly with her gun drawn.  
  
"Your chopper is ready ma'am." A man said at the window, talking on the phone at the huge wood desk.  
  
Ada snuck behind a couch and waited.  
  
"Yes...yes we're moving as scheduled, we've only counted two infiltrators and I'm being told one is already being liquidated...Of course.All right, I'll personally see the data to HQ.Yes.Yes, see you there. Safe journey." He finished, hanging up the phone. Ada peered up and saw him take out a disk from the computer terminal.  
  
"Freeze!" She yelled, flipping her gun up and walking out from the shadows. The man had a surprised smirk painted on his face, and casually put his hand in his jacket pocket, the same hand holding the disk.  
  
"Well well.you've put up quite the fight.Ms.?"  
  
"Shut up, put your hands up, face the wall." Ada commanded, walking towards him.  
  
"I don't think so." He said, crossing his arms. Ada peaked down at her watch and saw she had two minutes before the missiles arrived.  
  
"Is that so?" Ada stopped.  
  
"You don't give the orders, I."  
  
"Quiet. Where's your boss, I really wanted to meet her." Ada interrupted.  
  
"I'm afraid she's too busy shutting you down.you are with the Directive, are you not? The shadowy HCF Agency, known only to those who need to know." The man taunted.  
  
"Oh, is that it? Well you wouldn't know where to find her, would you? I'd like to spare a bullet for her head." Ada snapped back.  
  
"And you'll waste the rest on little old me?" He smiled, very sure of himself.  
  
"I guess we'll see." Ada fired, and held the trigger down as his body flew back and forth against the wall, bullets puncturing him everywhere.  
  
As he fell to the ground, Ada pulled her clip out and saw it was empty.  
  
"Oops, clumsy me." She retorted, throwing the weapon down and reaching into his pocket found the disk. Quickly checking her watch she saw a minute and thirty left. Racing to the computer, she saw the tape recorder on the desk. After placing the disk in the terminal, she smashed the tape and began to type on the keyboard.  
  
"My god." She exclaimed, seeing Gigabytes of data about Biotech.  
  
"This is everything we need, locations, names, numbers, everything." Ada grabbed the disk and pocketed it, and as she prepared to get out of the chair saw on the monitor a Map program. Quickly clicking on it, she saw the map of the entire castle on the screen, with the main office flashing. However, something caught her eye. Placing her finger on the monitor, she traced her location to the right side of the room, which showed a connecting corridor. Ada raised her head and looked over, seeing no door. Looking back at the screen she saw that it lead to the underground helipad and parking lot.  
  
"Time to leave." She said aloud, finally opening the hidden door on the side of the room.  
  
Ada emerged at the parking lot, seeing a Chatsaka helicopter lifting off from the pad. Raising into the air, she fired several shots before giving up, its armor was too strong. With thirty seconds to go, she immediately noticed a full range of vehicles in the garage.  
  
"Very nice." She commented, turning to a jeep.  
  
"Holt I'm out, where's your location?" Ada asked, figuring he wasn't alive. She figured right, turning her head towards the main road, she saw Holt's jeep turned over and on fire. With nothing left to stay for, Ada slammed on the peddle and zoomed over sand dunes ahead. However she didn't get twenty meters before seeing a group of guards firing at a lone target in the brush. Ada slowed the jeep down and turned to its back was facing the crowd ahead. Jumping on the back she put the placed Gattling gun into position and opened fire, hitting each soldier within seconds.  
  
Ada pulled up to Holt, who was running towards her, and slowed the jeep down.  
  
"Need a lift?" She asked.  
  
"Hello ST-1.where's your little brother." Ada smiled, looking to her right and seeing one of the missiles.  
  
"Over there, look!" Holt pointed in the opposite direction, as ST-2 closed in with its partner.  
  
"In separate directions?" Holt continued.  
  
"They're launched from the same location, but for visual tracking reasons separated half way through trip. ST-1 will hit the base first, while in less then 2 seconds ST-2 takes out the perimeter, and the soldiers." Ada replied, watching through the rearview mirror as the castle behind them exploded.  
  
"So what did you find in there?" Holt asked.  
  
"Everything we need." Ada answered, driving back into the city.  
  
Chapter 31:Informant.  
  
  
  
Washington, D.C. Two days later.  
  
High Council Chambers, location disclosed.  
  
"You have many questions in need of answers, we can understand that." A council member said as Ada stood on the center platform after her lengthy debrief of the mission in India.  
  
"Yes. During my escape from Division 6, Hammond said something about my mother.that I was just like her. Who is my mother.?" Ada asked.  
  
"You must understand, Hammond had a history of drug abuse, nothing he said should have been taken literally. According to you, he sacrificed his own comrades for a seat on the High Council, which in retrospect he probably would have received as he had the cure of the T-virus. Now, that cure is gone, we have nothing and our research teams are getting no results. Our studies of the T-virus are however blossoming, research labs Ethra and Maridia will be at full operation in two months, and HQ has been refitted with state of the art labs." Marcus informed her.  
  
"HQ? Another question, why is its location disclosed and classified." Ada wondered, knowing it was none of her business.  
  
"We cannot disclose the location of Command, for security reasons." Marcus answered.  
  
"Of course. So what information has the data disk given?" Ada continued.  
  
"Very detailed information of Biotech, its key players and locations, along with several reports of their studies with the T-virus." A man replied.  
  
"I overheard a conversation with their Director of the facility, she said something about.the Progenitor Virus.what is it?" Ada asked, surprising each of the council members. After a short conversation in whispers one of the women council members answered, "We have little to no information on the Progenitor Virus, Agent Wong."  
  
"Kamal said something about.a war coming, and that I should choose the right side." Ada said.  
  
"Indeed, Biotech are planning many moves against us, for the first time in twenty years our defenses are faltered. The only thing we can do now is making a decisive defense, and one of the best defenses is a good offense. We will use the data you provided and extinguish this threat before security can be any more compromised. Already two of our top Divisions are down, and many agents have been lost." A man replied.  
  
"How can they know so much about us? I mean, they have locations, names, numbers, how could all this information come into light of one of the U.S Governments most guarded secrets. I even overheard one of the Directors aids call us the Incursion Directive, that name isn't even spoken by our own people anymore." Ada protested.  
  
Again, the council began to whisper between each other.  
  
"This is indeed puzzling. The name Incursion Directive may be our official name of HCF, however only top select officials are aware of its name. If Biotech are aware of this it can only mean one thing, an informant.an insider. This name was first used at the activation of HCF, however during the years it's become simply 'The Directive'. The Incursion Directive is only the official name, and the fact Biotech know of it only proves the existence of an insider." An elderly man said.  
  
"I see. So, what's our next move?" Ada said, crossing her arms. The large room was incredibly warm, which made her uncomfortable.  
  
"For you, nothing. You have been granted paternity leave." Marcus implied.  
  
"What? But I didn't request any how."  
  
"You shouldn't have even been on the mission to India, we made an error in judgement and we see this. You will not put your child in danger any longer." Marcus interrupted her plea.  
  
"Fine, but I won't sit on my hands for the next eight months and then another five after that, I want some position." Ada demanded.  
  
"Of course, you will be issued as a mission coordinator and then Intel reviewer after your pregnancy. Until your fit for duty your field status is revoked." A woman informed her, relieving Ada. The last thing on her mind was giving up her job, but she understood the council's demands, in fact, twenty years ago if she was on assignment while pregnant she could have been eliminated by her own people. Thankfully after those years the rules had changed.  
  
"So what about Division 6?" Ada now paced the platform, back and forth slowly.  
  
"The L.A office was in fact one of the original offices of HCF, however it took years to build the facility before that. Due to this, and the growing threat of Biotech, Division 6 will be relocated to Chicago indefinitely." Marcus answered.  
  
"What's in Chicago?" Ada asked.  
  
"Four years ago construction began on a sixteenth branch of The Directive, which was to be based in Chicago. Work was completed four months ago, however we still needed to recruit personnel and move in equipment. Now with the loss of Division's 6 and 12 progress on Division 16 have been dropped, and the new Division 6 will be moved inside. Estimated time to transaction, five months. Work on Division 12 will begin immediately as well." A second woman said.  
  
"Who will be heading the new Division?" Ada wondered, turning back to the Council.  
  
"One of the most decorated Agents within the Directive.Julia Sterling." Marcus answered.  
  
Chapter 32: Retaliations.  
  
One year later.  
  
  
  
Moscow, Russia. January 21st, 1993.  
  
Loud techno music blasted through the nightclub, booming the four walls of the building. A young woman rushed through the crowds, pushing and passing past people in her path of escape, as three men chased after her. The woman ran, yet the men only moved in a hurried pace, throwing customers and civilians out of their way as well. Suddenly silenced gunfire broke out, as a fourth man on the third level fired at the woman, who was now sprinting down the platform of the second level of the club. The booming music blocked any recognition of gunfire, yet as she rounded a corner two more darkly dressed men found themselves in her path of escape. With three more closing in from behind, now pulling out their concealed guns, and a sniper on the third level, she turned to the railing and flipped over it, landing hard on a sturdy table. Civilians sat dazed and with nothing but a surprise look on their faces, said nothing to the woman.  
  
"Go back to your drinks." She said in Russian, flashing a polite smile and jumping to the floor. All of a sudden, gunfire zoomed past her from above and was no heard by a few civilians. The young woman dove over a couch with seated people and began to race for the front door, when the three darkly dressed men from above met her once again. Quickly stopping and changing directions, she began to run for the D.J booth.  
  
"Hey.! What do you think your doing!?" The D.J said in Russian, while she simply ignored the oddly dressed man and instead paid more attention to the door behind him.  
  
"Adam I've entered back stage, Derevko's men are after me." The woman spoke into the hidden microphone on her watch.  
  
"Copy that, I've spotted a few others in the alley way outside, watch your.hey..oh shi." The man called Adam suddenly trailed off as silent gunfire at his van outside ended his life, several bullets ripping through the windshield and piercing his head and shoulders.  
  
"Adam!? Adam!!" She yelled, and was startled as her pursuers kicked open the back stage door, guns drawn. Deciding to make her stand here and now, she grabbed a broom and used it as a staff, knocking the gun out of the firsts hand and using the other end to smash into the second's face. The third pursuer widely opened fire, yet quickly got knocked back as the young woman drop kicked him in the teeth, sending him flying into the back of the D.J booth. Quickly turning to escape she was met with yet another group of armed men, all dressed alike. She swallowed slowly and stepped back, just as the center man opened fire.  
  
Mission report, Agent Wong. 01/26/93.  
  
On the fifteenth of this month, Division 14 intercepted a communiqué directed to a Biotech security facility in London. The message simply stated something to the extent of "Chimera Project proceeding". Colonel Sterling issued concern to this message and ordered a full raid of the London facility. However, before we even landed in London we were informed that the Biotech facility had been bombed via air strike. Liberty-01, our prime satellite for operations, recorded an Umbrella U.B.C.S team bombarding the building with heavy portable missile fire and other such explosives. With no choice but to abort the mission, I decided to survey the wreckage on my own and discovered something we never imagined. Biotech had not been destroyed by Umbrella, although satellite photo's showed this I concluded that a Self-destruct sequence was activated underneath the building, to hide god only knows what from being exposed. It is my request that we issue an immediate search for the contents of the facility, and not stop until this "Chimera Project" is shed to light.  
  
Captain Ada Wong,  
  
01/26/93.  
  
"Welcome back Ada." Julia Sterling greeted, shaking the now Captain Wong's hand. Ada had been promoted to Captain after her first mission back from paternity leave, which brought the destruction of a Biotech laboratory in Nice, France.  
  
"Thanks Colonel, have you read my report?" Ada immediately questioned, sitting across the desk. Agent Sterling picked up the file folder and raised it to beside her head, smiling as if to say it was a stupid question.  
  
"Indeed I have Ada, however we don't have the abilities at the moment. We've taken major blows from Biotech's constant attacks, and because of this the High Council is currently considering bringing in the CIA itself." Sterling informed, sipping tea from a very expensive glass cup, an oddly shaped design on the front, which read "Prosperity" in Greek.  
  
"The CIA itself? I don't understand, how can we bring them in without exposing The Directive?" Ada asked while being handed a cup of tea for herself.  
  
"This is true, but unfortunately we may have no choice. I don't like it either, but in the last year we've lost Division's 6, 7 and 12, not to mention countless bombardments of affiliate facilities and outposts." Sterling replied. Division 7, once located in Nice, France, was attacked three months after Division 12, however not before half the personnel could be evacuated. Ada commanded the mission of rescuing the personnel as the attack commenced, this all happening while she was five months pregnant of course, however she was commanding from H.Q per her agreement with the Council.  
  
"So what's our next move then." Ada questioned, very eager to return to the field, she had missed the excitement of the mission's throughout her pregnancy.  
  
"Last night, Intel intercepted a shipment of dormant T-virus samples en route to an unknown location via cargo ship. We've concluded that the ship was heading for one of three locations, all of which not holding a Biotech facility. This can meant that our interpretations are off, or that Biotech we're sending the viruses to a different kind of places, not a lab. We've already sent teams to two of the locations, however I want you to personally find the facility or whatever that the viruses were being sent to, and shut them down." Sterling briefed.  
  
"Ok, where am I being sent to?" Ada asked.  
  
"One of the three harbors that the ship could have been heading to was San Francisco, you're target. You'll be going in alone, Dylan is on mission currently in Italy.  
  
"Ok, I'll get home and pack." Ada stood, when Julia stopped her.  
  
"By the way Ada, how is Jack and Brynn?" Sterling asked, speaking of Ada's newborn baby girl Brynn.  
  
"Jack didn't like the move to Chicago, but he's getting used to his new job and all, Brynn's been great, I hate being away from her." Ada trailed off.  
  
"Well don't worry, after this mission consider yourself on leave, take a few days and spend some time with your family." Julia smiled, hiding the evil spirit she really was.  
  
"I will, thank you." Ada nodded, exiting the room and out into Command.  
  
As the door shut, Sterling picked up the phone and pressed a button, which connected her with someone on the other line. Upon doing this, she also activated a separate device beside the phone, which deactivated any recording of the conversations.  
  
"Yes, she's left. I don't trust her, we don't need her." Sterling insisted.  
  
"Indeed we do, young one, she's the only connection we have to her mother, and let's not forget what that woman still most likely holds." Mr. Marcus replied, sitting in his comfy deck chair while sipping lemonade, staring out onto the ocean view. Below his back deck, his children and wife played on the beach.  
  
"Who's even saying her mother is still alive, its unlikely she's been able to dodge our Intelligence officers for twenty-four years." Julia continued, playing with her neatly combed hair.  
  
"Oh.she's alive, I can assure you that. And she to this day holds the key to the T-virus, and once we find her using Ada we can put an end to our enemies, and finally begin preparations for Project Liberty." Marcus protested, placing his lemonade beside his chair.  
  
"Of course, we can only hope.the High Council grows weary of this game Marcus, they want results. They've been waiting too long, and if I don't bring something big, something.concrete, then it'll be my head." Julia confided in him, turning to the picture of her husband on her desk.  
  
"Don't worry, my old friend, we won't let anything happen to you. I.won't let anything happen to you. Contact me after Agent Wong's mission, we'll have dinner." Marcus hung up the phone, sighing with complete stress.  
  
Chapter 33: Unexpected Turbulence.  
  
  
  
Quebec, Canada. January 27th, 1993.  
  
  
  
"I've got suspect in my sights, request pickup now." A professional man said through his Mic, racing down the promenade during night. Several tourists roamed the streets, as slow, soothing music played in the distant background while a band preformed.  
  
"Copy that, I'm bringing the van around to Louver avenue." A second man replied, piloting a white van not to far from his partner. The second man was much younger, but not without experience in the field.  
  
Not to far ahead of the pursuing man was a woman, dressed in a beige pantsuit with her hair tied back around her head. In her hands was a small 32. Automatic complete with silencer, and was concealed by the blanket of darkness, which fought neon lights around the promenade.  
  
"Target is going into the bathrooms, I'm following." The pursuing man continued through his mic, after momentarily loosing his assailant. However she appeared from the crowds, but was no much farther away. As she sprinted full speed into the outdoor bathroom building, the professional chased her inside about thirty seconds later. The corridor was poorly lit, and as it branched into two separate bathrooms for each gender, the lights remained non-functional. With his gun now drawn, a slick silver Desert Eagle, he pulled out a small pocket flashlight and rested his right hand holding the gun on his left, which shone the light forward. As he turned into the men's bathroom, the distant sounds of music were overrun by constant helicopter rotors, which sounded to be getting closer. Checking underneath each stall, he suddenly noticed through the reflection of the bathroom mirror the window not two feet wide open near the ceiling. Realizing the woman had escaped through it, he turned to race back out the building, just as the helicopter hovered several meters away from the building, and at about thirty feet in the air, the men inside prepped the mini missile launcher. Even at his top speeds, the professional couldn't outrun the lock on missile, as it came crashing down into the building. The explosion rocked the entire promenade, and sent blasts of booming sounds throughout the air that could be heard from miles away.  
  
The white van halted in the middle of the street, and as the young driver jumped out and began screaming into his mic, all that replied was static, as the second mic was in a few dozen pieces now. As he fell to the ground, surrounding civilians believed he was simply struck by surprise, when in fact it was a silent bullet to the back of his head that struck him down.  
  
  
  
En Route to San Francisco, 01/27/93. 09:24hrs.  
  
"We'll be arriving in San Francisco in about an hour." Ada informed, talking on her cell phone while admiring the scenery outside the plane.  
  
"Alright, you know I don't like you jetting off across the country all the time, its not good for your health Ada, you just gave birth." Jack insisted, sitting at their home in Chicago.  
  
"I know Jack, and I'm sorry for everything but.my job is important.to me.." Ada added at the last second, realizing Jack wouldn't understand what was so important about a computer analyst's position.  
  
"I know, but." Jack trailed off on something as an Agent on the plane approached Ada.  
  
"Agent Wong, we've."  
  
"Quiet!" Ada said loudly after covering the mouthpiece of the phone. Jack paused and then asked a question she hoped never would come up.  
  
"Did he just say Agent Wong?" Jack implied.  
  
"I'm sorry?" Ada bought time, trying to think of an excuse out of a potentially dangerous situation. As Jack repeated his question, she thought to herself that this was it, her cover was blown.  
  
"Uhh.he said 'Ada Wong', but did you say Agent?" Ada implored, staring coldly at the young Agent.  
  
"I guess it was static, never mind. Must be loosing my mind." Jack said sitting on his sofa, a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Don't be silly.how's Brynn anyways?" Ada quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Just fine, she's been sleeping a lot. Listen work called and I'm going in later tonight, Brynn's staying with my mother. Talk to you soon." Jack finished, not even letting Ada respond. She had noticed growing tension over the last few months, but shook it off. Pausing to take a deep breath, she turned to the young Agent and simply whispered, "What."  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am.uh, we've reviewed the mission plan again and made a few changes, particularly the infiltration method. Should we go over it again?" The young Agent asked.  
  
It took Ada a few seconds to respond, as she stared mindlessly out the plane window she simply thought about everything in her life, for the first time in months, perhaps years, Ada worried about tomorrow, instead of focusing on the moment. For so many years she lived by the moment, however now with a family, a young child of her own, she couldn't help herself.  
  
"Alright." Ada replied finally.  
  
09:36hrs.  
  
"So we've narrowed down Biotech operations in San Francisco to a bank on the East Side, which acts as a front for Biotech intelligence for the entire western seaboard. On the tenth floor of the Bank of Commerce is a relay station, as well as an expansive operations department for the Intel ops. Instead of making a direct incursion of the bank via nightfall we've devised something much better. You'll be going in as Irina Gordon, an Umbrella corespondent for pharmaceutical operations in the Western States." The Agent reviewed as they all sat in the conference cabin of the plane. Around the table sat a few Agents, explosives expert Michael Phillips, and the young Agent from before.  
  
"Excuse me, Umbrella correspondent?" Ada questioned, raising her hand slightly to get his attention.  
  
"Yes. Once you enter the bank and give your name and, most importantly, your occupation, the clerk will inform security and you'll be 'specially' escorted to the CEO. Of course, you won't be meeting the CEO, you'll..." The briefing halted as a sudden jolt to the back of the plane knocked them about. Ada jumped up along with the other agents and raced for the cockpit, along the way noticing an F-15 flying outside the aircraft.  
  
"What's going on, who are they?" Ada asked the pilots, who were attempting to regain control of the plane.  
  
"Don't know, we'll have to worry about the who and why later, right now we've lost the number two engine and leaking fuel fast, we're going to attempt an emergency landing in the nearby lake region so buckle up." The main pilot answered. Ada glanced outside the cockpit window only once, just long enough to see the Golden Gate Bridge in the far off distance. Yet she knew they wouldn't make it that far, and, in most probability, wouldn't make it to the lakes five miles away.  
  
"Get the chutes, we're jumping." Ada ordered after exiting the cockpit. The five agents in the back section had already buckled their seatbelts when given the order.  
  
"Are you crazy, we'll never make it with those jets outside!" Michael Phillips insisted, getting out of his seat. Ada was good friends with Michael, but even in the most terrifying situation friends can turn enemies, but not for good, they too had gone through training together.  
  
"We'll make it, but not in this thing, by my estimates and our rate of decent we'll crash into the mountains ahead. Pilots, one of you get a chute on and one for the other, I need one of you to stay behind until we've all jumped to hold the plane steady!" Ada yelled, opening the side door of the fuselage. Each of the agents grabbed a chute, along with one for Ada.  
  
"Go go!!! Jump!" Ada screamed, strapping the parachute on her back. A second missile crashed into the plane again, this time in the front, knocking her to the floor. Fire burst from the cockpit, killing the remaining pilot instantly. Chairs flew about and luggage began flying out the open door. Ada regained her senses and tried to move, but noticed her parachute was caught on the chair beside her. She was trapped, and loosing altitude fast.  
  
Chapter 34: Assault in the Outskirts.  
  
  
  
"That makes six jumpers, we're missing one pilot and the woman." The F-15 pilot announced into his Comm. His partner in an opposite fighter plane agreed quickly, and requested firing another missile.  
  
"Stand by, I'm prepping the cruise missile for manual control, I'm going to pilot it inside the plane and blow it up from the inside." The pilot informed.  
  
"Don't bother, that device is experimental at best, I'd blow the plane up myself if I wasn't out of missiles." The second pilot replied.  
  
"Don't worry! They'll be dead soon enough, I just want to make sure nothing survives the crash if they remain inside." The first pilot said, typing in commands for the manual-tracking missile.  
  
Ada had no choice but to remove the parachute from her back. Squirming her arms out of it, she began to pull with both hands after a futile attempt at unhinging the caught threads on the chair. The chute released with a would- be loud rip, if the plane weren't making enough noise as it was. Holding the useless parachute in her hands, Ada looked out the open door and saw the ground coming faster and faster towards her, yet she stood in the plane staring down blankly at the dirt hills and high shrubs below. Ada now realized that somehow the plane was still level for the most part, and throwing the unusable chute to the floor she began climbing over tossed seats and into the cargo cabin in the back. One reaching there she only saw smoke, along with a huge gaping hole in the back of the plane brought by the initial missile.  
  
"Well hello." Ada murmured, staring directly into the cockpit of one of two F-15's, she could see the pilot himself. Racing to the footlocker on its side, Ada pulled out another parachute and quickly tossed it over her shoulder, just as the pilots took notice of her inside.  
  
"Hey Charlie, I've got the woman spotted inside, fire the damn missile already." The second pilot demanded.  
  
"Stand by, I've activated the targeting sensors, I'm gunna aim for her!" The first pilot informed, activating the command codes. Inputting the final sequence, the missile on his wing launched, slowly moving just above the plane's decent speed toward the aircraft. Inside his cockpit he saw the first person perspective of the missile, as he guided it inside the rear breach of the aircraft and rotated the camera to survey the room. No sign of Ada.  
  
"I'm detonating." The pilot informed, pressing a red button on his onboard computer. The back of the plane exploded into a fiery inferno from the inside, just as Ada jumped from the side door. Freefalling to the ground, Ada turned her head back to see the plane explode and begin to fall apart in mid air.  
  
"She's escaped, you're going to get in trouble for this if she survives." The second pilot protested, turning his flight towards Ada. The first pilot followed him.  
  
"I'm firing machine guns!" The first pilot yelled in both disgrace and frustration. Ada could do nothing as bullets began flying just above her, the planes were following her decent and would catch up soon, if the bullets didn't rip her apart first.  
  
"I've got one missile left, prepping the lock on system, I'll let the computer destroy her." The first pilot began to type in new commands for the missile system. As the computer screen on his right flashed "Armed" in green, he pulled the trigger and fired, sending the missile hurtling forward. Ada turned just in time to see it coming fast. Although she was high in the air, about 4000 feet, she had no choice but to pull the ripcord. The missile flew right by her, as Ada seemed to stop in mid air while the parachute opened as planned.  
  
"Whew." Ada sighed, relieved as the missile went crashing towards the ground.  
  
"Damnit! She is persistent isn't she.I'm swerving back to ram her, you go on back and take out the HCF team that landed." The first pilot ordered.  
  
"Acknowledged, make sure to take her out this time." The second pilot insisted, turning back along with his partner, one heading for the team and one turning back towards a floating Ada.  
  
"Aww come on." Ada cried out, seeing the F-15 coming at her ahead. Pulling out her Beretta, which sat in her shoulder holster, Ada fired off a few useless shots. Holstering the gun again, Ada turned back and saw the fighter jet coming closer and closer. Figuring there was no other way, Ada cut her chute and began freefalling once more. The F-15 flew right over her, only a few meters apart.  
  
"Son of a bitch.!" The pilot screamed, saying each word slowly with utter frustration.  
  
Ada pulled her backup chute open, and began to float again to the ground, this time much closer to it. The F-15 circled above her, waiting for her to land this time. Finally hitting the ground at a lesser speed then what was left of the plane, Ada untangled her parachute and jumped out from it, her gun drawn. Turning to the sky, she saw the jet swerving to the side and preparing an attack run on her. All directions showed flat land, and little cover.  
  
"Agent Wong!!!!" A man screamed from far away. Ada turned around and saw a man waving on a distant hill, a machine gun in his hands. Ada waved back and then ducked as gunfire from behind her ripped her parachute into shreds. The F-15 dove above her and back up into the sky, firing along its path. Ada jumped back to her feet and saw the jet circling back around. Pulling her Beretta back out, Ada knew the small handgun would have no chance against the fighter jet. That knowledge alone didn't stop her from raising the gun, and as the F-15 began to dive about a hundred yards away from her, a missile flew just above her and began to speed towards the jet.  
  
"What the hell, no!!!" The pilot yelled and turned his head away from the missile as it impacted the front of his jet, creating a massive explosion.  
  
Ada turned again and saw Michael Phillips with a portable rocket launcher over his shoulder with its barrel smoking. Ada ran to him as he dropped the large gun to the ground.  
  
"Where'd you get that thing.?" Ada asked, finally reaching him.  
  
"From him." Phillips replied, pointing down a small embankment at the second pilot who was being held hostage.  
  
"Oh really? How'd you get him out of his little plane?" Ada wondered.  
  
"It wasn't hard, he was quite persistent after machine gun fire took out his main engine. We found this launcher inside his cargo pod on the jet. I saw you weren't coming down and thought you'd need some cover fire from the other jet." Phillips informed.  
  
"Thanks, gather our people together we've got a long trip to the city. Did we loose anyone?" Ada questioned, turning to the team's landing site not too far away.  
  
"Two of the Intel agents were killed by Mr. Pilot's F-15 machine gun fire, and our mission planner got a broken leg from a bad landing. Should we abort the mission?" Phillips asked, stopping his trek up a hill.  
  
Ada stopped a few feet ahead of him, and wondered the same thing. After realizing she had mission control for one of the first times in her life, the answer came soon to her.  
  
"No, we move on. This.unexpected turbulence.won't stop our mission." Ada replied.  
  
"But Biotech obviously know we're coming now, we should abort." Phillips protested.  
  
"I don't think they do know what we're after, if they wanted to take us out secretly, they wouldn't have shot us down mid-flight. I think they were after us, personally." Ada said, turning back to the landing site.  
  
Chapter 35: Inside a Fortress.  
  
Bank of Commerce, 11:30a.m the next day.  
  
Ada waltzed into the bank, wearing a dark business skirt with posh sunglasses on her nose. With her blond wig tied back in a bun, she looked very professional. With a steel briefcase in her right hand, she slipped it through the conveyor belt as it was scanned by X-ray systems while she herself went through a metal detector in the shape of a doorframe. After a few moments, the guards gave her the suitcase back.  
  
"You're clear." The man said.  
  
"Talk about security." Ada joked, taking the case back into her possession, little did they know the case held not only her equipment but weapons as well. And thanks to the special alloy in the case Intel created along with a tiny microchip, the X-ray systems were sent a fake picture to allow her safe passage.  
  
"Sorry, since last years bank robbery we've been pressured for more security by the big wigs upstairs." The man replied, flashing her a faint smile as she turned towards the receptionist's desk.  
  
"Alright Ada, log into the network and I'll patch into security." Agent Phillips informed over the Comm, as he sat with the other Agents in a building across the street.  
  
"Hello, my name.oh I'm sorry, could I use your phone for quick moment?" Ada asked, leaning on the receptionist desk as several people passed buy her. The young woman took one look at Ada and picked up her phone, handing it to her without saying a word, except for the loud chewing of gum in her mouth.  
  
"Thank you." Ada continued, picking up the phone and secretly placing a penny underneath it as she dialed the number.  
  
"Hello dear, just checking in." Ada said, talking to Agent Phillips on the other line.  
  
"Alright Ada, I'm taping into the bank's systems now, stand by. Ok, I'm placing in the appointment now, but I'll need three minutes to get past the security safeguards so take your time to the elevator." Phillips typed away on his computer, which showed several displays at once of the Bank's systems on the monitor.  
  
"Fabulous darling, kisses to the children." Ada hung up the phone, palming the microchip-penny at the same time.  
  
"Finished?" The receptionist said in a sarcastic sort of way, she seemed very out of place at such a formal bank.  
  
"Yes, thanks again. My name is Irina Gordon with Umbrella Pharmaceuticals, I'm here for a meeting with your CEO to open an account with our new San Francisco division." Ada spoke, after memorizing those last few lines a dozen times before the mission, it was a mouthful and not easy to remember.  
  
"Uh, sorry, Mr. Fisher.the CEO, has a clear book today." The receptionist declared without even looking up the appointment schedule.  
  
"Excuse me, I believe you're mistaken, could you take a quick peek?" Ada ushered politely, becoming more annoyed with the receptionist by the minute.  
  
"Look lady, I checked the schedule this morning and it was empty,  
  
"Humor me.and take.a fucking.look." Ada whispered loudly, catching the attention of several older ladies behind her, she seemed to be forming the longest line in the expansive room.  
  
The receptionist put her foot down from the trashcan beside her and began typing and clicking on her computer, from the angle Ada could see the schedule for Mr. Fisher on the monitor, which showed blank slots for all hours except for 11:40a.m.  
  
"Jesus, I know I saw none there this morning.um, look I'll take you up there myself, I'm really sorry miss.." The young woman now stated, apologizing again and again while waving for another receptionist to come over and take her place.  
  
"No problem, we all make mistakes." Ada confided, meeting the young woman at the end of the receptionist desks, and walking with her over to the main lifts.  
  
"There's like, no reason to.you know, mention this to my boss, right?" The receptionist started giggling, pretending to be joking with Ada but being completely serious. Ada turned back to the shorter young receptionist and flashed a small smile while walking into the elevator.  
  
"Sir, we may have a problem." A man said to the CEO Darrel Fisher, who was reading over a progress report in his Biotech office on the tenth floor.  
  
"What is it now." He replied, taking no notice of the agent with his eyes.  
  
"Reception just checked in an appointment for you two minutes ago." The man informed.  
  
"The idiot, have them fired I have no appointments today." Fisher protested, scratching his unshaven, gruff face.  
  
"Sir, the appointment is for an Umbrella corespondent for pharmaceutical operations, she's already on the way up." The man continued, this time very much catching Fisher's attention.  
  
"Did you say Umbrella? If she has an appointment that must mean she's with their black budget operations, probably a field agent trying to infiltrate our operation here. Shut down all lifts after she arrives on the sixth floor, escort her to my bank office and then trace any outgoing signals, preferably a phone signal. If she has an appointment not scheduled it could mean she has an Agent working with her on the outside, hacking our systems. We must hurry.!" Fisher jumped from his chair, and instead of leaving his office through the door went to a secret exit, which was a small ladder leading to his sixth floor office.  
  
"Right this way Ms. Gordon." The young woman ushered, when two large men dressed in black suits rounded a corner. Ada stopped in her tracks.  
  
"Come with us Ms. Gordon, Mr. Fisher is expecting you." One said, surprising Ada and Phillips listening through the mic.  
  
"Ada something's not right, Fisher wouldn't know of you coming, and no one phoned up to him of your arrival we've been monitoring calls. If he knows you're here that means he must be with Biotech's operations, they most likely have surveillance systems undetectable to us. Loose the girl and them, we don't need you dead in Fisher's office." Phillips informed, yet not telling Ada anything new, she already realized all this as soon as the men rounded the corner.  
  
"I can find my way from here, thanks for your help." Ada shook the receptionist's hand and turned to the men, following them down the opposite corridor. As they rounded the corner again, Ada swung the steel briefcase and hit one man directly in the jaw, using her second fist to punch the one to her left in the stomach, and followed by kneeing him in the bridge of his nose, braking it on impact. The agent to her right pulled out a Glock 18 and prepared to fire, when Ada spun around and kicked the weapon from his grasp, taking one final step to slam her foot into his throat.  
  
"Ok, I've lost the Agents but I'm very lost, we're do I need to go." Ada said, picking up her suitcase and the dropped Glock 18.  
  
"Head back to the elevator, I'm preparing to deactivate the motion sensors in the shaft for your climb." Phillips replied, hacking on his computer when one of the Intel Agents mounted at the apartment window spotted several Agents leaving the bank front door.  
  
"Hey, we've got company!" He yelled.  
  
"How many!?" Phillips snapped back, becoming more frustrated with every firewall Biotech had installed.  
  
"Six, no seven." The Agents replied, when the second Agent down in the lobby of the apartment radioed in.  
  
"We've got tango's live and unfriendly in the lobby!" The message stopped as gunfire burst out, Phillips didn't need the radio to hear the shots, as they were just three floors below from him.  
  
"Damnit they must have traced my signal. Ada, Biotech is on to you, and us. Abort mission we'll rendezvous at extraction site Beta." Phillips ordered, picking up the shotgun placed beside him and smashing his computer equipment.  
  
"Negative, I'm staying. Phillips get your people out of there, I'll meet you at Beta site in three hours. If I'm not there by then, leave without me." Ada insisted, stepping into the still active lift. Pressing for the eleventh floor, she hoped it wouldn't deactivate before then.  
  
"Ada no! It's too dangerous even for you!" Phillips screamed, firing at the apartment door as loud footsteps banged outside.  
  
"Phillips I've got mission superiority, and I just gave you an order so follow it! Use the rooftops to escape, Biotech probably set up a barricade in the apartment lobby." Ada informed when the lift deactivated, right down to the annoying elevator music and lights. Ada had seen what floor she was at right before the lift shut down, thankfully she was already at the 9th floor.  
  
"Acknowledged, good luck." Phillips said before the radio signal became nothing but taunting static. Ada was all alone, in a building crawling with Biotech agents.  
  
Chapter 36: Alone.  
  
Fire alarms blared throughout the building, signaling the Biotech agents inside that it was now code 4 alert, intruders on the premise. Ada sprinted down the white painted hallway, seeing to her right in almost a flash several guards through a window, as they sat coordinating the situation in a conference room. With no guns within her reach, she had no choice but to run.  
  
"Suspect is proceeding down corridor B-13, level 10!" A guard reported over a hand radio while in pursuit of Ada, who was now approaching a stairwell.  
  
"Acknowledged, we'll corner her in the south wing, stand by." A guard replied on the other end. Ada listened in and decided against heading south immediately. Bullets ricocheted against the steel girders as Ada entered the Biotech operations center, racing towards an employee who was loading a handgun.  
  
"I need that." Ada insisted, kicking the gun out of his hands and knocking him out. Diving for the loaded Beretta Ada rolled under several desks as guards planted themselves behind corners, firing only when ready. As yet another group entered from the last remaining entrance, she was cornered, pinned down behind a desk.  
  
"Young woman, throw your weapons out and raise your hands into the air!" An older man ordered. Ada could see out of the reflection of a turned off monitor the plump man, complete with bullet proof Kevlar vest and SPAS 12 shotgun aimed forward.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that, Mr.?" Ada replied, leaning against the turned over desk and pulling out her last remaining explosive, the rest being lost in a previous skirmish.  
  
"Freeman, Mr. Freeman. I'm head of operations here. Could you tell me how Umbrella got our location please.?" He said sarcastically, yet still with more seriousness in his voice then implied.  
  
"I was under the impression Mr. Fisher was head of Biotech operations here." Ada asked, buying herself time to find the most destructive use for the relatively small explosive in her hand.  
  
"He's the Director here, I head the operations against your corporation and HCF..." Freeman said, still believing Ada was with Umbrella.  
  
"I see.well I was looking forward to meeting him, I saved one bullet just for him too." Ada joked, giving a small chuckle while setting the timer for the explosive, a target for it already in her eyes.  
  
"Look around Ms. Gordon, if that's your real name.you're surrounded, no escape and no hope, you are alone." Freeman protested, silently ordering his men to close in.  
  
"Well that wasn't a very nice thing to say, it's a shame this thermal explosive in my hand might go off if I'm aggravated any further, Mr. Freeman." Ada showed, holding her hand up in the air with the blinking explosive in her palm. She had set it for pressure detonation, which in layman's terms, meant if she dropped it the device would go off.  
  
"Hold fire, Hold fire!!!" Freeman yelled, lowering his shotgun, "She drops it and the whole building could collapse under the stress."  
  
"Very perceptive Mr. Freeman, very perceptive. Now, I'm going to be leaving now, and I'm going to ask for that doorway to be cleared..Now!" Ada screamed at the last minute, sending each person into a small panic. Freeman waved his hands to the door which Ada implied, and the Agents blocking it moved away.  
  
"I guarantee you won't get out of this building, and even if you do the police will stop you in your tracks. There is no escape Ms. Gordon." Freeman taunted, walking very slowly towards her even though Ada was several meters away.  
  
"Hold it! I want everyone's guns down, lay on your stomachs with your hands on your heads.Now.!" Ada ordered, standing in the doorway. The guards looked towards Freeman for advice, yet all he could tell them was to do as she said. Each of the two dozen Agents lowered to the ground, their guns at least three feet from their grasps.  
  
"Alright Ms. Gordon, we've done as you said, deactivate the device." Freeman asked, and when no answer came he raised his weary head to see Ada in no sight.  
  
"Everyone up! Get me security section and have the building locked down!" Freeman yelled, jumping to his feet as everyone went into a panic.  
  
Ada hurried down yet another corridor, racing towards her goal. After studying the blueprints of the Biotech center earlier, she concluded a data storage center was located just below the operations room. Running to the data storage center, Ada came across a plate glass window, which showed the streets below all bustling with police activity. Obviously the incident across the street grabbed some local attention. Standing idly by the window, she realized Biotech would be thinking she was getting out of the building, yet all exits were blocked so it was a matter of time for them.  
  
"Motion sensors.?" Ada looked closer at the windowpane, which showed a tiny red light every two centimeters across the pane. If she were to break the glass, Biotech security would be informed, and they would believe she was escaping there. Turning around the corridor, she noticed nothing able to break through the glass. Finally having no choice, Ada pulled out her Beretta and fired each of the 18 shots into the glass, only cracking it.  
  
"Beautiful." Ada smiled, throwing the useless handgun to the floor and grabbing a pipe that ran just above the windowsill.  
  
"Here we go.!" Ada kicked the glass, swinging on the pipe and using all her might to break through. Finally the glass gave out, and after almost falling out herself, Ada fell to the glass filled floor.  
  
A security guard honed in on the beeping console, which displayed all of the buildings security systems. Picking up a phone the guard dialed in a radio signal.  
  
"Yes this is security station 4, I've got a motion alarm on the West End, corridor G-23, level 10. It's a window sensor sir." The guard informed.  
  
"Understood, get snipers ready in case she's already escaped." Mr. Fisher said, sitting at his desk in the bank, reading all incoming status reports on his computer.  
  
"Yes sir, immediately." The guard hung up.  
  
Fisher clicked his speakerphone back on, and dialed a secret number of 11 digits. There was no ring as it was an auto-response message.  
  
"Biotech Frontiers, building a new and better future today. If you are calling about a product you are interested in, please press one. If you have any questions regarding a product, or any problems with a product, please press two. If you are trying to reach an employee, please give the name and location of the person at the tone." The woman's recorded voice informed, followed by an annoying tone.  
  
"Code 43Y5A3N." Fisher replied. The code he delivered would activate a direct link to Biotech H.Q upon voice recognition.  
  
"This is Biotech Headquarters, name rank and I.D number please." A woman said professionally, instead of a voice recording.  
  
"Daniel Fisher, Lieutenant Colonel, I.D 255428."  
  
"Command accepted, who should I patch you through Mr. Fisher."  
  
"The Director, please. Priority 1." Fisher continued, pressing the lock systems for his office doors. In an emergency, if he wished it, no one could leave or enter the office.  
  
"Fisher, what is it." A woman said, the same woman from both Korea and India.  
  
"Ma'am, we have a problem. Umbrella have raided my facility, we've got a Comm team of theirs on the run at the moment however there is a woman inside, she's causing trouble. I need the test vial for Chimera to be moved immediately from the lab. I could spend hours with dispatch trying to get a Chatsaka here but I need your authorization to get it quickly, please." Fisher insisted.  
  
After a long silence, the "Director" answered his plea with a cold sternness in her voice.  
  
"You know more then me I can't send a Chatsaka military helicopter to the bank, with the publicity you've just received the police will, and they will, search every square inch of the building. Initiate the Self Destruct, and destroy all samples of Chimera."  
  
"What!? But we've made such progress lately, we're way ahead of the team in Montreal. Please.don't let our research go to waste." Fisher pleaded, becoming more agitated as the reality of his work being destroyed sunk in.  
  
"I'm sorry Daniel, no dice. Issue a statement to the press stating a mad man set off a bomb on the tenth floor, a storage level, and get your people out. Make sure the lab below Ops is demolished too. And don't even think about taking a sample of Chimera out of the lab, if you do I'll have your head. You know it's too dangerous, especially with Umbrella so close, to have Chimera out in the open and within reach of our enemies. Gather your data and we'll proceed from there. I'll contact you soon." The Director hung up, sending Fisher into a fit of anger.  
  
"Woah." Ada exclaimed, standing inside what should be the data storage room. Instead, she found herself in a Biotech laboratory, with most of the monitors deactivated. Walking to one of the only ones online, Ada clicked on an open file.  
  
Chimera report, 12/27/92.  
  
To 'The Director',  
  
We've done it! Finally after so many years of research, we have found our answer. Our super soldiers have hope now, along with any T-virus infected victims. Early tests indicate a real, actual working cure for the Tyrant Virus, something we've been striving for since our "unofficial war" with the Umbrella Corporation, and against "The Directive". This is indeed a breakthrough. I'll be shipping containers of the new samples to our Mexico City operation and then to be redirected using the standard protocols to H.Q in about a month, the samples still need to be fitted for transportation protocols.  
  
Daniel Fisher, San Francisco Facility.  
  
Ada looked up from the screen, astonished by what she just read.  
  
"Chimera.it's a cure for the T-virus.?" Ada said to herself, not realizing Fisher was sneaking up behind her.  
  
Chapter 37: Consequences.  
  
  
  
Over the Pacific.  
  
A man dove through the doorway as machine gun fire erupted throughout the cabin.  
  
"I'm under fire, can anyone else get to the cockpit!?" He yelled, with no response until a woman replied long after his pleas.  
  
"Negative, I've got three assassins pinning me down in the parachute hanger, I tried to stop the jumpers but the Lieutenant got away along with three others and what looked like an inflatable raft, we've failed!" She screamed over the loudness of the night sky outside the airplane, as the rear doorway sat open, four parachutes floating in the distance.  
  
"Throw down your weapons Agent Rivers, it's over." A Biotech agent commanded as he and two others sat safely concealed behind several crates, while the woman known as Agent Rivers hid behind a crate closer to the rear door.  
  
"Go to hell!" She screamed, whipping out her Glock and firing aimlessly into the crates.  
  
Just then, one of the assassins rolled a small device her way, and as she leered in closer to identify it Agent Rivers soon realized what it was, yet not before the stun grenade went off. Falling back, the Agent grabbed into a pole for security as her legs dangled behind her, she was loosing grip fast.  
  
"Wrong answer." One of the Biotech assassins insisted, standing up and showing his face, a long jagged scar ran from the top of his eye down his cheek, with his bald head completing his physical features. Just as she began to climb to safety, he relentlessly pulled out a Silenced Beretta and fired, hitting her hand and sending Agent Rivers flying out the plane, screaming the entire way down.  
  
"The other two are pinned down in the forward cabin." Another agent informed, walking over to him and handing a parachute.  
  
"Good, recall our agents to this location and blow up the plane, forget the pilots." The bald assassin implied, strapping the chute on his back as the third Biotech agent unwrapped a low yield explosive, just enough to send the airliner to the ocean waters.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Ada whipped her leg back and kicked Fisher in the stomach, just as he prepared to lunge at her with the combat knife in his hands.  
  
"Sorry, got split up from the tour group." Ada announced, grabbing the knife on the floor and throwing it away. Fisher looked up into her eyes, the room in darkness.  
  
"I can't let you leave with that sample." He protested, looking at the Chimera vial in Ada's hand. He seemed very old now, not at all the agent he really was. Frail muscles and bones kept him from doing much harm to anyone.  
  
"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I need this Chimera vial, if your report is correct it's the cure for the T-virus." Ada replied, looking at the blue liquid inside.  
  
"It is indeed, but its in the early stages, we need it to continue work." Fisher insisted, outstretching his hand as a huge explosion rang out a few floors below the building.  
  
"What the hell was that!?" Ada yelled, holding onto a desk as a second explosion erupted. Suddenly the wall far across the room burst out as a bomb on the other side went off. Flying to the floor, Ada watched as the vial smashed to pieces as she landed atop it. Fisher watched in horror as his life's work was destroyed.  
  
"No!!!" He screamed, pushing her off the oozing liquid. Ada felt her blouse, which had the stain from the Chimera on it. The fire alarm rang as the employees of the building were ordered to evacuate. As she jumped to her feet and ran for the door, her final sights were of Fisher simply lying on the floor, his hand going through the liquid. Jumping through a hole in the side of the building, Ada landed hard on the building beside the bank, which was falling to pieces around the Biotech agents as the silent self destruct continued.  
  
Chicago, March 23rd, 1993.Division 6.  
  
"Thank you all for coming in on such short notice." Sterling greeted, pacing around the conference table, which sat Ada, Dylan, three other field agents, and of course, Mr. Marcus, the high council affiliate. Ada felt her right arm, which had been injured during her mission by one of the explosions.  
  
"What's the emergency call about?" Dylan asked, still showing a scar from his injuries a year ago just above his right eyebrow.  
  
"In mid December Division 7 dispatched three teams of four agents into London, to monitor activities of Biotech agents working there. Over those next two weeks however, all three teams and their agents were lost, team one was picked off one by one at an Embassy mission, team two was victim of a sniper attack while walking down the streets and team three were bombed out of their safehouse. Over the last few months, death tolls have seemingly risen to an extreme point, in mid January two of Division 1's agents were killed in Moscow, soon after that two of Division 5's in Quebec, and three of Division 15's on a mission onboard a Biotech airliner flying illegal weapons and explosives." Sterling reported, reading a file folder.  
  
"What are you saying?" Ada asked impatiently, knowing who several of those agents were.  
  
"It means someone is systematically killing off our field agents. Biotech know we have a defense strategy against Division attacks, now instead they have a new means of attacking our operations." Marcus chimed in, obviously well aware of the situation at hand.  
  
"Is it really that serious? I mean don't get me wrong, but this is dangerous work, agents have been lost on many occasions." Dylan insisted, clasping his hands on the table.  
  
"Its what we believed too, at first. Until your latest mission two months ago in San Francisco, we thought it was indeed just a string of 'bad luck'. We don't believe Biotech even knew about your operation however they still knew that a number of agents were on route to San Francisco, even before the mission began." Sterling continued, walking over to her seat and picking up the remote for the computer screens. Ada turned her attention to her monitor, which showed a bald man with a jagged scar on his face.  
  
"This man, Mikhail Makarov, was spotted meeting with a Biotech operative outside St. Petersburg in December. Our Intelligence operatives managed to record part of the conversation using parabolic microphones from across the street. The Biotech agent mentioned several names of our key operatives throughout the world, however whatever Makarov replied with was inaudible, however it's safe to assume what he said." Sterling said, sitting and crossing her arms, obviously stressed by these transactions. Ada sat staring mindlessly into Mikhail Makarov's eyes, startled by a booming voice as Marcus continued the briefing.  
  
"With more then three dozen agents being lost over the last six months, we're forced to take immediate measures. So, until further notice, field operations for Division's 3, 4, 7, and 14 are put on hold. Said Divisions will be locked down and skeleton crews will run basic functions until new replacements and agents can be trained and brought in."  
  
"What about remaining Division's, and the agents being shipped out of the inactive ones." Agent Carrie Harris asked, one of the other three field operatives seated at the table and longtime friend of Ada's.  
  
"I'm glad you asked. All agents and personnel being shipped out of Divisions, 3, 4, 7, and 14, will be reassigned to other Divisions with lower Agent numbers, our goal is to even out operations and strike back against Biotech. Which brings us to the next piece of news, the recruitment agents. Division 2, 5, 6, and 9 will dispatch whatever number of agents needed to bring in new agents. Ada, your name is among the ones who will be recruiting." Sterling said, catching Ada's attention more then ever.  
  
"You can't be serious." Ada turned, looking at Dylan who was snickering at the idea.  
  
"Do you have a problem with this Agent Wong?" Marcus questioned sternly, staring coldly at her.  
  
"No.just that I wasn't expecting this type of assignment, especially since Dylan here is a senior agent and I was under the impression they were in charge of recruitment." Ada implied, saying more then she should have.  
  
"You're absolutely right. In these stressful times and drastic measures in place, we're promoting you to the rank of Captain, with all the rights and privileges. Operations have the list of recruits, good luck. Oh and Agent Torres, accompany your partner on this assignment. Dismissed." Sterling finished, folding her hands as Marcus continued with his cold stare into space. As the Agents exited the room, he fell out of his trance and turned to Julia.  
  
"We're loosing this war.Julia." Marcus whispered, wiping the sweat from his brow.  
  
"No, George, the war is still on the way, with three key players.its up to us to prevail." Sterling replied, turning to make eye contact with the older man, "Have you given any more thought to my recommendation?" She continued.  
  
"The high council all agree, breaking the code and beginning full scale attacks on Umbrella is not an option. Our sole operative within Umbrella.Wesker.agrees, we've recently made contact with him. He tells me that Birkin is very close to a breakthrough, and once we have the new version of the T-virus it will all come into play." Marcus replied.  
  
"We still have the Progenitor Virus to acquire in order for our plans to work. Project Liberty must go as scheduled, and the only way this can happen is if we take initiative here and now, we are running out of time." Julia protested, slamming her fist on the table.  
  
"We must not allow Umbrella to get aware of our existence, too much preparation and timing is on hand. Julia, trust me when I say we will prevail." Marcus insisted.  
  
"But who will be the leader Marcus, we both know the High Council isn't strong enough to get us through the next few years. We need new leadership." Sterling said quietly, leaning closer to him and outstretching her hand.  
  
"Our time will come, we will prevail together." Marcus replied, holding her hand with his own.  
  
Chapter 37: Compromised.  
  
  
  
March 25th, 1993. Chicago Park.  
  
Loud techno music played over Ada's radio as she and Dylan drove down 34th street. With their windows rolled down, wind brushed past them almost like a summer day, yet it was only a few days since spring began. With her sunglasses placed on her nose and wearing a trendy beige pantsuit, Ada felt at peace then, over the last few months the taunting and continuous sound of gunfire had almost sent her into a psychotic episode. Now with HCF on high alert and half their workforce on hiatus, she treasured these moments.  
  
"So what do you think of it all?" Ada said, turning the radio down only slightly, as "I ran" by A Flock of Seagulls played through the speakers. Dylan was mumbling the words when she asked.  
  
"It's not easy to be such a well prepared and planned organization and be loosing so badly. I guess that's what you get when you play by the rules." Dylan replied, his arm out the car window and rested on the roof.  
  
"It's what we do Dylan, we play by the rules because we wrote them.though sometimes I tend to agree with bending the rules a bit." She continued, turning into Chicago Park which was blooming with activities, families and pedestrians all enjoying the warm day after a cold and long winter.  
  
"Freelancer this is Jupiter, target 1 is arriving at the park as scheduled." A man's voice said over Ada's car-phone, which activated upon incoming transmissions from command. It could only activate on HCF's signal if Ada entered the weekly access code, a safety measure in case Jack or someone else used it.  
  
"Copy that Jupiter, we'll take it from here. Out." Ada answered while pressing down on the "talk" button.  
  
"Show time." Dylan said, looking into Ada's eyes as she parked the car. Stepping out, they both began walking towards the snack shop.  
  
"I don't see him." Ada whispered while Dylan bought a hotdog. Taking out a small picture from her pocket, Ada held the piece of paper to her face and began to stare around the park. Finally, the face matched.  
  
"Hold on, is that her?" Ada questioned, pointing secretly at a picnic table across the field. Sitting there was a young woman, 21 years of age, with a second girl around the same age, both with books lied on the wooden table.  
  
"Deja vous.." Ada commented while she and Dylan began to walk across the field, where a group of children prepared to play a round of touch football. Several meters away they picked teams.  
  
"What's that." Dylan said, throwing the napkin away as he devoured the hotdog.  
  
"I remember this kind of day, who knew my life would change in a way I never imagined. When Lisa Richards approached me, I thought she was a salesman.I miss her." Ada stopped talking, yet still walked.  
  
After a long silence, Dylan turned to her and replied, "I know, me too. I forget sometimes how close the two of you were."  
  
"Yes.she recruited me much like we're about to recruit her." Ada nodded her head to the girl on the right, blonde hair tied back and a slim, toned figure. Her bio stated she was an athlete, and a top scholar all her life. She fit the profile.  
  
"We're about to find out what path she takes Ada, are you ready for this?" Dylan stopped, holding Ada's arm.  
  
Turning back to Dylan, they were only a few meters away from the table.  
  
"The question is.is she ready." Ada smiled, facing back to the picnic table.  
  
"Alright, you get the other girl out of there, I'll move in." Ada whispered, wrapping her purse on her shoulder and taking her sunglasses off. Reaching into her pocket, Ada pulled out a business card with specific instructions on what to do next if the girl wanted to proceed. Dylan walked around the opposite side of the table and tapped the second girl on the shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me miss, could I talk to you for a second alone? I'm with the university and I need to talk to you about you're tuition fees." Dylan lied.  
  
"Let's see your card please." The girl said annoyed and with an attitude Dylan already found irritating. Pulling out a fake card, he confirmed his I.D to the girl.  
  
"Oh I'm.so sorry." She apologized while Ada pretended to be checking her purse for something. The target girl was staring at Dylan with intrigue.  
  
"Not a problem, please, let's go for a walk." Dylan replied, ushering her up and off. Ada waited till they were far enough away and began approaching the girl again.  
  
"Nancy Phelps? My name is Debra Welmond, you fit a profile." Ada handed her the card, which had no marking, nothing that could be a security breach.  
  
"Excuse me?" The woman named Nancy implied, staring blankly at the card, then back at Ada.  
  
"I'm with the U.S government. We're very aware of your history and you have been chosen among a select few to be picked to be the among the next generation of operatives." Ada remained standing beside Nancy, who found the entire conversation amusing and questionable.  
  
"You.want me.to be a spy.right lady, who put you up to this one, bring out the camera's or something." Nancy threw the card on the table, patting it and laughing.  
  
"This is no joke Ms. Phelps, for security reasons I cannot tell you anymore. If you wish to proceed, meet us at the location on the card in three days, you have that long and no longer to think about it. If you do not arrive then the deal is off, if we suspect you've informed anyone of this conversation the deal is off, if we suspect you are arriving with someone else, or someone else is aware of the meeting, the deal is off. It's as simple as that." Ada said after memorizing that speech.  
  
"Simple?" Nancy replied, amazed at the implication.  
  
"Well.alright it is pretty complicated, but you must oblige to these rules, or nothing more will transpire. I look forward to hearing from you.and Nancy, don't tell anyone of this." Ada finished, shaking her hand and looking around the park for Dylan. As he and the second girl approached the picnic table, a huge bang erupted through the air, followed by the second girl falling helplessly to the ground. Dylan ducked as a second gunshot rang out, a piece of dirt several feet away flying up. Ada grabbed Nancy and began to race for the trees, gunshots flying past them and into trees, while Dylan followed close behind with his gun drawn. Taking cover behind a large redwood, Ada checked to make sure Nancy wasn't hit.  
  
"Are you alright!?" Ada yelled as a cowering Nancy shivered in utter fear. Dylan dove behind a second tree a few meters to their right, and turned to Ada.  
  
"Can you make out where the sniper is!?"  
  
"My guess is Eastbound, probably one of the snack shops or bathrooms, the trees around the park would block any shots from street buildings!!!" Ada screamed back, taking her Beretta out of it's shoulder holster which was concealed safely in her suit jacket.  
  
"They must've thought the second girl was the target!!! Is she injured!?" Dylan asked, hiding behind the trunk as bullets lodged into the tree and nearby ground.  
  
"They thought Marla was me!?" Nancy yelled in between cries, sitting beside Ada who was assessing the situation.  
  
"We've got to get to the car Dylan, any ideas!?"  
  
"Over there, do you think you can make it!?" Dylan said, taking the safety off. Ada turned and noticed what he was pointing at. Nodding her head in acknowledgement, she grabbed Nancy's hand and surveyed the premises. The children had run in fear, their parents towing them off to cover, while others simply fled into bathrooms and behind snack shop counters. In the far distance, Ada could hear the sound of police sirens, yet she couldn't let them see her or Nancy or Dylan, it was a breach of security if Nancy divulged any information in her weakened state. She would have to be brought in.  
  
"I'll meet up with you at the car, go!!!" Dylan yelled, spinning around the tree and firing blindly. Suddenly gunfire resumed, this time Dylan could see where the sniper was firing from, above a "Pizza Paradise" snack shop, which was higher then the other buildings as it was placed on a higher hill. Ada took off through the rows of trees, Nancy in tow. As bullets impacted into the shield of trees, Ada jumped into a motorized golf cart, parked outside the adjoining golf course, after pushing Nancy into the back.  
  
"Keep your head down!!" Ada ordered, launching into action after noticing Dylan sprinting through the park now that gunfire was off of him.  
  
Speeding past the trees and benches, Ada swerved, nearly hitting a statue while the sniper continued firing. Now with a speeding golf cart at Ada's disposal, the shooter had a harder time getting a dead aim. Smashing into a dirt mound, Nancy flew up and almost out of the cart while Ada compensated, almost flying over a smaller hill ahead. Crashing through a wooden fence separating the park and parking lot, Ada slammed the golf cart into a 1993 Mercedes, sending the car alarm into a panic. Grabbing Nancy's hand again, Ada dragged her out of the cart and raced for her car, not seeing any sign of Dylan.  
  
"Aren't we going to wait for him!?" Nancy yelled jumping into the back of Ada's car.  
  
"We can't, I need to get you to safety.Dylan can take care of himself." Ada replied, almost diving into the drivers seat.  
  
Spinning the car about, Ada slammed on the gas as bullets impacted the back of the car, shattering the rear window and sending glass pouring down on Nancy. Ada sped the car out of the parking lot and onto the almost abandoned city streets, no civilians were present except in windows and alleyways, the same with cars, none present on the street. Ada dialed HCF on her car-phone.  
  
"This is Ada Wong, security clearance Delta 54N4B7, patch me through to security section immediately, this is an emergency message!" Ada screamed, swerving around a street corner after seeing police cars in the distance on the other street.  
  
"Ada Wong is it now!?" Nancy said sarcastically, peering back behind the car.  
  
All of a sudden a black sedan turned behind her, accelerating towards her with two men in the front seat. She was being pursued, hunted.  
  
"This is security section, what is the emergency Agent Wong?" A man replied.  
  
"I have been compromised, repeat, I have been compromised.!" Ada responded, fighting back tears as she realized her entire life, her entire career was over. Her cover was compromised.  
  
Chapter 38: Hunted turned Hunters..  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry sir, it was the wrong girl." An accented male's voice said over the cell-phone, being firmly held by the passenger in the black sedan. The man sat idly in his seat while his partner piloted the car into the open streets, in pursuit of Ada. In his hand sat a Uzi, fully loaded and ready.  
  
"If the real girl gets away, it'll be your head!" The obvious leader of the team yelled into the phone, throwing it down as he hung up on the sniper still remaining at the park.  
  
"Get me within twenty meters, and call in teams two and three.we'll box her in." The man ordered to the driver.  
  
"Yes sir." He replied, tapping his ear piece on and talking into his collar mic, "This is Hunter 1 calling team's two and three, close in as planned." He continued.  
  
  
  
"Ada this is Sterling, what the hell is going on? I only heard the word compromised." Julia came on the car-phone as Ada swerved past a parked car, she was coming into residential streets now.  
  
Julia stood over a comm panel back at Division 6 while everyone crowded around, intrigued at the events.  
  
"Agent Sterling, Dylan and I have been compromised, a sniper attacked us at the park and killed the target's friend by accident, they must have thought the friend was her." Ada yelled in a panic, her Beretta placed on the passenger seat so both hands could be on the wheel.  
  
"Is Ms. Phelps alright?" Julia said after a long silence.  
  
"Affirmative! But I lost Dylan in the park, I'm currently heading South down Terrance Drive.." Ada replied, listening as her car-phone became overwhelmed by static.  
  
"Ada!? Ada please repeat you're breaking up! Ada please repeat your position! Hel..o..Ag.nt.ong,..ome.in." Julia screamed over and over before the transmission finally faded to a low static ripple. Ada was running out of options fast, as she realized her pursuers had blocked her radio transmission somehow.  
  
"Damnit! Nancy, do you have a cell-phone!?" Ada questioned, looking into the rearview mirror to see the sedan gaining speed.  
  
"No, I left it at home.oh god Debra.or Ada whoever the hell you are, they're gaining on us!!" Nancy began to cry, staring back at the car as a man's arm outstretched from the passenger side window and aimed a semi- automatic machine gun their way.  
  
"Nancy get down!" Ada screamed as a hail of gunfire erupted on the back and into the car. Nancy dove to the floor while Ada peered with her head low out the window to see. Bullet holes splashed into the windshield and pieces of the passenger seat flew up, hitting Ada in the face as she ducked every few moments. Realizing the Uzi's clip was empty, she grabbed her Beretta and tossed it to the back seat.  
  
"Nancy! I need you to open fire on them.!" Ada paused, searching for Nancy to see if she was safe.  
  
"I.I can't." Nancy whimpered, her arms over her head.  
  
"You have to Nancy, please! I can't shake another round of bullets you have to try!!!" Ada consoled, facing the fact that those words may have been meant to encourage Nancy to try, but they were also the truth, she was loosing here.  
  
"All.alright, I'll try." Nancy said, grabbing the Beretta with her right hand and peeking up to see the gun holding man reloading. Nancy aimed the gun through the broken rear window and held it firmly as Ada instructed her on what to do.  
  
"Nancy, take the safety off and hold on with both hands, aim for the windshield, either one dead will do. Just aim steady and fire."  
  
Gunshots flew from the car and into the sedan's windshield, startling both the driver and the gunman as the bullets collided with the glass and stopped there.  
  
"I don't understand, the bullets never even broke through the glass!" Nancy protested after emptying half the Beretta clip.  
  
"Damn, the car must be reinforced or something, get back to the floor and throw the gun to the passenger seat!" Ada replied, slamming her hand on the steering wheel with frustration. Up ahead a streamline of cars rushed down the busy street, yet grid lock soon prevented any continuation of their busy lives, business men travelling home banged on their horns with anger while others simply swore with vulgar language, however that gridlock ahead spelled doom for Ada. Going to the left would be suicide as driving against traffic would be not only a danger to her, but to others. Going to the right and facing the gridlock wasn't an option, but at the same time, their only option, because if they continued speeding straight they would be met with a row of buildings.  
  
"Nancy, hang on." Ada said in a calmer voice, realizing this was either the last stand, or the beginning of it.  
  
The car almost jumped off its wheels as Ada made the sharp turn, cutting and weaving into traffic with such speed it sent her mind into a blur. The motorists slammed on their brakes, along with their horns as Ada shot the car into the second lane, watching out of the corner of her eye as her pursuers crashed into three cars, yet continued to pursue. Up ahead was the taunting gridlock, which after being witnessed made Ada realize she would need to abandon her car.  
  
"Nancy, get ready to run for it." Ada commanded, grabbing her Beretta with her spare hand as she slammed on the brakes. Opening her car door, she saw the two assassins also jumping out of their now flaming car, shooting their guns into the air to taunt cursing motorists. Screams enveloped the air as they turned to Ada and Nancy, who were just about 50 meters away from them.  
  
"Come on.go, go!" Ada grabbed Nancy's arm and pushed her forward as gunfire hit nearby cars. Sparks flew from the metal and glass shattered, sending civilians diving out of their vehicles. Ada sprinted down the meridian of cars, seeing children and families watching in suspense, wondering if perhaps a movie was being shot or something. However their intrigue faded as real gunfire continued to rip through the street. Ada whipped about and aimed her Beretta back, firing several wide shots only to return the taunts of her assassins.  
  
Nancy however didn't stop running, here was a young girl being thrust into a world she never imagined herself being a part of, within only one hour her entire life had been thrown upside down. From the first gunshot to whatever would come next, she wished for it to be over, and fast. Suddenly a helicopter flew overhead at the end of the street, Makarov himself handing out the side with a M60 machine gun dangling from his hand. As he placed himself sturdily with the gun's scope placed to his brow, Ada wondered whether or not the chopper was HCF security section coming to save her life, or an enemy coming to end it, the chopper was to far to identify. Yet Ada wasn't too far away for Makarov to get an aim.  
  
"Goodbye, spy." He simply put, squeezing down on the trigger.  
  
**This Fic is still in production. 


	2. Judgements

Chapter 39: Spy's day out.  
Bullets crashed through the car windows, sending countless pieces of glass flying in every possible direction. Ada grabbed Nancy and pulled her to the ground just as a car several meters behind had its gas tank punctured by a stray bullet, sending the Toyota flying back and landing atop a caravan. The two assassins on the ground duck in cover as fire spiraled at them.  
  
"Damn you." Makarov whispered, unclipping the empty magazine from the rifle and tossing it out the side, slamming a new cartridge in its place. Ada had disappeared in the sea of commotion. No longer were civilians idly sitting in their cars, as the hundreds watched in awe as the car exploded, they were now all racing away from the attacking chopper, creating pure panic. Police crews unloaded from a S.W.A.T van far off yet were having difficulty swarming through the crowds. Ada and Nancy were now crawling under a huge 18-wheeler, its driver long gone.  
  
"Any ideas!?" Nancy yelled over the screams of fleeing civilians, as Ada reached the other side of the 18-wheeler, which the chopper's view couldn't see.  
  
"Not particularly, in this business you make things up as you go along.course it would help if you had an escape plan too." Ada replied, her Beretta still safely in her hands. Even as she crawled out from under the truck, she wondered where the hell security section was.  
  
"Any sign of them!?" The chopper pilot asked, circling the grid-lock below as Makarov scanned the region for his target.  
  
"No.they can't have gotten far. Have Hunter's 3, 4, and 5 rendezvous at this location in ten minutes, we'll close in on her." Makarov replied.  
  
"Ada look!" Nancy pointed at a parked car, which on the dashboard sat a lone cell-phone. Ada approached the car and smashed open the window on the locked door, grabbing the phone just as Makarov opened fire.  
  
"He's seen you!" Nancy inquired, ducking with her head down. Ada jumped back beside the truck with the phone in one hand and the Beretta in the other.  
  
"No, he's firing blind. Ah damnit, I can't get a signal here, we need to get to higher ground." Ada informed, searching around and seeing the perfect location, an apartment building across the street.  
  
"We need to get to that building." Ada said, pocketing the phone and grabbing her hand. The sun poured down as noon came, turning the street even warmer, too warm for March. The smell of gunfire had already filled the air, along with the stench of fire not to far off. Ada could see that most of the civilians had made it to safety, however eerily there was no sign of the two assassins in the black sedan. Now, the taunting helicopter rotors seemed to be approaching closer and faster while Ada and Nancy rounded the truck. The doors to the apartment building seemed so close, only about twenty meters from their position, however with the helicopter shooter to fight against and little to no cover, timing was everything.  
  
"When I say go, run and don't stop until we reach those doors, if I don't make it hide." Ada commanded, peering just slightly out to see that the chopper was beginning to turn, with the shooting assassin on the opposite side she could run safely. As the sun beamed off the reflecting metal of the chopper, Ada was temporarily blinded and couldn't make out whether or not it had turned enough. Suddenly gunfire clapped against the truck as the two initial assassins opened fire. They had been camping out and waiting for Ada to surface.  
  
"Go!" Ada screamed, unable to wait any longer. Nancy took point as they both ran for the doors. Makarov looked out the cockpit window to see his prey racing to safety, and he was unable to fire at the moment.  
  
"Turn this thing around! No.wait." Makarov hesitated, watching Ada and the girl enter the building, "Have all teams converge on this point, we'll make this our strike target. Take this order, all teams secure every exit of the building.then land the chopper on the roof. We'll storm the place."  
  
"What of the police?" The pilot asked.  
  
"Right.right.have the teams dress in the FBI usual. Make sure you place a call to the police department and inform them that the suspects are known terrorists and we have reason to believe a portable nuclear device is with them. That should keep any flat foots away." Makarov continued, placing his M60 in its case in favor of a SPAS 12 shotgun.  
  
The entire building was vacant, evacuated weeks before for health code reasons. Ada secured the lobby with her gun and locked the door behind her.  
  
"Come on." Ada said, racing for the stairs after trying the elevator numerous times. Nancy paused halfway up the steps, causing Ada to take quick notice.  
  
"What the hell's wrong with you come on!" Ada yelled in a superior tone.  
  
"Don't you hear that?" Nancy held her breath to listen clearer, Ada doing the same.  
  
"The chopper.its landing.we'll have to fight to the roof, lets move!" Ada informed.  
  
"What do you mean, FBI?" Jack Summers asked. Ada's husband had accepted a job to Chicago a year ago, which was "conveniently" set up by HCF Intelligence Section so Ada could relocate to Chicago. He was now Captain of the Chicago S.T.A.R.S unit.  
  
"I mean the FBI is here, saying two terrorists with a low yield suitcase bomb are down that street." A second police officer said, listening to the Police radio inside his cruiser. Jack paced back and forth as more information was sent. With his eyes stuck on the apartment building down the street, he watched as the helicopter landed on the rooftop.  
  
"I don't like this, they don't even flash a badge anymore for god sakes." Jack continued bitterly, sensing that something wasn't right.  
  
"Jack, we've got the block secure but FBI cars are ordering us to let them inside the apartment building." A fellow STARS officer informed, walking over to her C.O. She was young, about Ada's age, with long brown hair.  
  
"What about you." Jack nodded to the officer inside the car who was still receiving orders from the FBI agent on the radio.  
  
"They're now insisting that we hold our location and allow FBI agents inside." The officer replied.  
  
"We can't wait any longer Jack, what do we do?" The woman with long brown hair asked.  
  
"Anna, brief the rest of STARS on the situation and prepare for a two by two infiltration of the building." Jack answered, turning to see one of two FBI agents, who were really Biotech assassins, in his way.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't allow that, Officer Summers.FBI Agent Bowsing." The assassin flashed a fake badge, while pulling off his sunglasses. Jack didn't even look at the badge, but instead made eye contact with the man.  
  
"And why is that?" Jack responded, grabbing the MP5 Anna handed to her.  
  
"FBI has jurisdictional control over the situation at hand.have your little STARS boys sit back and watch how pro's do it." The man taunted.  
  
"Oh.well unfortunate to you, that's completely and utterly bullshit.sir.STARS units are formed to deal with terrorism and other highly dangerous matters within their city. That gives us jurisdictional control over the situation at hand, sir. So, until I get orders from my commanding officer, which is the Chief of police, I am taking my team inside." Jack snapped back, grabbing a Kevlar vest from the back of the van and putting it on.  
  
"I don't think so Mr. Summers, you."  
  
"Excuse me, that's Officer Summers to you.Jackson, Franks, escort these gentlemen back to their car and if they so much as pass the police tape without written orders from Chief Simmons, shoot them." Jack cut in, walking over to his STARS team of six individuals.  
  
"You son of a bitch." The assassin coughed out loudly, turning back to his partner.  
  
"Are we ready?" Jack questioned, approaching Anna who was his second in command.  
  
"Yes sir, alright STARS let's move in!" She yelled, waving her hand forward.  
  
"Nancy get inside!" Ada said, firing at Makarov who was shooting from above. Busting through an apartment door, Ada slammed it shut while Nancy looked for an escape.  
  
"The windows are locked shut, and there's no other way out!" Nancy screamed, running back to Ada who was positioned behind a wall, her gun aimed at the tattered door. As Makarov's loud footsteps approached the door, a familiar voice rang out from the lobby.  
  
"This is STARS Officer Summers, come out with your hands up! We have the building surrounded!" Jack ordered while STARS moved up the stairs. Ada listened as Makarov began running for the stairs again, without FBI identification on him STARS would think he was one of the terrorists he made up.  
  
"Oh my god.Jack.?" Ada said, listening as the group of STARS officers raced down the hallway towards them. Ada was trapped, with her husband closing in.  
  
Chapter 40: Judgement.  
"Up there!" One of the STARS officers screamed, followed by a thunder of machine gun shots.  
  
Ada paced to the door after listening to the ongoing patter of footsteps going up a flight of stairs, being overrun by Makarov's SPAS 12 firing back. Nancy was still hiding under the bed when Ada opened the door, seeing the hallway was clear.  
  
"It's STARS.I don't believe it." Ada said astonishingly, turning back to the quivering Nancy.  
  
"What's so hard to believe about that? Now we've got the police on our side!" Nancy protested, poking her head out from behind the bed as Ada approached her,  
  
"My husband.Jack, he's the Captain of STARS, and he's out there right now." Ada replied, sitting on the bed in shock, it was a very bad day today.  
  
"So? All the better!!!" Nancy yelled, jumping to her feet.  
  
"You don't understand Nancy.this life is.it's.well.complicated. Part of having a life with a government agency like ours is keeping it a secret, Jack doesn't know I'm." Ada quivered, dropping her gun on the filthy bed.  
  
"That you're what, a spy? So what!? Tell him the truth our lives are at stake!" Nancy insisted.  
  
"Damnit Nancy! I've worked my whole adult life for this job, I like what I do because I'm making a difference. If I tell Jack, or anyone else for that matter, the agency will lock me up in an unknown prison, kill me, or hopefully just disavow me. The only reason you're allowed to know all this is because you've been selected to be an agent Nancy, you fit the profile. So.will you help me?" Ada asked, or more like pleaded.  
  
"What is it exactly you need me to do?" Nancy replied, smiling.  
"Throw your weapons down and come out with your hands up!" Jack screamed as his team positioned themselves strategically in the stairwell. Makarov was reloading his shotgun when STARS caught up with him.  
  
"I'll be right with you officer." Makarov replied by the barrel of his gun, firing several warning shots down the stairwell. Jack waved his hand up, signaling his team to fall back to safety. Jack remained as STARS regrouped at the 7th floor.  
  
"Ok, its just me now.where is the bomb." Jack asked, believing Makarov was one of the terrorists and in possession of a fictional bomb.  
  
"Oh.I have it right here.what's your name sir." Makarov played into his lie.  
  
"Captain Jack Summers of the Chicago STARS unit. We're not looking for any bloodshed here, so please throw your weapon out and put your hands up." Jack informed.  
  
"I'd love to do that Jack, but I'm very busy at the moment.I have a job to do." Makarov implied, pulling out a smoke grenade from under his jacket, which also housed several extra magazines and a Desert Eagle.  
  
"And your job is?" Jack continued the conversation while secretly his team was rounding the second set of stairs, sneaking around back to Mikhail's position.  
  
"Assassin." Makarov said, throwing the smoke grenade to the wall and sending it bouncing downstairs. Jack didn't realize what was happening before it was too late, in a mere second after the pin was removed the grenade exploded into a fiery of thick smoke, blinding him instantly. Makarov rounded the corner and with his Desert Eagle fired at Jack, hitting him three times in the chest and sending Ada's husband to the floor.  
  
"Pessimist." Mikhail retorted, jumping to his feet after throwing away his empty SPAS 12 in favor of the Eagle.  
  
"Hey!!! Looking for me!?" Nancy yelled from down the hallway, waving her arms about.  
  
"Ah, there you are." Mikhail announced, taking aim at her. Bullets hit the window behind her as Nancy dove to the left, racing down the corridor as Makarov broke into a run.  
  
"He's coming." Nancy whispered still running, talking to Ada who was concealed behind a corner.  
  
"Good, get to the floor below the roof and wait for me." Ada said quietly, locking the hammer of her Beretta. Nancy disappeared while a fury of loud steps boomed throughout the stairwell ahead. Ada peered around the corner as Makarov rounded the one further away, his gun in both hands to his side.  
  
"Freeze!" Ada screamed, whipping herself out with her gun drawn fast. Mikhail, in instinct, raised his gun to retaliate, yet couldn't resist the impact of Ada's gunshot into his right arm. The heavy Desert Eagle dropped to the floor as blood spurt out from his gunshot wound.  
  
"You again.I have to admit out of the agents I've killed you are the most intriguing, and annoying." Makarov stated while holding his arm tight.  
  
"You're little assassin game is over Mikhail, I'll consider not shooting you here if you divulge information worth my time." Ada confided with her stance firm as she held the gun high, this little piece of machinery making her in control.  
  
"Yeah, right.I've heard of HCF's famous little deals." Makarov replied, his head filling with dizziness as blood loss became an issue.  
  
"Think hard Makarov, you are not in control. I'm the one with the gun here.who in Biotech hired you, and how did you get the list of potential agents?" Ada interrogated while motioning him to turn around with his hands on his head.  
  
"I'll tell you nothing, woman. You won't do anything to me." Makarov insisted.  
  
"You don't know how wrong you are Mikhail, last chance here. I may not get the information I want, but at least I'll know one of the worlds best assassins won't kill again." Ada threatened, pressing the barrel of the pistol into his skull after he dropped to his knees, hands still behind his head.  
  
"That would be a shame, the pleasure I had killing that police officer down there.you should have seen his face." Makarov began to cough out small laughs while Ada realized what he meant.  
  
"Police officer.?" She finally choked out.  
  
"Officer Jack Summers of the Chicago STARS unit." Mikhail imitated Jack's introduction earlier, sending Ada into both a fit of panic but a surge of rage.  
  
She had been bluffing to him. Under orders from the High Council, Agents were not to eliminate Makarov without receiving information helpful to HCF's cause. Fighting herself not to pull the trigger, Ada lifted the gun up and without realizing what was going on slammed the butt of the pistol into the back of his head. Even before he hit the floor unconscious, Ada was already in full speed, racing down the hallway back to the stairwell.  
  
"Jack!!!" Ada screamed, racing down the steps and almost fighting through the remains of the smoke grenade. Jumping down to his side, she noticed he was still breathing, yet at dangerous intervals. His eyes were cloudy, and he fought to stay conscious. Ada pulled open his Kevlar vest, which had stopped two of the three bullets. The third however had skimmed across the side of this throat, which caused extensive bleeding. Realizing his STARS team must be taking the third stairwell to the floor above, he would be alone for some time before anyone came back to check on him.  
  
"The phone!!" Her senses kicked back in, giving her room to think now. Pulling the cell-phone out from her pocket, she prayed she was high enough to get a signal while she dialed HCF's security line.  
  
"Cronoton Enterprises, how may I direct your call?" A woman asked.  
  
"This is a family emergency, I need to get in touch with your janitorial department.." Ada replied after saying the emergency access code.  
  
"One moment please." The woman said, giving her access to Security Section's main line.  
  
"Security section." A man now responded.  
  
"This is Special Agent Ada Wong, I have an officer down at 1324 Gerard Drive, 6th floor." Ada sobbed, holding Jack's wound with her hand to keep pressure.  
  
"Agent Wong we have an intercept team on the way already, we would have been there sooner yet Biotech Agent's prevented air support." The man informed.  
  
"Understood, when will they be here!?" Ada wept, trying to hold back tears as Jack felt colder by the minute.  
  
"Three minutes, they're dressed as medics. We were going to call in a fake injury to the scene, however the officer down will do. Agent Wong I need the name of the officer."  
  
"Jack Summers, he's..he's Captain of STARS." Ada coughed out finally.  
  
"Jack Summers? Isn't he."  
  
"My husband yes! Just.call in the officer down and inform the roadblock medics are on the way. I'll be bringing in both the girl and Makarov." Ada said.  
  
"Leave them both there Ada, the medics will take them to a safe location. You need to get out of there before the STARS team finds you and the downed officer. All right.Intel just sent up a map of the building, get to the basement and use the storm cellar to access the adjoining building. Get moving." The man hung up. Ada turned back to Jack and saw he was almost conscious. As he stared up at her with his eyes half closed, a horrific face overcame him.  
  
"..Ada.?" He said, finally falling into a sleep as the blood loss kicked in. Ada rose to a stance slowly, she as in a state of shock. The loud sirens of the ambulance floated through the air outside as the HCF team arrived.  
  
"Jack!!" One of the STARS officers yelled in horror as they all found their Captain unconscious on the floor. Further down the hallway came the medic team, two of them splitting up to go upstairs after Nancy and Makarov. Ada was already gone when they all arrived.  
  
In the basement, she merely sat on the steps, blood across her blouse and pants, crying in the murky darkness 


	3. Revenge

[B][I]Chapter 41: Revenge.[/I][/B]  
  
[I]Division 6, three hours later.[/I]  
  
Ada sat staring at the steel table, mesmerized by the reflection of the lights. Only five minutes earlier she had given her people the debrief of her entire day, all the while asking her own questions. "Where the hell was my backup!!" She remembered saying. The only answers she received were in circles, answering in one way but opening new questions in another. "Why don't we have Makarov!" She also said. "Makarov was taken to the Chicago Police Dept. after the hospital checked him out and gave him a clean bill of health. Our people couldn't bring him in on time. We're still working on it." The answer was.  
  
The door swung open, and walked in was Agent Sterling. Sitting at the other end of the table, she simply stared at Ada, and finally after a long silence spoke. "Jack's in a coma." Ada finally looked up, staring blankly into Julia's eyes. "What's his condition.?" She finally asked. "Stable.at the moment. The prognosis is not good Ada. The bullet skidded across the right side of his throat, he lost a lot of blood. It's going to take time for him to heal." Julia continued, clasping her hands together and resting them on the steel, cold table. The room was also completely steel, minus a one-way window and the lights. "What about Brynn." Ada finally choked out, her arms crossed across her chest, she held herself to fight away the dampness of the room. "She's safe with Jack's mother.speaking of his mother, she's been calling here for the past three hours trying to get in touch with you. We've told her that you signed out before her first call, but if you come in we'll let you know of what's happened.you should probably get over to the hospital." Julia confided, tapping her hands on the table to relieve the tension in the room. "Am I through here?" Ada whispered, staring to the right of the room at the mirror, which was actually the one way window. "I have a few more questions, but." "No.I mean.I was compromised Agent Sterling.my cover was blown." Ada cut in. "We don't believe so. The Biotech agents on the street were apprehended by our intercept team a short while after your exfiltration, and Makarov is in police custody. We don't think they I.D'd you, Dylan, or Nancy. The girl that was shot was done so accidentally obviously, meaning Biotech's information must not be as accurate as we predicted. So to answer your question, no, you're not done working here." Julia informed. Ada stood up as Julia said those words. "Where's Makarov." Ada questioned, simply standing with her hands on the table. "Chicago Police Department, 12th precinct.Ada its Jack's precinct you'll be known there!" Julia informed as Ada began walking out the door. "I'll get Intel to place a transfer order to another precinct, if we can't get him to come to us we'll go to him." Ada replied, hurrying down the corridor as Julia followed. "Ada you can't, we're already working up a way to have Makarov in our custody, it'll take time though." Julia responded, finally catching up to her as Ada entered the lift. "Level 4." Ada said, stepping in Julia's way as her boss attempted to follow into the elevator. "I'll do this alone." Ada insisted. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that Ada, its protocol...take Dylan.." Julia said at the last minute, winking to Ada. "Thank you." Ada finished, leaning away from the elevator doors to allow them to shut.  
  
[I]19:54, Paragon Drive.[/I]  
  
Ada sped down the street, swerving in between lanes and past motorists. Currently she was just a few miles away from the earlier incident, and currently Dylan was too afraid to say anything. "So where's my explanation?" Ada finally asked, swerving past a caravan and racing through a red light. "What's that?" Dylan replied, staring out the passenger side window at the almost empty streets. Night had fallen, and now drug dealers, prostitutes, and only those brave enough to trek these dangerous streets were out. "Where the hell were you Dylan, I needed you at that park.and at that apartment building." Ada replied. "You didn't need me Ada, you could handle the situation, and you did. Jack's accident wasn't your fault, Makarov.." Jack stopped, turning to his partner, "I.was after the sniper, followed him right into traffic, but I lost him in the sewers. By the time I got to a payphone you were already at the apartment building." "I'm sorry.I didn't mean it like you weren't there for me.it's been a really long day." Ada apologized, shaking her head over and over. "It's been a really long day, for you the most. You couldn't have done anything more Ada, you saved Nancy's life and stopped Makarov from escaping." Dylan applauded. "[I]Freelancer, this is Base Ops. Over.[/I] The car radio went off. Ada pressed the blinking green button and replied. "This is Freelancer, over." "[I]Suspect now proceeding via transfer to the 17th Precinct, Diago Street. Over.[/I]" A man reported. "Copy that Base Ops.Over." Ada paused as she tried to ask a question thriving in her mind, yet decided against letting H.Q know her plan. "What's wrong Ada." Dylan asked, seeing she was considering something.  
  
"Twelfth precinct is located on Rivera Drive, right?" Ada finally blurt out. ".Right..." Dylan answered. "The fastest way from Rivera Drive and Diago Street is the back roads, down by Ocean Avenue." Ada continued, thinking of a plan as she went along. "Yeah, so?" Dylan also continued in her line of questioning. "So.I'm taking a detour." Ada said, spinning the wheel all the way to the right without hitting the break. Dylan held onto the door as she slammed on the curb, speeding down the opposite street of the 17th precinct. "Ada what the hell? The 17th is down there, your going the wrong way!" Dylan yelled, holding onto the dashboard as Ada sped down the vacant street. A few drops of water turned into a downpour as clouds concealed the stars and moon. "I'm not going the wrong way." Ada insisted, speeding down the street and making incredibly sharp turns. "What are you planning to do.damnit Ada tell me!" Dylan stopped, staring into her almost blank expression. Ada was an excellent driver, yet right now Dylan felt very on edge as she barreled down small streets. "We'll never be able to ask the questions we want in the precinct, and even if we can get the transfer papers for Makarov we won't be able to safely interrogate him unless we're inside Division 6, which we can't do since he's probably wearing a GPS tracker. Either way we're screwed Dylan." Ada said in an eerily calm voice. Turning onto the causeway, Ada sent a car swerving onto the sidewalk. "So what are you going to do Ada, run the police truck off the road and kidnap Makarov!?" Dylan said in a sarcastic tone, turning his attention away from the road when Ada didn't deny that idea. "Oh come on Ada, do you have any idea how reckless that plan sounds!?" Dylan now screamed after seeing the police van several hundred yards away, stopped at a red light. "Don't give me that shit Dylan, we've done more reckless things before. The space center in Sri Lanka three years ago? You shot up the place so I could escape, easily an international incident. Thank god for cover-ups." Ada slowed down as she approached closer towards the van. "I didn't hear you complaining when we were speeding out of there." Dylan rationalized. "Ok, what about New York last year? We dressed as S.W.A.T officers to gain access to an Umbrella agent in their custody. This is just taking it a step further." Ada insisted, swerving slowly past the truck and parking in front of it. As she turned off the transmission, Dylan finally looked back at her. "Let's do this." He said while the van honked its horn wildly. Ada reached to the backseat and threw Dylan one of two ski masks. Placing them on, she grabbed into the darkness once more and picked up two tranquilizer guns. As they placed the ski masks on and loaded the tranq. guns, she looked back at her partner. "No casualties." "No casualties." He repeated her words. Ada opened the car door while Dylan did the same, shooting one of the approaching officers with a tranquilizer. Ada raced for the driver side door of the van and shot the high powered tranquilizer through the glass, hitting the officer in the throat as he attempted to radio for help. Ada pulled the lever under the driver's seat, which released the lock in the back of the van. Dylan was already there when the officer inside swung open the door, greeted by a tranquilizer to the chest, which sent him falling to the wet city street. Ada met up with her partner before Dylan entered the van. "Wait here." She simply put, jumping inside. Makarov sat handcuffed to a sturdy metal bar, smiling. He believed this was his rescue. "What took you so long?" He said in his Russian accent. Ada lifted the ski mask off her head, he was not greeted by a smile, but instead an almost murderous revenge in her eyes. "I was caught up at work." She replied, shooting him in the chest with a tranquilizer dart. Makarov stared at her expression until finally falling unconscious. "Ada we'd better move, the van's already five minutes behind schedule according to this." Dylan informed while reading the transfer list on the bench. "Grab the keys for the cuffs from that officer and let's get him out of here. We can use the warehouse down by the pier for.interrogations." Ada replied coldly. 


	4. Romanov

[B][I]Chapter 43: Georgian streets.[/I][/B]  
  
[I]One hour later.[/I]  
  
"This is our target," Julia said, clicking her remote and activating the wall screen picture with a woman's face appearing, "Irina Romanov. Running a secure Biotech lab underneath her penthouse in T'Bilisi, Romanov has direct contact with the Biotech headquarters, which we know little to nothing about." Julia briefed as Dylan and Ada sat at the table. "What's our mission then?" Dylan asked idly. "Capture Romanov and extract her to the U.S for later interrogation. However, the main objective is to wipe out the Biotech records of our agent's identities and if possible trace any whereabouts to a nerve center, we need to begin striking Biotech's command structure instead of meaningless facilities." Marcus interrupted, pacing the room in an uncomfortable fashion. "I think we should contact Division 14, they're located in Saudi Arabia and closest to Georgia. We could use their assistance in this." Ada inquired. "Division 14 is working on a skeleton crew alone, they're having enough trouble as it is keeping their location a secret. Biotech's been scavenging the country following the blood trail of our agents and other clients. I'm afraid you're both alone on this one." Julia replied. "I can't go, I mean.I haven't even been to the hospital yet." Ada insisted, clasping her hands together. "We'll contact your mother in law, tell her you're on a return trip from London. It'll buy you some time at least. Intel's already making up a story on why exactly you were in London.now get moving.." Julia finished.  
  
[SIZE=3]T'Bilisi, Georgia.[/SIZE]  
  
[I]March 24th, 1993. 16:34hrs.[/I]  
  
"I count three on the south balcony, armed with standard AK's and two to three pineapples max." Ada whispered into her radio, lying atop an apartment complex several buildings away from the penthouse. "Copy that, I count the same for the east balcony, plus one civilian taking a breather. Looks like a secretary or assistant, but I can't I.D her from the list Intel provided. She could be from the underground lab." Dylan replied while sitting at an apartment window with long range binoculars in his hands. He sat beside his computer awaiting Ada's objective. "I'm going in, I've got the X-ray sensor in place, how's your view?" Ada asked. "Perfect, I can scan inside the penthouse approximately three floors down. Body counts inside are at four so far." Dylan said as Ada aimed a long- range rifle at the penthouse roof. Dylan watched through the placed camera Ada positioned on the roof as she pulled the trigger and sent a grappling hook flying out, slamming into the rooftop. "Hang tight." Dylan commented, watching as she slid from the apartment building to the penthouse rooftop. Quietly grabbing the edge of the rooftop, Ada dropped silently to the vacant balcony below. "Give me a sit-rep." Ada whispered, peering inside the window. "I count one body inside, their back is to you and it looks like they're watching television. You should be safe if you're quiet." Dylan informed. "Where's the bedroom?" Ada continued, opening the door ever so quietly and stepping inside. "Double doors down the hallway, no one's inside. The computer uplink terminal should be there." Dylan answered. Ada snuck slowly towards the hallway, never taking her eyes off the guard watching TV on the other side of the room. "Ada south balcony!" Dylan yelled, watching through the infrared camera as a guard began to walk to the door. Ada hurried to the corner and leaned against the wall just as the balcony door slid open. "You've got to see this one." He said in a Georgian accent to the guard watching TV. As the two ventured back outside, Ada snuck to a nearby window and saw what the group was fascinated with, a woman undressing by her window across the street. "Your idea?" Ada whispered into her radio. "Don't look at me." Dylan chuckled, sipping his coffee and staring at the same woman with his binoculars. "Stand by I'm picking the lock." Ada said crouching beside the bedroom doors. Placing a lockpick disguised as a piece of her watch, Ada unlocked the door and pulled out her silenced Beretta as she continued inside. "I see a computer but no uplink terminal to the lab's systems. Dylan, are you sure this is it?" Ada questioned while approaching the computer. "That should be it, Intel interrogated Makarov during our flight here, he said Romanov keeps an uplink terminal in her bedroom." Dylan replied. "Did they interrogate him like I did?" Ada protested sarcastically, typing on the computer and finding nothing of use. "Doubt it, the bastard probably gave false information. Ada, abort that area and continue to the labs, we'll have to access the systems from the inside of the computer core." Dylan ordered. "Hang on, maybe he wasn't lying." Ada said, approaching a very oddly placed painting and pushing against it. The large painting slid down as she pushed it in, revealing a huge computer terminal. "Dylan, I've found it. Prepare for uplink." Ada placed a hacking device on the terminal and activated the uplink device. "Alright I'm receiving the download." Dylan informed. "Where's Romanov?" Ada asked while walking back to the bedroom door, her gun still drawn. "According to her agenda, her motorcade should arrive at the penthouse in twelve minutes." Dylan read off the computer screen.  
  
"I see her." Ada whispered at the bedroom window, watching as Romanov's car pulled up to the building. "Copy that, Ada I'm going radio silent to switch locations for your exfiltration, I'll meet you on the street level back alley. Over and out." Dylan finished, clicking off the radio. "Copy." Ada said, when suddenly out of nowhere the window behind her shattered as a man repelled inside from the roof. Rolling across the floor, the assailant immediately tripped Ada and sent her falling to the floor, her gun lost in the struggle. Flipping back up to her feet with her fists high, Ada recognized her attacker immediately. It was Mikhail Makarov. 


	5. Dark Forces

[B][I]Chapter 45: Dark Forces.[/I][/B]  
  
[b][I]Chicago.[/I][/b]  
  
Three days later.Division 6.  
  
"Good morning Mrs. Wong." The receptionist greeted at the front desk of the Croniton Enterprises high-rise. "Good morning, any messages." Ada asked, planting her purse on the desk. "No messages ma'am." The woman stated, surprising Ada. The message that was planted for all agents was the secret daily code for the elevator access to Division 6 far below. "No.messages? At all?" Ada continued, grabbing her purse from the desk after taking out her I.D badge. "No ma'am. Have a good day." The woman flashed a quick smile and went onto the next employee signing in. Ada turned back to the front door, a gloomy, cloud filled sky outside to taunt her mood. She had spent the last two days at the hospital, hoping for any sign of hope from Jack. Yet he still remained in a coma, with little chance of survival. "Fantastic." She thought, picking up the receiver of a payphone. "Croniton Enterprises, how may I direct your call?" The very same receptionist earlier answered. Ada looked over at the desk, where a line of waiting employees began to form. "Patch me through to Mr. George Holland, 16th floor. Tell him its Mrs. Gloria Kane." Ada ordered, pulling out a menthol cigarette from her pocket and lighting it in her mouth. She had developed an old craving over the last few days event. Puffing the smoke in her mouth, the phone line clicked twice, giving Ada the signal to input the access code through the dial numbers. Finally, she was transferred into Division 6.  
  
"Name, rank, and I.D number please." A stern sounding man said. "Ada Wong, Captain, I.D code 34A45D-Alpha-Bravo-1." Ada replied, whispering in the reply as an elderly man talked on a phone beside her. "Access confirmed, Agent Wong. How can I direct your call?" "Command, Colonel Julia Sterling." Ada announced.  
  
"This is Sterling, who is this." "Agent Sterling.Julia, what's going on here?" Ada questioned. "I don't know what you mean, Ada." Julia sounded faintly sarcastic, even annoyed like. "What I mean is I didn't get the dial in code for elevator access." Ada said. "You aren't scheduled for access today, we were going to contact you when you were ready to come back into work." Julia informed. "Well I have a few errands to attend to downstairs, I need the dial in code." Ada almost yelled aloud. "Alright, hang on and I'll give it to you."  
  
"Hello Ada." Dennis O'Neall greeted while hurriedly typing away at his computer. Dennis was the lead programmer for Division 6, and was also responsible for the Mainframe systems. "Hey Dennis, I need your help." Ada replied, walking inside the room void of any other life. "I been meaning to ask you, how's Jack been.." He trailed off, awaiting Ada to cut in. "No word.I need you to give me all the records of my background, particularly my birth and parents." Ada insisted. "Uh.well.we don't have anything like that here Ada.I mean we do, but for pretty much every other agent but you. All we know of your history is that you were dropped off at an orphanage in New York. Three years later you were adopted by Maria and Gerald Simmons of Rochester, New York." Dennis read off the top of his memory. "Yeah I know.they were reluctant at giving any details about the orphanage.I haven't been to their graves in years." Ada realized, remembering how they had died in a car crash just months after she was recruited into HCF. "Well Intel found nothing of your parents, but that was before DNA profiles became a big thing. You could try matching your DNA to our database.that could give you some answers." Dennis implied. "Let's do it." Ada said.  
  
[I]One hour later.[/I]  
  
"So why the sudden fascination with your past Ada?" Dennis asked, casually leaning on his desk. "Its.nothing.its nothing." She answered, anxious to confirm or deny Irina Romanov's accusations that Ada's mother had something HCF needed. "Ok, search is done." Dennis announced, pulling out the printing paper. After reading the sheet, he simply grunted to himself. "What is it?" Ada asked nervously. "See for yourself." He answered, turning away.  
  
[I]DNA SEARCH SUCCESSFUL.  
  
NUMBER OF SEARCH RESULT FOUND.(1)  
  
MALE (FATHER): Sanders, Gary  
  
CURRENT LOCATION: Deceased.  
  
Relevant Background information recovered:  
  
Sanders, Gary: Born 08/17/32.  
  
1949: Graduates with top honors from Harvard University.  
  
1951: Joins Naval Reserves.  
  
1955: Leaves Naval Reserves to pursue scientific studies.  
  
1957: Joins team of exhibitionists to South American jungle study.  
  
1959: Team discovers Ebora Virus (team headed by Ozwald Spencer and Alexander Ashford.)  
  
1960: Lead scientist for "Umbrella Inc."  
  
1962: Heads "Phase 4" Ebora Virus studies in Chicago.  
  
1969: INFORMATION DELETED (05/13/69.)  
  
1971: INFORMATION DELETED (05/13/69.)  
  
1975: INFORMATION DELETED (05/13/69.)  
  
1976: Assassination successful by Agent Cashmin "Neo".  
  
FEMALE (MOTHER): INCONCLUSIVE RESULTS.[i/]  
  
"He was an Umbrella scientist." Ada whispered, lowering the paper. "And the plot thickens." Dennis said jokingly, not daring to smile in front of her however. "What are all these deletions of the file, on May 13th of '69?" Ada pointed. "Classified data probably..I can probably find out who did it though." Dennis thought, walking over to his computer terminal. "How?" "Every person using the mainframe has to log into the central server of HCF. Now since they didn't have log in program back then, the information of who logged in the network would be stored in the permanent records vault of the old HCF." Dennis reported. "But the old Division 6 was destroyed." Ada replied. "Yes but all written records would have been scanned and transferred to data format when higher computer systems were installed in '72. It was the case for all Divisions. Chances are whoever logged into the network didn't bother covering up their identity." Dennis said, bringing up the files on his screen. "Here we go, I'm narrowing down the list to the date and time..and we have a match." Dennis pulled up the name and I.D file on the monitor. On the screen, over and over, the name "General William Hammond" flashed. Suddenly, a flashback came into Ada's thoughts..  
  
[I] "You bastard, using your own people for personal gain.you'll never get away with this." Ada insisted.  
  
"I think I will, though. Goodbye Ada, you were always like your mother too." Hammond smiled, backing up to take the final shot.  
  
"My mother.?" Ada whispered.[/I]  
  
"What is it?" Dennis questioned, staring into Ada's blank eyes as she reminisced of her final encounter with Hammond two years earlier. "Something Hammond said before I killed him, something about me being like my mother." Ada choked out. "I don't understand, what does that mean?" Dennis said. "It means there's something more going on here.get me all data on the original Directive operations." Ada commanded. After a few minutes, Dennis found what she asked for. "All operation profiles for 1968 to 1973, when the HCF became a world wide organization. For those first five years it was nothing but the division in LA." Dennis lifted his hand over his head, scratching his messy, long hair. "No operations in '68, and only one in '69. After that, there's hardly any operational activity besides the occasional Intel mission. What can you tell me of that mission in '69?" Ada inquired. "Well.its says here two Agents, code-named White Knight and White Queen, infiltrated the Spencer Mansion in April of '69 in search of a T-virus sample. Looks like they succeeded, but White Queen was killed during extraction. The T-virus sample the two agents recovered had some sort of foreign viral contaminant and the vial was useless. Mission failure." Dennis read. "What can you tell me about the woman, White Queen?" Ada continued on instinct. "Not much, her file has been wiped out for some reason." Dennis said. "Wait, what about the old records Dennis, the ones the mainframe librarians scanned into the system in '72?" Ada requested. "Right.I'll cross-reference her code name to the old records, it should bring up something. Chances are whoever deleted the digital file failed to destroy the written one in the vault." Dennis implied, typing madly away on the keyboard. Ada began to pace nervously, as she often did when anxious. "Here we go.my god." Dennis stopped, looking at Ada.  
  
[I]Agent file: Wong, Samantha (White Queen).[/I]  
  
"I'm sorry Ada, the file must not have been scanned into the system, but the only reason it wouldn't have is if.is if the agent was killed." Dennis lowered his voice. "Or disappeared.look at the last update to the file, it's in April of '69, the Spencer mission which she was supposedly killed on. I was born in January of 1970.my god Dennis.my mother was an Agent for HCF." Ada finally said after pausing in disbelief. "What do you want to do with all this Ada?" Dennis asked. "I need you to keep this to yourself Dennis, all of this. Please." Ada pleaded. "No problem Ada, consider it done." He nodded.  
  
"What's this?" Julia inquired after being handed a piece of paper. "My temporary resignation from the Directive. When Jack recovers he'll need my help, and Brynn can't stay with her grandmother forever.I need some time Julia." Ada insisted. "I understand, take all the time you need." Sterling replied. Ada made a quick nod, and turned for the door. Biotech was right, about everything. HCF had lied, probably about everything. Who could she trust now? Where was her mother and what actually happened to her father? And most importantly, what was it that her mother had that HCF wanted so badly? As Ada strolled through Division 6's Command center, she wondered of these questions. Dylan leaned on a computer console, smiling at her as she passed towards the elevator. Ada glanced and flashed a quick smile of her own, stepping inside the lift. "Samantha Wong." Ada whispered not thinking, that name ringing over and over in her mind. 


	6. The FoxHound

Chapter 46: Contacted.  
  
Part III: The Chosen Five  
  
Sixteen months later.  
  
Clouds rolled across the blue summer sky as the June breeze rustled the park trees. Ada lay in the shadows, the picnic blanket spread out over the green grass, and her two-year-old daughter drawing away with her coloring book. With a glass of brandy in her hand, she flipped the page of her book and repositioned her sunglasses.  
  
"You're back." Ada said, turning up to a fully recovered Jack.  
  
"Yeah, here." He replied, handing her one of his hotdogs from the concession stand.  
  
"Beautiful day.." Ada smiled, kissing her husband as Brynn crawled about on the blanket. Jack had been out of the hospital for over six months, however Ada remained on the inactive roster for HCF. After much deliberation with herself over the last year and a half, Ada still decided against returning to HCF before discovering more about her mother.  
  
"So tell me all about your trip." Jack insisted, grabbing Ada's glass of brandy and taking a gulp.  
  
"Uh, well it was interesting." Ada replied, remembering her trip to St. Petersburg a week earlier.  
  
"I'm looking for a woman, named Samantha Wong." Ada had said to the apartment clerk in Russian, who sat behind a rotting wooden counter. He was an elderly man, and after months of research and pulling strings Ada discovered he was the owner of this apartment when she was born. Using Romanov's profile of her, she narrowed down her place of birth to here.  
  
"When was she here last." He answered, flipping through his books.  
  
"January of 1969." Ada had said plainly, causing him to laugh out loud.  
  
"Are you serious woman? That was almost twenty-five years ago." The clerk protested.  
  
"I know, but you must have some books or an idea of who she was.please its important." Ada pleaded.  
  
"I may have books from that era, but they're down in the basement and locked in the storage safe.I'm afraid I can't unlock that just to get books.Now rent a room or get out." He ordered, turning back to his books.  
  
"I can pay you." Ada slid a few hundred on his counter while leaning on her elbow.  
  
"Come this way." He almost immediately responded, pocketing her cash.  
  
"Here we are.the books for January 1969, including cash payment records." He said, handing the book to Ada in the dank basement. A lone dangling bulb provided light.  
  
"Here it is, you had fifteen guests in that month." Ada read.  
  
"Yes.it was our busy time those days." He chuckled.  
  
"Says here you had three people check in at the same time, requesting one room.one of them was a pregnant woman." Ada continued.  
  
"Yes.I remember them now.it wasn't usual two Americans, one of them pregnant, and a Russian asked for a room. I figured they were on the run for something. I wrote it down in case the police asked, so I wouldn't be arrested for aiding criminals." The man had informed her.  
  
"She didn't sign, but one of the men with her did.Alexis Jordan." Ada read.  
  
"Yes.he was American.showed me papers and everything.they were authentic too." The elderly man reminisced.  
  
"You seem to be remembering quite easily now..for the right price I suppose." Ada responded.  
  
"So why exactly did work send you alone, out of the blue while you're on vacation to Russia of all places?" Jack questioned, watching as a golden retriever rushed past them.  
  
"Well, the client in Russia was one I've worked with before, he's very uncooperative to new people so they needed me to go." Ada answered.  
  
"I need a trace on this name." Ada said to Alean Kane, a Russian contact of hers who ran a freelance Intel service for the highest bidder, as an ex- Spetsnaz agent. Kane sat at his desk, in the posh upper class apartments of St. Petersburg. As he read aloud the name Alexis Jordan written on the piece of paper Ada handed to him, he quickly looked back up at her weary eyes.  
  
"This will cost you, you know." He insisted, typing the name in on his laptop computer and placing a global search.  
  
"The usual sum enough for the day?" Ada hesitated, reaching into her pocket she found only a few dollars left.  
  
"Double." He protested, puffing on his cigar.  
  
"Double!?"  
  
"Unofficial business, no? Extra for non-disclosure." He said.  
  
"I'll wire the money to your account when I'm back in the U.S..trust me." She paused.  
  
"And why should I do that?" He stopped as well, the two of them staring coldly at each other.  
  
"Was he cooperative to you?" Jack asked, lying beside her on the blanket.  
  
"In his own way.yes." Ada answered.  
  
"Because if you don't, I'll put a bullet in your head.besides, you owe me." Ada said, flashing a blank smile towards him.  
  
"Of course.of course.the unpleasantness in Holland in '91.Ah, here we go.Jordan, Alexis.looks like he's living in Los Angeles as a.lawyer.I'd stay away." Kane joked.  
  
"Print out his address for me, thanks Alean." Ada replied.  
  
"So, basically an uneventful, dreary trip 15 hours to and back?" Jack laughed.  
  
"I wouldn't say uneventful." Ada said.  
  
"Are you expecting guests?" Ada asked Kane, standing beside his window as the computer printed out Jordan's information.  
  
"Not to my knowledge.who is it?" Kane questioned, walking over to the window to see four armed men storming into his apartment's lobby door below.  
  
"Well I might be mistaken, but they're either the new form of salesman in Russia or very pissed people on their way up here." Ada insisted, reaching under her coat and pulling out a loaded Beretta.  
  
"I wasn't expecting this." Kane raced for his closet, and began loading a shotgun that was neatly placed on a gun rack.  
  
"Trouble with the neighbors?" Ada implied, crouching behind a pillar beside the desk.  
  
"Trouble with those damn Biotech agents in the city.they've been wanting a lot more Intel recently and offering low funds. I threw out one of their agents the other day." Kane informed.  
  
"Bad move." Ada replied, watching as the front door kicked open.  
  
"So how did the meeting with the client go?" Jack continued to probe.  
  
"Well, it had its ups and downs." Ada gulped her brandy.  
  
"Rooftop!!!" Ada screamed, watching as snipers mounted on the rooftop across the street. Gunshots zoomed in all directions as the Biotech raid team stormed the penthouse.  
  
Ada fired her last few rounds, killing two agents with luckily her last two bullets. Throwing the empty Beretta away, Ada snuck around from the side and attacked the third agent, while Kane fought hand to hand with the fourth. Kicking the man in the chest, Ada grabbed a floor lamp and swung it about, slamming the stand of the lamp into the agent's jaw, while twisting around and smashing the opposite side into the back of his head, knocking him out cold.  
  
"Get out of here, now!" Kane yelled to her, shooting the agent close range with his shotgun. Ada raced for the desk, grabbing the printed out piece of paper and began to run for the door.  
  
"Everything under control!?" She screamed back.  
  
"Pretty much, nice to see you again!" He replied, firing shots out his window at the sniper team. Ada raced out the door as sniper fire nearly shot her down.  
  
"I'm going to get the portable radio from the car, be back in a minute." Ada finished, jumping up and kissing her husband on the cheek. It had been a long road of recovery, for both of them. Because of the extent of his injury, the police had ordered Jack and Ada to undergo therapy for a few months, just to make sure they were all right emotionally. Ada appreciated the gesture from the police, but despised going to their first session tomorrow morning. As she walked along the cement walkway to the parking lot, a man approached from out of nowhere. It was Mikhail Makarov.  
  
"You look well." He said from behind her, startling Ada. As she turned to face him, an almost surge of panic rushed throughout her body. After she had informed HCF that the Makarov in their custody was a double, the assassin had been put on the ten most wanted list for The Directive. Yet here he was, standing casually in a highly populated Chicago park.  
  
"You're wanted on over twenty counts of terrorism Mikhail, do you think its smart to be here in the U.S?" Ada questioned, cursing herself for not carrying a gun that day. Of course, a normal family day in the park didn't usually call for a firearm.  
  
"Ah, I was willing to make the journey just for you, Ada. Its been far too long you know, unfortunately I'm not here for a social visit.I'm here for your response." Mikhail came out straight forward, surprising Ada deeply.  
  
"Straight to the point, very good.Or how about I bring you into HCF myself and get a nice little promotion." Ada commented, hoping Jack wouldn't see her conversing with the man that shot him, even though Makarov never did it, his double had.  
  
"Come now Ada, do you think I would really risk coming here so dangerously? If you so much as call out for help two snipers, one with their sights on you, and one on your husband and lovely daughter, will open fire. It wouldn't be the first time a sniper attack happened here." Makarov spoke of the attack the year before in the very same park.  
  
"You want me to give you my decision under gunpoint?" Ada questioned.  
  
"Even we must take precautions.you understand..Ada, four of the chosen five have already been recruited, you are the final one.you must come with me.contrary to what you've been told, Biotech is here to stop Umbrella, but we can't do it with HCF in the way." Makarov almost seemed to be pleading.  
  
When Ada didn't give a reply, Makarov continued.  
  
"We know you've been researching your mother's disappearance, we know you've confirmed much of what we told you."  
  
"I've only confirmed that she was.an Agent.and that she disappeared to Russia at the time I was born. I haven't found anything to your claims that HCF recruited me for the sole purpose of getting contact with my mother." Ada protested.  
  
"You've spent a year and a half searching for the truth Ada, you've come so close and hit a dead end.we can fill in the blanks." Makarov told her everything she needed to know, he obviously didn't know what she found out in Russia, if he was saying she hit a dead end.  
  
"I need more time.I told you I would contact you with my answer, and I will. But I can't accept until I've found out on my own. It's the only way I can confirm what you've told me. Give me another month." Ada insisted.  
  
"Very well, one month.however, because of this you cannot be a part of the chosen five.we'll have to go to our backup plan because of this. Ada, you mustn't divulge any information to HCF about this, for your own safety. If they learn you know about your mother, you will be killed, along with Brynn and your husband, his family, everyone. One month." Makarov nodded. As he walked off into the parking lot, Ada stood motionless on the walkway, staring unknowingly into the distance. She would need to work fast to find the truth, but she couldn't do that without the resources of HCF.  
  
Division 6.  
  
Command bustled with activity as Ada walked across the room. Something was going on. It had been only two short days since her meeting with Makarov, yet in that time she had pulled all the resources possible to protect her family secretly from not only Biotech, but HCF. Hiring contacts to keep an eye on her family, she felt that this safeguard was necessary to proceed on with her search for her mother. What did she have that HCF wanted? What happened to force her mother to flee the country? These questions rang through her head as she opened the door to Agent Sterling's office. Julia sat at her desk, stunned by Ada's return.  
  
"I'm back." Ada said bluntly.  
  
"Good.couldn't be at a better time either." Julia handed Ada the file folder she was reading. As Ada sat down across from her, she recognized the file. It was the same one Romanov had showed her in Georgia a year and a half ago, it was the file of the defecting HCF agents to Biotech. "The Chosen Five." Yet Ada's file was missing, instead another agent took her place, Makarov's "backup plan" apparently. As she skimmed through the files, Ada noticed one name jump out.  
  
"Dylan." She coughed, turning to the window to Command and seeing Dylan's desk was cleaned out.  
  
"He went missing yesterday morning. Five hours ago we received a communiqué from an untraceable source, however the sender was Dylan. He simply said.. 'the war is on.'" Julia reported to her. Ada dropped the folder on the desk, placing her hands over her face. Dylan had been her partner for so long, yet lied to her every step of the way. How long had he been an agent for Biotech? Most importantly, what was his mission as the apparent leader of "The Chosen Five"?  
  
Chapter 47: The plan.  
  
"Before we begin I'd like to welcome some new, and old, faces to HCF. Welcome back Ada, we've all missed you here at Division 6. Your temporary new partner Ada is the new face at Division 6, Agent Allison Quinn. I'm sure the two of you will work wonderfully together." Julia began to pace around the room, as Ada nodded to her new partner. The woman, Allison Quinn, was apparently from Division 13, reassigned to Division 6 two months prior. She was tall, with short blond hair and a Russian accent.  
  
"As many of you know, this morning five high ranking agents within The Directive defected to Biotech, each of them leaving their mark on the Division's they served under." Mr. Donald Marcus informed, sitting idly at the front of the conference table.  
  
"Agent Sam Jeager (pronounced "yayger"), code-named Fox-Hound, was the leading Agent at Division 1 when he let out a timed computer virus in the systems and then fled to an unknown location. The virus managed to disable all satellite links to Division 1 and is still being cleaned up. The second Agent, Gregory Irons, code-named Anubis, was a field operative within Division 10 when on mission in Cairo, killed his team members and blew up a Division 10 safehouse in a very strategic location. The third, Agent Laura Collins, code-named Ghost, managed to gun down sixteen fellow agents at Division 8 before fleeing. The fourth Agent, Jonas Wiess, code-name Renegade, hijacked a C-130 transport he was flying on and destroyed the transmitter. Finally, the fifth agent, code-name Nomad, was a part of our very own Division 6, Dylan Torres. Torres was recruited in '84 by the late Lisa Richards, however we believe he could have been in part with the disaster of the LA Division 6 along with William Hammond." Julia briefed.  
  
Ada noticed that her replacement on "The Chosen Five", Jonas Wiess, was also a former member of Division 6 LA, yet she remembered him being luckily reassigned only weeks before the disaster. If Biotech put in the transfer order that would mean spies still remained in HCF, as Jonas wouldn't have been aware of Biotech's plan at the time. Even more interesting, was how exactly Biotech recruited loyal agents. They must be informing those agents of something huge to get them to switch sides so not reluctantly.  
  
"That doesn't explain how exactly Biotech have gotten the Intel that they have. I mean, the recruitment list of potential agents alone is high security accessible, only department heads would be able to read it." Ada spoke out.  
  
"True, which would mean more spies within HCF, and in high places. Its time we took more offensive positions." Marcus implied.  
  
"Offensive? Pardon me sir but shouldn't we, if anything, be taking defensive options? We have five agents, the best of their kind I might add, out there with knowledge that could easily wipe us out with one strike. We need to prepare for that strike." Ada protested.  
  
"Well excuse me, Agent Wong, but you are out of order." Marcus shot back.  
  
"Actually sir.she's not, and I agree. We have no trace of these five agents, and with no point to strike at an offensive play is out of the question." The until-then quiet Allison Quinn defended. Ada admired that Allison would dare to question Marcus's ideas.  
  
"We can't just sit around and wait for Biotech to run down our doors, we need to strike here and now. We have twelve facilities known to us, and I have a proposal for the High Council to authorize the immediate attack of them." Marcus slid over several documents to both Ada and Allison.  
  
"Oh, great. Look at this now, a medical treatment center in Sri Lanka, and a storage complex in Saudi Arabia?" Ada read.  
  
"Only the first two of the twelve." Marcus defended, while Julia remained silent.  
  
"Sure, we could strike these facilities, and lose even more resources doing so, while Biotech regroup and strategize as they always do. Don't think I haven't been reading the mission reports over the last sixteen months, I've seen nothing but failure after failure, attempt after attempt lost. We have chances and don't take them, we have resources but waste them, we should be." Ada paused as Marcus cut her lecturing speech.  
  
"We have taken down a total of thirteen highly classified facilities in those sixteen months you mentioned of, and captures a wide array of high profiled Biotech agents."  
  
"We've captured highly profiled terrorists, who keep their mouths shut. Those thirteen facilities? Weapons and munitions depots, only a handful of what Biotech really has. In more then one occasion we had the chance to identify the mysterious, shadowy Director of Biotech but lost them because of base support, we can't keep sending more people out there then we can handle at once, we need to start focusing our efforts!" Ada began to raise her voice, frustrated with the politician's remarks and over confidence.  
  
"We are doing everything we can to."  
  
"No we're not!" Ada cut in, sending the room into a long awkward silence, "Not even close."  
  
"Alright, fine. We all know we could be doing more, but there's so much we can do to alleviate the situation. Biotech somehow have the upper hand, and we need to find out how.and exterminate it." Julia finally said something, while Ada and a very angered Marcus eyed each other.  
  
"How can we do that, without knowing where to begin?" Allison commented.  
  
"We set a trap.." Ada whispered, staring now at the metallic table unknowingly.  
  
"And what do you suggest, Agent?" Marcus insisted.  
  
"We know they have spies in our organization, that's not a secret. What we need, is a spy in theirs." Ada replied, raising a rude chuckle in Mr. Marcus.  
  
"You expect to insert an Agent into Biotech, when we just lost five agents to them? Who do we send, how can we even begin?" Marcus responded.  
  
Ada paused for a moment, reconsidering about not telling HCF about her secret contact with Biotech. On one hand, if Biotech were wrong about what HCF's reaction would be, then HCF would have an upper hand with the knowledge Ada possessed. However, Ada herself wasn't sure how HCF would react, no matter what her family came first, and it wasn't outside HCF's interests to extinguish civilian life, if they believe a security breach has occurred. With all her evidence on her mother, she was beginning to believe what Biotech told her, and if in fact they were right all along, she would be signing her own death warrant informing HCF about Romanov's proposal, and her initial knowledge of "The Chosen Five."  
  
"We send an undercover Agent into Biotech, with the sole purpose to aid us in their destruction." Julia said.  
  
"And who would be the likely candidate?" Marcus implied.  
  
"It would have to be someone Biotech desperately needed, someone they could use. It would have to be more then just an HCF agent, it would have to be someone more." Allison answered.  
  
As Ada prepared to volunteer herself for the task, Julia interrupted.  
  
"We send our only undercover agent inside Umbrella.we send Wesker." Julia replied.  
  
"Why would they want him?" Marcus asked.  
  
"Because he's not only a high ranking Umbrella employee, but a high ranking asset of HCF. He would be literally invaluable to Biotech." Julia insisted.  
  
"Since Biotech's introduction, our Umbrella counter-operations have been next to non existent, minus a few Intel agents keeping tabs. Wesker would need to continue his Umbrella activities and work inside Biotech, we couldn't afford to lose him as an Umbrella official." Marcus proposed, considering the idea.  
  
"It's settled then.Wesker will become a triple agent. Ada, you and Allison will have to inform him, you'll leave Thursday for Raccoon City." Julia commanded.  
  
"Raccoon City, I suppose its nicer this time of year." Ada replied, turning to Allison who was excited for her first mission at Division 6.  
  
"And one more thing.the five agents.consider them as top priority, if you have them in your sights, don't hesitate to shoot, no matter who it is." Julia commented.  
Chapter 48: The Fox-Hound.  
  
Two days later.  
"So Jack, tell me about your recovery." The therapist said, her notepad resting on her knee as she faced Jack and Ada. The therapy sessions were a requirement for the precinct if Jack wanted to return to active duty.  
  
"Well, not much to tell really, Ada's been great though, there the entire way through." Jack answered, resting his hand on top of Ada's and giving a warm smile. Ada turned her attention back to the therapist who had a strange look in her eye.  
  
"Ah yes, Ada.Tell me about yourself." The woman continued to probe.  
  
"Well, uh, I work for a weapons development center, affiliated with the government. We specialize in the new age type of stuff." Ada replied.  
  
"I see you went straight to about your job, it must be important to you." The woman implied as she chewed on her pen slightly.  
  
"It is." Ada snapped back in more of a sophisticated tone then sarcastic.  
  
"And, what exactly is your position in.Croniton Enterprises." The therapist read off her sheet.  
  
"I'm a computer analyst, I'm responsible for interviewing clients and going to conventions across the country, sponsoring our company." Ada informed.  
  
"I see.all around the country.and, does Jack or your daughter ever accompany you?"  
  
"No, I'm only gone for the conventions, and most of the locations aren't tourist friendly. Besides, Brynn isn't travel ready yet." Ada chuckled with Jack, however the therapist seemed hardly amused.  
  
"Why all the questions about my job, I thought we were here for Jack?" Ada insisted.  
  
"Oh we are, but a part of my knowing Jack is knowing the people around him. And of course his wife is one of them." She retorted and continued, "So then, how is it you two met?"  
  
"Well, we were both in the police academy for STARS, and." Jack paused as the therapist cut in.  
  
"I'm sorry, I thought Ada was a computer analyst?"  
  
"I am." Ada defended.  
  
"Then why is it you dropped out of the police academy?"  
  
"Well, being a police officer wasn't for me." Ada protested, exhausted by the basic interrogation going on here.  
  
"I'm sorry if all this seems a little intrusive, however I'm finding it hard to believe that someone goes from becoming a police officer, to a computer analyst." The therapist implied.  
  
"What is it you're implying?" Jack now defended.  
  
"I'm merely saying."  
  
"Look, people change career choices in life, I happened to be one of them." Ada cut in.  
  
"I see." She finished, writing something down on her pad.  
  
"Alright this has been fun, but I'm off." Ada insisted.  
  
"Excuse me?" The therapist cried out.  
  
"I've got a business trip to prepare for." Ada said.  
  
"Oh, where is it you're going?"  
  
"She's going to Raccoon City." Jack chimed in, smiling.  
  
"I see. Well a pleasure to meet you Ms. Wong." The woman nodded. Ada kissed her husband and left the room. As Jack sat back comfortably, the woman crossed her legs and turned to him.  
  
"Tell me, Jack, how much do you really know about your wife?" She questioned.  
  
Raccoon City  
  
Sunny skies greeted Ada as she sped down the interstate, passing an overhead sign reading "Welcome to Raccoon City." Allison Quinn sat in the passenger's seat, overlooking the mission reports of the five defected agents.  
  
"Find any pattern?" Ada questioned, feeling the gentle summer breeze brush across her body through the open car windows.  
  
"Not really, the five agents were never on a mission together, or at a Division together either. It's unlikely that they knew of each other when going into Biotech. No pattern to show when exactly they were offered the position either." Allison replied, putting the reports back into her briefcase.  
  
"So when did you join HCF?" Ada commented, making small talk with her new partner, however still thinking about the therapist's intrusive questions.  
  
"Uh, three years ago. I was originally with the CIA Counter Terrorism unit outside LA, but HCF saw potential apparently. I was recruited to Division 8. How about you?" Allison informed.  
  
"Well, I was recruited during my first year of college, only 18 years old. I finished training in the final months of '89, and transferred to Division 6 until I.blew it up a few years later." Ada paused, smiling at her partner in a joking manor.  
  
"Yeah I read the mission report, it sounded horrible, zombies and everything." Allison implied.  
  
"Tell me about it." Ada commented, still sick from all the memories of that horrific night.  
  
"So, any regrets about joining The Directive?" Allison continued, her hand rested on the open passenger door window.  
  
"Not one." Ada lied, nervously still thinking about Biotech. She had very little time to find answers she needed.  
  
"We're here." Ada said, turning the car off under a lamppost. Night had fallen, sending the crime heavy streets into a frenzy. However, this particular neighborhood was void of most crime, as the upper class location helped. Ada looked at the row of houses along the street, seeing her target.  
  
"You got the package?" Ada asked, turning to Allison who was holding a small envelope. She was dressed in a mail carrier uniform.  
  
"I know the drill, but do we really have to go to such lengths to contact him?" She said.  
  
"Last time I contacted Wesker, the meeting ended with a giant smoking hole in the middle of the Raccoon Police department." Ada replied, flashing another courtesy smile. Allison didn't comment, instead however got out of the car.  
  
"Get back to the hotel and wait for my return, it shouldn't take long, Wesker's due to go on shift at eleven." Ada reported through the car window. Allison nodded, and began walking to Captain Wesker's house down the block. Ada began to turn the car around, peering out her rearview mirror as Allison handed Wesker the envelope.  
  
"Ok, show time." Ada said, parking outside a 24-hour grocery store. Seeing no civilians inside except for the clerk, Ada placed a ski mask over her head, her natural brown hair dyed blonde for undercover. Pulling out an Uzi from the glove box, Ada locked the clip and opened the car door, racing to the front of the store. The clerk was busy watching a portable TV set when Ada stepped through the automatic doors.  
  
"Put your fuckin' hands up!!!" Ada screamed in a childish tone, the Uzi aimed directly at the clerk. The man's hands flew up in the air, shaking with the rest of his body in fear.  
  
"Please don't, god please don't!" He yelled, backing up as Ada approached. Seeing a security camera in the corner, Ada took good measure to use and opened fire, sending the camera with a sea of sparks barreling down to the dirty floor. The man began to wet himself as Ada turned the gun back on him.  
  
"Oh god no.!" He pleaded.  
  
"Hand over all your money in the register, now!!!" Ada ordered, waving the automatic in a mob like fashion. As the clerk typed in the code for the register, Ada saw him instantly hit a silent alarm button on the side.  
  
"Now open it and empty all the cash into a bag, and make it fast!!" Ada screamed at the top of her lungs. The clerk began fumbling with the bag, all the while Ada cursed herself for actually enjoying all this. Loosing patience, Ada aimed the Uzi high and opened fire at the rows of cigarette packages lined up across the wall. The clerk began pouring money into the bag when police sirens wailed outside.  
  
"Put your hands up!!!" The cop ordered, pulling out his Beretta. Ada dared not turn the gun on the cop, but instead raced for the backdoor.  
  
"What's this?" Wesker asked as Allison handed the note.  
  
"Special delivery Colonel." Allison quipped, saying his HCF rank instead of his police one.  
  
"I'm sorry miss, I'm only a Captain in the police." Wesker smiled, opening the envelope.  
  
"My mistake." Allison replied, knowing she didn't make a mistake. As she turned to leave the porch, she said the secret code.  
  
"Nice day out, but I'd love to have a nice rainy day like in April right now."  
  
Wesker looked up, watching as Allison walked away. Reading the note, it said only what needed to be said.  
  
9:05p.m, interrogation room. Wearing a red velvet coat and blonde hair. Come alone.  
  
The officer pursued Ada as she darted across the parking lot, throwing away the empty Uzi. Making sure she had emptied all the ammo inside the store, Ada hurried across the empty street as the officer caught up with her.  
  
"Freeze!!" He yelled, the Beretta held high.  
  
Ada stopped, throwing her arms up as she reached the sidewalk.  
  
"Lay down on the ground and put your hands on your head!" The officer continued.  
  
Ada acknowledged his demands, lying on the sidewalk with her hands rested on her head.  
  
"This is Officer Burton, I need a 10-15 pickup at the corner of Garrison Avenue." The officer said into his radio, handcuffing Ada and pulling off her ski mask.  
Chapter 49: Recruitment.  
Ada sat handcuffed to the bolted down steel chair, facing the one-way window of the interrogation room. The room surrounding her was lit with one sole light hanging over the table, flickering as it wobbled back and forth on its string. Finally, after hours of wait, a man entered the room. Ada raised her head, weary of the wait, and shook her head to remove the blonde bangs covering her face. She hated the smell of the hair dye, blowing the pieces of dangling hair away from her nose repeatedly. As she squinted in the dim light, Wesker sat at the opposite end of the table.  
  
He was dressed in a STARS uniform, along with poorly chosen sunglasses. The Captain sat still, leaning against the cold wooden table, until he removed something from his jacket pocket.  
  
"This was shipped down from hardware last month, it's a bug killer, we can talk freely without the risk of being heard by microphones." Wesker informed, placing the tiny blinking device on the table. Ada shook her head at the mirror, implying that someone could be watching from outside.  
  
"Don't worry, I locked the door leading to the inside of that room, no one's watching. I got your note." Wesker continued, clasping his hands together beside the blinking object.  
  
"How much do you know?" Ada finally spit out.  
  
"Nothing, I last checked in with my handler four months ago. What's all this about?" Wesker replied.  
  
"You should know, that this is top priority, and..could you take these cuffs off?" Ada asked, shaking in the chair. Wesker nodded and proceeded to unlock her handcuffs.  
  
"Thanks. Alright, well, how much do you know about Biotech?" Ada began, standing up and feeling her sore wrists.  
  
"Everything you know, I believe." He answered.  
  
"Not everything. Recently, five high ranking agents within HCF defected to Biotech's ranks. These agents possess invaluable information to Biotech forces, so we need to strike back while we still can." Ada informed.  
  
"Five agents defected? I find that hard to believe." Wesker implied, sitting relaxed in his chair.  
  
"Believe it, but there doesn't seem to be any patterns to the agents recruited, so we're stuck with a dilemma. We know there are still spies within HCF, but we don't even know where to begin. Therefore, we need someone to infiltrate Biotech as a double agent." Ada paused, turning to Wesker who knew where she was going.  
  
"You mean me."  
  
"Right. We need someone who Biotech need, someone who's an invaluable source of information." Ada replied.  
  
"And that's me, why?" Wesker asked.  
  
"Because, your HCF's only Umbrella infiltrator, and even still a high ranking Umbrella employee. If Biotech had you they would gain an incredible asset." Ada insisted, leaning against the table as Wesker thought out the plan.  
  
"And how exactly am I supposed to infiltrate Biotech's ranks?"  
  
"We'll put through our Echelon channels that a double agent is within HCF's ranks. Among that transmission will be a list of names, along with phony reports. Your report will just happen to be the most compelling and full of evidence. In three days, we'll stage an attempted extraction in Raccoon City for you, where you fight back against our agents. Our agents return to HQ, only to report that you've gone AWOL. We'll make sure to inform of the extraction in the Echelon reports so Biotech sees it. When the spy inside HCF learns this, they'll contact Biotech and inform them of a new asset to grab. If everything goes according to plan, you'll be inside Biotech within a week. You must understand that once your inside Biotech, there will be very limited contact with HCF, however your sole mission will be to find the location of the Biotech Headquarters, and the identification of the Director. Once those two things are acquired, we'll pull you out. This could take literally years Wesker, but at the moment we're running out of options." Ada briefed.  
  
"I see. And what of the Umbrella operations?" The Captain questioned.  
  
"One of the agreements with Biotech will be to continue your Umbrella operations, we can't afford to loose your position in Umbrella right now. If they disagree, tell them that Birkin is close to a breakthrough or something." Ada said.  
  
"I understand.when do we start then?" Wesker asked.  
  
"The phony reports are being distributed as we speak through the Echelon network. Biotech's spy will receive the news, inform their c.o.'s and if everything goes according to plan, Biotech will witness our extraction attempt and see that you're not going back to command. When Biotech ask why you fought back, tell them that you've been taking unauthorized information from the Echelon network for safekeeping." Ada finished her briefing, sitting back down on the chair. Wesker fiddled with his thumbs, thinking over the plan.  
  
"I assume this isn't voluntary?" He finally said.  
  
"You know as well as I do nothing in this Directive is voluntary." Ada replied quietly, staring blankly at him and studying his every move.  
  
"Alright. I'll see you in three days." Wesker answered. Ada cuffed herself back to the chair, preparing for more police officers to come in. Wesker would ensure her freedom, but she needed to look like she had never been uncuffed.  
  
"Can I just ask one thing?" He asked, turning back to her as his hand reached for the door.  
  
"What?" Ada answered.  
  
"Why exactly did you shoot up a convenience store?" Ada smiled at the question, sitting idly in the bolted down chair.  
  
"Had to have some way to get in here, thought it'd might as well be the fun way." She insisted coyly, smiling as he exited the room.  
Three days later.  
  
The streets of Raccoon City were busy today, bustling with activity as civilians trekked to their daily destinations. Ada looked down from the chopper cockpit, studying the movements of the cars below, she watched as Wesker's sedan turned into the street and towards his house.  
  
"Take us down." Ada ordered, peering through her sunglasses as Wesker exited his car and proceeded for the mailbox. It was early in the Monday morning, and Wesker had just returned from the night shift. As the chopper lowered to the empty one way street, Wesker watched from his mailbox.  
  
Ada and Allison, along with several armed HCF commando's, jumped out of the chopper as the vehicle blocked the roadway. Ada held her Beretta high with both hands as Allison did the same, both walking slowly towards Wesker while the commando's circled around.  
  
"Colonel Wesker!" Ada yelled, stopping half a hundred meters from Wesker.  
  
"Ada! Long time." Wesker said back. Ada's natural brown hair flowed through the wind, dyed back to its normal color after the police station.  
  
"Colonel, I'm placing you under arrest for counts of high treason. I want you to place your hands on your head and lay on the ground." Ada commanded. Her gun, along with every team member, was loaded with blanks for safety.  
  
"I see.well, I suppose I don't have a choice then." Wesker replied, throwing his mail on the ground. As he prepared to walk forward, Wesker reached for his side holster and opened fire with his blank rounds, racing and diving behind his car. Ada opened fire along with the rest of her team members, staging a fake gunfight. Wesker poured non-existent gunfire at the team and as scripted two of the commando's went down crying in pain, pretending to be hit. Ada raced by their side as Allison continued cover fire, seeing out of the corner of her eye several spectators in their house windows, watching in horror.  
  
"Pull back!" Ada screamed, listening as police sirens echoed in the distance. As they boarded the lifting chopper, Wesker emerged from behind the car and continued to fire, stopping as the helicopter raised higher.  
  
"What now!?" Allison yelled, sitting in the back cabin of the helicopter as Ada rode up front.  
  
"Now we wait, if Wesker fails to contact us in the next three weeks we know Biotech recruited him. If he does, then we'll have to find another way.lets pray Biotech were watching our little show." Ada informed, watching out the cockpit of the chopper as police cruisers arrived at the scene. As she stared mesmerized out the cockpit window at the Arklay Mountains, Ada suddenly noticed a structure standing tall with the trees. It was the Spencer Mansion, the sun beaming off its many windows.  
  
"One day." Ada thought to herself, dreaming of the day that building was gone.  
Chapter 50: Viva Las Vegas.  
One Month Later.  
  
July 13th, 1994.  
  
Rain poured upon the lively streets of Chicago, while gray, dreary skies echoed the oncoming thunder claps. Ada pulled into Croniton Enterprises underground parking lot, stopping in her assigned space as five other cars pulled in. All field agents had been ordered to come in for duty less then a half-hour ago, priority one. As she exited her car Agent Gregory Jenson, Division 6's mission planner, parked beside her. "Why is it when its my day off I'm called in, and when I'm stuck at my desk for a month the world seems so peaceful." Ada protested, smiling as Jenson exited his car. "Tell me about it, whatever's happening must be big. Let's go." He replied. The two entered the elevator, waiting for the other agents to enter. As they all huddled inside, Jenson input the dial in code and the troop began the journey down to the depths of Division 6.  
  
"I'm glad you're all here, Ada, Jenson, come with me. The rest of you report to your emergency stations." Julia ordered, meeting the group as they all entered into Command. Ada followed the two into the conference room, sitting as three other field agents entered the room. As usual, Mr. Marcus sat casually at the right side of the table. "Thank you all for coming on such short notice, but this is priority one." Julia began. "What's the emergency?" Ada questioned. "Right. One month ago, thanks to the invaluable efforts of Agent's Wong and Quinn, along with Alpha team, HCF put out the bait for Biotech in the form of Agent Albert Wesker, our sole Umbrella operative. Twelve days ago, we concluded that Agent Wesker had been received, and is now an undercover operative inside Biotech. What we didn't expect was such a quick response from him." Julia reported. "What!? Are you saying Wesker's already reported back Intel?" Ada stopped. "Correct. Using back channels and standard black ops procedure, Wesker has supplied HCF already with valuable information. This man, Aliane Aramov, was the sole name inside the Intel package. Intelligence immediately tracked Aramov to Berlin, however he's no longer there." Julia continued. "Who is he, exactly?" One of the field agents asked. "Ah, of course. Aramov's name came up several times linking him to possible Biotech operations and facilities, but with no solid proof or anything to lead on, we issued him as low priority. Now, we have something. Our intercept team in Berlin recovered key documents on his computer, however the files are encrypted with a specialized form of software known as J-47. This encryption software is impossible to hack, and with no means of accessing the data we have no choice but to use Aramov." Julia briefed. "What do you mean use?" Ada questioned, reading the report Julia's assistant was handing out. "The computer was linked up to a retinal scanner, and after analysis of the equipment we've confirmed its what's needed to open the data. Therefore, we need Aramov's retinal data. We can't risk bringing him in, as he's a high profile in the civilian eyes. We've traced Aramov to Las Vegas, where he's attending a business conference for his side company GearTech, a technology based company with no seeable ties to Biotech. Your mission, Ada, will be to retrieve Aramov's retinal data and bring it back to HQ." Julia informed, handing Ada a second report. "I'm going in alone?" Ada questioned. "Agent Quinn is on assignment in New Mexico, tailing a high profile Biotech agent. She'll meet you in Las Vegas in twenty-four hours. We have a plane waiting for you at the airstrip now, so get moving." Agent Sterling finished.  
Las Vegas  
Police sirens weren't a strange sound at night in Las Vegas, and most citizens learned to live with the continuos noise and never sleeping city. Ada walked down the promenade in a white, stylish trench coat, with her short brown hair flowing in the night wind. All around her people walked to their destinations, be it casinos or dozens of hotels. "Viva Las Vegas." Ada whispered as she looked up to her right, the grand Pyramid casino almost reaching up to the clear sky. Almost like clockwork, packs of crowds entered the casino as other left, some flat broke from their gambling losses, and others jumping in joy with Champaign bottles in two hands, the obvious winners. Ada strayed from the front gates, but instead approached from the rear employee entrance. "Excuse me miss, this is employee's only." An incredibly well built bodyguard halted her entrance, the nametag "Jim" on his black shirt. Ada stopped a foot away from him, opening her trench coat to reveal a very skimpy, "entertaining" blue beaded outfit. "I just started two days ago, here's my pass." Ada handed him her forged I.D badge made by Intel. "Go ahead, but next time get your badge ready." Jim protested, handing the badge back to him. Ada carefully placed the badge back in her pocket, after quickly making sure Jim's fingerprint was on the laminated covering. "Of course." She smiled, walking past him and into the casino.  
  
"Alright, I'm in." She whispered into her hidden mic, as she placed her trench coat in the trashcan inside the ladies bathroom. Sliding the badge into her concealed skirt pocket and placing a beaded band around her head, Ada made sure everything was in the right place before leaving. "Copy that, I'm still waiting for the security linkup. According to building specs, the video surveillance room is down the left corridor down the hall from the bathroom, last door on the right." Allison replied, standing inside the casino at a card table, while she sported a pair of trendy sunglasses wired with a video linkup on the right lens. As she handed out cards like a professional, Ada started out for the surveillance room. "Ok, I've found the door, Intel was right there is a fingerprint I.D. Stand by." Ada whispered, taking out the keycard and pressing it against the flat screen panel. After several seconds, the light turned green and allowed her access. The video room was full of security guards, however the room Ada entered was adjacent to it, and housed the surveillance system access panel on the wall. "I'm placing the uplink, and setting to your frequency.now." Ada paused, crouching behind a pillar as a security guard exited through the door. An oddly placed wall cut off the two rooms, allowing Ada easy access.  
  
"Yes, I've got access, hang on I'll find Aramov." Allison said while pretending to scratch her nose, several customers awaiting her to deal the cards. Thanks to the noisy casino she could talk at a low whisper into her hidden mic without anyone else hearing. As she dealt the cards for blackjack, Allison covertly pressed her wristband, which actually controlled the sequence of the video sunglasses. Shuffling through the dozens of video cameras, she studied each of the faces until finally finding Aramov. "I've got it, he's at a lone table on the south end, looks like he's playing black jack as well. I've got him locked on my sights Ada, get over there." Allison insisted. "Copy, I'm on the move." Ada replied, walking seductively through the crowds of casino goers. Approaching Aramov's table, Ada stopped and watched him winning continuously. "Twenty-one, blackjack." The dealer announced, while the lady Aramov was playing walked off in fury after loosing twelve thousand dollars to the Russian. "Any takers?" Aramov said, laughing coyly. "How bout me." Ada asked, placing her tray on the table. "I wasn't aware employee's could play." Aramov protested. "I'm on my brake." Ada replied, sitting at the opposite end of the table while the dealer handed out the cards. While Aramov and the dealer were busy doing their own thing, Ada palmed one of the cards and replaced it with her own, a dangerous thing to do in a casino. "You're all clear, camera's didn't pick it up." Allison informed, watching Ada through her video lens. "I'll stay." Aramov smiled, turning to Ada wide eyed. He was a heavy man, sporting a thin black beard from ear to ear. Ada stared down at her cards, a ten and ace, however the ace was no normal card. Where the ace symbol was on the card was a small screen, digitally showing Aramov. Aiming the card higher showed his face, allowing Ada to take the shot. A split second laser sight fired from the card, hitting his eye dead on and taking the retinal data she required. "What the hell was that!? "Aramov screamed, placing his palm across his face while the dealer attended to him. Providing Ada with the perfect diversion, she pocketed the digital card and replaced it with the original, and stood up from the table. "Twenty-one, I win." Ada tossed the cards on the table, seeing his measly ten and king now laying face up in the open. "Got what we need?" Allison asked through her mic. "That and more, I'll meet you back at the airport." Ada smiled, watching as Aramov cried in pain from the laser scan to the eye. 


	7. The Incursion to Division 6

Chapter 51: The conspiracy.  
Los Angeles  
  
July 16th, 1994.  
  
"Welcome to Los Angeles." Ada read off the large sign as she sped down the causeway towards the lively city, which seemed to outstretch from the horizon and into the sky. Ada had fond memories of L.A, after living here most of her adult life. Yet this man, Alexis Jordan, could end everything. If she was correct, Jordan was the missing piece of the puzzle, the one link connecting it all. With Jordan, she could find her mother and end Biotech, possibly Umbrella, and, if Biotech were correct, HCF. With the directions to his house on her passenger seat she turned into a very rural drive as rock music boomed over the radio full blast. The street was filled with children playing, their parents million dollar homes all perfectly placed in a row, with the greener then green back lawns and towering trimmed trees in the front yard. Ada saw Jordan's house, the middle one in the row. In the paved driveway sat two Mercedes, too much then what most lawyers, even the good ones, could afford. Still, Ada parked in the driveway and simply patted one of the cars as she walked to the front door.  
  
"Anyone home!?" She yelled after ringing the doorbell several times. Finally, a middle-aged man opened the double doors and scanned Ada head to toe. "Who are you." He questioned, his leisure suit shining in the sunlight. "My name is Ada Wong, I'm here to ask you a few questions." Ada answered, not bothering with a cover story. "Never heard of you." Jordan protested, standing idly at the doorway. "Please, may I come in?" Ada implied. Without word, Jordan stepped away from the doorstep and allowed her passage inside. The living room was in perfect order, not a thing out of place. Ada could tell by first glance that he had a family, by all the pictures mounted proudly on the walls. Jordan ushered her into the sitting room, which sat adjacent to the kitchen area. The fabulous mansion impressed her deeply. "So, what can I do for you.?" He asked politely, yet with a hint of sarcasm in his raspy voice. "Tell me, have you ever known a woman by the name of Samantha Wong?" Ada immediately said, not caring to beat around the bush. "Samantha Wong.?" He seemed to recognize the name, yet as he started to shake his head and come out with a response Ada cut in. "I believe she used to work with you." "No, no I never worked with a Samantha Wong, but the name does sound familiar." He seemed to be questioning his memories quietly, however Ada knew the answers were inside his head somewhere. "Well, do you know of anyone who would have known her?" Ada continued. "Yes.yes I remember her now.she was with my brother in law once.seemed run down or something. I was young, twenty-two or so, and in law school. I was living in New York when Jimmy came to the door one night.." He revealed. "Jimmy?" Ada paused. "Jimmy Peters, he was married to my sister. Anyways, he came to the door one night with some pregnant woman. I was home alone, but he told me to keep it a secret he was ever there, for.my own safety. I refused, hell, I figured the woman was having an affair with him, but he insisted it was national security or something." Alexis informed her. "National security, what do you mean?" Ada asked. "Oh, well, Jim was in the CIA for about 10 years until he was shot in the knee, he was taken off the field agent list and put at a desk job. He quit after that.in fact, he quit a few months before all that happened in New York. Anyways, he asked for my passport and other things of my identification. He said he'd be back soon, and that Carol, my sister, would be safe. I never saw him again." He finished. "The woman, what about the pregnant woman?" Ada questioned. "Ah, well, when I was alone with her in the living room, we started talking and she told me her name, Samantha Wong.I never saw her again either, but by the looks of her she was far into the pregnancy." Alexis said. "So you have no idea where Jim is now?" Ada insisted to know. "Not a clue, though I know he has contacted Carol every now and then, but when she asks where or what he's doing he says he can't talk long. No calls in the past few years thought." He replied. "Damn, well, thank you." Ada stood, shaking his hand. "Hey wait, you're last name's Wong, right? So that pregnant woman was.?" Alexis trailed off, waiting for Ada's response. After a long thought, Ada finally replied, "Yes, my mother. Please keep this all to yourself, I was never here."  
  
July 17th, 1994.  
  
Chicago  
  
Division 6.  
  
"Good morning." Ada greeted, walking past the security post on Level 15 and towards the Mainframe access vault. Approaching a sealed metallic door, Ada placed her hand on the handprint identification and activated the voice communication.  
  
"Please give your name, rank, and I.D code." The computer asked.  
  
"Ada Wong, Captain, I.D Code 10627 Echo 4." Ada answered, releasing the security lock. Walking inside, Ada looked around the massive room, which was completely cemented. In the center of the room sat the Mainframe, an expansive circle computer terminal with dozens of input consoles for numerous people to use at once. Only three other people occupied the Mainframe Vault, scientists studying the T-virus together. Ada nodded and proceeded to an access terminal, typing in her I.D information.  
  
'Global Search Engine Activated.  
  
Please input your desired information.'  
  
"Peters, James." Ada typed in.  
  
;Search complete.  
  
Number of results: 26421.'  
  
"Popular name." Ada joked, typing in new information.  
  
"CIA agents list: Peters, James."  
  
'Number of results: 1.  
  
CIA Profile: Agent James Peters.  
  
Former CIA agent, last updated 12/14/89.  
  
File of 01/18/89, Agent Lench report: "Our trace on Carol Peters phone went dead today, don't know why. We've sent a team in to determine what happened, but nothing was wrong with the bug we planted. We can only confirm that Jim Peters has found a way to bypass our trace procedures. No matter, the last known call came from London, and we're hot on the trail. I'd expect to have him in our custody in the next year."  
  
File of 12/10/89, Agent Garrison report: "We snatched Peters in Havana today, after twenty years on the run. He's reluctant to reveal any information of his business, however we have much time to interrogate."  
  
File of 12/14/89, Agent Garrison report: "We lost Peters. We don't know how, but a group attacked the transport plane taking him from Havana and now we've lost him. The plane went down in the Pacific, however survivors parachuted out in time. Whoever took Peters, we'll find them. The strangest thing is that the plane's transport route was secret to even most department heads, so somehow information leaked to the terrorists attacking."'  
  
"My god, I remember that incident." Ada began typing into the computer terminal.  
  
"New Search: 'HCF mission schedule, 12/14/89.  
  
'Number of results: 3.  
  
Intelligence operation-Korea. (Operation White Flag)  
  
Intercept operation-C130 transport. (Operation Retrieval)  
  
Intelligence mission-Paris (Operation Intrude N-90)'  
  
"HCF has Peters." Ada read as she clicked the 'operation retrieval' document.  
  
'Operation Retrieval: Date 12/14/89.  
  
Operations officer Gerald Rogers report: "We successfully retrieved the former CIA agent James Peters, who was being transported via C130 transport under CIA control. If Mr. Hammond is correct about Agent Peters he is the missing link with the missing Agent from 1969. Due to high clearance level, agents without level 10 security are not able to know the identity of said missing agent. Because of Agent Peters knowledge Mr. Hammond ordered that we immediately intercept the CIA plane, as there would be no possible way to interrogate Peters if he remains in CIA control. "Operation Retrieval" went with complete success, with a minimal body count. Peters is now residing at our HCF prison off the coast of Spain, at Vanderzan Island, until further use can be obtained."  
  
SPECIAL NOTE: All other records on Peters, James, are classified with a Level 10 security clearance.'  
  
Ada turned away from the computer, stunned by all the findings she had uncovered, and began to walk towards the exit door.  
  
Meanwhile, little did Division 6 know as they went on with a routine day that Biotech agents had begun their invasion of the base. Large delivery trucks parked in the underground parking lot, which was basically the largest weak point of the otherwise full proof security system at Division 6. "Strike team two to elevator B. Strike 3 to stand by positions." A man ordered through his headset, as dozens of fully black combat gear dressed agents hurried through the lot, looping the security feeds of the cameras positioned by the elevator. A final man jumped out of the third truck, an MP5 silenced submachine gun in his hands. As he approached the agent, seemingly in charge, he pulled up his mask and revealed his face. "We ready?" Dylan Torres asked, obviously running the operation with the other agent. "All agents in position in the sewers and here in the parking lot, we are ready." The agent replied, a woman under the black mask. "Right. Fox-Hound this is Nomad, all teams converge." Dylan said through his headset, pulling his mask back down and racing for the elevator with his team. As three teams of twelve entered each elevator separately, Dylan pulled out a code breaker, hacking the elevator door system using thermal scans. "I've got the code, all elevator agents input 451672 and activate the lift." Dylan ordered, seeing the thermal scans of the elevator panel.  
  
Each elevator stopped on separate levels, strategically planned for the infiltration. Dylan was the first agent out, tossing a stun grenade at the receptionist by the security desk. The guard quickly saw the grenade and activated grabbed her placed SPAS 12, firing helplessly towards the elevator as the grenade went off. Dylan whipped out, firing two shots at her and hitting both times. Falling helplessly towards the ground, she dropped the empty SPAS 12. "If she activated the defense system, we've got less then thirty seconds before the drone guns activate, I'll need to cut the feed to the system." Dylan insisted, racing for a control box and pulling the panel out. As he began cross-wiring wires the Biotech insertion team flooded out, stationing themselves towards the second elevator in a single formation. "Why the thirty second delay?" The second agent in charge asked. She sounded young, yet in truth she was well experienced in field operations. She, along with Dylan and the Fox-Hound agent, were part of "The Chosen Five". "A delay, to give the guard on duty a chance for survival, if she hits the button, she has less then 45 seconds before the drone guns activate to rectify the situation on her own. Thankfully she didn't have time to hit the alarm." Dylan said, pulling out several wires and deactivating the drone guns just as they went online. "Right, let's move." Dylan said.  
  
"Ms Sterling, here's the report you requested." An HCF employee handed Julia a file folder as she sat at her pine wood desk. "Thank you, you may go." She replied, opening the folder. Beginning to read it, she jumped up from her seat and walked to the door, and into Command. "Mr. Jones I need the Intrude S-15 file as well, take this down to Intel and have it processed, I want a mission overview by 17 hundred hours." Julia handed back the folder, and turned for her office when something caught her eye. The security terminal beside her office showed the camera system of HCF, several screens switching at once in order. Julia approached the unmanned terminal as the officer on duty conversed with another employee beside her. "What the." She whispered, typing back to the parking lot picture as the camera switched to Level 4's science lab. As she studied the seemingly normal picture, she noticed a small piece of paper on the floor just on the edge of the camera's view, which blew away as a car pulled in. Three seconds later, the paper was back, however it seemed to be appearing out of nowhere, blowing away and then reappearing. "Intruder alert, all personnel to emergency stations. Prepare to activate the Auto Destruct sequence and initiate the lockdown immediately." Julia commanded, walking to the center control console and placing her hand on the handprint scanner on the console, she activated the voice recognition system. "Initiate Auto Destruct sequence, authorization Sterling, HCF Command Division 6, security code Gamma 5716853." Julia said as the Command Center went into a mad frenzy. Alarms rang out as red lights began flashing, all computer monitors turned to an emergency system access screen, and the huge wall screen turned from its satellite picture to the numbers 3:00.  
  
"Unable to comply, system protocols have been severed to the Auto Destruct sequence." The computer voice replied.  
  
"What!?" Julia screamed over the commotion, as security guards began firing at something down the corridor or the eastern access door. All heads were turned to that direction, including Julia's, as three of the five guards went down. "How's that lockdown!?" Julia questioned while racing to a weapons locker and grabbing a loaded Beretta. "External lockdown initiated, but I'm having trouble with internal systems. Someone's hacked into our systems." An officer informed. Suddenly, the Biotech strike force stormed into the Command center, firing at anyone with a gun. Julia aimed and fired, racing for the opposite door as bullets destroyed several computer stations. Just three meters away from the door, a stray bullet knocked her to the ground.  
  
"What the hell?" Ada said to herself as she approached the Mainframe Vault door. Reaching her hand for the scanner, the concussion of a sudden explosion in the corridor outside sent her flying to the ground. Raising her head, she watched as every single light in the room went out, and the sounds of dozens of feet pattering on the metal floor outside the door. 


	8. The Quid Pro Quo

Chapter 52: The Quid Pro Quo.  
  
Silence. The footsteps had faded outside the door, leaving the sounds of Ada's heartbeat the sole sound in the expansive room. The scientists from earlier had left before her, and now Ada was alone, trapped inside the room. Feeling her way to the door, she pressed her ear on its metal alloy, listening for any sounds outside. The door was warm, and Ada could sense that something was burning outside. "Hello!?" Ada yelled, beating her hand on the door. No response. Growing impatient Ada began searching for the emergency box, a pack of supplies in storage compartments throughout HCF, in the case of emergencies. Ada never really paid attention to the compartments, which could literally be found in almost every room in the base. Using the memory of walking in the door that day, she fumbled to the hatch for the compartment, and pulled it open. Inside, she reached in and grabbed what was a flashlight and turned it on. The slightest illumination beamed out, giving Ada enough sight to make sense of the situation. Continuing to search inside the locker, Ada pulled out a knapsack, which inside held a loaded Glock 17 and two clips, food rations with water, extra batteries for her flashlight. An emergency door opener, which hooked up to the control panels beside all doors and shunted power to deactivate the seal, completed the emergency pack. Ada wrapped the knapsack around her shoulders, and with the flashlight and Glock in both hands, she proceeded to the door.  
  
"Hello." Ada said softly, stepping outside the now opened Mainframe door to the corridor outside. A fire engulfed the security station down the hallway, and chunks of the wall beside the doorway had collapsed, blocking the route. Ada turned to a guard's dead body, several gunshot wounds across his chest, along wit bullet impact holes across the wall his upper body leaned against. The sight and smell of his body told Ada not to even bother checking for a pulse. Continuing on, Ada made quick notice of the power failure on this level, all lights, including emergency ones, were offline, along with wall panels for quick access to the computer systems. Using the emergency door opener, with the initials E.D.O on the back, Ada entered the auditorium, which was used for mission briefings for insertion teams, and reports for visiting agents and officers by Division 6 personnel. A second fire blossomed at the podium, with a burning dead corpse lying in the center. "My god." Ada gasped, watching across the room as the blood drenched, gunpowder-smelling room seemed to engulf her body. Walking up the center row, she turned to her right and left, as new corpses seemed to jump out of nowhere, apparently a lecture was going on when the attack team came through. Reaching the auditorium doors, Ada held the flashlight and gun high as she pushed them open, checking both sides to secure her location. The lobby of Level 15 was in ruins, several pillars had collapsed due to explosive rounds or gunfire, and pieces of the marble flooring had been shot to hell. As she continued to walk down the seemingly row of destruction, her foot hit something. Lowering the flashlight in almost a split second the beam of light revealed another corpse, a single pool of blood drenching his cloths and floor. However, he wasn't one of the many Division 6 personnel, but instead he was wearing black combat gear. Ada knelt to his side, and pushed him onto his back. A strap connected to his vest led to nothing, showing his machine gun had been taken. Ada pulled the mask off, revealing his face with eyes wide open. She knew without a doubt in her mind, that Biotech had invaded Division 6.  
  
"Quiet please..Quiet.please." Dylan said, pacing the Command Center with his MP5 in one hand, strapped to his vest. All Command personnel hushed up as Dylan showed he was in charge. "As many.well.all of you know, my name is Dylan Torres, former Agent of Division 6. Although, a better term for it would be puppet, or how about pawn.is that a good enough term for you!?" He yelled to Julia, who was sitting on a chair holding a cloth on her shoulder wound, while two other agents knelt beside her. "You just made the last mistake you'll ever make." Julia shuddered with pain, looking at Dylan's eyes with cold hate. "Ha, indeed.well as many of you can see we are now in charge of Division 6." Dylan turned back to Julia. "What's your point here.why come back?" She questioned. "Our goal is simple, while Biotech may have achieved much from our unconditional defection to their ranks, five agents can't provide all necessary information to take down The Incursion Directive. Therefore, with our knowledge and expertise, we're using your own Intel against you." A woman answered the question. Removing her head mask, Laura Collins revealed her beautiful face. Pulling the bun out of her blonde hair, she walked to Dylan's side. "Ghost." Julia whispered. "Very good." Laura replied, flashing Julia a faint smile. "Now then, on to business.uh.boys take Agent Sterling into her office and handcuff her to the chair. Laura, check in with Jeager." Dylan commanded. As Julia and Dylan entered the office under guard, Agent Collins called into her headset. "Foxhound, progress report." "We've hacked 23% of the HCF Mainframe, we'll need another half hour to break into the computer core." A man answered. "Acknowledged, what's the situation of the personnel down there." Ghost asked. "We've come into contact with several employees and security personnel, however none that proved a nuisance. Hotchkins didn't make it though, a security guard got him. Strike 4 unleashed the neurological gas into the ventilation systems as planned, which knocked out all personnel between levels 2 through 14, and 16 through 20, giving our teams sufficient access to HCF systems and access panels. Strike 5 took out the power systems for said levels, except for levels 1, and 16, and Strike 6 managed to disable the auto destruct sequence. We're currently outside the access vault for the Core on Level 16, just above the Mainframe Vault." The man continued.  
  
"Copy, keep us informed." Laura placed her radio in the vest pocket and walked into the office. "Everything's going according to plan, the neurological gas knocked out the personnel, however we've got only an hour before they awaken. Good thing is that we only need a half hour until the Core is hacked and we have access." Laura informed as Dylan sat at Julia's desk, his feet firmly planted on the top while Julia squirmed on the other side tied to her chair. "Excellent, here that Agent Sterling? Soon Division 6's computer core will be ours, and this place will be nothing but another smoking crater in the ground when the Auto Destruct actually activates, of course, after we've gone." Dylan laughed, as one of his henchmen handed a bottle of Julia's imported wine to him. "Ghost, get down to Level 20 and oversee that the Auto Destruct does activate on time, I don't trust leaving henchmen like Strike 6 in charge of something like a Fusion bomb activating." Dylan insisted as he popped the cork off the bottle of wine. As Laura left the room with the two henchmen, Dylan and Julia were left alone. "You know.Julia, I can't count how many mission briefings where all I wanted to do was take you across the table and.well, needless to say it was a lot of occasions." Dylan taunted, taking a sip from the wine and walking around the table to Julia's side. "But it would have never worked out between you and I, after all what am I, a lone, aging field Agent and you, a stiff ass desk jockey, with your tight butt and business skirt, and that cute little pony tail and sexy way you bight your lower lip when thinking.drives me insane." Dylan implied, lowering the wine bottle to Julia's shut mouth. "Here, have a taste." Dylan pressed the bottle against her mouth, raising it and sending gulps of wine into her throat. Julia swallowed the wine, and after the bottle exited her mouth she began coughing repeatedly while spitting up half the bubbling wine onto her shirt. "Pretty good stuff, what were you saving this for?" Dylan questioned, reading the label on the bottle. "A special occasion." Julia coughed, turning her attention to Dylan. "Really.and what would that be." Dylan put down the half empty bottle and turned on her computer. With no answer, Dylan prepared to search through her personal files when suddenly a restriction marker came up. "Ah, your hard drive is encrypted is it? Not standard procedure Julia.in fact, its against the rules. You little devil whatever's on here must be important to keep hidden." Dylan winked at her while pulling out a portable radio, "Sam, get me Johnson up here, and tell him to bring his hacking equipment."  
  
"Copy that, Foxhound out." A man said into his radio, and turned to one of the many hackers at the access terminal to the Computer Core. Ada sat in the shadows, scanning the perimeter as the hackers and dozen or so guards went on with their business. She immediately recognized the man as Sam Jeager, a.k.a. Foxhound. Yet what grabbed her attention more was the voice on the other end of the radio. "Dylan." She coughed out. "Johnson, get you and your equipment up to Command, now. Agent Torres needs your assistance." The man, Sam Jeager, ordered. Ada watched as one of the men exited the room, and proceeded to the elevator. Knowing she was massively outnumbered, Ada returned back into the hallway and raced for Level 16's office area. "Hope its still working." Ada said to herself, jumping past several dead bodies of fellow coworkers and to the Level's main administrator's office. Sitting at the desk was the administrator for Level 16, lying across the blood stained desk with a sole bullet hole in his skull. Ada pushed him aside and sat in his chair, turning on the computer. Shifting through several systems, Ada found what she was looking for, the communications network. Turning on the Mic embedded on his desk, Ada activated the software and directed the communiqué for Division 1 in Washington. "This is Special Agent Ada Wong of Division 6 to anyone listening, Biotech have infiltrated the base, repeat, a Biotech strike force has infiltrated Division 6, under the directions of two or more members of The Chosen Five." Ada said into the Mic. After waiting several seconds, a garbled response came. "This is Major Lynn Sisco of Division 1, please verify your name again." A woman answered. "Agent Ada Wong, I.D Code 10627 Echo 4. We have been infiltrated by Biotech forces, and any personnel I've come into contact with so far are dead, and for some reason the Auto Destruct sequence hasn't gone off like it would have been. I am requesting immediate assistance." Ada said. "Your I.D has been verified, what is the situation there." The Major questioned. "An unknown number of Biotech agents have taken control of our systems, and it looks like they're hacking the computer core. I've witnessed one of The Chosen Five, Foxhound, talking with Agent Dylan Torres who seems to be on Command Deck. According to Foxhound's report to a woman on Command Deck, they only need about a half hour to hack the core." Ada informed, leaning against the desk. "Copy, listen very carefully Agent Wong, we're dispatching an insertion unit to Division 6, they should be there in the next hour. You need to interfere with the hacker's work so they'll need more time, destroy equipment or something so we have time to get our team there. Next, head down to Level 20 and investigate why the Auto Destruct didn't activate. If salvageable, Optech should have a device which you can transfer the command codes for the Fusion bomb to a remote detonator, if all else fails, activate the Auto Destruct, but only do so at last resort. Next, you must find a way to render the Biotech agents on Command Deck unconscious, to give you a safe route and easy access to the area so you can lock out the rest of the squads and control the situation. If you are able to do this in the allotted time then our insertion team will have little to due. The team is more or less a safeguard in case you cannot complete these objectives. If our insertion team fails, you must activate the Auto Destruct. Be sure to set the Auto Destruct to a one hour, thirty minute timer as well, in case you both fail. Good luck, Division 6 out." The woman turned off the transmission. Ada outstretched her hands across the desk, thinking the whole situation over. "What happened to the good old days, the Umbrella Corporation, international espionage, the not breaking into our base and attempting to destroy us.." Ada quipped while walking out of the office.  
  
"Here we go." Johnson said, hacking Julia's computer while she sat helplessly. Dylan was standing at the window overlooking the Command Center when he heard those marvelous words. "Excellent, get back down to the Computer Core and get that damn door open." Dylan ushered him out of his seat and began typing on the computer, "You know, I wouldn't have to spend so much time hacking the core if you hadn't erased my I.D code for the Mainframe." "How rude of me." Julia retorted, fiddling with her handcuffs. As Dylan skimmed through her documents, he finally found what he was looking for, a surprise. "Hello, what's this." He exclaimed, opening a filed email from someone he never expected.  
  
-To: Julia Sterling J_SterlingD6@HCF.net (Secure email) From: Donald Marcus D_MarcusHC@HCF.net (Secure email)  
  
Dated: July 12th, 1994.  
  
Dearest Julia,  
  
I've studied the list of names of candidates you sent me, I agree on three of the five names including Agent Wong, however I don't believe Agent Quinn can take Agent Torres's place in this matter, she may not be up to the task. However, I agree with your thought that the plan must take place soon, within the next few months in order for Project Liberty to stay on schedule. I do not however believe of your idea that Biotech could be an asset, but you have been known to be right before. In order to fully accomplish Operation Overthrow it must be at a very discrete pace, and if we do need Biotech's aid it will be a last resort.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Donald Marcus.-  
  
"Operation Overthrow? Got a little operation on the side, Julia?" Dylan said to her. Julia remained silent. "I see, well what I find most intriguing is the fact that you planned me to carry it out, along with others.along with Ada.Where is Ada, by the way?" Dylan asked. "Who knows, she was scheduled for the day off." Julia replied. "Really.? How convenient." "Go ahead and check the work schedule." Julia coughed out, in agony of her wound and a little tipsy from the wine she consumed earlier. "Well it seems your telling the truth.a shame really, I miss her you know.no matter, I want to know more of this.Operation Overthrow." Dylan insisted. "Burn in hell you bastard." Julia yelled, sweating from head to toe in complete pain. Dylan no longer showed humor, instead of smiles, he now drew a serious expression across his face. Circling around the desk, he stopped behind Julia, out of her sight. "Either you tell me, or I forward this email to the High Council server. And I'll personally see that you're delivered to their doorstep. Needless to say, the things they'd do to you are immensely worse then what I could do, when they learn that you're betraying them." Dylan taunted now. Julia turned her head to the left, seeing him out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Alright, I'll tell you. But you must consider my request too." Julia insisted. "Quid pro quo Julia, you tell me things.I tell you things." Dylan replied, sitting back in the chair.  
  
"Excellent." Ada said to herself, unzipping her business suit jacket, revealing a white blouse drenched in sweat. Ada placed the submachine gun down and pulled her white blouse off, revealing a gray muscle shirt underneath showing sweat stains as well. Wiping her hands on her black pants, she walked in front of the mirror, and took her shoulder length hair into a ponytail, tying it in place. Racing around the weapons depot room, she grabbed a combat vest from the wall rack and placed it over her, strapping the buckles in front. Her bare arms and neck showed the scars of a soldier, with bullet wound scars on her right arm and neck, each from its own mission, and a knife scar on her right shoulder blade, a memento from her first field mission. Placing submachine gun clips into the combat vest, she grabbed a newly stocked and newly developed P90 machine gun, in favor of her previous choice the MP5, from the rack and pushed in a clip. Testing the laser sight, she was ready for anything. "Now for the backup." Ada said to herself, holstering a Beretta 9mm along with extra clips, and a flashlight. Filling the knapsack with essentials, such as the hacking device for the Fusion bomb and a flashlight, other clips, water, and finally low yield grenades, Ada set off not as a lone agent, but as an army of one.  
  
"How much time?" Jeager yelled, growing impatient waiting. "Another twelve minutes, we're 67% there." A hacker replied. Ada crept back into the shadows of the room, and pulled out a grenade from her knapsack. "Enjoy boys." She whispered, pulling the pin and rolling the grenade out to the open. Jeager turned to the sound of footsteps, catching Ada in his sight just as she exited the room. "Who the.!" He yelled, when the soft tumbling sound of the grenade stopped beside him. Using literally last minute instincts, Jeager kicked the grenade away and dove in the opposite direction, just as the low yield explosive went off. Two hackers and several guards met their fates with the furious fire, while the others dropped to the ground injured. The fire alarm went off, as the power was active on this level, immediately initiating the sprinkler system to go off. Ada sprinted down the corridor as sprinklers activated behind her, in sequence one by one turned on as she raced for the open elevator doors, yet no lift was there. Stopping at the doors, she jumped to the cables and grabbed on, and buckled a grappling device on. Strapping the device to her vest, Ada slid down the shaft to Level 20.  
  
"Sir, we have a fire alarm activation on Level 16, location, Computer Core!" A henchmen exclaimed as he read off sensor analysis reports from a console. One of the lead Biotech agents, banged on the office windows, catching Dylan's attention. As he exited Julia's office, the henchmen pulled up the sensor reports on the huge wall screen. "Damnit.Jeager, come in! Foxhound, do you copy!? Anybody!?" Dylan yelled into his radio. When no response came, Dylan grabbed the henchmen at the terminal by the collar. "Get down there, and find out what's happening!!!" "Yes sir. Kowalski, Simons, you're with me!" The man said, racing for the elevator. "Ghost, come in." Dylan continued into his radio.  
  
"Yeah?" Laura Collins said, pacing the platform overlooking the main generators of Division 6. This is what was nicknamed as "Hell" by all Division employees, due to its high temperatures and natural rock walls. "We've got a problem, looks like an explosion or fire erupted at the Computer Core, I need you to hurry up and secure the systems down there and get back to Level 16." Dylan ordered. "Well, we've set the timer for the Fusion bomb, and I've dispatched Strike 6 back to Level 17 to secure the escape route, I'll be back.stand by." Collins paused as a sound echoed through the immense room. Pulling her strapped on MP5 out from behind, 'Ghost' began walking towards the source of the sound, which was a dark corner near the elevator shaft. Pausing at the elevator, she knelt down onto the gas powered lift floor panel and picked up a single bullet, quickly looking up, it didn't stop Ada from dropping atop her, knocking Collins out.  
  
"Laura.Laura!!" Dylan screamed, holding onto the computer console to ease his frustration. However Dylan didn't get the response he expected. "I'm on my way.Nomad." Ada said into Collins' radio. Dylan stood upright, with the radio still planted firmly near his mouth by his hand, and after pressing the reply button said, "Ada."  
  
Ada dropped the radio by Collins' unconscious body and walked up the steps to the catwalk, which separated the Generators on the right and Fusion bomb on the left. Placing the hacking device on the Fusion bomb console, Ada deleted Ghost's implemented codes and inserted the device. Activating a one and a half hour timer along with an instant remote activation code for the other part of the device which she carried Dylan repeated her name over the radio. "Sorry Dylan, you lose." Ada said to herself, placing her right hand on the handprint scanner to the right while water gushed below the catwalk, the entire room built in an underground cavern. "Initiate Auto Destruct sequence, authorization Ada Wong, HCF Division 6 CTU, security code Alpha 15274 Gamma, and activate the following command sequences." Ada said.  
  
Auto Destruct sequence initiated, all personnel evacuate immediately. Attention Auto Destruct timer is set to one hour, thirty minutes. The computer rang out.  
  
Dylan looked through the office windows at Julia, instantly making eye contact with her. As he prepared to go back into the office, Ada's voice came back on the radio. "I'm coming for you Dylan." Dylan stopped in his tracks, and instead faced the opposite direction. "And I'm waiting, Ada." He insisted.  
  
"You're going to lose Dylan, you know that?" Ada said, sitting at the stairs of the catwalk and pulling out a water bottle from her knapsack. "Oh come on Ada, so you've activated the Auto Destruct, big deal. I've got Agent Sterling herself in the palm of my hands, she'll deactivate it for me." Dylan said, causing Ada to laugh. "If you so much as say another word, I'll use this handy little remote detonator to send this place sky high.thank you Optech." Ada replied, gulping the water.  
  
"Touché, Ada. Very well played. Unfortunately, you don't seem to understand.that I.am in.control!!!" He began to yell at the end of his sentence. "Dylan, do you take me for an idiot, I.don't answer that." Ada's speech trailed off as gunshots erupted on the other side of the radio. "Oh I've been waiting for this." Laura Collins voice came on the radio, ringing out in the pauses of gunshots. "Ah, the sweet sound of gunfire.let it all out Laura." Dylan laughed into the radio.  
  
Ada dove back onto the catwalk and jumped ontop of the generator, racing to the other side and concealing herself on the catwalk running across the right side wall. Pulling her P90 out Ada returned fire, forcing Ghost to take cover. "You know, for a Ghost you're not too invisible." Ada said, firing and hitting Collins in the arm as she dove behind a pillar. "Bitch." Ada continued, pulling her knapsack and tossing it to the floor. Shifting through it, Ada found what she was searching for. "Enjoy this one." Ada screamed, tossing the stun grenade over her shoulder and listening as it exploded. Jumping up with the P90 facing forward, Ada raced to the pillar and saw Collins familiar unconscious body. "Thanks for that." Ada whispered, and turned back to the elevator. "Your welcome." Collins rang out, firing her holstered Glock 17. Ada fell to the floor, as her vision faded. 


	9. Four years and his lie

Chapter 53: Four years and his lie.  
  
Ada's head slammed into the staircase as Laura Collins dragged her up to the catwalk while a stray blood trail followed from Ada's wound. Her shoulder continued to bleed furiously, growing with an uncontrollable numbness due to blood loss. With her vision returning slowly, Ada fought with every ounce in her body to lash out, bring that strength of hers into the open. However no such luck, she was weakened. "A strange ending for such a professional." Laura seemed to say to herself then directed at Ada. Ghost finished dragging Ada at the center of the catwalk, dropping her leg and reaching down for her arms. Ada took this moment to strike, opening her eyes and punching Laura in the nose. As she fell back, Ada's strength returned, allowing her to push herself to her feet with fists raised. "Dylan's right, you really don't die easily." Collins taunted, one fist closed tightly and held to the right of her head while the second hung out far from her body. Ada recognized the stance, a form of karate. "I'm stubborn like that." Ada coughed, woozy from the blood loss. Laura jumped forward, striking Ada's block and leaving herself wide open for attack. Ada took this opportunity and punched Laura's side, swinging about to kick her in the face. "Aaah, kick boxer are we." Laura smiled, swinging high and smashing her fist into Ada's mouth. Falling back, Ada nearly fell over the catwalk and into the dark river below. Suddenly sirens went off near the gas- powered lift, as it activated and went up the shaft to visitors unknown. Both enemies turned their attentions to the wailing sirens, giving Ada a chance to retaliate. Holding on tight to the catwalk railing, Ada launched her foot out and kicked Laura as hard as possible, sending the former ally turned enemy spiraling down the stairs. Ada dove from the top of the steps, tackling Laura Collins back to the ground. Both agents struggled to eliminate the other, punching and clawing while rolling across the metal floor. Suddenly Ada caught the sight of her P90, lying alone on the floor several feet away. As Ada saw this, Laura also saw her Glock 17, knocked away during the struggle, also several feet in the way. Laura lay on top of Ada, strangling her with both hands. Ignoring the urge to punch back, Ada used all her force and kicked Ghost off of her. Laura dove for her lost pistol, believing Ada would reach for her weapon as well. She believed wrong. As Laura grabbed the pistol and spun around to attack, Ada pounced towards her, slamming her fist into Laura's jaw. As the Ghost fell back, Ada jumped high and kicked her one more, knocking her into the railing. Dodging more punches, Laura swung her fist around and smashed her elbow into Ada's head, sending her back to the floor. As Ada prepared to retaliate, a sole kick in the back of the head brought darkness to her vision.  
  
The sun had set. Neon lights glowed all throughout the city, illuminating streets and sidewalks under the full moon. Cars sped through the streets, as crowds of people went on with their night lives. Suddenly, almost out of nowhere a convoy of trucks and vans sped in a formation type way down the streets, weaving through traffic and running lights. People didn't seem to care much, as no sirens wailed. The six trucks parked in front of the skyscraper, which was almost vacant of employees due to the hours. "What the hell's going on now." The receptionist said to her coworker as the two were on duty at the front desk. The lobby was almost void of life, including the receptionists and security guards only five people occupied it. The five watched as the trucks unloaded with troops, armed with P90's and MP5's and dressed in combat gear. Racing into the building, each soldier jogged over the "Croniton Enterprises" logo on the floor as they each arrived at the elevators. "You two, lock down this building." The leader of the soldiers ordered, flashing his I.D badge before the approaching security guard could even ask. The receptionists each pulled out a key, and after placing it into the panel beside them the front doors locked, along with every other exit. The soldiers flooded into each of the three elevators, inputting the provided security codes by the High Council. "Alright men, here is the situation. A large Biotech invasion force, headed by two or more defected HCF agents has overrun Division 6. These agents are our top priority, if you have them in your sights take them out with no question in mind. We also have an insider, who if still alive has sabotaged and secured Division 6's Fusion bomb Auto Destruct device. If she is alive, aid her. Our main targets are Command, located on Level 1, and Level 16, housing the Computer Core in which Biotech have an agenda to achieve. Teams three, four and five will engage Level 16 troops, while teams one and two will infiltrate the Command Center. We have an unknown number of hostels inside, and if we should fail the Auto Destruct system is top priority. This is why Team 6 will be sent to Level 20 to secure the Fusion bomb. Alright, all teams move out." The team leader said to his men and through the headset radios. The Directive Security Force, or DSF, unloaded from the elevators, all guns drawn high.  
  
"Ada.wake up Ada." A familiar voice rang. Ada raised her head, which seems to be as heavy as a bag of bricks. Looking to the left and right she recognized the room as an office adjoining the Command Center used by the second in command. With the lights dimmed, she could hardly see two feet from her face as Dylan leaned forward. "You need a breath mint." Ada coughed, leaning her head back and realizing she was restrained to the chair. "Charming as usual.it's been a long time Ada, how have you been?" Dylan asked, sitting on the desk. "Fuck you." She replied sharply, annoyed by his presence. "And still charming.now Ada, you've been a very bad girl. You should see Laura's face, she's ready to put a bullet through your skull." Dylan laughed, amused for some reason. He was a completely different person then she once knew. "If she was the best of our best, then it's not so much of our loss." Ada insisted. "Aaah but she has style, she's got class.a lot like you. You know I was very unimpressed when I learnt that you were an original Chosen Five candidate, and still turned the offer down. And I thought you and I were a team.no more then that.friends." Dylan consoled. "Well our friendship ended the second I learned the truth. You weren't a candidate Dylan, you've been with Biotech from the beginning. You've lied to me for four years." Ada said, staring at his face blankly. His amusement faded, and he seemed to take the comment deeply. "You don't know what we're dealing with Ada, you really don't. You don't know what the truth is, and I don't know if you're ready to learn." Dylan lectured, pacing the room in a calm fashion. "The truth.that's all I've heard from Biotech, the supposed truth of HCF. Well what the hell is it!? How can you expect me to betray everything I believe in on your word alone!?" Ada screamed. "You can't.you don't need to trust me, or trust Biotech. What you need to see is the lies." Dylan protested. "I see the lies when I look at you Dylan.that's all it's really ever been." Ada lowered her voice, resentment and negative feelings vacating from her thoughts. Was this part of Dylan's plan to defect her? Break her will, her beliefs? "But you see more lies Ada, The Directive's lies. You've confirmed everything about your mother.haven't you?" Dylan implied, sitting back on the desk. Ada paused, thinking of an appropriate response. "I've learned more then I thought I would.but not everything." "Oh come on Ada, see the truth damnit. Your mother was an HCF agent. She got pregnant with an Umbrella employee and HCF hunted her down like an animal. It's a miracle she survived." Dylan informed. "How do you know?" Ada questioned. "It was one of the many things told to me by Biotech. Hell if you don't believe me, check the old codes of conduct for The Incursion Directive, your mother was impregnated with an Umbrella employee's child, and they believed she needed to be contained. But she escaped.you escaped. And so here we are." Dylan replied. "Here we are." Ada repeated, chuckling at his final remark. After a long thought, Dylan jumped down from the desk and approached the door, pausing to say something. "Think about my offer.Biotech's offer, it still stands. Help us take HCF down Ada, and we'll get your answers you need. Think it over." He said, exiting the room.  
  
"She's stubborn." Julia commented, still tied to the chair as Dylan stared unknowingly at the desk. The low hum of the ventilation ducts broke the silence, knocking Dylan out of his train of thoughts. "She always has been." Dylan implied, knocking on the wooden desk as he leaned back in the chair. "What will you do Dylan, will you destroy Division 6? What will that accomplish now?" Julia continued to probe his thoughts, taking advantage of the weakness he showed for Ada. "It'll accomplish plenty.the hackers only need another twenty minutes to get into the core.You understand the plan then.?" Dylan questioned. "Yes.You will take my plan to the Biotech Director?" Julia asked. "I will. Something tells me she'll be pleased with it, however I don't trust Donald Marcus." Dylan confided. "I do, this was part of his plan for thirty years. I won't betray him now." Julia insisted. "Even to give up the power of a lifetime?" He protested. His words seemed truthful, even though Julia could never trust him, she believed his pact with her was true. Why she was so sure, remained a mystery. "Yes.I will not betray Marcus, we can use him. Now, what will you do with the Computer Core after you've escaped?" She said, biding her time to break through the restraining ropes. "The Director has information inside the Core she needs, and with your help we can conclude the plan. I'm sure the Director can accommodate your needs after HCF is disbanded." Dylan insisted, smiling at her. "I'm sure she can." Julia nodded. "My men will also ensure your escape from here, you must understand in order for the Director to agree with the plan Division 6 must fall. We need compensation." Dylan revealed. "I know, I'll contact you later on when the heat has died down." Julia paused, when suddenly banging on the office windows grabbed their attention, as a henchman signaled for Dylan to come out to Command. "I'll be right back." He said quickly, exiting the room.  
  
"Sir, someone has activated the elevator on the Level A1. Could be another HCF agent like Wong." The henchman informed. "No.its after midnight no agents would be coming in now. How many elevators entered HCF in that time?" Dylan questioned. The henchman pulled up the elevator systems, and read the sensor logs while HCF's Command crew watched in puzzlement. "All three elevators entered Levels A1, A2, and A3..Could be a glitch in the system, due to the Auto Destruct." The man implied. "No, elevators do just the opposite, they all return to Croniton Enterprises. Pull up the communications logs, maybe someone got a message out." Dylan leaned against the console, seeing out of the corner of his eye a dead man staring blankly up at him. It was not the first time that night Dylan felt remorse for what was happening. "There." Dylan pointed, reading Ada's message sent to Division 1 earlier that evening. Without saying a word, Dylan pulled out his Beretta and turned the safety off, hurrying to the office Ada remained in. As he pushed open the door, the darkness inside prevented any sight. Yet he didn't need light to see that Ada was gone. "Ada!!!" He screamed upon entering the command center again. Everyone watched this crazed man scream at the walls, his gun held high. No reply came for him. "Ada, either you show yourself, or I start executing these people.starting with her!" Dylan aimed the Beretta at the office window, lining up the sights to Julia's head. Julia could only watch in horror as Dylan prepared to end her life, pact or no pact that he was ready to pull the trigger. "Fine, her life is on your head." Dylan said lower this time, and turned his attention back to his aim.  
  
"Move in!!" The DSF squad swarmed the Command Center, opening fire on the half dozen Biotech agents. Gun smoke filled the air again as people dove for cover, except for one man. Dylan remained standing with his gun firing, diving to the elevator and exiting Command. "We have positive sights on Nomad, all teams pursue." The DSF leader informed through the radios. Julia finally broke free of the restraints, and rushed to her desk drawer. Inside lay her weapon. "Colonel Sterling." The man greeted as gunfire ceased in the room, each Biotech agent falling to their deaths. "Where's Nomad." Julia protested, a spot of dry blood still visible on her shoulder. "He exited through the elevator ma'am, we're pursuing now. Our teams on Level 16 found Foxhound unconscious, we're moving him to a holding cell now." The DSF officer informed. "And what of the Computer Core?" Julia said, turning to the elevator so she could escape Division 6 as planned with Dylan. "Gone ma'am.where are you going?" He said, following her. "Ah.nowhere." Julia replied, sitting instead at the camera surveillance terminal. "We believe Nomad may have the Core, but his only escape is the parking garage which we have secured. One of our people overheard a message from Ghost to the remaining Agents, she's ordered an evacuation. There's a shootout going on in the parking garage as we speak." He continued as Julia shifted through camera after camera until discovering something interesting. "Ada." She whispered.  
  
"Ghost, I have the Core, meet me at the evac zone." Dylan yelled while racing down a corridor, fires surrounding him and rubble under his feet. "I'm already here, I've dispatched several agents already, how did you know about the underground train system activating on schedule?" Laura asked, pacing the platform beside the old underground tram system HCF used years ago. "This place was designed years ago, and the underground tram system was used in the event of the Auto Destruct activating. Its not used anymore." Dylan panted, rounding a corner and jumping over a downed Biotech agent. "Well good call, our people at the parking garage are providing distraction enough to ensure our escape.any word from Foxhound?" Laura said. "I saw him at the Computer Core vault, he was unconscious and injured, I couldn't carry him all the way to Level 20. We'll need to get him back later." Dylan slid down the ladder, leading to Level 20. "Damn, alright, see you soon." Ghost signed off.  
  
Dylan watched as the final tram activated below the platform, awaiting someone to jump to the helm. Almost diving down the stairs, Dylan initiated the tram and pulled out the remote device for the Auto Destruct, stolen from Ada earlier. As he prepared to activate it, a loud, booming voice rang out. "Dylan!!!!" Ada screamed as loudly as possible. Dylan looked up, watching Ada crouch on the platform above with her Glock 17 drawn. He had fired his last bullet upon entering the tram platform, and Ada had a clear shot to fire. "It shouldn't end like this Ada!!" He said while the slow moving tram continued on its course for the close approaching tunnel. "Drop the remote and put your hands up!" Ada insisted. "I can't do that!!!!" Dylan yelled, a complete, serious tone to his voice. Running out of time, Ada opened fire on the shot she had, hitting Dylan in the arm and causing him to drop the remote off the tram. Dylan dove to the far right of the tram as bullets hailed upon the module, Ada had lost her shot as the tram finally entered the tunnel, activating its main engines and shooting off. As she stood towering over the railing, Ada dropped the gun, realizing she had the chance to end his life that moment. She choked, she held back because of emotion. Closing her fist while intense fury flowed through her body, Ada promised herself right there and then that she would never hesitate to kill Dylan again. "See you around, Dylan." She whispered. It was finally over, and still just beginning. 


	10. The Mystery Box

Chapter 54: The mystery box.  
  
-The following day.-  
  
"And where is Ada now Jack?" The therapist Jamie Willows questioned as Jack sat uncomfortably on the couch. Her office was meant to be a place of security, a place to unwind and tell. Yet all Jack could do was think about the very question she asked.  
  
"Work.some emergency at work." He answered.  
  
"What kind of emergency could that be?" The woman asked, writing something down on her pad.  
  
"Something about a computer failure.she is a computer analyst after all.why all the questions about my wife?" Jack defended.  
  
"Jack, you've been seeing me for awhile now, and in the thirty two sessions we've had Ada has come to four. All excuses for her absences are work related, business trips, emergencies." Ms. Willows implied.  
  
"What are you saying then!?" Jack paused, lowering his voice.  
  
"Jack, I think its time you confront your wife about what's really going on." She said coldly.  
  
"There's nothing going on, Ada has a busy career." Jack continued to protest her questioning and implications.  
  
"Are you sure? Have you ever visited her at her work, have you ever seen a ticket for one of those many trips around the world?" Ms. Willows stopped, waiting for Jack's defense. As much as he hated thinking of it, he was not 100% sure what exactly Ada's life was like. She was always distant, but at the same time forthcoming. Still, he resented this woman's remarks.  
  
"I." Jack was speechless.  
  
"What if I told you I knew more about Ada then you think." Ms. Willows remarked.  
  
"Like what.?" Jack immediately snapped back.  
  
"Like she's been lying to you.she's not a computer analyst Jack. She never was." She informed. Jack sat back, thinking about her claim on Ada. Deep down, however, Jack had always known this, that Ada wasn't revealing the whole truth about her job, about who she was. Fighting against almost every ounce of his will, Jack continued the conversation onward.  
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
"Jack, Ada works for the government, specifically a branch of the CIA called HCF. She's an operations officer for this 'Directive', and has been for five years now." She said. Jack's eyes widened, and disbelief overcame him.  
  
"I don't believe it, how do you know all of this?" Jack repeated.  
  
"Because Jack, I work for a corporation called Biotech Frontiers. Our public face is that of a pharmaceutical company, however outside the public's eyes we are trying to win a battle that could save mankind. HCF's main goal is the investigation of the Umbrella Corporation, who is secretly conducting experiments on a bio-weapon called the Tyrant Virus. HCF tells their operatives that they're working to destroy Umbrella, when in truth they are more interested in using the T-virus for HCF's personal use. Biotech was formed to destroy both HCF and Umbrella. Ada is working for people who are shielding her eyes, Jack." Jamie Willows placed her notepad down, informing Jack of more then he needed to know.  
  
"Ada doesn't know.?" Jack said after absorbing all the information given to him. "No, and we need her help in order to take down HCF. If Biotech has any chance of defeating this threat, we need Ada." She insisted, leaning forward to whisper to Jack.  
  
"Why not ask her yourself.?" Jack said back, placing both hands over his eyes.  
  
"We've tried, however she needs time to confirm information we've given her."  
  
"What kind of information?"  
  
"About her mother." Willows replied, sitting back firmly in her chair.  
  
"What about her.never mind. Well, why come to me with all this.??" Jack coughed out.  
  
"Because we can't wait any longer for Ada to make up her mind Jack, and she knows to much for us to just let her go. We need you to work for us." Willows implied.  
  
"What do you need me to do?" Jack asked.  
  
"Well, just recently HCF's Chicago Division was attacked by a Biotech squad, in order to retrieve the Computer Core. We had no choice in the matter, as the core gave us invaluable information. Because of this, we believe that Ada may not come forward to us even if she confirms the information of her mother. This is why we need you to report on your wife to us, give us any information that could help. Tell us when she's taking trips, and to where. We need to know what she is up to, and what her plans are." Willows insisted.  
  
"So, you want me to spy on my wife.?" Jack said slowly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I.I can't do that. No matter what Ada's done, she's still my wife and I won't betray her." Jack defied. Jamie Willows sighed deeply, concluding that Jack's mind could never be changed.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that." She replied while opening her briefcase. Jack jumped up as she pulled out a small tranquilizer gun in the form of a pistol, and fired.  
  
******-Vanderzan Island-******  
  
"This is Cessna 12-A, Freelancer to flight control, requesting to land." Ada said through her headset as she flew the small plane across the sea to the small, lone island ahead.  
  
"This is flight control, request to land granted on runway 14. Please transmit security codes for secure access. Welcome to Vanderzan Island Freelancer." The voice on the opposite end of the radio replied. Ada pushed the yoke to the left, and lined up to land the plane on the runway ahead. The sun began to set on the ocean, beaming and glistening across the horizon and beyond. Ada removed her sunglasses and pulled of the headset as the plane slowed to a halt on the landing strip.  
  
"Agent Wong, my name is Scott Freeman, I'm second in command for this facility. We were all a little unprepared when we learnt Division 6 of all places was sending an Agent." A wily man greeted Ada as she jumped down from the plane, the intense heat beating against her body as an unwelcome difference to the cool flight over from Spain.  
  
"Yes well after the attack on Division 6 we learnt that a man named James Peters may have valuable information." Ada lied, when she was in fact on an unauthorized visit to the prison island.  
  
"James Peters? I don't understand, he has no affiliation with Biotech, believe me we've spent years just interrogating him." Freeman insisted as the two walked to the jeep compound to acquire transportation to the prison facility.  
  
"He hasn't been interrogated by me." Ada implied, jumping in the passenger's seat of a readied jeep.  
  
****************************************  
  
The dank basement smelled of mildew and dryness, and as the elevator stopped Ada could feel the countless souls that had perished here over the decades. Vanderzan Island was converted to HCF's sole prison facility, to accommodate security leaks and "acquired" targets. This was a place Intelligence section used often to gather information. As she walked down the dirt filled corridor, from inside several doors to her left and right came voices, sometimes as loud as screams and sometimes barely audible. Finally reaching the end of the hallway, Ada placed her hand on the doorknob and stopped.  
  
"I'm going in alone, I'll contact you when I'm finished." Ada didn't look up from the doorknob, yet still spoke to Mr. Freeman.  
  
"Of course." He replied, turning after a short hesitation.  
  
Ada walked in the poorly illuminated room, squinting to find her way. Ada immediately reached above the door and pulled out the cable connecting to the surveillance camera, allowing for total privacy. Reaching the table, she sat slowly on the metal chair, placing her arms crossed on the cold table's surface. Aside from her booming heartbeat and repeated breath, Ada could hear someone sitting on the opposite end of the table.  
  
"Who are you." A male's voice asked. The man sounded elderly, very tired and weak.  
  
"My name is Ada Wong." Ada simply put. She could tell by his sudden halt in breathing that he knew the name.  
  
"You can't be, this is another trick." He insisted, struggling in what sounded to be handcuffs.  
  
"No, I am Ada Wong. And you have information I need." Ada replied. After a long silence, he finally answered her.  
  
"She always knew you'd start tracking her down someday." He simply put.  
  
"My mother." Ada didn't ask, but told. She could see through the lone ray of light, from the one light bulb in the room, that he nodded to her response.  
  
"Then you know where she is.?" Ada now questioned.  
  
"No, not anymore. How much do you know of your mother Ada.?" Peters coughed out.  
  
"I know she was an operative.for HCF. I know she ran because of me.I know she's still hunted down even today." Ada said.  
  
"This is true. Though, don't think she regretted running.Ada.she loved you from the start. She wanted you to have a life, the one HCF didn't want to exist. She ran because she knew if she remained, not only would her life be terminated but yours as well." Peters informed.  
  
"So how do you fall into all this?" Ada questioned.  
  
"She needed my help to get out of the country, we were old friends, Sam and I. After giving birth to you in Russia, we parted ways. She took you back to the States to place you in an orphanage while I secured our lives together using old contacts. I was prepared to settle down in Mexico with her, yet she wanted to fight back against HCF. We parted ways once more in '73, and I never saw her again. Back in '79, I received word that an assassin got her in Cuba, she never stood a chance Ada.I'm sorry." He paused, letting Ada accept the truth. Finally the real truth settled in, Biotech had been lying to her all along. Yet why would they allow her to pursue the truth? Too many questions.  
  
"She's dead.?" Ada whispered.  
  
"Yes.I'm sorry Ada. But before we split up in '73 she told me to tell you something.She wanted you to know how much she cared for you, and how she knew you would grow up to become something more then your potential. Ada, your mother's dying wish was for HCF to be destroyed. You could do this.somehow." Peters insisted, leaning forward into the flickering light. But what could she do? Biotech had lied to her in order to get her to betray HCF, yet she knew her mother would have wanted her to destroy the people that hunted her down for years. Two choices. Join Biotech and take down HCF, who have indeed lied to Ada all along, or inform HCF of the truth, risk her life and family because of withholding information and take down Biotech. She didn't trust either of them. Yet as Dylan had told her, she didn't need to trust. Emotions overwhelmed her as the truth sunk in, her mother was dead, and she was faced with two impossible situations.  
  
"Thank you." Ada said quickly, leaving the room in a hurry as Peters screamed for her to let him out. As she exited the room, Ada fell against the wall and covered her mouth to hold back crying.  
  
********************************************  
  
"Did you find out anything?" Scott Freeman yelled, chasing Ada as she walked down the airstrip to her plane.  
  
"Plenty." Ada replied when suddenly her cell-phone went off.  
  
"Wong." She said into it, holding the phone up to her cheek.  
  
"Ada, where are you?" Julia said on the other end, still standing in the disaster area of Division 6.  
  
"Busy at the moment, why?" Ada quickly said, thinking of an excuse.  
  
"Ada.we intercepted a 911 call at your neighbors house.Ada someone's broken into your house.and.Jack and Brynn are gone." Julia informed, stopping Ada in her tracks. 


	11. Their move, her move

Chapter 55: Unexpected move.  
  
-Chicago-  
  
It had been midnight before she landed. Five minutes later she was already speeding down the turnpike. Ten minutes after that she pulled into the main city. Three minutes later she saw the flashing lights of the police outside her house. Thirty seconds after she was out of her car, racing past police and other people in her way, trying to stop her. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she broke through the police tape, walking inside to see her home in shambles, bullet holes in the hall mirror and walls and overturned furniture in the living room. Hurrying through the house, she approached the kitchen, which had been smashed to pieces, everything capable of being moved had been overturned. There she stood, in a crowd of police and emergency workers by her side, more alone then ever before.  
  
-Division 6-  
  
"Do you have someone to stay with?" A voice asked from behind her, yet seemed so distant. Ada couldn't move anymore, she was paralyzed.  
  
"I..." She couldn't continue.  
  
The person who spoke to her exited the room, slamming the door shut behind them. There, Ada continued to sit alone. After a long silence, the door reopened, and in walked someone Ada once trusted, one of the few she'd ever learnt to trust.  
  
"How are you holding up.?" Julia Sterling sternly said, sitting at the opposite end of the table. The two had been put in this same position once before, when Jack was shot by the assassin Makarov. So there they sat, both dazed, both in deja vous.  
  
"For the most part, peachy." Ada sniffed, both hands remained stationary on the cold, steel table. Her head pounded from all the tears she had shed.  
  
"As much as I hate to do this Ada, the High Council has ordered an investigation on you." Julia informed, finally snapping Ada out of her dazed confusion.  
  
"Why." Ada whispered back.  
  
"Ada.why were you at Vanderzan Island." Julia refrained from answering. Ada was once again stunned, realizing she had been followed. With no excuses possible in her mind, Ada immediately though of fighting her way out, as she was not sure who had her family, Biotech, or HCF.  
  
"Finding out the truth about my mother you lying bitch." Ada leaned forward on the table, giving Julia a firm, cold look of despair. Julia was now the one speechless, and Ada could see in her shifty eyes that Julia was searching for a response.  
  
"Peters.you met Peters."  
  
"I did."  
  
"And what did you find out.?" Julia questioned.  
  
Ada thought long and hard about that very question. If she told the truth, that her mother was in fact dead, then HCF would have no use for Ada any longer and most likely 'terminate' they're use of her.  
  
"Nothing, Peters and my mother separated ways years ago. He knew nothing of her whereabouts." Ada answered.  
  
"So you know about HCF's need in you then.?" Julia hinted.  
  
"I know the only reason I was recruited is so you could get back what my mother stole from you. What I don't know is what that something is.or was." Ada paused, waiting for a reply.  
  
"I don't feel like I'm the one to tell you Ada.but I know who can." Julia stood back up and walked to the door, exiting the room without another word. Ada continued to wait until a moment later Donald Marcus entered, Julia walking in behind him. Marcus sat where Julia sat before, and stared blankly at Ada. Julia remained standing to his right side, impatiently waiting for the story Ada couldn't bear to wait any longer for.  
  
"Ms. Sterling tells me you've finally uncovered the truth." Marcus began.  
  
"That's right. And what are you going to fill in?" Ada answered.  
  
"The High Council has prepared for this moment for much time Ada, however I believe its time to advance my plans." Marcus inquired.  
  
"Your plans, what?" Ada said.  
  
"Ada, the High Council's plan if this were to ever happen was to eliminate you with no questions asked. However, Ms. Sterling and I don't believe this is acceptable. You have uncovered the truth at the wrong time, my dear." Marcus riddled his words, annoying Ada dramatically.  
  
"Just tell me!!!" Ada screamed, slamming her fist on the table.  
  
"Very well, Ada. In 1969, your mother was one of the two agents dispatched to the Spencer Mansion in HCF's very first mission. Your mother was the infiltration operative to the mansion, and her orders were to simply acquire a T-virus sample and escape. However, Agent Wong.your mother, stole two samples instead of one. Knowing that she may be reprimanded for withholding information of her pregnancy while going on a mission, she injected a pathogen into the virus sample she gave to HCF, which later destroyed the vial sample. This is when she began her run from HCF. However, upon her escape she informed that she was in the possession of a second sample, safely in her hands. Samantha Wong escaped the country, and we never found her again." Marcus briefed.  
  
"I don't understand, that's what she has, a T-virus sample? Big deal, according to reports there is over a dozen HCF labs up and running with T- virus synthesizers. What's so special about that vial?" Ada asked.  
  
"Because, later tests on the ruined T-virus sample we had confirmed that it wasn't in fact a purified Tyrant sample, but actually the initial chemical stage of the T-virus, called the Progenitor. The Progenitor Virus is the chemical base of the T-virus, and with it holds the true nature and power of the T-virus. With the Progenitor Virus, chemical changes could be made to the T-virus, things like medicinal properties and others. This was unknown to Spencer, who was and still is only interested in the bio-weapon form of the Progenitor Virus he's dubbed Tyrant." Julia cut in.  
  
"So, my mother has.or had.the only other Progenitor Virus sample?" Ada implied.  
  
"Sort of. She has the only accessible sample of the Progenitor, all other samples are in an unknown location. According to our intelligence over the last few years, Umbrella has very low numbers on the Progenitor as the T- virus chemical reaction is all that's needed for their studies, they have no idea on the Progenitor Virus's potential." Marcus informed.  
  
Ada leaned back, staring at the ceiling and wiping away the dried up tears.  
  
"What's your plan." Ada questioned.  
  
"You must understand that what we are about to tell you remains in these walls." Marcus commented. Ada nodded her head in agreement, giving Marcus and Julia the answer they both hoped and needed.  
  
"Good. As you may know, or, may suspect, HCF is loosing this war against Biotech. We don't know how or why, but they have unstoppable Intel against us. The High Council refuses to see this, and insists we will prevail. Its no question whether or not we will prevail, however it can't be under the High Council's control." Marcus said firmly. Ada's mouth dropped as she realized what he was saying.  
  
"Therefore, Ms. Sterling and I have concocted a plan to overthrow the High Council. In a simultaneous assassination plot, picked out Agents of HCF will proceed with their targets and eliminate the members of the High Council. Once this is concluded, Ms. Sterling and myself will take control of HCF and select a new, more prominent High Council. We will oversee the triumph against Biotech, how we see fit." Marcus concluded.  
  
"How.how will you make it better.?" Ada asked.  
  
"Ms. Sterling has begun the talks of a non-aggression and coalition pact with Biotech. With this pact, we will be able to rebuild our operations. Biotech believe once the High Council is defeated that HCF operations will be disbanded, that Julia and myself will aid them in dismantling The Incursion Directive. This is not true. Once we are in control, Ms. Sterling and myself will begin final attacks on the Biotech HQ." Marcus replied.  
  
"You know where it is?" Ada inquired.  
  
"No, but we soon will. Biotech has requested that Ms. Sterling and one Agent from HCF fly to a Biotech facility to finalize the coalition pact. Once there, you will confirm the location of the Biotech HQ. Once Operation Overthrow is concluded, the attack will begin on Biotech." Marcus said.  
  
"Why should I help you." Ada said simply, not really caring anymore about Biotech or HCF, or Umbrella.  
  
"If you help us finalize Operation Overthrow, we will aid you in finding your family. We will ensure they return to safety." Marcus insisted.  
  
"It's a deal then." Ada replied in a split second, not even thinking over the deal.  
  
"Very good." Marcus smiled, sitting back in his chair and glancing up at Julia. Their plan was finally ready for execution. 


	12. All Good Things

-Chapter 56: All Good Things.-  
  
-En route...-  
  
The huge airliner skidded across the Florida coast, en route to Cuba. Escorted by four Harrier jets, the HCF commanded luxury plane fought the raining storm ahead.  
  
"Hi, Marie, it's me." Ada said into her cell phone as Julia went over the mission plan with her HCF bodyguards.  
  
"Ada, my god where are you child?!" An elderly woman's voice replied. Ada was both relieved and anxious talking to Jack's mother, however she needed to assure her everything was going to be all right.  
  
"I'm at work right now, I can't go back home." Ada lied.  
  
"Of course.well we're all flying down to see you soon Ada, are you holding up alright?" The woman asked.  
  
"For the most part.listen Marie, I'll have to call you back.stay in touch." Ada finished, hanging up the phone before she said something she would later regret. Julia glanced at Ada, wanting to say something in comfort yet held back words. Finally, silence was broken.  
  
"All good things." Ada whispered.  
  
"Excuse me?" Julia responded, reading alone now at her chair. Ada looked up and then back down at the floor, finding words to explain what she had said.  
  
"All good things come to an end Julia.All.." Ada trailed off.  
  
"A foolish sentiment Ada, nothing more. We promised you that we would help you find your family, and Marcus and I continue to honor that pact. If all good things come to an end, then it'll have a hell of a fight." Julia consoled. However Ada wasn't referring to her family, but Biotech. Questions plagued her mind, never letting go. What was she doing? She might as well be going into a hopeless battle firing blind. Could Biotech be the real good guys? Could everything she worked for be for nothing at all? So much work, so much time. Now there was even more work to be done, and little to no time.  
  
"I know you will honor the pact." Ada almost seemed to be threatening then agreeing. As the silence continued, the green light on the wall blinked and beeped with its buzzers wailing, informing the passengers on board that landing would be soon.  
  
-Havana, Cuba.-  
There they were, Julia's two guards with MP5's in hand, and Ada holding a briefcase. Julia was the first to approach the motorcade, leaning down to the limousine window as it rolled down. "Get in." A familiar voice said inside the car. Julia nodded for her bodyguards, and Ada, to follow her inside the car. As Ada sat in her seat, Dylan held up a Champaign glass.  
  
"Pleasure to see you all again.hello Ada." He drank from the glass, squinting his eyes in delight as the sensation of the smooth, pleasurable liquid flowed down his throat. Ada could only sit there and count how many ways she could kill him and escape the now moving car.  
The car stopped outside a fabulous mansion estate, complete with an expansive and very expensive fountain in the center. Ada scanned the perimeter of the yard, being sure to memorize the guard locations and patrols before the limousine proceeded down the ramp into the underground parking lot.  
  
"Get out." Dylan said after exiting the car. Julia stepped out first, padding herself down to remove the wrinkles in her suit. Ada was last, and as she leaned for the door, Dylan's hand outstretched to help her out.  
  
"Bite me." She whispered, getting out on her own and walking away from him.  
  
"My employer couldn't be here for security reasons of course, however I'll be happy to forward the negotiations on their behalf." Dylan danced around words, hiding the fact that his boss was too frightened to be there.  
  
"The Director couldn't be here, how unfortunate." Ada commented, stepping into the elevator after Julia.  
  
"Indeed it is, they looked forward to meeting all of you." Dylan kept referring to the Director as multiple people, which concerned Ada for some reason.  
"Please wait here, while Ms. Sterling and I conclude the deal in private." Dylan ushered the bodyguards and Ada to have a seat in the lobby of the conference room beyond. Ada handed Julia the briefcase she carried, and took a seat. Two Biotech guards remained in the room, fully armed.  
  
Five minutes past and it was time for Ada to make her move. As she paced around the room reading various sculptures and credentials on the walls, she approached the guards.  
  
"Do you guys have the time, my watch seems to have stopped." Ada held her watch close to her face, and then leaned it towards the guard. As he leaned in to check her seemingly broken watch, Ada activated the hidden switch and closed her eyes. Suddenly, a high powered light flashed from the watch and sent the guards into a daze. As she opened her eyes, the two Biotech agents remained standing yet almost motionless.  
  
"We've got five minutes before the effect wares off, it'll seem to them that they were daydreaming. You're with me." Ada pointed to one of the bodyguards and opened the door, peering in both directions for any life outside in the corridor.  
  
"Agent Sterling, we're proceeding with phase two, e.t.a. five minutes." The remaining bodyguard said into his hidden mic which was sent into Julia's ear piece. As the bodyguard turned back to the direction of Ada and the second bodyguard, they were gone.  
"Stay here, and keep out of sight." Ada ordered while picking the lock to the office door. The bodyguard hid behind a corner as Ada entered the office. Darkness flooded her vision, disturbing her senses. Ada pushed the old-fashioned light switch, shedding light on the misty room. Proceeding quickly to the computer console, Ada began hacking the system.  
  
"I'm in the system, stand by for uplink." Ada whispered to the HCF squad several blocks away from the estate, all sitting beside a computer and awaiting download.  
  
"Agent Wong, get out of there. Two incoming." The bodyguard outside warned. Ada hit the screensaver back on the computer and hit the light switch just as the door began to open.  
  
"I don't trust the HCF operatives here, is there any sensitive materials in their reach?" A man said to his secretary as she wrote down his orders.  
  
"No sir, all access terminals have been secured." The woman stopped as the phone rang at his desk. After a short conversation, the woman turned to her boss who was just now going for his computer.  
  
"Sir, we're needed in the munitions lab, another problem with the new guidance systems." She informed. Without any more words, they exited the room and allowed Ada to drop down from above.  
  
"What's our time?" Ada whispered into her mic.  
  
"Two minutes until the guards are alert." The bodyguard answered as he sat in the lounge outside the conference room. Ada jumped back on the computer and began typing madly.  
  
-Biotech Frontiers.  
  
System LOCKED-  
  
Ada placed the hacking device back on the terminal and released the lock on the system.  
  
-System UNLOCKED  
  
Welcome.  
  
Search Engine ready.  
  
Please type in any information or key words.-  
  
"Biotech Headquarters." Ada said as she typed in those words.  
  
-Search Complete.  
  
Results found, 1.  
  
File #568201: Biotech HQ coordinates &%*!#%&.  
  
WARNING, INFORMATION CLASSIFIED.-  
  
"Damnit, we've got a problem." Ada informed as she read the repeating, blinking words.  
  
"We copy Freelancer, we're assessing the situation now, stand by." A man back at the HCF safehouse replied.  
  
"Wait, I have an idea." Ada began typing in new codes.  
  
-Now closing Search engine.  
  
Communications system activated, please type in the global coordinates or listed name of the recipient.-  
  
"Biotech Headquarters." Ada typed. Seconds later, the communiqué was established with Biotech HQ.  
  
-Trace system activated, tracing and triangulating recipient.- The computer informed as Ada waited impatiently in the dark. Finally, what she searched for came up.  
  
-Trace coordinates confirmed.  
  
Location: Costa Rica.  
  
Global grid coordinates: 574 by 85.  
  
Triangulated position: Costa Rica northern plantation.  
  
Satellite linkup traced: Establishing trace.  
  
Satellite access codes established: 00101010100101010100001010111010101010001010101000101.-  
  
Ada took a moment to memorize the satellite access code, realizing with this HCF would have even more of an advantage. As she closed all the programs, Ada deleted her requests with ease and raced for the doorway.  
"And how is everybody holding up." Dylan asked while exiting the conference room with Julia following. Ada sat reading a magazine casually, secretly catching her breath from the mad dash back to the lounge. Dylan began walking out of the lounge conversing with Julia while the Biotech agents shook off their daze, believing all they had been doing was daydreaming.  
"010101000101." Ada finished while one of the HCF agents wrote down the memorized satellite codes. After leaving the estate, the team had proceeded directly back to the airport and onto the plane. This time however, Dylan and his entourage were on board in a secure location. Julia was overlooking the files Dylan had provided when Ada turned to her.  
  
"Satisfactory?" She quipped.  
  
"Very, this will help us immensely." Julia answered, looking up at the last second.  
  
"I meant this." Ada nodded to the piece of paper with the access codes on it.  
  
"Oh.Ada that's more then we ever thought we could get. The safehouse team informed me of your last minute call on getting the location of the HQ, nicely done as always." Julia smiled, trying to get Ada in a better mood. However, Ada was unimpressed. To her understanding and belief, Ada had done enough to get the help she needed in finding her family. Too many times that day and even then Ada fought the urge to take Dylan by the throat and snap him like a twig-she was more then certain Dylan knew the location of her family. Still, she made a pact, and she would stick by it. Ada would help in the overthrow of the High Council, and as soon as her family was back home safe, Ada would be gone from HCF.  
  
"All good things." She whispered, staring out the window at the dark, dreary skies. 


	13. Sight Unseen

Chapter 57: Coup D'etat.  
  
August 2nd, 1994.  
  
Deep silence flooded the dark, empty room. As the door swung open, the outside light beamed across his face. His rights were bound to the chair legs, while he lay unconscious, dehydrated. The lone figure approached him, as the humming lights flashed on.  
  
"Hello Jack, my name is Irina Romanov." She greeted, standing tall in front of him. Jack lifted his head using all his strength and stared into her eyes. Trying to find both the words and power for him to talk, Irina continued.  
  
"You've been here for two weeks now Jack, and you've barely said two words.That's not healthy." Irina began to pace the outer edges of the room, running her index finger across the cold steel.  
  
"Not much to say." Jack finally coughed out, a trace of blood running down from his mouth from more then three days prior.  
  
"I suppose, but you must be the slightest worried about Brynn after all." She seemed to be threatening him, trying to yank his chain so to speak.  
  
"Where is she!" He snapped back, moving his head to her direction as she circled the room for the second time.  
  
"She's fine, but you never know, this is a harmful world we live in." Irina said.  
  
"Don't lay a finger on her you bitch!" Jack screamed, spitting out dry blood from his mouth.  
  
"Perhaps-what about Ada, what do you think of all that?" Irina continued, stopping behind him.  
  
"I-I don't know." Jack replied, confused by all the questions plaguing his thoughts.  
  
"I think you do Jack, I think you like the fact that your boring little wife is actually a spy." She began to laugh now, annoying Jack even more then previously. Turning his head to meet her eye to eye, Irina ran her fingers across the side of his cheek.  
  
"Your crazy-literally." Jack said, chuckling.  
  
"Ha! I get that a lot, Jack, really. However I think you might find it a bit exciting, the fact your little wife could snap you in two before you knew it. Hell, she's taken down bigger people then you, never breaking a sweat. She's a killer Jack, she's a murderer." Irina taunted, running her finger across his throat.  
  
"No-no she isn't. I don't know what she's done but she is working for the greater good, I know she is-she has to be." Jack implied, squirming as much away from her as possible.  
  
"Sure Jack, sure. Do you really believe that? She's been working for liars Jack, they've done nothing but shield her eyes from day one. Ada's so caught up in questions and mystery-that she can't even see what's inevitable, what's obvious. Ada is helping bad people Jack, and we can't get her to see that. You could, though. Help us Jack-help us show Ada the truth. Will you help?" Irina stopped, lowering her hand to inside her jacket and grabbing the handle of her combat knife.  
  
"After you blow your head off, sure." Jack persisted, staring straight at the door ahead.  
  
"A shame." Irina finished, pulling out her knife and lowering it to his throat.  
  
24 hours earlier.  
  
21:20hrs  
  
"Freelancer, this is Nomad, are you in position." Dylan said into his headphones, sitting in a parked van down the block from an expansive mansion. Staring blankly out the front window at the guarded house, Dylan pulled up the thermal goggles and counted the number of guards patrolling just the front yard.  
  
"Affirmative, and stop calling yourself Nomad, that was your Division code name. How about, Traitor? Or Bastard Child? Or." Ada trailed off as she climbed the last part of the ladder, racing to the edge of the apartment building. Across the street was the East Side of the mansion, which housed George Caplin, a member of the High Council. He was their target.  
  
"Cute. Stand by for satellite linkup." Dylan opened his laptop and began typing in commands. Ada opened up her backpack and also opened up her laptop.  
  
"Alright, receiving satellite picture. I count twenty-six guards total on the compound, not counting the twelve snipers patrolling the rooftop. I don't think they spotted me, but they will see me once I start firing." Ada stared at the screen, studying the guard patterns.  
  
"Agreed, we'll have to make a quick getaway. What's the status of Caplin?" Dylan asked.  
  
"I can see him in his office, according to Sterling's Intel he takes a smoking break in his office every night at 17:30, 19:30, and 21:30 hours. He apparently takes the break in his office because of his wife's bashing of his smoking habit. Should be an easy hit-if it weren't for the bullet proof glass." Ada paused to pull out a small case.  
  
"I still don't understand how you're shooting through that glass." Dylan asked, placing the thermal goggles down and pulling out a Glock 9 for safety.  
  
"Caplin had the bullet proof glass installed when the war with Biotech broke out, however the glass is also heat sensitive. That's why I'm using this." Ada said while opening the black case, which held inside various parts of a projectile launcher.  
  
"I know, but what was the special type of bullet Sterling mentioned, I've never heard of it." Dylan continued.  
  
"Well, the projectiles are basically grenades, except with the tip full of a special chemical acid. When the grenade impacts on the glass, the tip breaks and the acid cuts through the glass, allowing safe entry-all this in a fraction of a second." Ada informed, assembling the launcher piece by piece.  
  
"Ada, take a look at your screen, a group of guards are conversing together on the East Side." Dylan studied the satellite picture as Ada turned to her own.  
  
"So?" She asked, figuring it was nothing important.  
  
"So, they're all pointing at your location!" Dylan yelled, turning the safety off his gun as Ada dove to the roof of the apartment. Suddenly, snipers from the mansion roof began firing as ground-based searchlights normally aimed at the house walls turned to her location. Gunfire impacted the side of the apartment, pinning her down.  
  
"They must have countermeasures or something, Ada you've got to take the shot!" Dylan commanded, typing fast on his laptop.  
  
"Take what shot, he's gone from his office!!" Ada screamed, holding the assembled launcher in her arms.  
  
"I've got activity on the south end, looks like he's escaping in his limousine. According to Intel, its bulletproof." Dylan informed, zooming in on the garage on the south end.  
  
"Perfect." Ada implied, still crouched and crawling along the rooftop to the other side. As gunfire continued, Ada leaned over the edge with the launcher aimed forward, the speeding limousine coming in her direction.  
  
"You'll only have one shot Ada, several groups of armed guards are entering the apartment." Dylan said.  
  
"No pressure." Ada whispered, lining up her sights. Zooming in on the crosshairs, she could see directly into the car at the driver, who seemed scared out of his mind.  
  
"Sorry bud." Ada pulled the trigger, sending the grenade spiraling down at the car, a rocket exhaust tail following behind. Ada turned her head away as the automobile exploded in flames, raining fiery scraps of metal into the air.  
  
Diving back towards the center of the rooftop as gunfire turned towards her new position, Ada pulled out a second pocketed grenade and loaded it up. The rooftop entrance door swung open, guards with their guns drawn. Ada rolled to her side and fired, this explosion seemingly bigger then the initial one. As the rooftop entrance collapsed, Ada grabbed a rope from her backpack and began to repel down the opposite side of the apartment.  
  
"I'm at the alleyway, hurry and get here." Ada said into her mic, racing down the alley with a Beretta in her hand. All of a sudden, gunfire erupted upon her location as guards poured out from the back entrance of the apartment. Ada began sprinting faster, unloading gunfire back at them as bullets flew by. Reaching the end of the alley and the entrance to the street, the van swerved to her.  
  
"Get down!" Dylan yelled, firing his Glock at the swarm of pursuers as Ada jumped into the back of the van.  
  
"Alright, let's go!!!" Ada said, lying down and catching her breath as gunfire continued to lodge into the sides of the van while they sped down the street.  
  
Division 6.  
  
Ada walked into Julia's office, still wearing her stealth gear from the mission. Julia closed the door behind her Ada, and sat at her desk.  
  
"The simultaneous assassination was successful, all High Council members have been eliminated except for Mr. Marcus, who escaped a staged attack injured but alive. As the sole member of the High Council remaining, he's ordered as planned an immediate attack on Biotech HQ in Costa Rica. Where's Dylan?" Julia paused.  
  
"Gone, I tried to stop him but he said he needed to get back to their HQ as soon as possible." Ada answered.  
  
"No matter. Anyways, Marcus has sent a priority one communiqué to all Divisions, stating that the High Council has been assassinated and he is taking over. Of course, all Division heads were aware of our little Coup D'etat, so everything is going according to plan. As of ten o'clock tonight, all agents-every rank and field officer inside The Incursion Directive has been activated and given their orders. We're going in. By this time tomorrow Biotech will be no more." Julia handed Ada a file folder of the plan.  
  
"I'm not, I've lived up to my part of the agreement Julia, I want information of my family." Ada demanded.  
  
"I figured you'd want to be a part of the operation-as your family is being held in Costa Rica." Julia informed. Without no further thought, Ada glanced at the file.  
  
"When do we leave then."  
  
"There's a plane waiting at the air base." Julia replied.  
  
Chapter 58: Invasion.  
  
August 2nd, 1994.  
  
"Three minutes!" The jump sergeant yelled as the rear doors of the plane opened. Ada strapped on her helmet, testing the visor and turning on her small headphone. As she raised her head to the attention of Julia, who also donned combat gear, Ada made a quick mental note of the two dozen agents on each side of the plane, all seated and holding M16's, USP's, or P90's.  
  
"Alright people, here is the mission overview. In less then one minute, our naval backup will begin firing tomahawk cruise missiles into the S.A.M missile launchers Biotech has placed around their plantation. This will give the air detail access to jump into enemy territory. Currently, we have twenty-seven C-130's en route to the plantation, all carrying four dozen agents. Escorting us are the Harrier fleets, and backing us up from the air once we land are the Chatsaka helicopters. Once we reach the destination, all teams will converge as planned into your designated entry point into the Biotech facilities. Use all necessary force to subdue any threats in your way. Our objectives are to dismantle the Biotech operations, and secure the base for further analysis. Top priorities are the apprehension of the Biotech hierarchy, if they are located here, and the elimination of The Directive defectors." Julia paced back and forth, holding her P90 close while briefing her men.  
  
Ada was well aware of Julia's field background, which was a spotless record. However, a deep feeling inside told Ada to watch Julia's back.  
  
"What about countermeasures?" One of the team leaders asked.  
  
"Thanks to Captain Wong's appreciated work in Havana, HCF have obtained the access codes to Biotech's Costa Rican satellite, giving our HQ whose coordinating the attack the perfect advantage on our side. Countermeasures will be minimal, we highly doubt that Biotech figured we would make such a preemptive strike so fast, therefore we should take them by complete surprise." Julia just finished as the green light began flashing overhead.  
  
"Alright, first up is Alpha team with me, lets go!!" Alpha Team leader Brian Harrison ordered, jumping up and shoving his team of twelve off. As Delta and Gamma team's jumped, Julia's Bravo team was the last.  
  
"Alright Bravo team, lets move!" She yelled, standing at the edge of the door as her team jumped. Ada was the final agent to reach the door, stopping beside Julia.  
  
"I promise you Ada, we'll get your family out of there alive!" Julia consoled, placing her hand on Ada's shoulder.  
  
"I know!" Ada replied, nearly screaming at the top of her lungs. The two women looked down together, and dove out.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"All units, all units, we have intruders on all compounds." A voice wailed over the loudspeaker, as sirens followed. Dylan sprinted down the corridor after being woken up from a long nap in the lounge, and swung open the second floor balcony door. Staring blankly at the gray dreary skies, Dylan tried to count the number of parachutes floating elegantly down from the sky, while numerous, gigantic cargo planes dove down to land at the airstrips.  
  
"Son of a." He whispered to himself as several other coworkers stared out the bay windows to the right at the spectacle. Suddenly, almost from out of nowhere a group of Harrier jets swarmed down onto the compound outside, unleashing disastrous missiles into the guardhouses below. Dylan dove back inside the reinforced building just as Gattling machinegun fire erupted near his location.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Three o'clock!" Someone screamed as various gunfights speedily turned into a war zone. Ada took cover behind a jeep as a Biotech agent unloaded turret fire on her teams location. Reloading her P90 clip, Ada jumped up and returned fire as Julia rolled to her side.  
  
"Ada, it's armored." Julia informed, getting Ada to duck back to relative safety.  
  
"I've got an idea, cover me." Ada replied, climbing into the drivers seat of the jeep and turning on the ignition while Julia unloaded return fire on the mounted turret gun beside the building. Ada grabbed a rock from the road outside and placed it on the gas pedal. Diving back out the jeep and taking the parking break off, Julia and Ada followed the safety of the jeep as it crashed into the turret.  
  
"Not armored from all sides." Ada said to the gunner, firing madly at him.  
  
"Bravo team, we're clear for entry!" Julia commanded into her headset, opening the side door of the building to allow her team of twelve access.  
  
The squad moved into the corridor in two by two cover formation, while Ada scouted ahead and gave the clear signal.  
  
"This is Alpha team, we're pinned down at the south entrance, we need." The radio signal cut out as Julia reached for the reply switch. Instead, she turned to her team.  
  
"Bravo team, rendezvous at the south entrance and apply cover support for Alpha team. Ada and I will continue to the command center. Mackenzie and Gibson, you're with us. The rest of you move out!" Julia ordered as Ada ran back to her.  
  
"We need to find Jack and Brynn." She whispered as Julia turned for the stairwell ahead.  
  
"I know, once we reach the 3rd floor security office we'll find them-but I need your head in the game Ada." Julia began the ascent up the stairs as gunfire rained down from above. Ada was the first to return fire, but not before several bullets impacted her Kevlar vest and knocked her over the stair railing.  
  
"Ada!" Julia screamed, diving over the railing while firing the entire way down.  
  
"Fall back, we'll take the long way!" Mackenzie yelled while grabbing Ada by the arm and dragging her to safety.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Security cameras have picked up over 700 HCF agents, all jumping from the C-130's or on ground entry from the coastline." Dylan informed as a woman walked to her window, staring hard at the various gun battles outside.  
  
"What about our countermeasures?" She asked.  
  
"All have failed, we need to activate the Self Destruct and evacuate, we're simply too out numbered." Dylan replied.  
  
"I will not abandon all our work, not after so long. We're so close to the end, Dylan-too close." She said, still staring out the window.  
  
"We may not have a choice, even if we can hold off the army of trained agents outside it won't stop HCF from taking larger measures later on, in the form of cruise missiles and such." Dylan insisted.  
  
"I am aware of HCF's strategies, and I know we have no choice-dial in the self destruct codes and ready my plane for emergency takeoff." She turned to face him now, as a huge explosion rocked outside her window. They were protected, thanks to the reinforced building they stood in.  
  
"Yes, Director." Dylan bowed and exited the room, leaving the woman alone. Walking silently to her desk, the Director pulled out a SPAS 12 shotgun from the gun holster, and sat patiently for the next move.  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Are you injured?" Julia crouched beside Ada as she lay breathing heavily on the floor.  
  
"No, god bless the man who invented Kevlar." Ada replied, standing up while leaning against the wall for support.  
  
"Good, can you continue?" Julia asked while throwing away her emptied P90 in favor of the holstered USP.  
  
"I think so-I have to." Ada managed to smile, holding back tears of pain from the multiple high-speed impacts of bullets.  
  
"Well, Mackenzie and Gibson are already gone to the security office, so all we have to do is wait for them, give yourself some time to regain yourself, time to relax." Julia paused as the loudspeaker came on.  
  
"Warning, the Self Destruct sequence has been activated, all personnel evacuate immediately." A voice wailed.  
  
"So much for relaxing." Ada regained her balance at least, and was well enough for combat. It wasn't in her character to be shot multiple times, especially so easily. It wouldn't be until her family was safe before she could control her emotions, and become the soldier she needed to be to survive this.  
  
"Agent Sterling!" Mackenzie raced towards them, alone.  
  
"Lieutenant, where's Gibson?" Ada asked, flinching while holding her side.  
  
"Gibson's dead ma'am, a Biotech squad is on the way here so we've gotta move." Mackenzie informed, catching his breath. Ada could smell-almost taste the gunpowder from Mackenzie's machine gun, a texture she had become acquainted with over the years.  
  
"What about Jack and Brynn, anything?" Julia cut in before Ada could ask the question.  
  
"Jack's being held on the level above us, in an interrogation chamber, and Brynn's being held in a private office on the top floor, beside the command center." Mackenzie reported.  
  
"Mackenzie and I will go after Brynn, it's on the way to the command center anyways. Get Jack to safety and meet us on the fifth floor command center." Julia insisted.  
  
"Good work Darren, let's move." Ada slapped him on the back while racing down the hallway, a faint smile across her face. Her husband was alive, it was a feeling she had lost the night of her families abduction. Now her mind set on Brynn, if she was safe-secure.  
  
***************************************************  
  
"Your crazy-literally." Jack said, chuckling.  
  
"Ha! I get that a lot, Jack, really. However I think you might find it a bit exciting, the fact your little wife could snap you in two before you knew it. Hell, she's taken down bigger people then you, never breaking a sweat. She's a killer Jack, she's a murderer." Irina taunted, running her finger across his throat.  
  
"No-no she isn't. I don't know what she's done but she is working for the greater good, I know she is-she has to be." Jack implied, squirming as much away from her as possible.  
  
"Sure Jack, sure. Do you really believe that? She's been working for liars Jack, they've done nothing but shield her eyes from day one. Ada's so caught up in questions and mystery-that she can't even see what's inevitable, what's obvious. Ada is helping bad people Jack, and we can't get her to see that. You could, though. Help us Jack-help us show Ada the truth. Will you help?" Irina stopped, lowering her hand to inside her jacket and grabbing the handle of her combat knife.  
  
"After you blow your head off, sure." Jack persisted, staring straight at the door ahead.  
  
"A shame." Irina finished, pulling out her knife and lowering it to his throat.  
  
Jack closed his eyes, knowing the inevitable blade that would soon strike him down-end his life. He didn't see the knife, but instead sensed its presence, he could feel the danger coming. Taking his last breath, the door ahead swung open, causing him to open his eyes.  
  
"You." Romanov said in a calm voice, holding the blade half an inch from Jack's throat. Standing there with her gun drawn was Jack's savior, Ada.  
  
"Drop the knife." Ada ordered, stepping slowing into the room with her USP positioned towards Irina's body.  
  
"I could slit his throat and take you out in a second." Romanov taunted, positioning the knife directly against Jack's skin now. Without any further hesitation-any prolonged conversation, Ada pulled the trigger.  
  
Romanov fell back shoulder first, unintentionally yet luckily for her cutting the bottom of Jack's throat as she fell. Ada walked forward, her smoking gun still drawn, and aimed down at Irina Romanov. For the first time in her life, Ada looked down on a person free of politics, of thought- right and wrong absent from her mind. Looking down at the squirming woman through her gun sight, Ada felt the power of a killer, not an agent.  
  
"Ada." Jack whispered, staring out of the corner of his eye. After much hesitation, Ada turned to her wounded husband, yet remained in her stance.  
  
"You're not a murderer." Jack protested, almost like he read her every thought racing through her mind those moments. Ada turned her attention back to Irina, who prepared for that one, final gunshot.  
  
"Don't." Jack managed to cough out, fighting every urge to want to pull that trigger himself, Jack did not want to kill this woman, nor did he want to see Ada do the same.  
  
After long hesitation once again, Ada lowered the gun, and crouched beside Jack to untie his restraints.  
  
"Why Jack." Ada said while tears strolled down her cheek.  
  
"I may not know as much as I thought I did about you, but I know who you are-and your no murderer. This woman.she'll pay her dues in a prison cell, not by death." Jack said not as a police officer more then a man out for revenge against his captors.  
  
"You were wrong about her, never forget that." Jack whispered while lowering beside Romanov. As she prepared to reply, Jack clamped his fist and knocked her out with all his available strength.  
  
"You're wounded." Ada finally said something as the couple tied Romanov to the chair.  
  
"Superficial, I'll be fine.nice shot by the way." Jack complimented, grabbing Romanov's holstered Glock and locking the hammer.  
  
"You ready?" Ada asked while approaching the open door, turning back to her husband.  
  
"Let's find our daughter." Jack replied, stepping out the door first. Ada figured Jack knew-if not everything-but enough about her true identity. Without so much as a word on that subject, the two were on their own mission now.  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Its been evacuated." Julia realized as she and Mackenzie entered the empty Command Center. Explosions rocked outside the windows, following an almost war-like picture show down below.  
  
"The Self Destruct is still activated, we should try to deactivate it now." Mackenzie said, walking with her to the main console in the center of the room. Julia left him and proceeded directly to the main office in search of Brynn.  
  
"The door's locked, sealed from the inside." She studied the door design for a moment, when all of a sudden gunfire broke out from the corridor to her right. Julia raised her pistol and raced for the corner, firing cover shots as Jack and Ada sprinted down the hallway.  
  
"Where's Brynn!?" Ada immediately asked, almost out of breath. Julia sealed the door with a small device, locking out the Biotech security guards.  
  
"In that office, but its locked." Julia turned to Jack, meeting him for the first time face to face.  
  
"Jack your injured." She revealed, instead staring at the bullet wound in his back as he leaned against the wall. Ada held him up, staring into his clouded eyes.  
  
"Jack you need to get out of here, your injured." Ada insisted in a calm, rational voice.  
  
"No.I need.ugh.to get Brynn." Jack replied, out of strength but full of fight.  
  
"Jack, Ada's right. You and Mackenzie can secure our escape route, while Ada and I get Brynn." Julia interrupted. After a quick thought, Jack nodded in acceptance as Mackenzie followed orders, fighting every part of his conscience that begged-or ordered-him to stay instead.  
  
"Alright, we'll see you outside." Mackenzie helped Jack back to his feet and began walking to the exit door. Ada turned to the computer console, trying to find a way to unlock the door ahead.  
  
"Looks like a standard computer algorithm sequence, give me a minute." Ada began to type as Julia studied the satellite network of Biotech's.  
  
"Look here, this is the entire satellite network for Biotech, along with the dial codes to access them. We could track those codes to hidden Biotech bases." Julia smiled with relief, as her plan was working miraculously. Suddenly, the main office door buzzed, as the electronic lock deactivated.  
  
"Nice work." Julia grabbed her pistol and began to walk to the door. Ada stared blankly at the computer monitor instead.  
  
"I didn't even get a chance to deactivate the algorithm." Ada informed, looking up at Julia's puzzled face. Ignoring the small mystery, the two soldiers entered the door.  
  
The posh, elegant room was a different trend from the rest of the facility's cold, steel look. An expansive imported rug ran overtop the marble floor, while several million-dollar paintings hung on the walls. Ada held her P90 high, checking for any traps or surprises.  
  
"Stay sharp, and." Suddenly gunfire broke Julia's conversation, as a shotgun blast from behind them knocked her to the floor. Thanks to the safety of the Kevlar vest, her life was spared, however a massive impact of her head against the floor knocked Julia unconscious. Ada prepared to whip around, gun drawn and fire. However, a voice stopped Ada in her tracks.  
  
"Don't even." A woman commanded, appearing from out of the shadows.  
  
"Who are you?" Ada questioned, lowering her gun to the ground.  
  
"No talk, put your hands on your head and turn around." The woman continued, stopping only a few feet from Ada's position.  
  
Ada turned face to face with the Director of Biotech, a woman who was so hunted by HCF that on several occasions she came within their grasp-yet escaped undetected.  
  
"You." The Director knew her, which didn't surprise Ada one bit. Ada was aware Biotech had an interest in her.  
  
"You must be the Director." Ada greeted, but noticed something strange in her eyes. After studying Ada's face with an odd sense of relief, the Director gulped her emotions and continued after a long silence.  
  
"I've had a picture of you in my mind for 20 years." She said, this time surprising Ada immensely.  
  
"Really, and why would a bitch like you have such an interest in me.?" Ada snapped back, her hands still in the air.  
  
"Come now Ada, that's no way to speak to your mother." The Director replied. Ada's body began to tremble, as she stared into the face of her mother for the first time. The infinite number of questions Ada fought so hard to suppress over the last few weeks-began to flood into her mind again.  
  
"No." Ada managed to cough out, shaking her head over and over in desperation for another explanation.  
  
"Yes Ada, I am Samantha Wong." She insisted, still holding the SPAS 12 aimed at Ada.  
  
"You're supposed to be dead." Ada managed, stepping back away from this stranger.  
  
"A safety precaution Ada, for my own safety. And yours.Ada you must come with me.we must escape." Samantha pleaded, stepping closer to Ada. As Ada prepared to reply, a faint voice came from behind her. It was Julia.  
  
"Don't listen to her Ada, she's lying to you." Julia crawled on the floor, shaken by being shot in the back, even with the vest on. Ada turned to face the two sides, on one was a woman Ada trusted for so long, and on the other a perfect stranger, who could hold the answers Ada desperately needed. The Director lowered her gun, as a sign of good faith to Ada.  
  
"Ada I'm not lying." Sam began, when Ada grabbed her gun from the floor, aiming uncontrollably back and forth between Julia and The Director. One shot would change her life forever. Finally taking a deep breath, Ada opened fire.  
  
Chapter 59: Forsaken.  
  
Part IV: Sight Unseen.  
  
Eight Months Later.  
  
April 15th, 1995.  
  
"Open fire!" The agent screamed, racing through the warehouse as gunfire splashed into the targets, located in all directions. The squad of twelve raced through the expansive building, covering each other as they made their way to the opposite end.  
  
"Two more at ten o'clock!" The second agent informed, firing his P90 madly at the target above, as a laser sight hit his vest.  
  
"I'm hit!" He screamed, falling to the ground.  
  
"I've got it, lets move!" A third insisted, grabbing an object from the stack of crates as various laser sights flashed from all directions.  
  
"Alright lets move!" The team leader ordered, racing for the nearest exit. As they slammed through the steel doors, several armed guards met them, face to face.  
  
"Don't move." A commando commanded, waving his machine gun at the agents. As the insertion team dropped their weapons, a woman walked from the parked jeep.  
  
"Stand down." Ada Wong ordered, walking in a calm fashion to the center of the group. Staring through her sunglasses at the group with hands in the air, Ada crossed her arms and sighed deeply.  
  
"Who can tell me what went wrong." Ada asked, raising her brow as one of the agents-turned hostage replied.  
  
"We didn't secure our escape route, ma'am."  
  
"Correct. When working with a team as large as yours, every second counts. You have the means to secure your escape, whether or not it means risking their lives." Ada lectured, pacing back and forth as the shining sun beat down on the group.  
  
"Ma'am, I am secure in my decision. I felt that my team had a better chance of succeeding by sticking together, and." The team leader paused as Ada turned away from him in annoyance.  
  
"Tell me soldier, in what position is your team in now?" Ada commented, rising a chuckle out of the commando team to her right. With no response, Ada turned back to him.  
  
"I'll tell you then. Your team is dead. Your mission failed. There is no prisoner of war, there is no negotiation for your life, when you are captured-you are dead. There is no other." Ada lowered her voice, staring out at the road beyond the fifth warehouse as a bus of new recruits pulled in.  
  
"Alright, team Dreadnought is dismissed. We'll continue at 16:00 hours." Ada finished, turning for the bus.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Agent Wong, the new recruits." The officer informed as he approached her. Behind him, the young soldiers plowed out with their backpacks of various essentials in hand. Lining up one by one, the group of twelve saluted Ada.  
  
"Remain where you are." Ada said in an orderly tone, telling the group to remain saluting.  
  
"Agent Wong, meet team Coalition." The army officer handed Ada a clipboard with the names and short info about the soldiers on it. Ada took a quick glance and looked up at the soldiers.  
  
"Welcome to Escape and Evasion. My name is Ada Wong, however you will refer to me as Lieutenant Colonel Wong, or ma'am. Over the next six weeks, you will hate me, and I will hate you more. You will wake up when I say, you will do as I say. If I tell you to drop and give me 100, you do it. If I tell you to blast of to the damn moon, you do it!" Ada walked down the line of soldiers, literally screaming in their faces.  
  
"Yes ma'am!" They all screamed at once.  
  
"You have all been selected for a reason, don't let me down. If you do, I guarantee you will fail this course. And if you fail this course, you'll be right back here in six weeks, all mine again.Only next time, I won't be so polite." Ada said closely into one of the smaller recruits.  
  
"Report to medical for routine evaluation, and then to your quarters in Sector G14. Dismissed!" Ada yelled, saluting the soldiers as they marched off.  
  
"How have you been Ada." The officer asked, approaching her as Ada eyed the recruits marching off.  
  
"Pissed.and you?" Ada replied, smiling as she revealed her normal self to him.  
  
"Same. How's the family?" He continued as they began walking slowly for the mess hall.  
  
"Holding up.confused." Ada answered, staring down at her shoes.  
  
"It's been over half a year since, hasn't it?"  
  
"It has.hasn't it." Ada looked back up at him, as he stared down at her.  
  
"I know you and Jack have been having troubles ever since, its no secret." He confided.  
  
"Alec.I know its no secret." Ada replied while entering the bustling mess hall. The two walked over to an empty table, and took a seat.  
  
"Sorry for being a little nosy, but HQ has a mission for you." Alec informed as he tapped nervously with his hands on the table.  
  
"I told them, I'm off the field list." Ada whispered, leaning on the table as recruits walked passed them.  
  
"Don't worry, it's not a field mission. Ada HQ has intercepted an email to one of your mothers email accounts. Now, when the invasion was concluded, Intelligence placed tracking technology, using the Biotech satellite network, into your mother's accounts, since no one at HQ could hack them open. We can read incoming messages, but no outgoing." Alec informed, lowering his voice.  
  
"No idea what the message said?" Ada asked.  
  
"That's just the thing, the message was sent to your mothers account, from your mothers account. Since she is the only person who could access the server, we've concluded it's a sign." Alec continued.  
  
"She's back." Ada said more to herself then him. Sitting back while accepting this news, Ada placed her hands over her face.  
  
"What's the mission?" Ada finally said after a moment of intense thought.  
  
"Division 6 needs you to report in, and undergo a psyche evaluation. We need every bit of Intel available of your conversation with your mother." Alec informed, pouring sugar into his cup after an attendant handed them coffee.  
  
"I've already been debriefed by Intelligence, twice. What more could they get?" Ada questioned.  
  
"Well, a psyche evaluation is like being put under hypnosis, you'll be able to give suppressed thoughts you weren't even aware you were having. Ada I know you've been an instructor here for six months, but the field needs you, especially now." Alec insisted. Ada paused for a moment, thinking over everything.  
  
"When do I leave?"  
  
***********************************************  
  
April 17th, 1995.  
  
Division 6, Chicago, IL.  
  
Blue skies weren't a foreign sight in Chicago that month. Ada walked up the steps of the skyscraper's front door, staring at the clear sky above. As she neared the front doors, the large, towering sign of Croniton Enterprises seemed to jump out at her. Pulling open the glass doors, Ada removed her sunglasses and threw her purse over her shoulder. She hadn't stepped into these walls in half a year-she had refused to.  
  
"Welcome to Croniton Enterprises, how may I help you." The receptionist greeted.  
  
"My name is Ada Wong, I'm here as a visitor for the 25th floor." Ada said in code, catching the ear of the undercover HCF receptionist.  
  
"Of course Ms. Wong, a message was left to you over 2 hours ago. Mr. Bill Harris of room 2576 said he was taking a 3 hour lunch break, but would be back to meet you by 2 o'clock." She informed. Ada nodded her head, and proceeded for the executive elevator.  
  
"2257632." Ada whispered, pressing the daily elevator code into the panel.  
  
The lift doors slid open, revealing the cement walls of the "halfway mark". That was the nickname of this area, which was the last step to reaching the heart of Division 6.  
  
"Please identify your security code, name, and submit a palm print scan." The armed receptionist insisted. Ada placed her hand on the blue screen in front of the desk, and looked straight at the woman.  
  
"Security code Alpha 146 Echo. Lieutenant Colonel Ada Wong."  
  
"Security granted. Welcome back Ada." She nodded with a quick smile.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Ada marched into Division 6 command, which had just undergone a three-month refit for updated systems. As she approached the center of the room, a familiar face turned to her.  
  
"Hello Ada." Allison Quinn said, the new Director of Division 6. Ada didn't bother with words, but instead hugged her former partner.  
  
"Come on, let's step into my office." Allison insisted.  
  
********************************************************  
  
"It's been one hell of a bumpy ride since the invasion. I've only been Director for a little over half the year, but it's still hard to get into the groove of things. I miss the field in a way." Allison informed, pouring Ada a glass of Brandy.  
  
"Same here, but I chose to be taken off the agent list. For Jack's state more or less." Ada implied, sipping the liquor slowly.  
  
"How is Jack." Allison began to ask the question so many had asked Ada before.  
  
"Moving along, more or less.we've separated." Ada lowered her eyes, staring at the liquid in the crystal glass.  
  
"I didn't know.I'm sorry." Allison consoled, turning her head away from Ada.  
  
"It's alright.he's staying with his brother across town.with Brynn." Ada informed, taking a much larger gulp of Brandy this time around.  
  
"I won't try to pretend I know what you're going through, but we need you here right now. We're entering the final stages." Allison stood up and escorted Ada to the door.  
  
"Ever since the incident at Costa Rica, we've had Biotech on the run. Until two days ago, we weren't exactly sure whether or not your mother made it out alive. Because we're simply at a dead end, Intelligence wants to redirect their attention back to the one and only confrontation with Samantha Wong, in a hope to find some piece of evidence missed. This form of evaluation will allow us to probe your senses during the confrontation." Allison reported, stepping into the lift and calling for "Level 12".  
  
"What about Agent Sterling?" Ada questioned, saying a name she hadn't said in months.  
  
"Her evaluation has come up empty, but she's been busy getting global HCF operations back online. With a new High Council formed, and with herself and Donald Marcus at the helm, it'll be a long time until she resurfaces. Damn, if I ever find the people who killed off the High Council." Allison stopped as the lift doors opened. Ada realized that Julia's plan had worked, and that no one suspected foul play in the simultaneous assassinations of the former council.  
  
"I see.what's the news on the front lines then." Ada continued.  
  
"Using the global satellite network of Biotech's, we've managed to cripple their operations. However, most facilities raided turn up empty, like they knew we were making our move before we did. Marcus still believes a mole is present inside HCF, but there's not much we can do at the moment." Allison opened the door for the interrogation room, which already sat a lone woman meditating on the table.  
  
"Ahem." Allison coughed, catching the attention of the woman.  
  
"I am ready." She informed, lowering herself to the ground. Ada sat in the chair and proceeded to place electrodes to her body, which activated the EKG to her right. Allison took a quiet seat and watched as the peaceful woman began spreading herbal fumes into the air around Ada.  
  
"Close your eyes, and your thoughts." She began, sitting at her laptop on the other side of the table. Allison could see Ada's vitals on the monitor. Turning on a soothing melody at the small stereo, the evaluation was underway.  
  
"Focus on one thought, only one thought from that day eight months ago." She continued, typing on her keyboard.  
  
"Focus on that one voice, the voice of your mother."  
  
"I can hear her." Ada whispered, listening to her mother's voice.  
  
"Good, now, tell us what you hear." The woman ordered, never raising or lowering her voice.  
  
"Don't listen to her Ada, she's lying to you." Ada repeated Julia's words, as the memories seemed to flood back into her thoughts.  
  
"Good Ada, continue."  
  
"Ada I'm not lying." Ada now said her mother's words, when suddenly the vision of that day came into her mind, as if taking over her body.  
  
"Ada I'm not lying." Her mother had said. Ada shifted her view back and forth, as if the gun aimed forward was controlling her destiny. She had two choices, two different paths. One path was the right one, and one was not. Ada turned the sight to Julia, and prepared to pull the trigger. Yet, like a reflex, or possibly an unconscious order to herself, Ada turned the gun to Samantha as she pulled that trigger. Two choices, two different paths. Ada knew from then on she had chosen the wrong path.  
  
Chapter 60: Paradise Lost.  
  
Samantha fell to the ground, clutching her wound. Ada watched as this woman, this stranger, crippled to her hands and knees and managed to find the strength to look up.  
  
"Ada." She whispered, her arm bleeding from the gunshot wound. Ada realized the bullet was not threw and threw, but instead the throbbing, burning metal remained inside her, lodged into the bone.  
  
"You've made the right decision Ada." Julia consoled, standing now at Ada's side.  
  
"This terrorist is trying to plague your mind Ada, she's not your mother. End her life, swift and just." She continued, Ada's hands trembling with the weapon in her grasp. In the background, the faint cries of a baby became booming, thunderous wails matching even those of the explosive gunfire outside. Ada dropped her gun while racing for Brynn, who lay safely inside a crib.  
  
"Oh honey." Ada coughed out, still trembling as she picked her daughter up.  
  
"What else happened at that moment Ada, when you picked Brynn up.?" The woman questioned Ada, reading the laptop screen while Allison watched in fascination.  
  
"You're the one lying." Ada repeated her mother's words now.  
  
"You conspired against my daughter, lied to her for years about who she was, why she's an Agent today."  
  
"I never lied to Ada, I kept things from her she wasn't ready to be told." Julia snapped back, pulling out her Glock from its holster and aiming it at Samantha's head.  
  
"Bullshit." Sam replied, turning and leaning on her arms while her legs lay outstretched on the floor.  
  
"Quiet!!!" Ada yelled to her mother, Brynn still whimpering in her arms.  
  
"Ada, you must come with me, your in danger." Sam paused as the roof hatch swung open above. The three looked upwards, watching as a stun grenade dropped to the floor. As Julia turned back to Samantha's direction, the former HCF agent was already gone. The grenade rolled to Ada's feet, yet was sent flying as she kicked it away, diving back to the ground as the explosive concussion blast knocked Julia back to the floor. Ada placed Brynn down and grabbed her silenced Glock from its holster, spinning about on her back and aiming at the ladder just as her mother reached the top.  
  
"I enjoyed meeting my granddaughter!" Were Samantha's final words as she climbed to the safety of the rooftop. Bullets fired almost endlessly from Ada's pistol, bouncing and splashing into the metal trap door.  
  
"We need to get out of here." Julia's voice was almost silent, while Ada continued to fire. Brynn's cries were barely audible, and Ada continued firing. The continuous Self-Destruct alarm, the explosions outside, the helicopter taking off from the roof above, and all silence. Ada still fired at that metal trap even after her Glock clip emptied.  
  
"Ada lets go!" Julia grabbed Ada's arm, pulling her away. Taking time to grab her daughter, the two ran out from the room.  
  
"Ada!!" Jack yelled, firing his machine gun as Alpha team exited the building, the Self Destruct timer counting down to zero.  
  
"And we escaped.the evac chopper shipped us to the HCF submarine Anubis, the Biotech facility exploded and the rest is history." Ada finished, clasping her hands together as the woman took a deep sigh.  
  
"Your EKG shot up considerably right before you opened fire." She informed, still in the deep, calming voice.  
  
"That was around the time the stun grenade blew up." Ada said sarcastically, annoyed by all these tests.  
  
"No, just after that.I can see something strange in your thoughts, like something suppressed. Tell me everything that happened in that moment." The woman insisted.  
  
"I see my mother.this terrorist.climbing the ladder. The grenade is still exploding, a huge light.all light.its blinding.I see a hand.she's grabbing a hand.I can see a face.a part of a face.they're sleeve is the same Commando uniform we were wearing." Ada stopped.  
  
"The mole.?" Allison questioned, walking over to Ada.  
  
"I can't make out who it is, it's a man.but.I don't know.I can see Dylan's face as well, he's by the helicopter.but I can't make out who the arm belongs too." Ada paused, opening her eyes and removing the electrodes.  
  
"What are you doing?" Allison asked as Ada walked towards the door.  
  
"The mole had to have been with us during the incursion, I might be able to match the face in my memory with the computer records of that day." Ada informed, walking down the corridor hurriedly.  
  
"Ada there were over 6.000 agents deployed on that day, not including pilots, fighter pilots, and all non essentials." Allison replied, racing to her side.  
  
"What are you suggesting then, give up? If we get this mole, we can get Dylan and the other four defectors, not to mention my mother and her remnants." Ada stopped, staring coldly into her friend's eyes.  
  
"Ada I understand you're angry, but we may have another way." Allison paused, reconsidering her idea.  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"Alpha team, your team, was not the first into that building. In fact, there were plenty of other teams inside before you, all either split up eventually or killed. If the mole managed to get to the rooftop before you and Julia got to command, then it stands to reason he would have reported to the second in command." Allison said.  
  
"Romanov." Ada coughed.  
  
"She's being held at Vanderzan Island, but we couldn't break her. We don't have the time to start questioning again." Allison insisted, looking up and down the corridor to be sure they were alone.  
  
"What then?"  
  
"Romanov was interrogating Jack before you burst in. The mole may have reported to Romanov before or during that interrogation. Jack may be able to provide us with information." Allison replied.  
  
"In what capacity." Ada sensed Allison was building up to something.  
  
"Intel Section has intercepted a communiqué signaling all Biotech freelancing agents to convene on one position in three days. The area they're meeting is too dangerous to raid with a team, and too many civilians to blow it up. The mole is a freelancing agent, same as Albert Wesker who is also going to the meeting. Wesker wouldn't be able to place the face of a HCF agent, and even if we sent in one of our own they would have the same problem, the mole is probably low key and forgettable. If Jack were to I.D the mole at this meeting, we would be able to close in on them later." Allison briefed.  
  
"You want Jack and I to go.where then?"  
  
"Taipei." Allison replied.  
  
Chapter 61: Futility.  
  
Berlin, Germany.  
  
"Ich bin Ada Wong, Sie habe die Intelligenz für mich."  
  
(My name is Ada Wong, do you have the intelligence for me?) Ada said, leaning over the bar counter as several drunken civilians sang jingles by the television in the corner. Jack stood to her right, looking paler then ever.  
  
"Ich, Agente Wong. Jedoch war ein Mann hier früher, fragend, ob Sie schon ankamen, er, sagte ihn war ein Freund. Dort ist er dort."  
  
(I do, Agent Wong. However, a man was here earlier asking if you arrived yet, he said he was a friend. There he is over there.) The bartender, also a contact of The Directive's, informed. Ada looked at a lone man sitting at a table, holding a drink barely tasted. Ada pressed her hand on Jack's shoulder, telling him to stay put for now as she approached the stranger.  
  
As Jack stood there, contemplating on how he was brought into this whole mess, he watched his wife, this woman he had separated unwillingly so many months before. Here she was, doing her job, living her life. A small twitch in the corner of Jack's mouth appeared, perhaps a subconscious move or simply a grin to come, he didn't know. Ada Wong-his wife. He still loved her. Could he really blame her for what she was doing? Was it any different from his policing job? They both fought daily in their own jobs, to make the world safer. Deep in his mind, he already knew the answer. His stubbornness has prevented any reconciliation before, but now, strangely, it was different. He wanted to fix things-he had to. As he began walking to the table Ada sat at, conversing with the mysterious man, he watched her push her chair back, kicking the table into the strange man on the other side. Jack jumped back as she back-flipped onto her feet with her gun already drawn. Suddenly, he realized the entire population of the bar had their guns drawn towards them.  
  
24 Hours earlier.  
  
"You want me to go.where?" Jack asked, still holding the door halfway open as Ada stood uncomfortably on the porch. She continued to glance inside the small opening, hinting an invitation inside.  
  
"Tiapei.it's in China." Ada replied, crossing her arms so hard just to relieve tension.  
  
"I see.Ada are you crazy!?" Jack began to raise his voice-she couldn't blame him.  
  
"Jack, we have a real chance to destroy Biotech here and now, but we do need your help. Do you remember your interrogation with a woman named Irina Romanov in Costa Rica?" Ada cut right to the chase, not wanting to waste their much-needed time.  
  
"I do.why."  
  
"So you remember if any interruptions were made during your interrogation- perhaps someone wearing the same commando uniform that HCF agents were?" Ada Replied.  
  
"No, there were no interruptions until you broke in.except." Jack paused.  
  
"Except what?"  
  
"When Romanov entered the room-rather when she opened the door, I remember her talking with a man. His uniform could have been the same commando one as yours." Jack informed.  
  
"Would you be able to I.D the face?" Ada questioned quickly.  
  
"Yeah-yeah I think so." Jack replied, intrigued by all this.  
  
"Jack you need to come with me, we desperately need your help." Ada pleaded.  
  
"What.did you do after I left you." Jack asked out of the blue, catching Ada completely off guard.  
  
"I resigned from field agent status.I couldn't continue.I've been an instructor at the Division 6 Agent training facility for six months.Escape and Evasion 101." Ada attempted to joke-to cut through the thick tension between them.  
  
"If I go with you.to.China.this must be your last mission." Jack insisted.  
  
"Jack." Ada began.  
  
"No, damnit Ada! If I go, it'll be your last mission in the field. That's my deal." Jack lowered his voice as the neighbors from the house next door walked to their car.  
  
"Alright, it's a deal. We leave for China in 12 hours, with a quick stop over in Berlin." Ada replied, shaking his outstretched hand to seal the deal.  
  
" Ok..And so help me god.I never want to hear from this.Directive.ever again." Jack finished, slamming the door in her face.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
"Gut. Keine Notwendigkeiten, unnötig zu sterben. Die ganze Sie setzten Ihre Gewehren unten, ich sind nur hier für diesen Mann."  
  
(Alright.no one needs to die needlessly. All of you put your guns down, I am only here for this man.) Ada said, never taking her eyes off the man in her gun sights, who remained stationary on the floor with no gun drawn.  
  
"Ich mag nicht die Leute, die in meinen Stab kommen und Mühe beginnend, gehen Sie jetzt hinaus."  
  
(I do not like people coming into my bar and starting trouble, now get out.) The bartender screamed, holding his shotgun high in his sweaty palms. Ada realized there was no escape without a little persuasion. Still holding the gun with her right hand, Ada reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out her cellphone.  
  
"Ich bin ein Regierung Vertreter. Dieses Telefon hat eine Zahl in seinem Gedächtnis, das an diesen Mann dort angeschlossen wird. Innerhalb seiner Jacke ist 30 Pfund C4, eingesetzt in das Futter der Jacke. Senken Sie Ihre Waffen und erlauben Sie mir, diesen Mann mit mir zu nehmen, und I won?t aktivieren die Zündkapsel."  
  
(I am a government Agent. This phone has a number in its memory, which is connected to that man over there. Inside his jacket is 30 pounds of C4, inserted into the lining of the jacket. Lower your weapons and allow me to take this man with me, and I won't activate the detonator.) Ada held the phone high, with her finger on a button, which in retrospect would accomplish nothing. She was lying through her teeth. Jack stood wondering whether or not she really would have placed C4 in his jacket without his knowledge.  
  
Jack turned his attention to the bartender, who was analyzing what the right move would be. Like basic human nature, the will to survive overcame his thoughts.  
  
"Senken Sie Ihre Waffen." He and the other gun totting civilians lowered their weapons, allowing Ada to breathe a deep sigh. Grabbing the man on the floor, while still holding the cellphone in her hand, Ada began pushing him out the door. Jack followed.  
  
"Ada who the hell is he?!" Jack panted as he ran up to her in the back alley. Ada held the Beretta to the man's head, after placing handcuffs to his wrists.  
  
"Jack Summers.meet Dylan Torres." Ada replied, staring coldly into the traitor's eyes.  
  
"The Dylan Torres? Isn't he."  
  
"One of the traitor's from HCF.and an old friend. I've been waiting a long time for this Dylan, you have no idea how long." Ada began, pushing him into the wall and backing up with her gun aimed directly at his head.  
  
"Wait! I'm here to help you! I'll help you find your mother." Dylan screamed.  
  
"Oh come on. This is all she could think of? And they say she was the best of the best." Ada stuttered while Jack watched in mystery.  
  
"It's the truth Ada.your mother has betrayed me." Dylan replied, spitting onto the pavement beneath his feet.  
  
"So, the traitor betrayed? Now I wonder why I find your word hard to believe." Ada implied, smiling at his fascinating last resort to save his measly life.  
  
"I can tell you that the meeting in China is a trap to lure you in, and I can tell you who the traitor is." Dylan said.  
  
Here she was again. Two choices, two different paths. Before it was a fight for her loyalty, between her country and her own mother. Now, she could end her secret agenda, her vigilante for revenge here and now by pulling that trigger. However, Ada decided not to make the wrong choice this time. She was not about ready to make a mistake like that again. Still holding the gun high, Ada looked to her husband's blank face, which showed he had no clue as to what was happening.  
  
"Continue then." Ada replied, looking back at Dylan when suddenly gunfire rained down from the end of the alley, as a Biotech team swarmed in. Ada opened fire-at first thought believing it was Dylan's trap all along. Yet as two of the swarm agents went down by hers and Jack's returning fire, a sniper from the end of the alley pulled the trigger, impacting a bullet into Dylan's chest. He was telling the truth.  
  
Chapter 62: Pathfinder.  
  
Ada grabbed Dylan's arm, yanking him back to his feet as he struggled to breathe.  
  
"Jack, let's go!" Ada screamed, racing around the corner and smashing through a boarded up door far ahead.  
  
"Here, help me bring him to the corner." Ada ordered, as she and Jack pulled bleeding Dylan to the corner. They didn't have much time until the swarm team intercepted their location.  
  
"You.must listen to me Ada." Dylan pleaded, holding his wound while his speech stuttered.  
  
"Ada.what are we going to do?" Jack asked, standing beside the doorway with his gun ready-Ada could sense the dozens of pattering footsteps outside, closing in on them like hunters after prey. Ada's stomach turned as she unwillingly felt remorse for Dylan. Yet she wasn't ready to trust his word, not after all the lies and deceit.  
  
"Come on." Ada replied, grabbing Jack's arm and racing up the main stairwell. Only mere seconds later, the Biotech swarm team entered with guns ready. Leading the team was none other then Laura Collins, Agent Ghost. Her long, blonde hair seemed to glow in what light shone through the broken door, provided by the buzzing, neon sign showcasing the bar outside. Ghost strolled towards Dylan; her arms arched on her hips, and showed she was in control just by the way she walked.  
  
"Secure this building-they're still here." Ghost commanded, turning her attention to Dylan.  
  
"Very nicely done." Dylan commented, gasping for air.  
  
"You've been a trouble to find, Nomad." Collins whispered into his ear as the swarm team launched to the stairs in single file.  
  
"What can I say, we Nomad's are wanderers." Dylan chuckled.  
  
"Indeed Nomad.I believe the Director will be interested in speaking with you.take him to the van.patch him up for transport." Collins moved aside to allow three of the remaining agents carried Dylan out the door.  
  
"This looks bad, he may not survive transport back to Tiapei." One of the agents informed.  
  
"Make sure he does.he has invaluable information I want." Ghost replied, breathing a deep sigh of frustration.  
  
Tiapei, China.  
  
In the distance, soft violin music hummed through the air. Ada walked arm and arm with her husband down the sidewalk, her blonde wig and deep red lipstick providing an excellent cover. With a long, silver dress and Jack's black tie suit, they stood out in the crowd as a handsome couple. Ada felt her necklace in an unconscious action of nervousness, the chain a wedding gift from Jack. He watched her holding it, rubbing the gold between her fingers.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Ada whispered to Jack, stopping in front of the expansive mansion estate as crowds of guests poured through the doorways. Jack looked left and right, with the clear expression of concern in his eyes.  
  
"The real question is.are you sure." He replied.  
  
"Oh Jack, don't worry about what Dylan said. This is too important to slip by.especially on the word of a terrorist.and of a liar." Ada answered, resuming their leisurely stroll into the building.  
  
As the two made their entrance, Ada made a quick scan of the premises. Taking Jack aside and walking into an empty room, she prepared their plan.  
  
"Alright, what did you see out there just now?" Ada asked quickly while going through her purse to ensure the equipment was ready.  
  
"Huh? I don't know, at least five hundred people and one traitor.literally a needle in a haystack.what did you see?" Jack answered coyly.  
  
"I count in the main lobby and ballroom over 2 dozen guards, all connected by portable radio transmitters which means a guard station is nearby. Seeing their not holding any guns and the background of these factions, each guard should have a holstered 9mm Chinese Markov pistol, with a possible ankle holstered PPK. Security cameras are scarce, which means there's no security threat on this floor. Besides the main door, there's four exits in the main ballroom leading to the back parking lot, while the main stairwell has a fire escape at the top." Ada informed, surprising Jack immensely.  
  
"You can tell all that by a ten second stroll through a lobby?" Jack insisted.  
  
"HCF trains you to spot and secure escape routes, as well as standard guard and security camera locations." Ada said, pressing buttons on her wristwatch.  
  
"And back in Moscow, I saw you speaking German.how many languages do." Jack trailed off, intimidated in a way.  
  
"I speak nine, including Chinese, so it should be helpful here." Ada smiled at Jack, placing her equipment back in her purse except for one thing.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Here, it's a standard stun grenade in the form of a nickel. Just twist the head of the nickel and throw." Ada replied, handing him the weapon.  
  
"Anything else?" Jack coughed out, pocketing the grenade.  
  
"If anything should happen.get out of China as fast as possible-how I told you to do it." Ada dimmed her smile, staring into his dreary eyes. She could see he was worried. He wasn't the only one.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"Jack, anything yet?" Ada whispered into her mic, pacing around the ballroom with a champagne glass in her palms. Jack stood several meters above her on the crowded balcony, overlooking the crowd.  
  
"No, this isn't good enough Ada, we need to lower the number of people in here." Jack said a little too loudly, catching the attention of several attendees to the party.  
  
"I may be able to help you with that.stand by." Ada placed her champagne glass on the table as she walked towards the men's room. Making sure no one would see her, Ada entered the door.  
  
The posh-decorated bathroom was a little too expensive for the mansion estate. Ada hid behind a stall as a man walked out the door, leaving only her and her target alone. Sneaking across the room, Ada approached the urinals.  
  
"Stand at attention, soldier." Ada announced, causing Albert Wesker to almost jump to the ceiling. As he zipped up his fly and turned to greet her, Ada couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"What a pleasant surprise." Wesker said in his usual calm demeanor.  
  
"Your handler fill you in?" Ada cut to the chase.  
  
"Finally flushing out the traitor, yeah. How can I help?" Wesker replied.  
  
"Well, its obvious the meeting won't take place in such a crowded location." Ada hinted.  
  
"Right. The meeting spot is in the basement-a storage warehouse under the east wing. It should start in about 20 minutes." Wesker informed.  
  
"Good, I'll see you there, but you won't see me." Ada finished, walking casually out the door.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
"Don't.make.a sound." Ada whispered as she and Jack crouched on the balcony above the warehouse. As she and Jack watched several Biotech freelancers walk into the center of the room, Wesker appeared from the elevator.  
  
"Good evening, gentlemen." Wesker announced himself, raising his arms in fascination.  
  
"Is everyone here?" One agent asked, looking around at the group.  
  
"Yes, we're all here. Let's get straight to business, shall we?" Another replied.  
  
"Jack.?" Ada questioned as she watched him with a confused look in his eyes.  
  
"I don't see him.he's not there." Jack implied, staring through the binoculars.  
  
"Oh you can't be serious.maybe he's disguised, check for anything.a familiar voice, a quirk or something." Ada said, frustrated by it all.  
  
"Wait.hold on, I think I see him." Jack paused, studying one of the agent's faces closely.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yes, that's him. I'd recognize that mark on his neck anywhere." Jack smiled, realizing he had did a good thing coming to China with Ada.  
  
"Good, give me the binoculars." Ada grabbed the device and zoomed in on the agent with the mark on his neck, and snapped a picture with the inserted camera.  
  
"Alright, we're done here, let's." Ada jumped down to the ground as her necklace accidentally came undone from the back. Almost in slow motion, almost like time ceased to exist, she watched the chain fall through the cracks of the steel balcony, plummeting to the cement floor far below. The slightest noise chimed upon impact, just enough to catch the attention of the agents. In unison, each agent went from staring at the chain to Ada and Jack above.  
  
"Get them!!!" One screamed as Ada opened fire with her small, concealed PPK.  
  
"Jack, get out of here!!!" Ada ordered as she watched Wesker firing wide shots-to keep his cover intact while not endangering Ada and Jack's lives.  
  
"But.!" Jack began.  
  
"No! Get that film back to the safehouse and transmit to HCF, now!!! I'll catch up to you!" Ada gave him a quick glance, planting a long kiss on his lips for good luck. Without any more glances, any more talking, Ada jumped up and began running for cover, while Jack crawled off into the shadows unseen. As she fired her last shots, Biotech armed forces stormed through all entrances, armed with M16's and MP5's. Only two Agents had gone down with her return fire, and even with another clip of ammo, another ten clips for that matter, it would make no difference. Surrounded, alone, and out of ammo, Ada raised her arms in defeat. There was nothing Wesker could do, without going against top priority orders. Jack was gone, and for that Ada thanked god. Yet here she was, dazed as the Biotech agents slammed her to the ground, captured by the enemy.  
  
Several Hours Later.  
  
Water dripped from the broken pipe along the ceiling, pouring small sparkles of dirty liquid onto the floor. All around the room, several torture weapons were mounted, screw drivers, stun guns, and other unknown tools. Lifting her weak head up, the young woman saw that the entire room was barred shut, each window and door was locked. All of a sudden the main door swung open, and he entered alone. The man who was her objective, she had failed her mission, and would most likely be tortured to death.  
  
"Are you hungry.?" He finally questioned, sitting in front of her on a wooden chair.  
  
"Starving." Ada replied, gasping and tasting the blood in her mouth.  
  
"Well, you can have all you want to eat, as soon as you tell me what I want to know." The man inquired.  
  
"Thanks, but I'd rather snap your neck." She chuckled silently.  
  
"Indeed..Fine then, we can do this the hard way then." He threatened, taking out a syringe from a small case.  
  
"You're going to drug me? Ha, isn't that a little predictable?" Ada joked.  
  
"No my dear, this is a special type of sodium compound, a.truth telling serum. However, you should be warned 3 out of 5 people injected become quadriplegics within minutes." The interrogator squirted the syringe to test it, and reached for her arm.  
  
"Too bad I'm not a man.." Ada hesitated, hearing only rumors of this type of drug. As the syringe injected into her arm, her vision instantly became blurry, disoriented.  
  
"Now, who is it you work for." The man smiled, pulling out a pen and paper.  
  
"Do you want the short answer or the long one." Ada asked.  
  
"The long one, let's start with who you are and what your occupation is."  
  
"My name is Ada Wong, Special Agent for HCF division 6." Ada answered.  
  
"HCF.? What is this?" He continued.  
  
"HCF stands for Highly Classified Faction, the highest security level of the CIA counter terrorism unit. We're funded by the black budget fund and work out of the company Cronoton Enterprises, a front for our network." Ada blindly gave the answers he seeked, feeling the effects of the drug.  
  
"Cronoton Enterprises does what?" The interrogator questioned, writing everything she said on the paper.  
  
"The company is real, specializing in next generation technology for the military, it's an affiliate of the CIA.HCF uses the corporation's buildings as fronts for facilities, since 1975." Ada leaned back and forth.  
  
"Interesting.and what is HCF's goal?"  
  
"To protect and prolong humanity from biohazard technologies, namely Umbrella, at all costs..it's the company motto." Ada answered.  
  
"Very good Ms. Wong.very good."  
  
"Can..can I tell you a secret?" Ada whispered, leaning closer to him and smiling.  
  
"Yes yes what.." He asked coldly, not taking his eyes off of the paper he wrote on.  
  
"That information is useless." Ada informed, yet he still did not look up at her.  
  
"Oh really? And why is that?" The man continued.  
  
"You remember my handcuffs? Well.I kinda picked them while telling you everything you need to know.could I have a new pair?" Ada threw her wrists around from behind the chair, wrapping the cuffs around his squirming neck. As he gasped for air Ada managed to break out of the leg bolts, and as her interrogator reached for a scalpel as a weapon, she snapped his neck.  
  
"That..was rude." She panted, kicking the corpse slightly.  
  
Chapter 63: Reloaded.  
  
In what seemed like less then a second, three pursuers collapsed to the floor dead. Ads spun back around, the machine gun in her hands, and raced for the door at the end of the hallway. Through the cracks in the boarded up windows, small flashes of the sun beamed through as morning arrived.  
  
"Freeze!" Ada screamed after busting through the door, raising the Uzi as a man threw his arms up in defeat.  
  
"Don't shoot, I'm unarmed!" He said whimpering. Ada closed the door behind her, walking cautiously towards him.  
  
"Where is Samantha Wong." Ada asked, patting him down to ensure he wasn't armed.  
  
"I.I don't know." He cried, shaking in his boots.  
  
"Was she ever here!?" Ada said in a low voice, trying to listen for oncoming footsteps in the distance, she had already come under heavy resistance.  
  
"I.yes.she's here.she was.I don't know!" He replied.  
  
"What is this place!?" Ada continued, escorting him down the hallway towards the stairwell.  
  
"A.a laboratory.underneath this place.Please just don't hurt me, I don't even work here I'm with the visiting research team." He pleaded.  
  
"From where."  
  
"Japan-Biotech's Chimera testing center." He informed. Ada was surprised how well he was confessing to her.  
  
"Chimera? Is it here?" Ada pushed him against the wall, staring into his terror filled eyes. Pressing the automatic into his ribcage, he was ready to divulge information to save his own ass. Intel at HCF had confirmed that researchers and scientists within Biotech were not trained to withhold information if "properly coerced".  
  
"Yes.the final stages of the sample were being conducted here." He said, turning to the stairs as a Biotech swarm team raced down them. Ada turned her attention back to the researcher and slammed the butt of the gun into his forehead. Facing the boarded up window, Ada swung the gun up and fired, sending hundreds of tiny pieces of wood spiraling down to the ground below. As the team hit the bottom of the stairwell, all they found was the unconscious researcher.  
  
"This is Deana Fitzgerald for KBB9 Access News, I need to speak with a Mr. James Reynolds." Ada said into the phone booth, staring at the Biotech safehouse across the street.  
  
"Please stand by." A voice replied, followed by a few clicks across the phone line. Finally, Allison's voice came.  
  
"Ada? Are you alright?" Allison asked, pacing back and forth down the aisle of her 747 jet en route to Tiapei.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok. I was taken to a Biotech safehouse, apparently a front of the Chimera Virus. I'm need an intercept team to meet me here in an hour, we're going in." Ada informed.  
  
"Already halfway there Ada, I'm currently en route to your location with Alpha Team 9 in the cargo holds, e.t.a. about three hours." Allison replied.  
  
"No good, Biotech has been compromised and is already packing up operations here.they'll be gone by then. I think my mother may be here." Ada insisted.  
  
"I'm going to place a call into our contact within the Chinese government, he'll be able to pull a few strings and get the local police involved. Biotech won't be able to transport anything via roadways, and helicopter transportation should take awhile. Get to our safehouse and wait for our team to arrive, we'll be going in full force." Allison planned, getting her entourage's attention onboard the plane, sending the group into a frenzy of preparation.  
  
"Good.have you heard from Jack.?" Ada said.  
  
"Yes, he transmitted the mole's identity. We've got both Jack and the mole in our possession. Jack's at the safehouse preparing to leave."  
  
"I don't want him bothered with all this, I made a promise to him to get him out of HCF-out of everything-after this. I'll see you soon." Ada hung up the phone, leaning against the glass of the booth. As she closed her eyes for a brief moment, something told her to open her eyes again. Staring out the glass, a red dot moved across her arm. The sniper fired.  
  
Chapter 64: Her last stand.  
  
Almost in slow motion, the bullet crashed through the glass and pierced into Ada's arm. Pushed by the impact, Ada was sent flying out the opposite end of the booth, landing hard on the pavement outside. Quickly regaining her senses, Ada jumped up and dove behind a bench as sniper fire continued to pour down on her. Holding her flesh wound from the bullet, Ada looked in all directions for any escape, yet none seemed possible. Just then, as if on cue, police sirens rang out in the distance. As the armada of squad cars slammed on their brakes in front of the Biotech building, they had provided Ada with her escape.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Ada loaded the M4 assault rifle, pacing back and forth waiting for Alpha Team 9 to arrive. After changing into a black leather combat suit, she was more then ready to fight. Suddenly, a noise came from the back room.  
  
Ada had hardly been at the safehouse for ten minutes, and because of this had little time to secure the location. As she raised her weapon and walked slowly towards the noise, Jack appeared from the stairwell.  
  
"Ada." He said exhausted, throwing down his weapon and racing to her. Ada grabbed him around the shoulders, the two holding each other tight.  
  
"I thought you were dead.I'm sorry I left you." Jack apologized, backing up to allow her to speak.  
  
"No, I'm alright. But I have some unfinished business to take care of here.my mother." Ada informed, turning away from him to prepare her gear.  
  
"Ada.enough with all this.quit this.this vendetta." Jack sounded tired- tired of everything that had happened. Ada could see it in his eyes, his actions, and his erratic movement. She was once like him-tired of the deceit, lies, and death. Now, it was different. Now, she was searching for the truth, and when she found it, whatever it may be, Ada was ready to make the decision needed to be made. Right now, all she knew is that her mother, this woman she knew nothing about, was a terrorist. Or was she?  
  
"I can't Jack.not yet. I need to know who to trust and what to do.I can't keep living not knowing the truth." Ada defended.  
  
"You can trust me, Ada. You always could, and always can." Jack replied, reaching for her hand.  
  
"You should go, the plane will be waiting for you." Ada said, holding long- awaited tears.  
  
"Like I said, you can trust me. And hey, I always wanted to see more of.Tiapei." Jack smiled.  
  
"I can't ask you to come with me Jack."  
  
"You don't need too, I won't leave you again.not even in our marriage." Jack blurted out, not realizing the full impact those words had on Ada. Believing those words, Ada had not been as happy as she was for a long time.  
  
"Thank you." Ada whispered, and after staring into his eyes for several moments, locked her M4's clip into place. Jack threw on his jacket, grabbing several weapons and holsters from the many gun racks.  
  
"What's our plan, then?" He questioned.  
  
"I'll contact Allison, she's in charge of Division 6 now. I'll tell her to meet us at the Biotech facility. We'll move in and take out any security systems that'll interfere with insertion into the main labs." Ada informed, packing her equipment into her dark-red coat pouch.  
  
"What kind of opposition should we expect?" Jack said, loading up his weapons and walking over to her.  
  
"Heavy resistance, however the local police will secure the surrounding area of the building." Ada began walking to the adjoining garage, which stored several dozen different types of vehicles.  
  
"Ada.one more thing.you said you need to know who to trust. Well.that man in Berlin, Dylan, was telling the truth, Biotech had groups of other agents waiting for something to happen." Jack implied, causing Ada to stop and think. He was right, when she was under attack, several dozen Biotech agents swarmed the warehouse. Dylan had told the truth. Without saying a word, Ada walked to a Ford Mustang parked in the lot, and hopped in.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Police units controlled the street. Ada flashed her I.D badge to the officer controlling the roadblock, which allowed her entrance to the secured area. As she and Jack got out of the sports car, Ada's cellphone began to ring.  
  
"Ada it's me, we've just landed." Allison said as she and her team walked across the landing strip several miles away.  
  
"Good, Jack and I are already on scene. We're moving in as we speak." Ada informed.  
  
"Alright, Intel has floor plans of the building, with key locations. We believe the security grid that prevents entry into the lab is located in the B1 basement, you'll need to use the elevators in the main lobby. The security grid switch should be in a fuse box of some sort, you'll have to hack it. Alpha Team 9 will be there in 20 minutes. Good luck." Allison hung up the phone upon entering the armored vehicle waiting for them.  
  
"Come on." Ada said to Jack, pulling her M4 out from the car trunk and walking towards the front doors.  
  
They entered with guns drawn, ready for anything. Ada opened fire as the Biotech soldiers swarmed in from the stairwells.  
  
"Jack, take cover!" Ada screamed, diving behind a large marble pillar as gunfire rained down upon them. Spinning about, Ada returned the favor, killing several approaching agents and emptying her ammunition.  
  
Throwing away her spent weapon, Ada reached into her red coat, grabbing two Uzi's holstered underneath her arms. Locking the safety's off, Ada jumped out and slid across the floor firing as bullets impacted the marble floors and cement walls. Outside, police only watched in awe as Ada took on a small army of soldiers.  
  
"Ada, three o'clock!" Jack yelled, firing his Desert Eagle at the posted guards around the balcony above. Ada jumped back to her feet and dove behind another pillar across the room, throwing away the emptied weapons and pulling out her final gun, a Beretta M9. Spinning around the side, Ada fired at one of the final guards above them, hitting him dead on in the chest.  
  
"Drop your weapons!" Ada screamed at the final group of guards who took cover at the end of the lobby. Ignoring her order, Ada signaled to Jack, who was holding up ahead of her, to prepare to close in. As she made her way with him closer to the group, the Biotech agents let out all they could against the two intruders, firing bullets in all directions until the final gunshot commenced. Realizing they had no other bullets to fire, Ada raised her gun and walked towards them cautiously.  
  
"Hold your hands up, now!" Ada yelled, approaching the three remaining agents.  
  
"Alright, you win." One whimpered, dropping his empty gun along with his comrades.  
  
"Now, march out that door and kindly into police custody, now!" Ada commanded, following them carefully to the door. Jack remained at the elevator, pressing the call button over and over.  
  
"You were amazing." Jack insisted, watching as she coyly walked back to him.  
  
"You weren't so bad yourself." Ada commented, pressing the call button only once. Several seconds later, the elevator doors opened.  
  
"You ready for this?" She continued, pressing the button for the basement.  
  
"Always, let's get this over with." Jack replied, reloading his SPAS 12 shotgun.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
"I ran out of ammo, so you'll need to cover me." Ada said as she and Jack hurried down the basement corridor, an obvious place rarely visited. As a pack of rodents scurried through a hole in the wall, Ada approached the only locked door in the corridor.  
  
"Fire." She simply put, stepping back and allowing Jack to open fire upon the door. Watching as it had no effect, Ada pushed him aside and reached into her coat.  
  
"This should have a little better of an effect." Ada placed small pieces of explosives on the door's hinges, connecting the two electronic devices together with a wire. Stepping back, Ada flipped open her cell phone and dialed the activation code. Less then a second later, the smallest explosion erupted, leaving two smoking trails rising to the ceiling.  
  
"Cute toy." Jack commented, walking with her to the door. With one kick, Ada sent the heavy steel door falling to the ground. Inside, the fuse box for the security grid sat on the northern wall. Ada opened the box and stared for several seconds at it, studying the device.  
  
"Can you do anything with it?" Jack asked, holding position at the door.  
  
"I think so." Ada replied, walking away from the box and stopping several meters away. Taking a deep breath, Ada spun about with her leg up, and drop kicked the fuse box with all her might. Sparks rained down on the damp floor, giving better light then the lone 60 watt light bulb in the room could ever provide.  
  
"That should do it." Ada said, walking out the room as the fuse box caught on fire.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
The elevator doors opened to the sight of dozens of SWAT like agents, their guns drawn on Ada and Jack. Walking casually out the doors, Ada approached the group with no fear in the world.  
  
"Ready?" Allison asked, walking from the main doors of the lobby while strapping on her vest.  
  
"Like old times. Let's move." Ada replied, catching one of the weapons tossed to her and Jack by one of the Alpha Team 9 agents.  
  
"Alpha Team 9, secure the stairwell." Allison ordered, standing idly by as the group of agents swarmed down the eastern stairwell.  
  
"What's the plan?" Ada asked, following slowly behind the group with Allison and Jack.  
  
"We've determined that Biotech have two separate main entrances to the lab underground, the elevator and this stairwell. We're taking the stairs, it's a safer route." Allison informed, racing down the steps with her gun drawn.  
  
"Agreed, but I want one thing clear.I want my mother taken alive." Ada informed, stopping as the soldiers arrived at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Agreed." Allison gave a quick look at Ada before approaching a blank wall, pressing her hand against the cold cement. Holding out her hand, like clockwork an agent handed her a small device. Ada walked to Allison's side and watched as she scanned the wall with the device. Several seconds later, the wall began to retract up, sliding slowly into the ceiling.  
  
"Move in." Allison said, pulling her rifle up and moving in with the team.  
  
"Ada, take Beta squad and secure the western sections, Jack, you're with Delta team and me. Split up." Allison whispered, securing the sights of the rifle to her shoulders and moving into a large room with her team behind. Ada paused at a corner, holding her gun out first and opening fire at the guards at the end of the hallway.  
  
"Clear!" She yelled, pacing herself down the poorly lit corridor as Beta team covered her. Rounding another corridor, Ada's nerves tensed as she saw her mother at the end of the corridor.  
  
"Ada!" Samantha screamed, turning around and racing for the office area ahead. Just then, gunfire let out its continuous, deafening blasts as Biotech guards closed in on their location from behind.  
  
"I'm going after her, secure the area!" Ada ordered, racing after her mother as she entered a large office at the end of the rows of desks. Ada opened fire at the doorway, missing every shot. Running in with her gun raised, Ada watched as a ladder retracted from the floor, rising to the ceiling fast. With no time to spare, Ada threw away the rifle and jumped on the desk, diving for the last bar of the ladder as it raised into the ceiling tunnel. Above her, Ada's mother climbed to the rooftop.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
"All clear!" Allison informed, jumping out from behind the counter as the smoke cleared. Checking the pulse of a fallen agent, Jack approached her.  
  
"What is this place?" Jack asked, pushing another clip into his rifle.  
  
"A Chimera testing facility.this is one of Biotech's last facilities for the Chimera project." Allison informed, walking towards the vault containing all of Biotech's work. This was it, this was all of Biotech's work, their secret plans. The Chimera project was just beyond the doors. As Allison pulled open the door, an unknown-almost silent sound clicked on the other side. Peering through the crack of the doorway, Allison could make out a crate in the center of the room, which still housed several hundred vials of chemicals. Connected to the door was a string, which had been connected to the crate before the door was opened.  
  
"Everyone get out!!!" Allison screamed, slamming the door and racing for the exit. The timer of the crate-bomb was winding down fast.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Ada grabbed the last ladder rail, and pulled herself up onto the roof. Pulling out her holstered M9, she raced aimed in every direction, securing her location first. Suddenly a faint noise came from the shadows near the southern edge of the building, where Samantha Wong stood facing Ada.  
  
"Ada." She said aloud, catching Ada's attention.  
  
"Get down from there, now!" Ada screamed, holding the gun steady at her mother.  
  
"Ada.I forgive you for shooting me.I understand you are confused." Ada could sense a hint of Asian accent in her mother's voice.  
  
"Get down." Ada repeated, walking closer and closer.  
  
"Ada.I'm not what they make you think I am.I'm not some tyrant." Sam continued, standing firmly on the ledge with her back to the 10 story drop.  
  
"Please.just.stop." Ada said coldly, confused by everything that was happening.  
  
"I'm afraid you won't be seeing me for awhile now, Ada.I need to go away for awhile.Chimera needs to be completed in order to take HCF down." Samantha sounded sure of herself that she would escape being held at gunpoint. Suddenly, the building rocked as the bomb in the lab went off.  
  
"What was that!?" Ada said.  
  
"Insurance.HCF cannot have the Chimera in their possession. I have the only purified sample with me." Sam informed.  
  
"Put your hands up." Ada whispered, shoving the gun forward to ensure she was still in control.  
  
"I forgive you, Ada.you won't shoot me again.you know deep down I'm telling the truth." Sam replied, stepping ever so slightly backwards towards the very edge.  
  
"No." Ada coughed out, realizing she was in the exact same situation as before. Two choices, two different paths. She wasn't about to make the wrong decision again. Ada lowered her gun, giving her mother the signal she needed to proceed.  
  
"I'll contact you sometime down the road.stay safe." Sam finished, back flipping off the ledge. Ada raced for the edge, leaning over and watching as her mother repelled to the center of the building. Pulling out a grappling gun, Samantha fired at the neighboring building and swung to the safety of the rooftop. There, Ada stood watching her mother disappear into the night's endless shadows.  
  
Chapter 65: Intercepted.  
  
Part V: Endgame.  
  
Three Months Later.  
  
A morning calm overtook the quiet neighborhood as the sun rose above the houses and trees. Ada's eyes opened to the blurry sight of the bright room, as a continuous beeping sound rang in her mind. Shaking her head as she lifted it above the pillow, the ring of her cellphone was finally identified.  
  
"Hello." She coughed out, fighting the urge to yawn uncontrollably.  
  
"Fittorio's Pizza, we're calling to confirm your delivery." A man said over the phone.  
  
"One 16 inch pizza with four layers of cheese ought to do it." Ada replied.  
  
"We were just about to suggest that, and what time will be good to deliver?" He continued.  
  
"I'd say 4:30 p.m. on an October Monday." Ada answered.  
  
"I'm afraid we can't get there until the Friday after, we'll keep you advised of your.pizza situation." The man hung up the phone. Ada placed her cellphone on the nightstand, and turned to a now woken Jack.  
  
"What was that all about." Jack asked.  
  
"Friday situation." Ada answered, jumping out of bed and grabbing her clothes.  
  
"But it's only Wednesday!" Jack yelled as she dressed on her way down the stairs.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Ada pulled into the parking garage of Division 6, stopping her car in her assigned space. Jumping out looking like a mess, she watched as several other agents pulled into the garage from the derelict streets, it was too early for morning traffic.  
  
"A Friday situation, that's still a class five Umbrella alert right?" A colleague said, walking with Ada to the elevators.  
  
"I'm not sure anymore, its been years since this kind of thing has happened, its always been Biotech this and Biotech that." Ada replied, pressing the security code for Division 6 access.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Walking into command, Ada could see that the place was in disarray. Ever since the fall of Biotech just weeks before, Division 6 had been nothing but a recovery center, providing aid and overseeing progress on the now up and running, formerly hiatus Divisions of HCF. With Biotech gone-yet her mother still at large, Ada had welcomed the weeks of rest, ever since being put back on field status. Taking a quick note at the situation at hand, Ada turned to Allison who was already approaching her.  
  
"Glad you could make it, the meeting's just about to start." Allison said, ushering Ada to the briefing room. As the two entered, seating around the table was The Incursion Directive's High Council, Julia, Donald Marcus, and four other new faces. Julia was the first to nod to Ada, it had been months since the two had seen each other.  
  
"Please, take a seat Ada. Thank you all for coming on such short notice, I know its unreasonable to call on each of you at the same time, especially outside of the Chamber of Elders, however Division 6 has just struck gold.so to speak." Allison began, clicking her remote to activate the wall screen as the lights dimmed.  
  
"What have you got, Director Quinn." Julia questioned, clasping her hands together neatly ontop of the desk.  
  
"Four hours ago, Division 6's Intelligence team stationed in Raccoon City intercepted a communiqué to the Paris Lab in France. Here is the said transmission on your monitors." Allison clicked the remote again, turning on each person's monitor in front of them. Ada began to read the message.  
  
-To: Lord Ozwald Spencer  
  
From: William Birkin  
  
Subject: T-virus annual report.  
  
Dear Mr. Spencer,  
  
I know sending you this annual T-virus report early is odd at best, however I can not keep myself from telling you now. Early tests of the Tyrant prototype have successfully been completed, and I believe it's only a matter of years before the Tyrant is ready for battle status. However, this is not the meaning of the early report, but instead the revelation of a new virus. Using our Lisa Trevor's host, I've discovered a retrovirus of some sort inside her blood work, which seems to be the form of a transformation to the T-virus. After decades of testing, I believe the new pathogen, from which I've titled "G" for Genesis, may have been created by mixing newer versions of the T-virus and the N-01 "Nemesis" sample, from which you sent from Paris, into Trevor's blood system. The result is astounding, a possible new virus which looks to surpass the T-virus in every single way. Further tests must be conducted, however I firmly believe progress on this virus will be greatly beneficial in the coming years.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
William Birkin.-  
  
"As you can see, Birkin and the Spencer Mansion lab have been busy over the last few years." Allison insisted.  
  
"Biotech.if they hadn't interfered with our operations, we could have stopped Umbrella." Marcus implied, clutching his shaking hand with anger.  
  
"Whatever the case is now, we need to act fast. However, I strongly believe we should gather intelligence on Birkin's progress before any actions are made. This could be what we've been waiting for, HCF's single goal throughout the years, to investigate and evaluate Umbrella's plans and actions. This could be what its all been winding down to. And before we act, I believe we should evaluate-and investigate-what this.G-virus.is." Allison said.  
  
"Agreed. Even if we had the manpower to take down every single Umbrella facility at once, which would need to be done if we wanted to be successful in the long run, god only knows how far this G-virus will take Umbrella. It could be a failure for all we know. And with HCF still in the process of returning to full status, we wouldn't be able to accomplish what's needed to take down Umbrella once and for all." Julia sighed, scanning over the letter again and again.  
  
"What plan do you have in mind, Director Quinn." Marcus calmly questioned.  
  
"We insert a mole long-term into the Spencer Mansion, alongside Albert Wesker. This mole would act as a liaison between the high ranking Wesker and an HCF base of operations within Raccoon City. The agent would be given an entire fictional background to coincide with a new life." Allison replied.  
  
"And who will be this agent." One of the high council members said.  
  
"Ada Wong." Allison waved her hand to Ada's direction.  
  
"What?" Ada finally blurted out.  
  
"You're the best candidate for the job Ada, your familiar with Wesker, your Division 6's top agent.need I go on?" Allison insisted.  
  
"Yes!" Ada yelled, surprised by the recruitment.  
  
"Ada.she's right, you're the best person for the job." Julia protested.  
  
"I.I can't though." Ada coughed out, yet after more thought, she knew that they were right. "Alright, I'll do it.but what will need to be done?" Ada asked.  
  
"You'll be going in as yourself. Ada Wong will be recently fired from Croniton Enterprises Analyst section, and be looking for work. Wesker will put in a good word for you with Birkin, saying that you two are long time friends and that your trustworthy. Wesker holds a lot of control at the Spencer Mansion, so getting you into a low-level position shouldn't be that hard. However.Ada you won't be able to bring Brynn and Jack with you." Allison informed.  
  
"Why!?" Ada raised her voice once again.  
  
"We can't risk it, you need to be solo on this." Allison answered.  
  
"You mean I need to be solo in my love life-in case I need to snatch some unsuspecting talkative scientist.I see you've all been reviewing my mother's previous operations." Ada commented.  
  
"Ada." Allison began, however shortly into her reply Julia cut in.  
  
"Ada we don't have time to bicker of the past, we withheld information about your mother because we felt it needed to be done. I'm sorry but that's how this game works, its not all fields of flowers and happiness."  
  
"I know.I'm sorry.If I'm going into the Spencer Mansion, I need all information, and I mean all intelligence, on previous operations. That means even my mother's work." Ada finished.  
  
"Already done, report to Intelligence immediately and begin packing. A U- Haul will be at your house within the hour." Allison informed. As Ada exited the room, Marcus walked over to Allison.  
  
"The Progenitor samples?" He simply put.  
  
"Completed. Sorry it's taken so long, but it wasn't easy replicating the leftover samples that just barely survived the blast in Tiapei. I'm lucky I survived that blast myself." Allison replied.  
  
"Good, ship the samples to the lab in San Andreas immediately, they've been waiting for this for quite some time." Marcus ordered. As he and Julia exited the briefing room, they both knew just what Ada's mission to Raccoon City and the newly acquired Progenitor Virus would lead to. Their Project Liberty was finally falling into place.  
  
Chapter 66: Into the heart of evil.  
  
"I don't understand." Jack insisted, sitting back in his chair as rain poured against the living room window. Ada, sitting beside him, leaned against his shoulder and simply held his hand.  
  
"As much as I hate this.this is bigger then the both of us. Umbrella have been responsible for countless crimes against innocent people.I need to stop them." Ada answered, wiping away tears.  
  
"Ada you've spent so many years just trying to rid the world of Biotech, and now they're gone. Now you want to go onto long term assignment, and lose your family?" Jack yelled, throwing away her hand and standing tall above her.  
  
"Jack.its not that simple. There isn't one enemy in the world, there's countless thousands.HCF's ultimate purpose is to destroy Umbrella, and if it weren't for the costly war with Biotech both Biotech and Umbrella would be no more. But the simple fact is that HCF is crippled, we're just now regaining ourselves. And because of that, we don't have the power to take out Umbrella in a quick strike, it doesn't work that way. So they need me.The Directive needs me to go into the heart of Umbrella, and prepare for the final strike. Part of this mission is me being alone in Raccoon City, for yours and Brynn's protection.I promise you though, I will be back." Ada walked over to him slowly, watching his every move as he stared endlessly out the window. He couldn't understand, not yet. But he would some day.  
  
Three Days Later.  
  
The clouds were absent from the clear blue skies on that summer day of July 16th, 1995. Ada sped down the bustling highway, quickly scanning over the sign "Welcome to Raccoon City" on the side of the road. The rolling Arklay Mountains far off across the river was a place of pure evil, so badly that Ada didn't quite realize it yet. Soon enough, however, Ada would see the horrors of the Spencer Mansion.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
"Welcome to The Directive's sorry excuse for a Task Force operations center." Allison said, waving her hands around the vast control room, which closely resembled Division 6's. The Task Force center, code named "The Cell", was Division 6's new affiliate branch located directly in Raccoon City, under the North Point Mall.  
  
"Its not so bad, I don't know how you managed to get this place up and running in less then a week though." Ada replied, walking up to her.  
  
"Well, this place was already being used as a surveillance outpost on the Spencer Mansion, but with your new operation, we needed a place for you to report to, and a place we can use as a safehouse to coordinate any counter attacks against Umbrella." Allison informed, pacing about the room with Ada to her side.  
  
"Practicing that one, have you? Anyways, what are you doing here anyways, shouldn't you be in Chicago at the real Division 6?" Ada implied.  
  
"Hell no, I'm not a desk jockey Ada, I like to be where the action's at.That, and Division 6 has a prone to being attacked a lot. Anyways, take a look at this." Allison pointed at the wall screen, which showed the underground structures of Umbrella Inc., including the Uni Complex dead center of the city, several underground installations, and the Spencer Mansion lab on the outermost part of the map. The mansion was the only installation not interconnected with the TRAM network for the others.  
  
"Jesus, aren't you a little worried Umbrella won't start mining through our walls? It looks like they've been busy setting up more underground installations, I don't recognize a few of these places." Ada studied the map carefully.  
  
"I know I know. Looks like most of the new installations are security posts, with them all in strategic locations above ground. Other installations include waste disposal specifically in chemical products, armament placements and caches, laboratory storage facilities, pretty much the works. However, this one's got our attention the most." Allison used the main terminal to zoom in on a key underground structure almost adjacent to the Spencer Mansion.  
  
"According to our Intel, this place is Birkin's private laboratory, most likely where the Genesis Virus is being produced and studied. The lab is located within a quarter mile to the Spencer Mansion, and only connected via a short TRAM system. The only way in and out of that lab is either another TRAM to and from the sewers, which lead upwards to the Water Disposal facility, or a huge lift ride up to an abandoned factory on the outskirts of town. Both the disposal facility and the factory are within two miles of the Police Station." Allison informed.  
  
"So?" Ada paused.  
  
"So, this intensifies Intel that someone inside the Precinct is aiding Birkin and his lab, somehow Umbrella have been maintaining transport of chemicals and cargo through the sewers for some time now, and there's no way they'd be able to do this without the police's knowledge." Allison continued.  
  
"Wait, I thought the precinct was over there, on the southern part of town." Ada replied.  
  
"It was, until two months ago, when the police chief moved the entire precinct into the old art gallery. Now, it's the new police station. Anyways, this is only a heads up, you know the first rule of deep cover operations." Allison hinted.  
  
"Yeah, know your territory. Thanks Allison, I'll keep an eye on the precinct and try to find out who the mole is. Anyways, has Wesker set up the interview?" Ada asked.  
  
"Spencer has approved the interview, you're cleared to meet the Umbrella contact at their business office downtown, specifics are in this envelope. You're meeting is in an hour." Allison handed Ada the envelope.  
  
"Good, time to sell my soul." Ada smiled.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
"Right this way, Ms. Wong." The secretary ushered Ada down the hallway, and into the head of the building's office. As she sat down in the chair, Ada stared directly out the window at the city landscape, which seemed so distant below from the high-rise she was in.  
  
"Welcome." William Birkin said, walking out from his private bathroom and sitting in his seat. Ada knew better, this was only his front, his cover to the public, from who he really was. Ada already knew that underneath this building was a quick TRAM ride to the Spencer Mansion.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Ada lied, unwillingly shaking his outstretched hand. Sitting back in her seat, Ada wiped her hand against her pant leg.  
  
"So, Mr. Wesker tells me you two are old friends. He trusts you dearly." Birkin hinted at something more, yet Ada refused to play along.  
  
"Yes we're old friends." Ada replied.  
  
"Well whatever the case, I've gone over your academic and work histories, which are both outstanding I might add. Croniton Enterprises gives quite a few compliments on your behalf. I'm curious why you left your job with them so abruptly though." Birkin continued.  
  
"Well, Croniton Enterprises was forcing me to travel quite a lot around the country, which was having terrible strain on my family life. I left the firm a month ago to try to resolve my home life, however the damage was too severe unfortunately. I lost my family, and when I told Wesker of my situation he offered me a better job here in Raccoon City, with better opportunities." Ada had memorized those lines, being sure to get them right. She only hoped those words perfectly matched the doctored background HCF had created.  
  
"I see. Well, I do have the perfect position for you, for someone with your analyst background. You would be a perfect candidate for my personal assistant. However, for you to take this job you must sign.well.truthfully speaking about fifty non-disclosure forms. I also must have your answer now, or never." Birkin leaned back in his chair, clasping his hands on his stomach.  
  
"My answer is yes." Ada said after a long silence.  
  
"Good, then welcome to Umbrella." Birkin smiled. 


End file.
